Chuck vs The Figure Skater
by Chuckfanster
Summary: Chuck is a hockey player at the Olympics and meets a certain blonde haired figure skater. Romance, drama, humor and spies follow. The more you read, the more spies you see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Figure Skater**

In honor of the upcoming Winter Olympics, I decided to share this story that has been running around in my head for several months. It is very loosely inspired by the movie the Cutting Edge although the plot is very different and Chuck and Sarah are nothing like the main characters in the movie other than Chuck being an ice hockey player and Sarah a figure skater. This story is totally AU and Charah centric. Yes, I'm a total Charah shipper. There will definitely will be a happy ending and no lover's triangle but will have a little drama, disappointment and angst mixed in. Thanks for reading. It is my first fan fiction and I don't have a beta at this point, so all mistakes are mine. I've really enjoyed reading many fan fiction stories and thought I'd take a crack at it. Thank you to some of my favorite authors like quistie64, Costas-TT, Frea O'Scanlin, BillAtWork, ninjVanish, Kilobyte64 and several others for their stories. I don't own Chuck (other than all five seasons on DVD) or the Cutting Edge (other than on DVD) or the Olympics. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1**

Vancouver 2010

BC Place in the city centre was filled to capacity. The predominately white-clad spectators cheered loudly as the athletes went by from each country. Chuck Bartowski looked around the venue as he walked and couldn't believe all of the flash bulbs going off and the roar of the cheers. Although he could not hear the cheers of his mother, father and sister in the crowd he hoped they could see him. Chuck was living his dream. He was a member of the United States Olympic Team and walking in the parade of nations in the opening ceremony. He looked around at his fellow American athletes walking with him hoping to see a familiar face, one of his teammates on the ice hockey team, or his best friend Morgan Grimes who also qualified for the Olympics in snowboarding. Looking to his right, he spotted a beautiful blonde-haired fellow athlete and thought she was a vision of an angel. He hoped that one day he would get to meet her but thought she was way out of his league.

Although he grew up in Southern California, Chuck was a huge ice hockey fan and followed the Los Angeles Kings since he was little. Instead of Pop Warner football or Little League baseball, Chuck played ice hockey at the local rinks. He watched every game he could and was incredibly excited when he met Wayne Gretzky and got his autograph. Chuck went to every hockey camp he could, practiced constantly and became very, very good. So good in fact, he received a scholarship to Harvard University to play ice hockey and study computers. While at Harvard, he was noticed by a scout for the Anaheim Ducks who was also a selector for the US Olympic Ice Hockey Team. As a result, Chuck received an invite to try out for the team and due to the injury to one of the centers that played in the NHL, he made the team.

Sarah Walker was excited and nervous. She never liked crowds and was in the middle of a sea of humanity walking in the opening ceremony with her fellow athletes from the United States and around the world. She walked next to her partner Bryce Larkin and tried to relax. Walker and Larkin were the United States Pairs Figure Skating Champions and were one of the favorites to win a gold medal having also won the World Championships the previous year. Although they were partners, they were just barely getting along after Sarah rejected Bryce's overtures to be more than just partners on the ice. Sarah saw how Bryce treated the women he dated and didn't want to be just another conquest for him. They decided to remain a team because they thought it was their best chance to win a medal at the Olympics. Sarah's parents were also in the stands and she hoped they could see her walk by. Part way through the parade, Sarah looked to her left and saw a tall brown haired fellow athlete with the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen. She wondered who he was and hoped to meet him.

When she was little, Sarah saw the ice skating events at the Olympics on TV and begged her parents to give her lessons. She was a natural and advanced quickly through the age group competitions and met Bryce at one of them. They became friends and decided to try pairs skating even though they were both very good singles skaters. Both tried to compete at both singles and pairs events but soon they skyrocketed to the top of the podium at junior nationals in pairs and decided to concentrate on that event and give up singles. Sarah was planning on going to medical school at Stanford after hanging up her skates.

When the magnificent opening ceremony ended, Chuck felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a call from his buddy Morgan Grimes. Chuck answered the phone "Hey Morgan. What's up?"

"This is totally awesome dude! Where are you?" Morgan asked his friend since first grade. He had made the Olympic team as a snowboarder in the half pipe event.

"I'm over by the exit gate in line to catch the bus back to the village. Where are you?" Chuck asked.

"I'm on the other side of the track. Stay where you are and I'll find you. We can ride back together."

Morgan found Chuck a few minutes later and asked, "You see any nice lookin' ladies that you're interested in?"

Chuck said, "I saw one but I don't know who she is and if I saw her again she wouldn't pay any attention to me. She's way out of my league."

Morgan looked at Chuck and said "Dude, when are you going to stop belittling yourself and get back in the game? It's been five years since Jill dumped you and she wasn't even worth it. You deserve far better than her. I say go and find this girl, introduce yourself and get to know her. I bet she's staying at the village like we are and you're bound to see her."

"I don't know buddy. It's been too long," replied Chuck, looking defeated before he even started.

"What does this girl look like?" asked Morgan.

"She's about your height and has blonde hair…"

"And gorgeous blue eyes?" Morgan interrupted. Morgan grabbed Chuck by the shoulders and turned him around and asked, "Is that her?"

Chuck's mouth dropped open and he could only nod his head. Not only was Chuck looking right at her, she was looking back at him…..with a big smile on her face.

Sarah and Bryce were waiting in line for a bus to go back to the Olympic Village. Sarah noticed that Bryce was staring at one of the other athletes, a dark-haired beauty that was on the United States Ski Team.

"Bryce, are you looking at that athlete over there?" Sarah asked. "I know her, would you like an introduction?"

Bryce gaped back at Sarah. "You would do that for me?"

"I may not want to date you Bryce. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy. I just know that I won't be the one to make you happy, unless it's winning an Olympic medal." Sarah replied. "Come with me."

Sarah grabbed Bryce's arm and practically dragged him over to the other woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes opened wide.

"Sarah!" Carina Miller exclaimed. "It's great to see you. It's been awhile. How are you? Wasn't this great?"

"That it was Carina. I'm doing fine. We'll have to get together and catch up" Sarah responded. Pushing Bryce forward Sarah said "Carina, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Bryce Larkin. Bryce, this is my friend Carina Miller."

Carina looked Bryce up and down like she was going to devour him and said "Pleased to meet you Bryce."

Bryce couldn't believe his luck at meeting such a beautiful woman and stammered back "Nice to meet you, too."

Carina whispered into Sarah's ear "What's the story with you two. Are you together or something?"

Sarah whispered back. "No, he is just my partner in the rink. He's all yours if you want him."

Carina smiled and nodded her head as if to say she just might take a crack at him. Carina was never one for long-term commitments in the relationship department but thought Bryce might be a fun diversion for the duration of the Olympics.

A few seconds later, Sarah turned and couldn't believe her eyes. Looking right at her and standing only ten feet away was the tall man with the kind brown eyes looking right at her. She couldn't help smiling as she noticed his mouth drop open in surprise. She just had to meet him.

Morgan looked at Chuck rooted to the ground and said "Go Chuck. Don't just stand there. Carpe Diem."

Since Chuck was still not moving, Morgan shoved Chuck in the direction of the blonde beauty and he stumbled, tripped over his own two feet and fell to his knees. Sarah, seeing what happened, rushed over to help him up and make sure he was OK.

"Are you OK?" asked Sarah as she reached out her hand to help him up.

Chuck, totally embarrassed, wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and cover himself up. Chuck didn't look up and said weakly, "I'm OK. I'm not normally such a klutz."

Sarah squatted down to his level so she could look him in the eye. "I'm sure you're not. Let me help you up."

Chuck turned his head to look at Sarah. She had a look of amusement in her eyes and offered her hand to him. Reluctantly, Chuck took her hand and slowly stood up. "Are you hurt? She asked.

Chuck looked at her uncertainly and answered, "No. I'm just incredibly embarrassed right now. You must think I'm some sort of idiot."

"Why would I think that?" asked Sarah. "I saw your friend push you. You were surprised." Sarah smiled at him again.

Chuck looked at Sarah and gave her his patented Bartowski grin and said, "You are as nice as you are pretty. My name is Chuck, by the way."

"Hi Chuck by the way, my name is Sarah. Sarah Walker."

Chuck laughed and felt much better and more at ease. "Bartowski. My last name is Bartowski."

Sarah laughed and smiled. "Nice to meet you Chuck Bartowski. What sport do you participate in?"

"I am a Center for the Ice Hockey Team. What are you in?"

"I skate too. I'm a pairs figure skater, although my skates have a toe pick. My partner is Bryce Larkin and he is over there trying to pick up my friend Carina."

"Oh. Does he think he's some kind of ladies' man?"

"He sure does. He tried to get me to go out with him, but I turned him down."

"Why is that? He looks like a handsome sort of fellow."

"Do you want me to introduce you to him? Although I don't think he swings that way."

Chuck look shocked and said "No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought he might be someone you would find attractive enough to date."

Sarah laughed and said "I know you didn't mean it that way. I'm just teasing. And no, he is not the type of person to settle down with."

"Are you looking for a man to settle down with, Sarah?"

"No, I'm not actively looking to settle down. Let's just say if I happened to meet the right guy I wouldn't be opposed to it. What about you?"

"No, I'm not looking for the right guy to settle down with either." Chuck teased. Sarah punched him in the arm and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ow", Chuck smirked. " I'm just kidding. I'm like you. Not actively looking but if the right woman came along I would be open for a relationship."

Just then, the busses pulled up to take the athletes to the village. Sarah looked over at Bryce and noticed that he and Carina and hit it off pretty well and headed to the busses together. Sarah turned to Chuck. "It looks like my partner has found a new friend. Care to ride back with me to the village?"

Chuck looked around for Morgan and he couldn't be seen anywhere. He must have seen that he and Sarah were hitting it off quite well and decided to make himself scarce.

Chuck smiled at Sarah and said, "I'd love to. It looks like my bearded friend has found someone else to ride back with. Shall we?"

Chuck offered his arm to Sarah and she took it as they headed off to the buses for their trip back to the Olympic Village where they would be staying for the next two plus weeks.

Once on the bus, Sarah and Chuck sat next to each other. As the other athletes got on, the noise level rose, making it difficult to carry on a conversation. Chuck couldn't believe he was sitting next to the most beautiful woman on the planet and she that she was nice, too.

Chuck leaned close to Sarah's ear and asked "When does your event start?

"In two days" she replied, leaning close so he would hear. "The finals are the following day."

"That means you will be done competing early on. Are you going to be staying to the end? Are you going to be in the closing ceremony?

"If we win a medal like we hope, we will be participating in the skating exhibition at the end. So we are planning to be here for the entire games. Besides, will you ever get the chance to compete in the Olympics again?"

"I suppose not. Our first game is the day after your finals. If we make it to the gold medal game, it will be played on the last day. Even if we don't make it that far, I'm planning on staying to the end."

Chuck and Sarah were enjoying their conversation but were a little concerned about having any distractions during a competition. Sarah knew that she would be finished early on, but that Chuck could be competing for almost the entire time. Still…

Chuck was having a hard time believing that this gorgeous woman was not only sitting close to him but seemed to enjoy his company. He definitely wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better, but didn't know how much time he would have with the games and practices he had. Still…..

The bus they were riding in pulled up the Olympic village and the riders embarked and started toward the entrance. Chuck and Sarah showed their ID badges to the guards and headed inside.

Chuck turned to Sarah and asked "Where are you staying?"

Sarah smiled and said "Why do you ask, Chuck? Do you need a place to stay?"

Chuck, looking horrified said "No. No. No. No. I'm over in G building with Morgan. I was just wondering if you would like me to walk you there."

Sarah chuckled and said "You sure are fun to tease Chuck. And you're a perfect gentleman. You don't meet too many men like you anymore, sad to say."

Chuck, looking relieved said "I hope that's a good thing. I was beginning to wonder if all the beautiful women only wanted to hang around the bad boys for fun. I'm sorry, I just think women should be treated with respect."

"You think I'm pretty, Chuck?"

"If you don't mind me saying so, yes. Very. And you're really nice, too."

"Why would I mind that, Chuck? You're not so bad yourself."

"Right. I'm terrific."

"Yeah, you are. I would like it if you would walk me to my room, Chuck."

Chuck offered his arm to Sarah and asked "Where to m'lady?"

Sarah replied "C building, room 222." Chuck and Sarah headed in that direction.

"I'm in room 432 in G building."

"Are you expecting me to bring you coffee and donuts in the morning, or something?" Sarah smirked.

"No, not donuts. Although I really would like a blueberry muffin" Chuck smirked back.

Sarah filed that information away for future reference. "What is your schedule like tomorrow?"

"I have practice at 2pm at the Canada Hockey Place for two hours. What about you?"

"I have practice at the Pacific Coliseum from 1pm to 3pm. I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

They arrived at Sarah's door a few minutes later. Chuck, after working up his courage, managed to stammer out, "Sarah? W W W Would you like to eat dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Oh, I thought you might get hungry and need to eat and might enjoy some company and sparkling conversation." Chuck responded.

Sarah regarded him for a minute and wondered how far she should tease him. She really wanted to have dinner with him but he was so nervous she couldn't resist. "What, like a date? Like a real date?"

Chuck, petrified that he had pushed to far said "No, I didn't mean it like that. Just as friends. Unless you want it to be a date."

"Do you want it to be a date, Chuck?"

Chuck looked at Sarah closely and finally noticed the amusement in her beautiful blue eyes. She was teasing him and flirting with him. Two can play at that game he thought. "I was concerned that you wouldn't want any distractions right before your competition."

"You consider yourself a distraction, Chuck?

Chuck realized he wouldn't win at this game and just decided to be bold and honest. When would he ever get a chance with someone like Sarah ever again, he wondered.

"Look, Sarah. I think you're great and are probably way out of my league. But I really would like the chance to get to know you better and I thought having dinner with you would be fun and a way to do just that. I'm sorry for being so presumptuous." Chuck, looking down, slowly started to turn away.

Sarah stopped him. "I think I like you, Chuck and I would like to get to know you better, too. Sorry for teasing you so much, but you are so much fun to tease. Yes, I would like it to be a real date and I hope you will tell me what happened in your life to make you so insecure around women."

Chuck smiled, relieved. "Great. I will pick you up at 6pm. It won't be anything fancy."

Sarah smiled back and said "Good night, Chuck. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sarah." Chuck answered back and he headed back to his room feeling like he was walking on air.

Unknown to both Chuck and Sarah, two people stood in the shadows and watched them from a distance.

A/N – I'm not sure how long this story will be yet but it will be several chapters. The time in Vancouver is mostly for background. Thanks for reading and it would be cool if you let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of Chuck vs. The Figure Skater. Please let me know what you think. Usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 2

Chuck's dream of a certain blonde beauty was disturbed by what sounded like the Olympic theme music fanfare. _What in the world is going on? Why would they be broadcasting that music so early in the morning?_ He then cracked open one eye and looked around the room. After the fog lifted from his brain, he realized where he was and searched for the offending alarm clock, only to realize that there wasn't one and that the noise was coming from his phone. Chuck snatched up his phone and silenced the alarm, stretched, stood up and headed for the bathroom.

He took a shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to his closet to get dressed. Just then, he heard a soft knocking on the door and wondered who could possibly be at the door at 9:00am. _It's probably Morgan because he forgot his key. _

Chuck went to the door and without looking through the peep hole, opened it and said, "Morgan…"

Chuck's mouth dropped open when he realized it wasn't Morgan, but was Sarah, holding a container with 2 cups of coffee and a bag from a bakery. "Wha Wha…..ummm, Oh hi, Sarah. What are you doing here?"

Sarah looked at Chuck appraisingly, raised an eyebrow and said "Did I interrupt something? Do you want me to come back?" Sarah looked at Chuck's wet hair and bare chest and liked what she saw. "I brought you coffee and a blueberry muffin." She held them out toward him.

Chuck, finally remembering his state of dress, or rather undress, almost turned completely red, including his torso. "Wait, nonono, come in. I'll go get dressed in the bathroom."

Sarah entered the room and set the items she brought on the table. Chuck grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Make yourself at home," he said over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Sarah smiled to herself and went about the kitchen area and found two plates and set the food on them. A blueberry muffin for Chuck and a chocolate croissant for her.

Chuck came out the bathroom clad in jeans, a T shirt and a Harvard sweatshirt. He finally took a good look at Sarah and noticed she was wearing a blue top with white buttons and jeans that were revealed after she took off her coat. She looked fantastic.

"Wow, Sarah. What a nice surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

"My roommate left early for practice and I didn't feel like eating alone. So, I remembered what you said last night, about blueberry muffins, and took a chance that you'd be here. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? I'm so glad you came. Why didn't you call your partner, Bryce?"

"I'm meeting him for practice soon and I see him enough as it is. Besides, I thought it would be fun to see what my new friend looked like in the morning."

"Friend, huh?" Chuck couldn't help but smile. "I like that."

"Me, too," said Sarah. "Now come and eat your breakfast."

After a pleasant time eating breakfast and chatting amicably, Sarah left Chuck's room and headed off to meet Bryce for practice. Chuck and Sarah exchanged contact information, including emails and telephone numbers. Chuck gathered up his hockey gear to prepare for his practice session.

Chuck's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Ellie.

"Hi, little brother. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great sis. Are you going to see any events today?"

"No, but we are going to see the Pairs figure skating short-program tomorrow night. We're going to go to the long-program the next night, too."

"Great, sis. I'll see you there."

"Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"

"I can't sis. I have a date."

Chuck had to hold the phone away from his ear after Ellie squealed in delight.

"You have a date, Chuck? With who? How did you meet her?"

" We met after the opening ceremony and seemed to hit it off. She's Sarah Walker and she's a pairs figure skater. You will see her at the rink tomorrow?"

"Sarah Walker, who skates with Bryce Lakin?"

"That's the one."

"I'm a big fan of their team. Can you introduce me?"

"Of, course El."

"We're going to Gotham Steakhouse for dinner tonight. Why don't you join us? We sure would like to meet her."

"Is she going to want to meet the family when we haven't even gone on our first date?"

"I see your point. Why don't you ask her, and if it's too soon, we can do it another time."

"OK, El. Sounds like a plan. What time are you going to be there?"

"We have reservations at 7:00."

"I'll let you know."

Chuck hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 12:30 and he decided to call Sarah since it was still before her practice time.

Sarah heard her phone ring and looked at the display and saw it was Chuck. "Hello Chuck.:

"Hi Sarah. Do you have a sec."

Suddenly worried, Sarah said "Sure Chuck. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm really looking forward to our date tonight."

"Me, too."

"The reason for my call is I received an invite to join my sister and parents for dinner at the Gotham Steakhouse and I told them I couldn't because I have a date with you. Then they invited both of us to join them. I know we haven't been on a first date yet, but it would be nice for you to meet my family and have a nice steak dinner. We can go dancing afterward. Are you interested?

Sarah pondered the new developments for a moment. _I was really looking forward to being just with Chuck, but the restaurant sounds really nice and it would be great to meet his family._

"That sounds like fun, Chuck. Let's do it. Carina told me about a great dance place close to here that we can go to afterward."

"Great, Sarah. Have a great practice. See you at 6:00."

"You, too. See you then."

Chuck called back Ellie and gave her the good news. He picked up his bag and headed off to the cafeteria before going to the Canada Hockey Place for practice.

Sarah met Bryce and their coach, Diane Beckman, at the Pacific Coliseum for practice. Sarah noticed a smug grin on Bryce's face when she got there and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking so smug about Bryce? You look like the cat that got the canary. Did you hook up with Carina or something last night?

Bryce answered back. "Or something…."

"Don't be coy with me, Bryce. Spill."

"Let's just say you're friend and I had an understanding. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"You're no gentleman, Bryce. Did you get lucky last night?

"Ok. Ok. Yes, she got lucky last night."

"Nice way to put the benefit back on her. You truly think a lot of yourself, don't you, Bryce. Carina is the perfect diversion for you. Neither of you are interested in any kind of long-term commitment. Just don't let it become a distraction.

"You're one to talk. I saw you leaving that hockey player's room this morning. Why are you interested in him? He looks a little geeky to me."

"I'm a bit of a geek myself, don't forget. We preferred to be called nerds. I just brought him breakfast this morning. I'm going to have dinner with him and his family tonight."

"Talk about distractions. You're going out to dinner the night before the short-program?"

"We're not skating until late in the afternoon. Besides, I don't sleep well before a competition. I might as well go have some fun to make the time go by faster. Don't worry. I won't drink any alcohol before the competition."

Beckman, tired of listening to her two protégées bickering came over and stood in front of them. "Come on you two. It's time to focus. This is the biggest competition you will ever be in and you have a good shot at a gold medal. I'm surprised at you, Walker. You normally don't get involved with anyone anywhere near a competition."

"She hasn't gotten involved with anyone in over two years, Diane. Maybe you should cut her a little slack. God knows she could use a little loosening up. She's been wound as tight as a drum lately," said Bryce.

Sarah cocked her head and raised an eyebrow_. He's right. I have been rather tense for quite awhile. Maybe this, whatever it is, with Chuck would be real good for me. Even during a competiton._

Beckman sighed. "You're right Bryce. Sarah has been rather tense and it would be good for her to relax a bit. Just not too much. OK, you two. Have some fun but don't lose focus. You really have a good shot at winning."

The three talked a bit more before Sarah and Bryce hit the ice and went through their routine. Sarah had a bit of trouble with the landing on the throw triple lutz but didn't fall. Other than that everything went well. They spent some time working on their side-by-side jump combinations and triple toe-loops and then went through their routine twice more. Everything went well and it was time to go.

The three looked over to the side boards and saw their chief competitors for the gold medal. Daniel Shaw and Amy Smith were standing on the ice talking to their coach, Pierre Melville, who was standing on the other side of the boards. Pierre saw them and stared daggers at Sarah and Bryce.

US Hockey coach John Casey called the team over to the bench. "Gentlemen, you are really looking great out there. We just really need to capitalize on the power pay and play great on the penalty kill. Better yet, let's stay out of the penalty box. Bartowski, you've earned your place on the checking line and will need to go against the other team's best center. Do you think you can handle Sid the Kid?"

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Let's hit the showers men. Next practice is tomorrow morning at 11am. We'll emphasize the power play and keeping the third man on high to avoid out manned attacks."

The players wearily headed to the locker room. Casey ran practices like he was a drill sergeant in the army. If the team could survive the practices, they should go far in the tournament and play for the gold medal.

Chuck could hardly wait to get back and get ready for his big date with Sarah.

Waiting outside the Canada Hockey Center was a dark haired man wearing an overcoat talking on his cell phone.

"He's on his way back, sir. What do you want me to do?"

"Just observe and follow for now. We will contact you later with further instructions."

The man pocketed his phone and headed to his car.

After leaving practice, Sarah went to the nearby department store to buy a dress for her date. Not expecting to need one at the Olympics, she didn't pack one. She met her roommate and friend Zondra Rizzo at the store to help her pick out a dress. Zondra was a speed skater and a favorite to win medals in the longer distance races. Happy for her friend Sarah, she was eager to help her pick out the perfect dress.

"Sarah, try this blue one on. It's perfect for your eyes and sexy, but not overtly so."

Sarah agreed and tried it on. It fit perfectly. She tried on several others but kept coming back to the blue one and decided to buy it. Zondra also found her some shoes to match and they headed back to the village with her purchases.

Chuck arrived back in his room and started getting ready. His parents had taught him to always be ready for any occasion and he had packed a sport coat, dress shirt and tie in case he needed to look nice.

Morgan looked Chuck over and pronounced him fit for his date with Sarah. He handed Chuck a red rose to take with him to give to Sarah. Chuck thanked him and he headed out the door.

Reaching Sarah's room, he knocked nervously on the door, hoping he looked ok. When Zondra opened the door, Chuck was surprised and thought for a moment that he was in the wrong place. Zondra smiled and said, "You must be Chuck. Sarah will be right out. Please come in."

Chuck stepped into the room as Sarah exited the bathroom. She looked stunning in her blue dress and Chuck momentarily stopped breathing as he looked at her. Sarah smiled at him, noticing his reaction and said "Hi Chuck. Is that for me?"

Breaking his trance Chuck said, "So sorry. Yes, this is for you. You look fantastic Sarah."

"Thank you, Chuck. You look very dapper yourself. Let me put this in water and we can go."

Sarah put the rose in water and placed it on her nightstand. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcome, Sarah. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sarah replied. They said goodbye to Zondra and headed out the door.

Sarah took Chuck's offered arm and they walked to the curb and got in a taxi to head to the restaurant.

After a pleasant ride and conversation, they arrived at their destination, the Gotham Steakhouse. Once inside the restaurant the maître de took their coats and he showed them to their table where Chuck's parents and sister were waiting. Stephen Bartowski stood as they arrived and greeted the couple.

"You must be Sarah. Hi, I'm Chuck's father Stephen and this is my wife and Chuck's mother Mary and his sister Ellie."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. You too Ellie" replied Sarah.

"Please call me Stephen."

"And you can call me Mary. Please have a seat."

Chuck pulled Sarah's chair out for her and slid it back in like the gentleman he was taught to be. Then he sat down next to her at the round table they were given. The waiter came over and asked if anyone wanted something to drink. Since they were still competing, both Chuck and Sarah ordered Cokes and Stephen ordered a bottle of Chardonnay for him, Mary and Ellie to share.

"So Sarah", Ellie asked, "what do you think your chances are for winning a gold medal?"

"Since we are the current World Champions, it certainly helps with the name recognition with the judges. As long as we skate our best, we should have a good shot at it. We have been really good in practice, so we are pretty confident."

"What kind of work are you in Ellie"

"I'm a neurology doctor in Los Angeles."

"I hope to study medicine at Stanford after I have finished competing. I have been accepted to start in the fall. What kind of work are you in Mr., I mean Stephen?

"We own our own computer company called Orion Technology Group. Mary and I own it and Chuck helps design software for us in his spare time."

Mary said "I head up the marketing division and Stephen leads technology development."

"Do you do business with companies or consumers? Sarah asked.

"Mainly companies and government contracts, but Chuck is working on more consumer products like educational and entertainment games."

The waiter brought their drinks and handed them the menus. He told them the soups of the day and the daily specials.

Everyone discussed what was on the menu and made their choices: Filet Mignon, baked potato and salad for Sarah, Prime Rib, baked potato and soup for Chuck, New York steak and prawns and for Ellie, and Porterhouse for Stephen and Mary, along with baked potato and salad.

They all asked Chuck and Sarah how they met and what the thought of the opening ceremony. Later, the food arrived and they thoroughly enjoyed their meals. Chuck's family really enjoyed meeting Sarah and Sarah liked Chuck's family very much.

At the end of the meal, Stephen picked up the check and they all said their goodbyes. Ellie told Sarah that they would all be there to cheer her and Bryce on in the short and long programs.

After dinner, Chuck hailed a taxi to take them to the Caprice Nightclub. Once they arrived, they headed upstairs and stood at the balcony to watch the dancers below on the large dance floor. A waitress stopped by and asked if they wanted anything to drink. While they watched the crowded dance floor, the waitress returned with their soft drinks and Chuck paid her.

"You have a very nice family, Chuck. I'm very glad I got to meet them."

"I'm glad you liked them. My parents can be a little intense at times but they sure liked you. Ellie was very excited that she got to meet them. You are going to have a larger fan section at your event that you thought with us Bartowskis cheering you on. "

"I know that I'll enjoy the extra support, Chuck. I hope it's not too soon to say something this, but being around you makes me feel comfortable. Safe."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sarah. I really enjoy being with you too. Even though we only meet a couple of days ago, I feel like I've known you for months. Do you not feel safe sometimes?

"There have been times in the past where I have been bothered by some, shall we say, over zealous fans."

"That's terrible, Sarah. I hope they haven't hurt you before."

"Fortunately, no, but they have sent me some weird things, like strange pictures and stuff."

"I'll be happy to serve as your bodyguard, Sarah."

"I hope you don't think that the only reason I agreed to go out with you was that I needed a bodyguard. I like you, Chuck."

"I hate to admit that thought crossed my mind. I keep wondering why you would even want to go out with me."

"Why would you think that, Chuck?"

"Oh, every guy in this joint has done nothing but stare at you the entire time we have been here. You're beautiful, talented, incredibly smart and could probably kick the ass of everyone in here. I'm just an amateur hockey player that only made the team because an NHL player got hurt. Besides, I'm a total nerd."

"Your sister told me what a smart guy you are, getting straight A's at Harvard. You made the hockey team Chuck and you're going to be playing in the Olympics. You're a handsome gentleman and very, very nice to boot. Why are so insecure around women?

Chuck pondered her question for a minute and decided to give her a blatantly honest answer. "It goes back to my last girlfriend, Jill. She was my first love in high school and I foolishly thought she was the one. I know. Pretty stupid, wasn't it. I'm long over her but I'm afraid every woman I want to get to know better and get close to will reject me. So, I haven't tried too hard at any relationships in college and focused on school and hockey."

"I haven't been too good at relationships either, Chuck. Most men I meet just want to see how fast they can bet me into bed. You're different, Chuck. I like that. Although I did have a long-term relationship that didn't end well a couple of years ago. So I may come with baggage."

"Oh, I could be your very own baggage handler." Chuck then realized how dumb of a comment that was and thankfully Sarah just let it slide.

Sarah looked down at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Chuck?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and led him down the stairs. "Just relax Chuck and feel the music. I'll help you."

Chuck turned out to be a better dancer than he led on about and they thoroughly enjoyed their dance and decided to stay out on the floor for several more. Finally the band stopped playing and they took a break. Chuck led Sarah over to a table and went to buy them another drink. While Chuck was gone, Zondra and Carina showed up with Bryce and another speed skater and went to where Sarah was sitting.

"Fancy meeting you here, Walker" said Carina. "Is that your new boy toy that just left?"

"His name is Chuck and he's not my boy toy. We're on a date."

"Nice buns, Sarah. Are you going to take him for a spin tonight?"

"Wow, Carina. You're asking that in front of Bryce? I thought you two hooked up last night."

"We did, but he doesn't have any exclusive rights. Chucky looks like he works out."

"Chuck is a perfect gentleman. He's treating me like a queen. I'm really enjoying that."

"A gentleman, huh. How disappointing. What's he bringing back. Rum and coke?"

"Just the coke, Carina. Have you forgotten I'm competing tomorrow? No alcohol until after the competition."

Chuck came back with their drinks. "Here you go, Sarah. Who are your friends?"

Sarah introduced him to Bryce, Carina and Skip, the other speed skater.

Carina pressed up against Chuck and whispered into his ear. "Care to dance, Chuck?"

Chuck stammered back, "No no no, thank you anyway. I'm here with Sarah. Carina looked a Sarah and said "You don't mind if I take him for a spin around the dance floor, do you Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Chuck who was panicking. She came over to Chuck, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Chuck blushed and Sarah smiled at him and said, "Go ahead, Chuck. One dance won't hurt."

Carina took Chuck's hand and led him to the dance floor. A new band had started playing a slow song. Chuck to Carina's right had in his left and put his hand at the small of her back and proceeded to lead her around the dance floor and they chatted while dancing.

"Sarah is one of my oldest friends. What are your intentions with her?"

"My intentions are completely honorable, Carina. I only want to treat her with the respect she deserves."

"How disappointing, for me that is. Sarah is a really good person and isn't into one night stands. She really needs to be with someone like you who wants a real relationship."

They looked over and Skip was dancing with Sarah and Bryce with Zondra.

"I really like Sarah, Carina. I don't do one night stands. I like Sarah a lot and I hope it will develop into something more. We just met at the opening ceremony. I'm willing and excited to give it a chance."

"I can read Sarah like a book and I can tell she really likes you. I say go for it. It's about time she met a good man."

"Wow, thank you for the endorsement Carina. I'm very pleasantly surprised."

"I may come on a little strong at times, but I'm really just trying to have a little fun. Besides, I really only want what's best for Sarah. She treats sex and relationships a lot differently that I do."

The song ended and another was starting up. Carina steered Chuck over to Sarah and as Chuck took Sarah's hand to begin dancing, Carina whispered into her ear and said "I approve. He's a keeper but he's going to need a little nudging along the way."

Sarah winked at Carina to let her know that she understood and mouthed a thank you to her.

The next dance was a tango. Chuck expertly took Sarah into his arms and led her around the floor. Sarah was amazed that he could dance this dance so well and when the song ended, Chuck executed a perfect dip and looked deep into Sarah's eyes. Both were breathless and not being able to resist, their lips met in a chaste but passionate kiss.

"Chuck, I thought you said you didn't know how to dance. That was….fantastic."

Thinking of the kiss, Chuck said, "You're right, that was fantastic" as he touched his lips not believing what had just happened.

Sarah realizing what he meant just smirked at him and said, "I was talking about the dance, silly. But the kiss was great, too."

Chuck woke from his trance and blushed. "Would you like something else to drink?"

"Sure, Chuck. But we probably shouldn't stay out much longer. You have practice in the morning and I have the short program tomorrow."

"I didn't realize it was getting so late. I'll call a cab and have them pick us up in about half an hour.

Chuck brought them some more drinks and they chatted with their friends until it was time to leave.

Chuck went and got his and Sarah's coats and helped her on with hers. They went outside and Chuck held open the door for Sarah to get inside the taxi. Once inside, she leaned into Chuck and he draped his arm over her shoulder for a very pleasant ride back to the village.

Once back at the village, Chuck paid for the taxi and he walked Sarah back to her room. Chuck was wondering the whole way if he should kiss her goodnight and was afraid it was too soon.

Sarah was also wondering if Chuck was going to kiss her goodnight. She really liked him and was sure he really liked her and she was hoping he would, but she was unsure if he would make the first move. She resolved that she would give him every hint and indication she knew that she wanted to so he would feel comfortable kissing her goodnight.

When they arrived at her door, Sarah took out her key, fumbled with it and dropped in on the ground. Chuck, being the gentleman he was immediately stooped down and picked up the key. He inserted it into the lock, unlocked the door and opened it for Sarah. He took the key out of the lock and took Sarah's hand and put the key in it as she faced him. Both knew it was too soon for her to invite him in so she said "Thank you for a wonderful evening Chuck. I really had a nice time."

Chuck beamed a brilliant smile and said "I'm glad you had a good time, Sarah. I did, too. I'm looking forward to watching you compete tomorrow."

"I'm glad you'll be there. It'll also be fun to have the Bartowski fan section cheering us on."

Sarah took Chuck's hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes with her chin tilted up at him and waited telling Chuck in her mind to kiss her already. Chuck, being timid slowly lowered his head toward Sarah. Just then Zondra showed up, breaking the moment. As she walked inside she turned to Chuck and said "Will you hurry up and kiss her already? I've been waiting around the corner but just had to go to the loo and couldn't wait any longer."

Zondra, after walking inside, left Chuck and Sarah standing alone at the door. Chuck started to speak "Sarah, I don't know…."

Sarah interrupted him. "Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter in our little saga. This chapter deserves a T rating, so consider yourself warned if you only like K stories. We are getting closer to the end of the first arc of the story, which will end with the Vancouver Olympics. Two or three more chapters I think in this arc. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 3

Morgan woke up after a night of partying to find Chuck already gone. Coffee was brewing in the pot. There was a note left on the table with a bag of pastries. The note said:

Gone for breakfast and then to practice. Enjoy. C.

Morgan opened the bag and looked inside. He found an assortment of pastries inside. _I wonder what has Chuck in such a good mood._

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the drapes and fell on the smiling face of Sarah Walker. She was hugging her pillow imagining her arms were around a certain brown eyed hockey player. She touched her lips and remembered the kiss from last night and knew in her heart it was from a special young man.

As she was lying there, she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked over at the other bed in the room and saw Zondra fast asleep and not moving. Sarah slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the door wearing only the white tank top and pink boy shorts she wore to bed. She peered through the peep hole in the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Chuck standing outside her door holding coffee and a bag of pastries. She smiled and pondered whether to let him in immediately or put something on first, remembering her state of dress. Knowing the gentleman Chuck was, she decided she should at least cover up some and called out. "Just a minute." Sarah hurried to her closet and grabbed her bathrobe, put in on and loosely tied it around her waist. She took a quick look in the mirror, patted down her hair and opened the door.

"Good morning, Chuck. What a nice surprise." Sarah smiled at him and stepped to the side to allow him in.

"Good morning, Sarah. I brought you breakfast." Chuck smiled as he held out the coffee and bag of pastries he brought. As Chuck walked in, he came close by Sarah and he paused to give her a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. Sarah turned her head in just in time so that Chuck's lips met hers instead of her cheek. Chuck, caught by surprise, pulled back briefly and raised an eyebrow. Sarah conveyed a look to him that said do we have to go through this again? Chuck smiled at Sarah and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time with feeling.

After the kiss broke, Sarah looked up at him, smiled and said "That's better. I hope you won't feel like you need to ask permission to do that again in the future."

Chuck's smile broadened into a wide grin. "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. The most beautiful woman in the world just told me I can kiss her whenever I want."

Sarah reached up, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. "How about another kiss, instead. What did you bring for us to eat, I'm starving."

Chuck set the coffee and bag on the table. "I brought some for Zondra, too, in case she was here." Sarah smiled at his thoughtfulness and got some plates from the cupboard. Sarah opened the bag and enjoyed the aroma. Chuck had brought a half-dozen chocolate croissants and the scent permeated the room. Sarah put one on each plate and sat down next to Chuck.

By this time, Zondra had woken up and hurried into the bathroom to change. She had to head out to practice soon and wanted to give the love birds a little privacy. She saw how much those two were in love even though they probably didn't realize it themselves yet. Zondra grabbed the coffee Chuck brought and one of the croissants said thanks and headed out the door.

"What a great way to start the day, Chuck. Thank you for doing this, but don't you have to be at practice soon?"

"I don't have to be there until 11:00am. I still have some time. What time are you heading over to the rink?

"I'm heading over before you're done with practice. We're having a pre-competition meal and meeting beforehand, but I hope I can see you before the competition starts."

"I would love to meet you beforehand and wish you good luck. I know you're going to be great. Just tell me where and when."

Sarah finished up her first croissant and started in on her second. Chuck noticed some chocolate on the side of her mouth and reached out to take it off with his finger. He then took the chocolate from her lip, licked it off and smiled. "Yours tastes better than mine," he announced and grabbed the fresh croissant off her plate. Sarah squealed, grabbed his hand and tried to take it back. "Mine," she said as she took hold of his wrist, laughing. Chuck pulled his arm back while being held by Sarah, which resulted in her sitting on his lap. Sarah started tickling Chuck and he put his arm around her and pulled her tight so she wouldn't have any room to reach his most ticklish spots. He enjoyed feeling the warmth of her body next to his as her robe had fallen open and her upper body was pressed against him, especially since she only wore a thin tank top and no bra. Sarah also enjoyed the feeling and felt herself becoming turned on. Both stopped laughing for a minute and looked into each other's eyes. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss as they poured every ounce of feeling into it. Once the need for air was paramount, they broke the kiss and they touched their foreheads together, panting for breath. "Wow," they both said together.

Chuck's phone alarm went off just then and he fumbled with his phone to shut it off. "Unfortunately, I need to leave for practice very soon."

"As much as I don't want you to go, you can't be late." Chuck took the croissant in his hand and offered a bite to Sarah which she took. She then kissed Chuck lightly on the lips and finished chewing. "Mmmmmm."

"Is that for me or the croissant?"

Sarah giggled. "Both."

Sarah reluctantly stood up to allow Chuck to leave. Chuck stood and hugged Sarah tight. Reluctantly, they released each others embrace. Sarah retied her robe and walked Chuck to the door.

"Have a good practice. Call you at the arena so we can meet beforehand?"

"I'll look forward to it. See you later." Chuck gave Sarah a quick kiss and headed out the door to go to practice, a huge smile on his face.

Sarah closed the door and sighed. She couldn't believe what was happening. She hadn't felt this good in years, if ever. She walked back to the table and saw what was remaining of her croissant and picked it up. She smiled, finished it off in two bites and drank the rest of her coffee. After taking a shower, she picked up her bag and headed out to meet Bryce and Beckman, a huge smile on her face.

When she arrived at the Pacific Arena, she went to one of the conference rooms where she met with Bryce and Beckman. Diane had ordered a light lunch for them and they went over the routine again and again to make sure nothing was missing. Diane looked at the two of them and asked, "Are you ready? This is it. The Olympics. It doesn't get any bigger than this. I need your head in the game and total focus. No distractions."

Sarah thought about Chuck for a moment. _Was he distracting her? Is he standing in the way of a gold medal? No, she thought. Because of him she's even more focused to do well. She wanted to make him proud of her. She wanted to model her gold medal for him, wearing nothing else. Ok, that probably wasn't an appropriate thought right now, but she really wanted to win._

"No, Diane. I am totally focused and ready to win," said Sarah.

"I'm all in," said Bryce. "Ready to go and win."

Beckman seemed satisfied that her charges were ready to go. She sent them off to their respective locker rooms to get ready. Sarah put on her Capri blue sterling dress that had a ballet style neckline, crossed back spaghetti straps and a single skirt. The dress had a silk finish and a scrolling glitter pattern and she wore her dress over beige tights. She put on her makeup and put her hair in a bun. She looked gorgeous. Finally, she put on her skates. It was time to call Chuck.

Chuck was so excited that he got to the Coliseum an hour early. He couldn't wait to see Sarah. Hockey practice couldn't go by fast enough but he was able to focus on what he had to do. Casey was still pleased with his progress and he was going to be ready for his first game in two days. Chuck was going to meet his parents there later and he was anxious for Sarah's call and he kept looking at his phone, willing it to ring.

Finally, his phone vibrated and it was Sarah. He answered the phone.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, Chuck. Are you at the arena?"

"Yes, I'm here. I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too. You can meet me just outside the locker rooms by gate A. But first, I wanted to let you know that my parents are going to be here tonight, and I'd like you to meet them."

"Really? I'd love to meet your parents, Sarah."

"Great. They're going to come meet me by the locker rooms, too, a few minutes after you get there. Can you meet me right now?

"On my way, Sarah. See you shortly." They hung up.

Chuck rushed down to the meeting place and saw Sarah. Her beauty took his breath away and he froze for a moment, standing still about twenty feet away from her. Sarah, pleased at his reaction to her appearance, smiled and said, "Earth to Chuck. Come in Chuck."

Chuck, looking startled for a moment, came to his senses. They walked toward each other and hugged tightly. "Wow, Sarah. You look fantastic. You should win the gold medal just by standing there."

"Sarah gave Chuck her biggest smile and said, "I bet you tell that to all the figure skaters you know."

"Only the one I love, Sarah."

Chuck looked startled for a moment. _Did I really say that? I hope I didn't scare her away. But I do. I really love her._

Sarah also was taken aback for a moment. _Did I hear him right? If I did, is it good news? Yes! That is great news. I love him too!_

"You love me, Chuck?"

"I, I, I hope it isn't too soon, but I've never felt this way before. Yes, I do love you"

Sarah smiled her biggest smile ever. "I love you too, Chuck. I was afraid everything was happening too fast. But I've never felt this way before either. Before you, all I could think of was my next competition, or my next practice. Now all I can think of is a future with you. I love you, Chuck."

Chuck almost couldn't believe his ears. Sarah Walker loved him. He swooped her up in his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss and she kissed him back with every fiber of her being. "I love you, too, Sarah Walker."

Just then they hear the clearing of throats, rather loudly. Chuck and Sarah broke their embrace and looked to where the noise came from. Sarah Walker's parents stood before them with a stunned look on their faces. Sarah, startled, looked at them and said "Oh my. Oh hi, mom and dad. You startled us for a moment. Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend (Sarah glanced over and got an affirmative nod), Chuck Bartowski. Chuck, these are my parents, Jack and Emma Walker."

Chuck shook each of their hands and said "Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Walker. You raised a wonderful daughter."

Jack looked over at Sarah. "What's going on, Sarah. Who's the schnook? I thought you said no distractions during a competition?"

"Look, dad. He's my schnook. And he's not a distraction. I'm fully committed to winning. It'll be that much more special to be able to share it with someone special. With Chuck."

"How long have you known him, Sarah? Are you throwing away your dreams for a guy?"

Emma spoke up. "Be nice, Jack. Can't you see how happy she is? I'm sure she'll do fine. In fact, I think she'll skate the best she ever has.

"Yes dad, I am very happy and feel like kickin' a little ass tonight and tomorrow night." I'll be fine.

"You know what fine stands for don't you?"

**"F**reaked out, **I**nsecure, **N**eurotic and **E**motional. I remember dad. I also remember that a good con man can leave whenever he wants to. But I'm not a con man and neither are you.

Chuck spoke up. "I don't want to get between Sarah and you. I'll gladly step aside and wait until after the competition to be with her."

Sarah immediately went to Chuck and put her arms around him. "I don't want you to go anywhere, Chuck. I want you here with me."

Emma said, "Say something, Jack."

Chuck's offer touched Jack. It showed him that Chuck really loved her. "You're a good man, Chuck, even for a schnook. It's ok with me for you to date my daughter, starting now."

Chuck, Sarah and Emma all breathed a sigh of relief and smiled broadly. Jack, seeing how happy everyone else was, joined in.

"Where are you sitting, Chuck?"

"I'm sitting over in Section B, row 12 with my parents and sister."

"Really? We'll be right in front of you in row 11. We'll let you say goodbye to Sarah and see you up there."

Chuck and Sarah watched them turn and leave. "Don't worry, Sarah. You'll do great out there."

"I know, Chuck. With yours and our families support, I can't wait to get out there and compete."

Chuck took Sarah in his arms and smiled at her. He liked the fact that she could look him in the eye straight on when she stood on her skates. "Break a leg, Sarah," he told her, using the old line for actors. "I'll be cheering for you the loudest. I love you."

"I know, Chuck. I love you too. See you afterward."

Chuck kissed Sarah tenderly and she walked back into the locker room, ready for the skate of her life.

Chuck hungry, stopped at the concession stand before he made his way back to the stands and saw his parents and sister already in their seats. Chuck had bought a large tub of popcorn, some peanuts, candy and some soft drinks to share. He sat down and shared the food and drinks. A little while later Jack and Emma came to their seats. Chuck introduced them to his family and they settled in to watch the competition and wait for Sarah and Bryce's turn.

There were few surprises in the first groups of skaters. When it came to the final group, Sarah and Bryce were skating last. Shaw and Smith had the highest score and were in first place with a score of 72.17 when Walker and Larkin took the ice. The skaters went to their opening pose and the music started. Sarah and Bryce began with a side-by-side triple lutz, double toe loop combination that was executed flawlessly and Chuck stood up and cheered, loudly. Ellie grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down before he could embarrass himself further. The skaters followed with a side-by-side spin combination and went into an overhead lift. Chuck prayed that Bryce wouldn't catch an edge and drop her. After a spiral step sequence Bryce lifted Sarah into a split triple twist and followed that with an exquisite throw triple axel that was landed perfectly and Sarah's smile lit up the entire building. Their program concluded with a forward inside edge death spiral that was performed without a hitch. When their program concluded, they were greeted with a standing ovation led by Chuck, Ellie, Jack, Emma, Stephen and Mary. After picking up many of the flowers thrown on the ice, Sarah and Bryce headed over to the kiss and cry area to await their scores. The cameras focused on the happy skaters as they waited for their scores. When the scores finally were posted, they received a brilliant 77.9, which gave them a commanding lead heading into the final skate. Bryce and Sarah stood up and waved to the crowd. Sarah scanned the audience and looked for Chuck. He wasn't hard to miss as he was jumping up and down leading the cheers. _That's my nerd. _Sarah continued to smile and wave to the crowd.

Sarah and Bryce were corralled by TV reported on the way to the locker rooms. She asked them about their skate and congratulated them for a job well done. Before signing off, the reported asked Sarah about who her new boyfriend was. "Boyfriend?" she coyly answered. "Yes, Sarah. This one." She showed Sarah a picture of Chuck and her in a passionate embrace that was taken outside the locker rooms earlier that day. "It looks like he's also leading the cheers in the audience." Sarah sighed and said, "Yes, I have a new boyfriend and his name is Chuck Bartowski. He's a hockey player on the US team. That's all I'll say for now. We would appreciate it if you would respect our privacy." The reporter signed off and said to Sarah, "Even if I wanted to respect your privacy, this is the Olympics. You don't have any."

Bryce and Sarah left to go change in their respective locker rooms. Sarah met up with Chuck, her parents and the Bartowskis and decided to head out for something to eat at a local diner. They also invited Bryce to join them and he accepted. Ellie was really excited to meet Bryce and he was happy to pose for a picture with her. They ordered light dinners and waited for their food.

Sarah, sitting next to Chuck, asked "Did you see the TV interview we did right after the performance?"

Chuck shook his head no.

Sarah said "I hope you don't mind, but the interviewer showed a picture of us kissing outside the locker room and asked about us. I couldn't lie and told her that you were my boyfriend and asked her to respect our privacy."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and said "The whole world knows about us now? Wow."

"I hope you're not mad, Chuck"

"Why would I be mad? The whole world knows that the most beautiful woman in the world is my girlfriend? This is great!"

"I'm glad you think so and I'm also glad all the girls know you belong to me. But, this means we won't have any privacy as long as we're here in Vancouver."

Chuck paused for a moment and shrugged. "It's a small price to pay to be with you. I hope the paparazzi aren't too intrusive, though."

"I'm not so worried about them, Chuck. Look outside the window."

Chuck turned and saw a small group of people looking in the window pointing excitedly at them. He turned and looked at Sarah "Don't worry, they're probably harmless."

Their food arrived and they dug in. Sarah shared her salad with Chuck and Chuck gave Sarah half of his cheeseburger. When the waiter came back to check on them she asked for extra pickles. Everyone enjoyed their food and Jack, Emma, Stephen and Mary enjoyed getting to know each other. Jack also spent some more time getting to know Chuck better and the Bartowskis enjoyed finding out more about Sarah. Bryce was happy to see everyone getting along so well and enjoyed talking to Ellie. He was wondering if he could hook up with her after tomorrow.

Jack and Stephen fought over who would pick up the check and Jack won the argument with the promise that Stephen would pick up the check the next night after the finals. They all got up to head back to where they were staying and noticed that the crowd outside had become considerably larger.

Emma turned to one of the waiters and asked "Is there a back way out of here?"

The waiter, after looking outside said "Yes. There is an alley in the back. Do you have a ride to where you're going?"

"We were going to catch a taxi out front. Perhaps you could go out and ask one to drive back to the alley."

The waiter agreed and headed outside. A few minutes later, he came back in. "A taxi will be pulling into the alley after they drive around the block. You should be ok then."

Chuck and Sarah thanked the waiter and Chuck gave him a $20 tip. They decided that Chuck, Sarah and Bryce should ride together back to the village and everyone else would wait until after they left before heading out front to get a ride to their hotels. They said their goodbyes and headed for the back door.

As soon as they reached the back door, the cab pulled up and Bryce got in front next to the driver and Sarah and Chuck got in the back seat. Bryce suggested that they duck down in the back seat until they were on the road. Chuck and Sarah did so and turned the opportunity into an impromptu make out session.

After they got on the main road, Bryce told the driver who was spending too much time looking in the rear view mirror, "Keep your eyes on the road. We need to get back in one piece. We have a gold medal to win."

He then looked back and Chuck and Sarah who now had sat back up in the seat. "I'm happy for you two, but can you wait until after tomorrow? I really want to win."

Sarah smirked at Bryce and said "I really want to win too, just as much as you. Being with Chuck takes away all my anxiety and fear about performing on the ice. We're going to do great tomorrow."

"Don't wear her out tonight, Chuck. She really needs her rest for tomorrow."

Chuck blushed bright red and said "Wha wha what are you talking about Bryce?"

Bryce regarded him for a moment and smirked. "Where did you find him Sarah? He's the last of the perfect gentlemen.

Sarah amused said "That's one of the things I love so much about him. He is the perfect gentleman. If and when that happens, Bryce, we won't be talking to you about it."

Just then, the taxi pulled up to the village and they got out. Bryce decided to pay and they headed to their rooms after saying goodnight. Chuck asked Sarah to come with him to his room because he wanted to give her something. As they got to the door they noticed a sock tied to the door and Chuck stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah asked "Is there something wrong, Chuck?

"There's a sock on the door."

"Why would somebody do that?"

"You know, in college you tie a sock on the door when….."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan's in there."

"So?"

"He's not alone."

"So?"

"They're having intercourse."

"Ah…. Let's go back to my place."

Chuck and Sarah walked back to her room hand in hand and Chuck took her key and opened the door. The room was empty and Sarah invited him in. Sarah saw a note on the table. It read:

Sarah,

Saw you on TV. Great job. Congrats. Congrats on the performance, too. ;) Out with friends. Will be back late.

Zondra

Sarah read the note and chuckled. She showed it to Chuck and he smiled.

"Would you like some hot tea, Chuck?"

"I'd love some"

Sarah started the water boiling and invited Chuck to join her on the couch. Chuck put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and she leaned in on him. They enjoyed the companionable silence for a few minutes until the water was boiling. Sarah made them some herbal tea and they sat back on the couch.

"I'm really proud of you, Sarah. You did great today."

"Thanks, Chuck. Would you have been proud of me if I didn't do great?"

Chuck looked ashamed for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I'll always be proud of you."

Sarah reached up behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I was just teasing you. You are so much fun to tease. I love you, too."

Chuck smiled, relieved. "I need to be less sensitive, I know. It's just I can't believe that you love me."

"That just means I'll have to do a better job of showing you just how much I do. Besides, I can't believe you love me."

Chuck put his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss that quickly heated up into a passionate embrace. Sarah climbed onto Chuck's lap and straddled him and deepened the kiss. Sarah ran her hands through Chuck's brown curls and Chuck's hands rubbed up and down on her back. Their breathing became faster and heavier as their tongues danced together. Sarah's hands drifted lower and started unbuttoning his shirt and Chuck's hands lowered to the bottom of Sarah's sweater and slid underneath the fabric where he found very warm bare skin. His hands started sliding up as he made small circles around her back. Sarah moaned softly "Chuuuuck….." Sarah had Chuck's shirt completely unbuttoned and was starting to slide it off his shoulders and Chuck hands had slid up to the bottom of her bra and he slid his hand underneath the strap continuing his massage. "Sarah….." Chuck leaned forward and allowed Sarah to remove his shirt, leaving him with a thin white T-shirt. She quickly reached down to the bottom of the T-shirt and lifted it up. Chuck raised his arms and let her remove it. Her lips quickly crashed back into his as their breathing became more and more ragged. Chuck moved his hand to her back and started fumbling with the hook of Sarah's bra. He was having difficulty unhooking it. Sarah smiled during the kiss and asked "Do you want some help?" Chuck smiled and said, "No, I've got this." He then reached around with his other hand and managed to unhook the garment using two hands. Sarah smiled. "It's about time. You must be out of practice," bringing a chuckle from him. Chuck continued to massage Sarah's back, this time with two hands and then brought his right hand to her side and stroked up and down, gradually getting closer to Sarah's left breast. Sarah was getting impatient and was about to turn her upper body to the left when the door to the room suddenly opened and Zondra staggered in, obviously having had too much to drink.

Chuck and Sarah were shocked and shouted in unison "Zondra!" Sarah jumped up off of Chuck and glared daggers at Zondra.

Zondra, gaining focus temporarily, saw the state of dress of her roommate and Chuck and slurred "Oops. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Zondra then staggered over to her bed and fell flat on her stomach, completely passed out.

Chuck and Sarah stood there in complete shock for a moment before Chuck spoke. "I don't think even putting a sock on the door would have helped this situation."

Sarah chuckled and said "I think you're right. Her timing couldn't have been any worse."

Chuck smiled and said, "Well. It would have been a lot more awkward if we were both naked."

That got a real laugh from Sarah.

Chuck pulled Sarah to him and reveled in feeling her warmth against his bare skin. They stood that way for a long moment.

"I guess I better go. Do you want some help with Zondra?"

"No, thank you. I'll just cover her up with a blanket. Where are you going to go, Chuck? Morgan put a sock on your door."

"I'm sure the coast is clear by now and you need your sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. You sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm positive I want to stay, Sarah. It's just that I love you and want our first time, and every time for that matter, to be really special. And if I get into bed with you, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself and Zondra is here and neither of us will get any sleep."

If Sarah could fall any harder for Chuck, it just happened. She just hugged him tighter and finally looked up at him and said "You are the best man I have ever known and I love you Chuck Bartowski. I too want our first time and every time to be really, really, special and I know you will make it that way for me and I will do everything in my power to make it that special for you too."

They finally broke their embrace and Chuck put his shirts back on. Chuck picked up his coat and Sarah walked him to the door. "I'll bring you breakfast in the morning, Sarah."

"But it's my turn," Sara protested.

"I'm not keeping score. Besides, I have to get up early for practice tomorrow."

"Ok, Chuck. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

They shared a brief kiss and Chuck headed back to his room. Sarah closed the door and went toward the table. It was then she noticed that they never did touch their tea.

When Chuck got back to his room he discovered, much to his dismay, that the sock was still on the door. He thought for a moment and headed to the cafeteria. Once there, he found a table in the corner, took off his jacket and decided to use it as a pillow. Just as he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was_ I hate roommates._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I'm noticing a trend here. My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. This story is going to be in three arcs. Arc 1 is where Chuck and Sarah meet at the Vancouver Olympics. Arc 2 is what happens with them during the following 4 years. And the final arc will be at the 2014 Sochi Olympics. I am also thinking of changing the category from being a crossover to just a Chuck fan fic. I'm not including any characters from the Cutting Edge, just using a little of the plot. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 4

A few short hours later, Chuck was woken by the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 5am. For a moment he wondered how he ended up in the cafeteria all alone sleeping at a table. Then he remembered the previous night and thought of his beautiful blonde girlfriend, yes girlfriend, and wished he was with her instead of being where he was. Chuck sighed, stretched, and headed off to the bathroom. When finished, he washed up and splashed water on his face before looking in the mirror. He looked terrible. He needed a shower and he needed Sarah. Looking down at his watch again he noticed only fifteen minutes had passed. What was he going to do for two or three hours? Chuck decided to head over to the local coffee house and load up on caffeine before going back to his room. He really needed a shower and a change of clothes. Sarah would gladly let him use her shower he knew, but he didn't have any clean clothes at her place and he needed his hockey bag. After arriving at the coffee house, he purchased a large latte and a newspaper and sat down on a leather easy chair. It was going to be a long few hours.

Zondra woke up with a terrible headache and feeling nauseous. As she cracked open her eyes, the light seemed twice as bright and she immediately shut them and groaned. Opening one eye at a time, her eyes finally adjusted enough for her to look over at the other bed where she saw a sound asleep Sarah, alone in her bed. Her memories from last night were foggy at best and she thought she remembered seeing Chuck here with Sarah. Suddenly, Zondra felt very sick and she ran to the bathroom.

Sarah's very pleasant dream was interrupted by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She looked around the room and noticed Zondra was not in her bed and put two and two together. Grumpily, she got out of bed and went to her purse and got out some aspirin and filled a glass of water for Zondra. Sarah went to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Zondra, are you OK?" she asked. Only a groan could be heard in response. "I have some aspirin and a glass of water for you when you come out of there." Zondra whispered back weakly. "Thank you."

Sarah looked at the clock. It was 8:30am. She figured Chuck would be there in about 30 minutes with breakfast and coffee, so she decided to think about getting dressed. Just then, Zondra opened the bathroom door and looked positively green. Sarah held out the aspirin and glass of water for her which she downed quickly. After doing so, she plopped down in a chair and sighed.

Sarah asked, "What happened last night? You came back totally hammered."

Zondra replied, "I was invited by Morgan and some of his snowboarding buddies to go out drinking last night. We went to a Canadian Hinju bar called Patel's. The owner is some crazy dude called Lester Patel and the manager is an even crazier dude by the name of Jeffrey Barnes. They stood up playing music and we drank all kinds of weird beverages I never heard of before. It was crazy. The next thing I remember was staggering into our room and seeing…." Oh god, Sarah. I'm sorry for walking in on you and Chuck like that. Maybe you should have put a sock on the door or something."

Sarah chuckled. "Would you have even noticed it in your state?"

Zondra looked sheepishly at Sarah. "No, probably not. The next thing I remember was waking up this morning lying face down on my bed. Thanks for the blanket by the way."

"You're welcome. Chuck's going to bring breakfast soon. Do you want the first shower?

"Thanks, Sarah." Zondra picked out some clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

After three lattes, Chuck headed over to the bakery and bought an assortment of pastries. He made sure there were plenty of chocolate croissants in the mix. He also bought 4 coffees and a carton of orange juice. Once back at his place, he noticed that the sock was gone from his door and he opened it and entered.

Morgan was sitting at the table with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, dude. Where were you all night? You look terrible. By the way, I saw the interview with Sarah last night. Awesome, dude!"

Morgan held out his fist and joined in a fist bump with Chuck.

"It's a long story. You had a sock on the door all night and Sarah's roommate Zondra got drunk and crashed back at their place. I didn't want to interrupt you and Sarah needed her sleep, so I went to the cafeteria. It was a long night. I need to hurry up and take a shower and get over to Sarah's. Who were you with, by the way?"

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked a cute brown haired young lady a little shorter than Morgan. "Hi," she said. "You must be Chuck. I'm Alex." Fortunately she was completely dressed.

"Pleased to meet you, Alex. How do you know my friend here."

Morgan spoke up. "She's a fellow snowboarder but is on the Canadian team. I met her first a few months ago at a pre-Olympic competition. We became friends and stayed in touch, but she was involved with someone else. I saw her at the Opening Ceremony and we agreed to meet up later after she told me she had broken up with her old boyfriend a while back. We went to a place called Patel's. It was crazy and we came back here."

"I brought breakfast for you and Sarah and Zondra. Help yourself while I take a shower. Just be sure to leave a few chocolate croissants."

"Thanks, Chuck," they chorused and looked in the bag.

"I hope Zondra didn't cause any problems for Chuck and Sarah last night. She was pretty smashed," said Alex.

"Unfortunately it sounded like she did. We'll have to make sure Chuck and Sarah get some alone time, and soon," responded Morgan.

Chuck emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and in much better spirits, although he was wired on caffeine. He had on his track suit and grabbed his hockey bag and the remaining pastries and coffee and headed over to Sarah's.

After Zondra finished with her shower, she got dressed and started to feel a little better. Sarah grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom for her shower. While she was taking her shower, Chuck knocked on the door. Zondra looked through the peep hole and saw who it was and opened the door. Chuck was a little disappointed it wasn't Sarah, but he smiled and said, "Hi Zondra. I brought breakfast. I hope you're feeling better."

Zondra invited Chuck in and said, "Sarah's in the shower. She should be out shortly. Thanks for the food Chuck. Oh, and I'm really sorry about barging in on you like that last night."

"That's OK. Since Sarah has a big day today, it was probably for the best anyway."

Zondra snatched up one of the coffees and took a sip. "Ah, that's much better. What did you bring?"

Chuck handed the bag to Zondra and she peeked inside. She noticed there was a bear claw and took it out. "Is it ok if I take this? I love bear claws."

"It's all yours, Zondra. I'm glad I brought something you really like."

"Thanks, Chuck. You really are sweet."

"Sweet? Great. Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

Zondra chuckled. "From what I saw going on with you and Sarah last night Chuck, you are definitely not eight."

Chuck turned red and didn't notice that Sarah had emerged from the bathroom as he had his back to the door.

Sarah came up behind Chuck, put her arms around him and said, "You are sweet, Chuck, and you are definitely not eight."

Chuck smiled at her comment and the feeling of her arms around him. He slowly turned around in her arms and put his arms around her. He noticed that she was wearing her bathrobe and had her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. She smiled at him and blue eyes met brown eyes with love and adoration in them. Chuck leaned down and captured Sarah's lips in his and they were immediately lost in their own little world. After a long moment they heard Zondra clearing her throat. "Don't forget you're not alone in here."

Sarah and Chuck broke their embrace and she asked "What time do you have to go to practice, Chuck?"

"I need to leave in about twenty minutes."

Sarah pouted and said, "So soon?"

"Unfortunately, Casey moved up the practice time today. Something about avoiding distractions."

Sarah snorted. "Distractions my eye. He must have seen my interview last night. I hope what I said won't cause you any problems with the team."

"The only problem it will create is jealousy. They're all going to wonder how a nerd like me could be so lucky to have found a girl as wonderful as you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Bartowski. But, I'm the lucky one."

"Please," Zondra huffed. If it gets any more sugary in here I'm going to have a diabetic ketoacidosis attack and I'm not diabetic."

Sarah looked at Zondra sideways and gave her a smirk. She told Chuck to sit down, went to the cupboard and got down some plates and put them on the table. Sarah came to where Chuck as sitting and sat down on his lap. "Is this seat taken, Chuck?

Chuck smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That seat is exclusively reserved for you whenever you want it."

"Good answer. Now what did you bring me to eat?"

Sarah looked inside the bag and took out two of the chocolate croissants and put them on her plate. "Mmmm. My favorite. Thank you, Chuck" and she kissed him on the cheek. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Just the way I like it."

Chuck happily devoured a blueberry muffin and one of the several remaining chocolate croissants. He had his arms around Sarah and loved the warm feeling of her body next to his. They talked amiably with Zondra as they ate and she shared stories of her time at the speed skating rink and the fiasco at Patel's. Zondra then excused herself and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Sarah shifted in Chuck's arms and put her arm around his shoulder so her upper body was facing him. When she did so, her robe fell open and Chuck discovered Sarah was naked under her robe, at least the top half of her. Sarah leaned down and kissed him on the lips and she noticed what had happened and made no attempt to cover up. She saw that Chuck had noticed too and couldn't take his eyes away. Sarah arched her back a little so Chuck could get a better view and he gulped loudly. Chuck, suddenly feeling embarrassed, turned bright red and closed her robe. Before Chuck could apologize for staring, Sarah reached down and put her hand under his chin and lifted it up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. After breaking off the kiss, Sarah whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing anything at all under this robe. Would you like to see?"

Chuck stammered and coughed and Sarah chuckled at his reaction to her question. Before he could answer, his phone alarm went off and he had to leave for practice. They both groaned. _Damn alarms and roommates._

Sarah reluctantly stood up and Chuck followed suit. He picked up his bag and called "Goodbye, Zondra" as he walked to the door with Sarah. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately and Sarah responded with equal fervor. Chuck allowed his hands to wander south and he confirmed what Sarah told him as he felt no panty line. Sarah smiled at the end of the kiss with her lips next to his. "Careful, Buster. Don't start what you can't finish." Chuck leaned back and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance and smiled broadly. "I love you, Sarah. See you later."

"I love you too, Chuck. Have a good practice."

Chuck arrived at practice fifteen minutes early and started putting on his gear. Casey walked into the locker room and came up to him. "Bartowski, am I going to have to worry about you?"

"What do you mean, Casey?"

He grunted. "I saw that interview last night with Walker."

"Oh."

"She going to be a distraction for you? I'm counting on you to help shut down the other team's top line."

"No distraction, Casey. She's actually helping me to focus even better."

Casey grunted again. Twice. "Ok, but she better not wear you out before the games. You better practice abstinence during this tournament."

Chuck turned red and got angry. "What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business, Casey. I'll be ready to go and give my all every game. You can count on me."

Casey grunted three times. "If you aren't, you'll be benched."

"Fair enough, Casey. What are we working on today?"

Casey explained what they were doing on the way out to the ice. Chuck got a significant amount of ribbing from his teammates regarding Sarah and all were wondering how the nerd could land such a hot blonde. Chuck just responded that he wondered the same thing and his attitude just helped the team bond closer together.

When practice ended, he couldn't wait to get back to the village. He was going to meet Sarah for lunch.

They decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch since they didn't have much time to travel very far. While picking out their food in line, one of the workers looked at Chuck and said "Weren't you sleeping in the cafeteria last night?"

Sarah turned and looked at Chuck. "You slept here last night?"

Chuck looked down and nodded.

Sarah asked "Why?"

"I went back to my room and the sock was still on the door and I didn't want to interrupt anything and I wanted to make sure you got your rest and didn't want to disturb you, so I came here. My coat makes a pretty good pillow."

Sarah clenched her hands into fists and put them on her hips and glared at him. "Chuck Bartowski, don't ever do something like that again. Your rest is just as important as mine. Promise me that you'll come to me when you need a place to sleep and I'll do the same if the tables are turned."

Properly chastised, Chuck nodded in agreement.

Sarah smiled at him and said, "It's sweet that you're always looking out for my best interests. Please let me look out for yours, too."

They took their food, Chuck paid for it and they sat at a table to eat.

"Casey talked to me today….., about us."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"He's afraid you're going to be a distraction. I convinced him you weren't."

"Good. Something tells me that another proverbial shoe is going to drop."

"Yeah….He's worried that you're going to 'wear me out' and wants us to practice abstinence until the Olympics are over."

Sarah laughed. "I don't think he has anything to worry about. Every time we get close, something or someone interrupts us."

Chuck smirked. "I told him that what I did with my girlfriend was none of his business."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Did he kick you off the team?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. He just told me that if I didn't give my all every game, I would be benched. He has nothing to worry about in that regard."

"No he doesn't. You'll do great, Chuck. Although I hope you're not planning to ask me to agree to the abstinence part."

"Not if I can help it, Sarah. But as you noted earlier, there does seem to be some kind of conspiracy that is keeping us apart."

"You believe in conspiracy theories, Chuck?"

Chuck laughed. "Only when they keep me from my beautiful girlfriend."

Sarah chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "Let's end this conspiracy as soon as possible."

After Sarah left to get ready to go to the Pacific Coliseum, Chuck called Ellie and asked what time they were planning to go to the arena.

"The finals start a lot later than the short program. We are planning on getting there at 7:00pm. Do you want to have dinner with us beforehand?"

"Sarah, Bryce and I are planning on celebrating afterward. I don't want to eat too much before the program starts."

"Why don't you come to our hotel first. It is pretty close to the Coliseum."

"OK, El. I come by about 5pm."

"See you then."

When Chuck got back to his room, he found Morgan sound asleep taking an afternoon nap. Chuck thought that was a good idea since he didn't get much sleep the previous night. He set his phone alarm for 4:00pm and lay down on his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Chuck invited Morgan to go with him to meet with Ellie and his parents. When they got to the hotel and knocked on the door, Ellie answered and was disappointed to see Morgan there. Morgan said "Hi Ellie. Long time no see."

Chuck said "I hope you don't mind me inviting Morgan along El. He's going to watch the skating tonight too and I didn't think you would mind if he came with us. He is my oldest friend, you know."

"Yeah, the boy who took my pillow to the 8th grade dance."

"I've matured, Ellie. I've got a new girlfriend too. She's going to meet us at the Coliseum to watch the skating. She had an interview to do with the Canadian press."

"Morgan Grimes has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, El. I met her. She seems really nice," said Chuck.

Mary came to the door of the suite they were in. "Invite them in, Ellie. We'll leave in a minute."

They went inside and heard Stephen talking on the phone. "Yes, Langston. I'll look into it when I get back from the skating. My son's girlfriend is going to win a gold medal tonight."

"Who was that, dad?" asked Chuck.

"He's the head of the government agency that the contract I'm working on is for. He wants an update on the status."

"Oh," said Chuck.

"Is everybody ready to go?

They all said yes and headed out the door.

Langston Graham looked at the receiver of his phone as he disconnected the call. As Director of the CIA, he was concerned over everything and everyone that was in contact with Stephen Bartowski, including the girlfriend of his son.

He picked up the phone and dialed. The man answered. "Jones, secure."

"Jones, have you seen Bartowski's son with a girl?

"Yes sir."

"Why wasn't I apprised of the situation?"

"You told me to just watch and observe him, sir. It's in my report that I just sent to you. It appears that they're getting quite close. Did you see the copy of the interview she did last night? Sarah Walker called Chuck her boyfriend. Is there a problem, sir?"

"No problem, Jones. I want to make sure he's safe. His dad has reported threats against his family. You better assign someone to follow this Walker girl to make sure she's not a problem."

"Will do, Director."

When they all arrived at the Pacific Coliseum, Chuck saw Emma and Jack in the lobby and went over to say hello. They had the same seats as the previous night so they would all be sitting together. Morgan saw Alex and brought her over to meet the Bartowskis. They were all amazed that Morgan had actually found a girl and a nice one to boot.

Chuck felt his phone vibrate and checked the screen. Sarah had sent him a text and asked him to meet her where they met the previous day. Chuck readily agreed and he headed on over, alone. Once he arrived at the spot, he texted Sarah that he was there. Chuck bounced nervously on his toes while he waited. A short time later, a vision of an angel entered his line of sight and walked awkwardly toward him as she was wearing her skates. Sarah Walker was absolutely stunning in her gold dress that had a plunging neckline and beige fabric for a modicum of modesty. Chuck's jaw almost dropped to the floor as Sarah came up to him as Chuck was rooted to the ground. Sarah smiled at him coyly as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Chuck finally snapped out of his stupor and said,"Wow, Sarah. Your dress is incredible. I am absolutely speechless. Although you could make a gunny sack look good."

Sarah laughed as she spun slowly around for him so he could get a good look. "I'm glad you approve. I picked out these dresses without my boyfriend's approval and based on the reaction I've received these two days I had nothing to worry about."

Chuck took Sarah's hands in his and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I'm glad you want my approval but you literally would look good in anything." He pulled her into a chaste but deep kiss. "You're going to do great out there. Just don't leave anything on the table. Give it your all and go for it."

"Thanks Chuck. We will and it's wonderful knowing you're supporting me, us, no matter what."

"I'm here for you Sarah. Always. No matter what happens."

Chuck pulled her close and he held her for a long moment. Beckman came out of the locker room and walked up to the couple. "It's time to go, Sarah." Sarah introduced Diane to Chuck and they shook hands. "She's going to do great."

"I know."

Chuck gave Sarah one more kiss and looked her once more in the eye. "I love you Sarah Walker. Enjoy your time out there. It's what you've worked so hard for."

Sarah responded. "I will Chuck and I love you too. See you after the competition." Sarah and Diane turned and walked back inside the locker room.

By the time Chuck returned to his seat, the skating had already started. The early skaters had no chance to win but some of them performed pretty well. Chuck turned his attention to the TV monitors and watched the commentators speak.

"The question of the night heading into the free program is will they, or won't they?

"Yes, that is the question everyone is asking."

"Will Walker and Larkin do side by side triple axels or won't they? Since they have a big lead, do they even need to do them? What do you think, Kristi?"

"It is a big risk – reward scenario. If they try them and succeed, there is almost no way they can lose. If they fail, it opens the door for Shaw and Smith."

"Do you think they'll try it?"

"Seeing how happy Sarah Walker is right now, I'm sure of it."

Chuck smiled to himself as he watched knowing that he had something to do with Sarah's happiness.

Walker and Larkin were skating second to the last in the final group and Shaw and Smith were skating last. Shaw and Smith's program had the potential to score a few more points than Walker and Larkin's program if they didn't do the triple axel. The time finally came for Bryce and Sarah.

As they skated on the ice, Sarah looked up and saw Chuck and her family cheering wildly for them. She wanted so badly to do well and win. Bryce turned to Sarah and asked "Are we doing the triple?" "Definitely," Sarah replied. "Why," asked Bryce. "Because I feel like kickin' a little ass."

They took their opening pose and the music from Bolero started. Their opening move was the side by side triple axel jump and as they approached their take off point, both skaters caught a perfect forward outside edge on their skates and rotated in unison three and a half times before landing perfectly on the ice. A huge roar came from the crowd as they knew they were witnessing something special as none of the other competitors were even going to attempt such a jump. Bryce and Sarah continued on in their program, landing perfect jump after perfect jump, making exquisite lifts and throws and spirals before finishing with a magnificent death spiral. The crowd rose to their feet as the two skaters finished and shared a hug and reveled in the applause. Sarah looked up at Chuck in the stands and blew him a kiss. He smiled broadly and returned one to her. After taking their bows and picking up some of the numerous flowers thrown on the ice, Bryce and Sarah went to the kiss and cry area to wait for their scores. The crowd chanted their names and expected a record breaking score. Bryce and Sarah jumped up and waved ecstatically when the score was posted. They received an incredible 140.33 points, giving them a total of 218.23. The only way for them to lose is for Shaw and Smith to do something they have never done before.

Chuck wanted to go down and be with Sarah, but the television crew had taken her and Bryce to the back to get their reaction. So Chuck, unhappily, was forced to stay and watch the final competitors. Shaw and Smith, skating to a polka started brilliantly, landing several triple jump combinations. Daniel was dressed in lederhosen, complete with suspenders and Amy had on her German peasant costume. They were skating the best they ever had but is was doubtful they could exceed the score put up by Walker and Larkin. Ask they approached the end of their program, while they were performing a series of spins, the blade of Amy's skate caught on Shaw's suspenders in the back, cutting them loose, causing Amy to land hard on her ass and Shaw's pants to fall down, making him fall flat on the ice. The crowd groaned at their plight but the sight of them lying and sitting on the ice caused the crowd to begin laughing hysterically. Shaw and Smith got up and hurriedly left the ice, too embarrassed to take their bows. Fortunately for them, they had enough of a lead and piled up enough points early in their program to finish third and get a bronze medal.

Finally it was time for the medal ceremony. Shaw and Smith were introduced first and since they were from Canada, received a loud round of applause. Shaw had fixed his costume and they had overcome their embarrassment. The silver medal went to a Russian pair, Markarov and Solemsky. They finished with a good score, but far behind Walker and Larkin. Finally, Sarah and Bryce were introduced as the gold medalists to a rousing standing ovation. After everyone had received their medals and flowers, the winners turned on the podium to face the flags for the playing of the US National Anthem. Bryce and Sarah placed their hands over their hearts and sang along. Sarah had tears of joy streaming down her face and when it was over, they invited the other pairs to join them at the center podium for more pictures.

At the conclusion of the medal ceremony, the arena started to empty out. Bryce and Sarah were asked to stay for more interviews and Chuck was going crazy trying to get to see Sarah. Finally, after the last interview, Sarah came out to where Chuck could see her and he ran to her and picked her up in his arms and gave her a big kiss. "You did it, Sarah! I'm so happy for you." Sarah smiled broadly and kissed Chuck back as he set her back down. Chuck reached down and picked up the medal that was hanging around her neck and took a close look at it. "You're going to get one too, Chuck. Your team is good enough to win." Chuck said "Thank you, Sarah. But tonight we need to celebrate your victory." Chuck saw Bryce standing nearby and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations Bryce. You were fantastic out there. " Bryce smiled back and said "thanks, Chuck. It feels great. Did someone say something about a celebration?"

Just then Jack and Emma walked up and congratulated the victors. They were so proud of their daughter. Jack said "I was able to secure a small banquet room at our hotel for a celebration. Stephen and Mary are ordering the food and we're getting the champagne. Bryce, feel free to invite some of your friends to join us as well."

Bryce smiled and said "Thanks Mr. W. I have three or four people in mind."

"Great," said Jack. "Were staying at the Grand Ambassador."

Chuck walked with Sarah and Bryce back to the locker rooms so they could change. Sarah took off her gold medal and put in around Chuck's neck. "Hold it for me?" Chuck grinned and said "Of course sweetheart. Hurry back so I can put it back on the person who earned it." Sarah kissed Chuck tenderly and she hurried inside to change. Sarah called over her shoulder and said "Be right back."

Bryce came out first and stood with Chuck while they waited for Sarah. Chuck asked "How does it feel?"

"Great, Chuck. But I have to admit I'm feeling a little melancholy. I can't believe it's over. I'm going onto a new phase of life, soon. I'm not even sure if I want to compete at World's now. This is the pinnacle."

"Have you discussed World's with Sarah?"

"We had always planned on competing at the World Championships, but it's something we need to discuss now."

Sarah just then walked out of the ladies locker room carrying her bag. Chuck took her gold medal and put it around her neck and took her bag from her to carry it. Sarah kissed him briefly and turned to Bryce.

"Discuss what with me, Bryce?"

"The World's. I'm not sure I want to compete there now."

"I'm surprised, Bryce. We had always planned on going."

"I know. But we won it last year and now we're Olympic Champions. It seems like it will just be a letdown."

"I see what you mean, Bryce. Let's not make any rash decisions. We should probably talk to Diane, too."

"OK, Sarah. Let's celebrate and think about it for a few days and talk to Beckman. All I know is that I'm not setting foot on the ice for a few days."

"Me neither. OK, Bryce. Let's go celebrate."

Room 323 at the Grand Ambassador Vancouver was basically a large suite with a kitchen and wet bar and separate bedroom. It could easily hold the thirty or so people that were there to celebrate Sarah and Bryce's gold medal. In addition to the Bartowskis and Walkers, there were Morgan, Alex, Zondra, Carina, several other members of the US Figure Skating team, friends of Bryce and a few members of the snowboarding team and speedskating team and John Casey and Diane Beckman. Stephen and Mary had ordered shrimp, meatballs, kebabs, relish trays, fruit, and dessert to eat and Jack and Emma ordered champagne, wine, beer and various soft drinks for their guests to enjoy.

Once everyone who wanted one had a flute of champagne, Jack proposed a toast. "To Sarah and Bryce. Congratulations on winning the gold medal. You made us all proud and best wishes for a great future." The sounds of 'here, here,' were heard along with the tickling of glasses and the sound of champagne being sipped. Bryce took a moment to thank their coach and the support of the Walkers as he lost his parents when he was a teenager. Sarah also took a moment to thank her parents for all the sacrifices they made for her to allow her to skate and also to Bryce to sticking with her for all these years and for being her friend.

After a while, Morgan found a stereo and put on some music. A corner of the room became a dance floor and several of the guests began dancing. Chuck, standing next to Sarah, took her hand and led her to the dance area and began a slow dance with her. Neither of them cared about the beat of the music but were just content to hold each other and sway to the music. At the end of the song, their lips met in a chaste but loving kiss and they pressed their foreheads together.

Stephen and Jack, who were talking together at the other side of the room, looked over and saw their children in their embrace. Jack said to Stephen "You know, when I first learned of your son's and my daughter's relationship, I was concerned that it would be a distraction for her and cost her the gold medal. But, after I got to know Chuck some and saw how happy he made Sarah, I knew my first impression was wrong. You raised a fine young man, Stephen."

Stephen smiled and said "They are good for each other aren't they? We got a chance to get to know Sarah before you met Chuck and we think the world of her. She's a fine young lady. Chuck's a lucky guy."

The two men watched Chuck and Sarah a little while longer. "You know, Jack. Don't be surprise if one day my son comes to you to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"If that happens, I can't think of a better young man to be my son-in-law.

The party continued on until the wee hours of the morning before the guests started heading back to where they were staying. Jack and Emma were concerned about Sarah as she had more than a few glasses of champagne and wanted her to stay with them at the hotel. Chuck wasn't much better and Sarah didn't want Chuck to go without her. So, Jack and Emma invited Chuck to stay with them as well as their room was a one bedroom suite. Sarah would sleep on the couch and Chuck would take the floor. Sarah borrowed one of her mother's pajama sets and Chuck just stripped down to his boxers and his T-shirt. Jack and Emma said goodnight and gave them their extra pillows and blankets and left Chuck and Sarah sitting on the sofa. Chuck had his arm around Sarah and she was snuggled up to him and they put one of the blankets over them. Chuck leaned his head against the back of the couch and soon was fast asleep. Sarah was resting her head on Chuck's shoulder and also was soon asleep. During the night they shifted positions where Chuck was lying on his back and Sarah was almost lying on top of him. Chuck's left hand had drifted up underneath her pajama top to the middle of her back and his right hand had slid down to where his fingertips were underneath the waistband of her bottoms. Sarah was in that half-awake, half-asleep twilight and was reveling at his touch. She lifted her eyes and noticed that Chuck's were still closed and his breathing was still even. As Sarah became more aware of her situation, she noticed something else. Chuck was aroused, very definitely aroused. And so was she.

Jack and Emma were lying in bed after enjoying a wonderful time of lovemaking and were trying to decide whether to get up or not. Jack's stomach growled and he declared that he should order room service. He started to sit up but Emma held him in place for a moment. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Did I forget to tell you that I love you? I thought I said that to you numerous times over the last several minutes."

Emma chuckled and said, "Yes, you did. It's not that."

Still failing to comprehend her point he asked "What is it then?"

"We're not alone in our hotel room."

Jack sat up with a start. "What, someone's been watching us?"

That got a genuine laugh from Emma. "No, silly. Our wonderful daughter and her very nice boyfriend are in the living room."

Jack relaxed and put his head back down on the pillow. He turned his head and smirked at Emma. "Do you think they slept apart last night?"

Emma smiled back coyly at him. "Would we have?"

"Of course not. But do you think if we walked out there now we would be interrupting anything?

"Probably not. I'm sure they're still a little hung over from last night."

They decided to throw on some clothes, check on Chuck and Sarah and order room service.

Sarah shifted her position so she was now completely lying on top of Chuck and positioned herself a little higher on his body. This accomplished two things. She could now reach his jawline with her lips and it caused his right hand to slide farther under her pajama bottoms. She was cursing herself in her mind wishing now she had not decided to wear any panties under the bottoms. Her internal complaining ended quickly, however as Chuck shifted his hand upward and then downward to slide underneath her panties.

Chuck was enjoying a very, very, very pleasant dream. He was dreaming that his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend was lying on top of him and kissing his jawline. He also felt her burning hot skin under his fingertips on her back and yes, on her ass. He stretched a little and pushed his hardness upward and felt an intense warmth. _This doesn't feel like a dream. _Chuck cracked open his eyes and saw Sarah kissing him from his ear down to the tip of his jaw and back again. The next time down his jawline he turned his head slightly and his lips met hers. Sarah pulled back a little to be able to look him in the eyes. "You're awake."

"I was having this incredible dream that my gorgeous kick ass girlfriend was lying on top of me and my hands were finding some very soft bare skin…. Now I know it's a lot better that that. It's not a dream."

Sarah smirked. "You're right. It's definitely not a dream." Chuck reached behind her head with his left hand and pulled her in for a very intense passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and dueled for supremacy. Chuck, much to Sarah's delight, slid his left hand from behind her head south ward to join his right hand on her perfect ass. His hands started to massage her bare skin and she groaned with pleasure. As he was massaging her, her pajama bottoms and panties were getting pushed down farther and Sarah assisted in that by lifting her hips slightly so that Chuck could lower them further.

As Sarah and Chuck continued to get more and more involved with what they were doing, the bedroom door opened and Jack and Emma walked into the room. "Rise and shine, you two," they called out in unison. "It's time to get breakfast."

Chuck and Sarah groaned together as they were interrupted, again. They were thanking their lucky stars that they were still covered by a blanket as Sarah didn't want her parents to see her bare ass. Chuck, being the helpful guy he was, took his hands off her bare skin and pulled her garments back up so that she was covered. Sarah sat up, which allowed Chuck to do the same. Sarah slid the blanket over to cover his lap until he calmed down. "Great, what are we having?"

Jack ordered bacon and eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice for everyone. "How did you sleep?

Chuck and Sarah both smiled and said "Great." Chuck pulled on his pants and Sarah went into the bedroom to change. After they took turns using the bathroom, the food had arrived.

Emma asked, "What is your schedule like for today, Chuck?"

"We have our first game tonight. It's against Hungary."

Sarah said "I can hardly wait. It'll be the first time I get to see Chuck play."

Chuck smiled and said "Don't forget honey that I'm just a fourth line center. I'm on the checking line."

"Yeah, but you're the best fourth line center at the Olympics."

"And you're biased."

"It's the truth, sweetheart."

Jack spoke up, breaking their little bubble and said, "Do you think we can get tickets? We would like to go."

"It's an early game, so I think there are some left."

"I'll go down to the box office today and pick up tickets for as many of your games as we can."

Chuck smiled and said "We'd love to have the support. Thanks for wanting to come."

Chuck looked at his watch and said "I have a team meeting to go to in an hour and need to get going."

Just then, Sarah received a call."Yes, this is she.,,,, When?... This afternoon? Where? Ok, that should work. I'll be there at 4:00."

"Who was that, Sarah," Chuck asked.

"That was the TV Network. They want me and Bryce for an interview at 4:30 to open the overage tonight. The interview is with Hartley Winterbottom."

"The Olympics anchorman? Wow, that is impressive. I'm sure you will wow them."

"The only person I want to 'wow' is you, Chuck."

Chuck's cheeks turned pink. Sarah stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Will I be able to see you before the game starts?"

"I hope so. When I find out the exact time for everything I will send you a text. Hopefully I can sneak out and see you for a minute."

Chuck and Sarah kissed lovingly and he turned to go.

"I love you, Chuck."

" I love you too, Sarah. See you later."

Sarah arrived at the TV Studios at precisely 4:00. Bryce walked in right after her and they said hello.

"Did you have a nice time at the celebration last night, Bryce?"

"I had a great time, Sarah. Carina helped me celebrate even more after."

"TMI, Bryce."

"What? Didn't you and Chuck get a chance to celebrate?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're looking very happy, but a little tense."

"It's just the interview. Besides, I don't kiss and tell."

"I'm not talking about kissing, Sarah," Bryce smirked.

Fortunately for Sarah, they were called in to get the makeup put on and then they were called into the studio. Both were wearing their gold medals around their necks.

Each sat in plush white semi-circular looking chairs with Hartley sitting across from them.

The show started and Hatley introduced them as the darlings of US Figure Skating and welcomed them to the program.

"Congratulations, you two. I bet it is a dream come true."

Bryce responded, "Yes it is. Sarah and I and have been partners for a long time and we have worked very hard for this."

"Yes, it is. As Bryce said, we have worked long and hard for this and it's great. We also have a lot of people to thank for helping us get here, including our coach, Diane Beckman, our families and friends. Even though Bryce's parents passed away when he was in high school, they are a big part of our success and will forever be in our hearts.

Bryce said "Amen to that."

What's next for you? Hartley asked. "Are you going to compete in the World Championships?

Sarah and Bryce looked at each other. Bryce broke the silence. "We had always planned on competing, but now we're not so sure."

"This could have been the last time Walker and Larkin skated together?" Hartley asked.

Sarah spoke up. "We'll be skating in the exhibition at the end of the games and we haven't decided on the Worlds."

Are you going to be skating as a team next year?

"I've been accepted to medical school at Stanford next fall, so I will be retiring before then. If there is a skating tour in the summer, I might take part if Bryce wants to."

What are you going to do Bryce?

I've always wanted to be an actor. So watch out ladies, I'm heading to Hollywood."

That got a chuckle from Sarah and Hartley.

Hartley turned to Sarah and said "Bryce seems like a charming guy yet you two have never been a couple. How have you not succumbed to his advances?"

Sarah laughed. "Easy. He's not my type."

They showed a picture of Chuck and Sarah kissing.

"And this man is your type? He looks kind of geeky to me."

"Nerd. And he is totally my type."

Bryce chimed in. "Believe it. It's sickeningly sweet watching those two. Besides, Sarah has been kind enough to introduce me to some of her friends."

"Chuck is the envy of almost the entire male population in Vancouver right now."

"You're so kind."

"Now that your competition is over, are you going to watch any of the other events?

Sarah spoke up first and said "Of course I'm going to watch all of Chuck's hockey games and some of the events my friends are in like skiing, speed skating and snowboarding. Maybe a few others as well."

Bryce said "I'm going to be checking out a lot of the same events as Sarah, but not so many hockey games."

Hartley turned to the camera. "There you have it. America's golden couple, although they really aren't a couple." Hartley chuckled at his own joke. He was the only one. "Congratulations to both of you again. This is Hartley Winterbottom signing off."

Once off the air, Hartley thanked them again and left the stage. They unhooked the microphones and Sarah and Bryce headed out the door. They promised to take a couple of days off to think about what to do next and to talk with Beckman then.

Sarah then called Chuck but got his voicemail and she left a message asking him to call her when he could. She then called her mom and asked what they were doing for dinner. "We're just heading over to a burger joint next to the hockey arena. Dad was able to get tickets to the rest of Chuck's games for us. We'll catch a cab and pick you up on the way. I've seen the building you're at. Just wait inside and I'll text you when we get there."

While Sarah was waiting, her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen. It was Chuck and her face immediately lit up. "Hi Chuck"

"Hi Sarah. Sorry I missed your call. Our team meeting lasted a lot longer than I expected."

"No worries Chuck. What were you guys talking about."

"Nothing important. Just how to avoid distractions and to be sure to practice abstinence."

Sarah snorted and started laughing. "Really?"

"No, not really. I'm just teasing. We talked about strategy and match ups and the roles we are going to play. Casey must have been a drill sergeant in a past life. We must have gone over the same things five times."

"It's better to be prepared, Chuck."

"I know. I really miss you."

"Me too, Chuck."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm waiting for my mom and dad to pick me up. We're going to the burger joint by the hockey arena to get something to eat."

"Super Jumbo Burger?"

"Yeah, I think that's the place. What are you doing for dinner? I don't want to mess up your pregame routine."

"It's still two hours before faceoff. Can I meet you there for a quick bite?"

Sarah grinned broadly. "I don't know. I only meet handsome brown eyed men about 6 foot 4 with curly brown hair and an incredible smile who play center on the US hockey team fourth line. Do you know anyone like that? He's invited."

Chuck laughed heartily. "He sounds like he has some pretty tough shoes to fill, or skates I should say."

Sarah's grin broadened even further. "Of course you can come Chuck. I just got a text from my mom. She's here. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Great Sarah. I'll see you then"

Sarah was smiling brightly when she got to the cab. "What are you so happy about?"

"Chuck just called me back and he can meet us for dinner."

"The schnook is going to join us? That's great Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "He's not just any schnook, dad. He's my schnook."

Jack laughed and said "I'm glad you're so happy my daughter. I think you picked a good one. Finally."

Sarah thought about what he said and had to agree. She simply smiled.

They arrived at the burger place faster than expected and went inside. Fortunately there was a table in the back that was available and they took it. A few minutes later, Chuck walked in scanning the room. Sarah stood up and waved at him and Chuck hurried over. Chuck picked up Sarah and swung her around once and gave her a big kiss. "Now I'm ready to play a hockey game." Jack snorted at his comment and Emma and Sarah simply laughed softly.

Jack asked "What do you all want to eat? My treat."

Sarah said "The usual. Medium rare cheeseburger with extra pickles and a chocolate malt."

"I'll take a triple burger with cheese and a biggie fry and a chocolate malt sounds good too."

"You like to eat all that before a game, Chuck?

"I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. I'm really hungry. Besides, I have plenty of time to digest it."

Jack knew what Emma wanted and went up to the counter to order. Chuck sat down and Sarah promptly sat on his lap. "I'm not too heavy for you am I Chuck? This isn't too much of a distraction for you is it?"

Chuck snorted and enveloped Sarah in his arms. Emma looked at the couple and said "I'm really glad you found each other." "Me, too," said Sarah.

Jack came back to the table with their drinks and the food was delivered shortly thereafter. They all dug in.

Emma asked "I hope you don't mind Chuck, but could you please explain some of the rules to me? I don't know much about ice hockey."

Chuck smiled and said "I'd be happy to." He then went on to explain what the lines meant, offside, icing, face offs, what each position is supposed to do and the various penalties. When he got to the fighting part she asked "Do you get into many fights, Chuck?"

"No, Emma. Every team has a couple of players that do most of the fighting. They do it to protect the skill players and sometimes just to change the momentum of the game."

"Do you have any dreams of playing in the NHL, Chuck?" asked Jack.

"Growing up I dreamed of playing for the Kings. They were my favorite team. But, I never was drafted so I don't think it will ever happen. I was good enough to get an ice hockey scholarship to Harvard and was able to graduate last spring with a computer science degree. I help my parents with their computer company and I was lucky enough to make the Olympic team. Who knows, if I do real well in the Olympics, maybe I'll at least get a tryout with one of the teams. An Anaheim Ducks scout spotted me and got me the Olympic tryout. Maybe they'll give me a try. If I get the opportunity, I have to try. It's been my dream for years."

"Your mom told me that you did more than graduate from Harvard. You graduated at the top of your class," Emma offered. "She says you already designed a number one best-selling computer game that has made their company a fortune."

Chuck looked embarrassed at the accolades being heaped upon him. "I guess that means I have a fallback plan if playing in the NHL doesn't work out."

Sarah looked at Chuck and said "No matter what you decide to do, Chuck, you'll do great and I'll support you."

Chuck responded, "No matter what I do with my life, Sarah, I just want you to be in it."

Sarah's eyes became moist and she told him, "I want you do be in my life too, Chuck. No matter what."

Their lips crashed together to start a passionate kiss when they both pulled back suddenly. "I guess we shouldn't have order onions on our burgers, she laughed. Emma had already reached in her purse and pulled out a tin of Altoids. Sarah and Chuck each took three and put them immediately in their mouths. After the mints dissolved, Chuck said "Now where were we? Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked. The both leaned in and started the kiss again. After they pulled away for air, they said in unison, "Now, that's better."

Jack, Emma and Sarah walked into the arena and saw the Bartowskis. They saw someone new with his arm around Ellie. He was a very handsome young man with an athletic build and bright smile. The three of them approached the group and were welcomed with hugs and smiles. Ellie said, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Devon Woodcomb. He's a heart doctor and couldn't get away until last night. Devon let me introduce you to Sarah Walker, the new pairs gold medalist and her parents Jack and Emma. Oh, and most important, Sarah is Chuck's new girlfriend."

Devon smiled back and took a good look at Sarah. "Woah, way to go Chuckster. Wow, you are really beautiful." Ellie punched Devon in the arm. "But not as beautiful as you, El." Ellie smirked and said, "Nice comeback. She really is beautiful, isn't she?" It was Sarah's turn to be embarrassed.

"Where are you sitting, Jack asked?"

"We're in Section C row 4. We're right behind the benches. We got tickets a long time ago after we found out Chuck made the Olympic team. Chuck bought an extra ticket in case and that of course is for Sarah."

Jack said "We're unfortunately in the nosebleed section as we got tickets really late because we didn't know until very recently that we would be watching hockey."

Devon responded "One of my frat brothers is in the men's short track event and the event is the same time as Chuck's games if they make the quarterfinals and semifinals. So, you're welcome to use our tickets those two games if you want."

"Wow Devon and Ellie, that's very nice of you. Let's hope Chuck's team makes it that far."

The talked a little while longer and went to their seats. When the players came out for warm ups, Sarah stood up and cheered loudly for her man. When Chuck skated by, he nodded to her and smiled and she blew him a kiss. Some of his teammates saw this and endlessly ribbed him about it until the game started. Once the game started, they were all business.

The puck dropped and the game was underway. Both teams started slowly, getting a feel for the ice. About five minutes in, Chuck got his first shift and performed well, helping keep the puck deep into opposing territory. Finally, after the halfway point of the first period, the US scored the first goal on a power play. That's the way the first period ended and Chuck logged about 5 minutes of ice time and played well. Early in the second period, Chuck was on the ice, this time helping to kill a penalty. The normal person on this part of the penalty kill was in the sin bin and Chuck was sent out to take his place. With about ten seconds left in the two minute minor for slashing, Chuck anticipated perfectly a pass and filled in the passing lane. Chuck intercepted the pass in stride and raced down the ice. For a big man, Chuck was pretty fast. With several Hungarian players chasing after him Chuck closed in on goal and fired a quick wrist shot that beat the goalie in the five-hole. The red light went on and Chuck raised his stick in celebration, not believing he just scored a goal in the Olympics. His teammates surrounded him and patted him on the helmet and shoulders and he headed to the bench. Looking a few rows behind the bench, he saw Sarah jumping up and down in excitement and hugging his family.

Chuck's goal turned out to be an important one as the Hungarian net minder was brilliant the rest of the way and prevented the US from scoring again. In the third period, Hungary got on the board and scored a good goal against the US top line. The score ended with the US winning 2-1 and Chuck playing a great defensive third period.

Back in the locker room, Casey spoke to the team. "Great win gentlemen and a great goal Bartowski. I guess she isn't a distraction. This got a laugh from his teammates. Seriously gentlemen, we need to tighten up our passing if we are going to beat the Swiss next game. Defense was terrific tonight and keep that going. Practice is tomorrow at 1pm. See you all then."

The players all changed and headed out of the locker room. Sarah was anxiously waiting for Chuck to appear as he was one of the last to emerge. When Sarah saw Chuck, she ran to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a gigantic kiss. While this was going on, one of his linemates, Crash Thompson, saw what was going on and said loudly for everyone to hear "I guess someone isn't going to be practicing abstinence tonight." Chuck and Sarah were oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

When they arrived back at the Olympic village, Chuck and Sarah decided to go to his room. When they got there, they thought the coast was clear and they would be able to have some alone time as there was no sock on the door. Chuck and Sarah were engaged in a passionate embrace at the door when Chuck, after fumbling with the key due to Sarah's ministrations, finally opened the door. As they stepped inside, the lights suddenly came on and a loud 'Surprise' was yelled out. Much to Chuck's and Sarah's surprise, and dismay, his room was full of well wishers and friends congratulating Sarah on her gold medal and Chuck on his goal. Needless to say, the conspiracy remained intact.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm going to post shorter chapters from now on to make reading this story a little easier. This chapter represents a bit of change. I am ramping up the drama and suspense and adding a little spy stuff. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

Agent Jones stood outside of the Olympic village observing the comings and goings of the athletes. He was looking for a certain blonde figure skater and didn't need to wait long. She crossed the street to the Copenhagen Bakery and walked inside. The agent followed her inside and stood in line a few customers behind Sarah and watched and listened. She chatted amiably with a few of her fellow athletes and received hearty congratulations from them. When it was her turn to order, she walked back and forth along the display and picked a variety of pastries, including several chocolate croissants. After she paid, she turned to go and bumped into Jones on the way out. He used the opportunity to plant a tracker and listening device on her. They apologized to each other and Sarah went on her way. She first stopped at the coffee shop and bought four coffees to take to Chuck's place. After Sarah left, Jones went outside to test the tracker and listening device. All was in working order.

"Jones secure."

"What is it?" Director Graham demanded.

"The devices are in place."

"Continue to observe and monitor only. Do not speak to her or make contact."

"Understood, sir. Jones out."

Director Graham disconnected and dialed another number.

"What do you want, Langston. I was going to give you an update tomorrow. Why are you calling?"

"I wanted you to know we have been observing Sarah Walker and planted a tracker and listening device on her."

"WHAT!" Stephen Bartowski exploded. "She's my son's girlfriend and she is off limits."

"Calm down, Stephen. We are only doing this to protect you and your son. If she is who she seems to be, it will help us protect her better, too."

"What are you getting at? She's exactly who she seems to be."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that someone like her would fall for your son?

"You don't think my son is good enough for her? That's rubbish."

"You must admit that she seems way out of Chuck's league."

"Are you saying that she's with Chuck not because she loves him but because she's some sort of spy?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Listen here, Langston. She is exactly who she says she is and loves my son and he loves her. If you don't get that tracker and listening device off her by the end of the day, I will cease working on the project until you do. Is that clear?"

"I'm the one who gives orders around here."

"Not when it comes to my family and our friends. Make sure that is taken care of, today!"

Stephen slammed the phone down and cursed under his breath. Mary walked into the room and asked "Who was that?"

"Graham. He had a tracker and listening device put on our future daughter-in-law."

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous, Stephen?"

"You've seen the way they look at each other. It's almost like us thirty years ago."

"That's true. But why the hardware on Sarah?"

"Langston wants to make sure she's legit. He doesn't believe that a beautiful young lady like Sarah could fall for our son. I told him to have everything removed today."

"Good. We want them to have every opportunity to have their relationship succeed. That means as little interference as possible from us and the people we work with."

Sarah met with Chuck after his practice so they could go to the speed skating rink. Zondra was competing it the 3,000 meters race and was a favorite to win a medal. A Dutch skater and Norwegian skater were also favored. Zondra had one of the earlier start times, so it would be important for her to post a really good time and hope for the best. Sarah and Chuck went over to her and wished her the best as she waited on the rail for everyone to finish warming up. Then the couple went and found their seats in the stands and wrapped themselves in a blanket to keep warm. They were also wearing parkas, mittens, scarves and ski hats to keep warm. Chuck also stopped and bought them hot apple cider which also helped with warmth. As Chuck and Sarah snuggled under the blanket, a member of the paparazzi spotted them and started snapping pictures. They just smiled and waved back thinking it would be best to be nice about it as they were out in public. If they kept a low profile and didn't get into trouble, they figured the press would eventually lose interest in them and leave them alone.

Zondra posted an excellent time and waited as seven pairs of skaters took their turns. It wasn't until the last group of skaters took to the starting line and Zondra was still in first place did she realize she was guaranteed a medal. When the final pair crossed the finish line, they also posted excellent times but Zondra was still in the lead by .2 seconds. Sarah and Chuck jumped up and cheered as Sarah's roommate had just won a gold medal. They stayed and watched the medal ceremony and headed back to the village to change before going over to Chuck's parent's hotel for dinner.

Stephen, Mary, Ellie and Devon met Sarah and Chuck in the lobby of the hotel. They were going to a seafood restaurant down the street. It had turned very cold in the previous hour, so the three couples hustled as fast as they could to the restaurant. It was called Bayside Bistro. Once inside, they gave their coats to the receptionist and proceeded to the bar to wait for their table to be ready. Since Chuck as still competing and had a game the next afternoon, he didn't want any alcohol, so he ordered a coke. Everyone else ordered white wine and they sipped on their drinks as they waited. Sarah wore the blue dress she bought earlier and looked stunning as always and Chuck wore the same clothes as he wore on their first date.

When they were shown to their rectangular table, Chuck and Sarah sat next to each other across from Ellie and Devon. Stephen and Mary took each table head. The waiter handed a menu to each person and discussed the evening specials. While they were looking over the menus, Ellie mentioned to Devon that Sarah was accepted to medical school at Stanford in the fall. "That's great Sarah. Do you have an idea what you want to study?"

Sarah was holding Chuck's hand under the table and squeezed it. "I am really interested in vision and vision related issues. I'm thinking of ophthalmology and specializing in eye surgery."

"That's great, Sarah, said Ellie. In my specialty, neurology, many of my patients have eye issues after an injury. It would be great to be able to work with you to help them."

"I have to get through school first, Ellie."

"I know. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Ellie."

The waiter came back and took their dinner and drink orders. After he left, Chuck asked his father "How is your project for the government going, dad?"

"It was going well Charles until I hit a snag today. Maybe there is a miscoding somewhere that I haven't been able to find. I don't have all my diagnostic programs here with me."

"I'll be happy to take a look at it if you want."

"No thanks, Charles. You are pretty busy with the Olympics and I don't want to take any of your time away from Sarah."

Chuck smiled and squeezed Sarah's hand, who also had a big smile on her face. "We appreciate that, dad. What exactly does your program do? You haven't told me anything about it."

Stephen looked over at Mary who nodded. "The program is top secret, but I can tell you that is helps gather and cross reference data for national security purposes."

Sarah chimed in. "It sounds important since it helps keep our nation secure."

"It will once it is finished," Mary offered.

"How much longer will it take to finish, dad? Ellie asked.

"With testing, it'll probably take another six months."

"Are you working on a new game, Chuck? Sarah asked.

"I just came up with a new idea, it involves a beautiful blonde spy who's cover is a champion figure skater. You know who inspired this idea, don't you?"

Sarah chuckled. "What, me a spy? Don't be ridiculous, Chuck."

"Don't sell yourself short Sarah. I bet you'd make the ultimate spy."

"Don't spies have partners, Chuck? The only way I'd ever even consider being a spy is if you were my partner."

Devon spoke up. "I can see it now. Team Bartowski, the best spies in the business."

"Why would the team be named after me?"

"You and Sarah make a great couple, Chuck," said Ellie. "You could pose as a married spy couple."

Chuck and Sarah said in unison "I would never want to pose as being married to Sarah (Chuck). Only the real thing for me."

Chuck and Sarah turned pink and looked at each other. _Did I really say that?_ _Did I just hear that?_

The waiter showed up with their food, preventing any further embarrassment for the new couple, but allowing them to ponder what they were feeling just now. _We just met a few days ago. How can I even be thinking about marriage? Besides, we were talking about a make believe computer game. Weren't we? This is all happening too fast. Isn't it?_

Mary broke the silence and said "That sounds like a great idea for a game, Chuck. You two would make a great spy couple. Sarah could be great with knives and Chuck could be great a great hacker."

"As long as I had enough thinkin' juice," Chuck joked.

"Thinkin' juice?" Sarah asked.

"I like to have a little Chardonnay when I'm writing code. I call it my thinkin' juice.

"I'm actually pretty good with knives," said Sarah. "How did you know, Mary?"

"I noticed how you've been handling your knives around food when you eat with us. It looks like you have had a lot of practice."

"Actually my grandfather took me hunting with him a dozen or so times when he was still alive and showed me how to shoot a rifle and throw and handle knives. I'm a little rusty now, but I used to be pretty good."

"I've got it now," said Chuck. "Sarah can be my kick ass ninja figure skating wife/spy while I hack into computer systems to bypass all the security. My code name could be 'Piranha'."

"There is something wrong with your story, Chuck."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a pairs skater, Chuck. You would need to be my partner on the ice as well as my husband/spy. Do you remember that movie where the hockey player couldn't play anymore and became a pairs skater? You could be that guy."

Stephen said "That sounds like a great idea for a game, Chuck and Sarah. I bet it would be a best seller."

"Although I'd love to skate with you, Sarah, I don't know how I'd do with a toe pick on my skates. You know, in the movie, where Kate keeps watching Doug fall down and says 'toe pick' each time?"

"I would never be that mean to you, Chuck. I love you."

"I know, Sarah. I love you too. It sounds like a great idea for a game, though. I'll start writing it after the Olympics."

They all raised their glasses in a toast and took turns touching them together. "To a new best seller."

After dinner was over, Chuck and Sarah decided to call it a night and head back to the village. They snuggled together in the back of the cab and spent almost the entire time kissing, only coming up for air when needed. They put on quite a show for the driver. Zondra had sent Sarah a text and said she was out celebrating with her boyfriend who just got in town and that she would have their room all to herself tonight. Needless to say, Chuck and Sarah were really looking forward to some alone time.

When they arrived at the village, Chuck paid the driver and they hurried to Sarah's room. After several tries, they finally got the door open as it was difficult to find the key hole when their eyes were closed.

After they made it inside the room and flicked on the light, Chuck picked up Sarah and kicked the door closed with his foot. He carried Sarah to her bed and set her gently on it. Chuck took off his overcoat and scarf and mittens and helped Sarah with hers and hung them up in her closet. He then walked back to her bed and sat down next to her. Sarah had kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up on the bed. Chuck kicked off his shoes too, turned to face Sarah and took her hands in his. "It looks like we're finally alone."

"Mmmm hmmmm."

"I love you, Sarah. I want our first time to be really, really special for you. Everything has happened so fast between us and I don't want to do this if you're not completely ready."

"I love you too, Chuck. I want our first time to be just as special for you. I'm totally ready for this and really, really want to make love to you as long as you do. too."

"I really, really want to make love to you too, Sarah. Should we put a sock on the door?"

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. They both smiled broadly at each other and leaned in for a kiss that quickly became passionate. Sarah reached up and slid Chuck's suit jacket off his shoulders and threw it over a nearby chair. She pulled his tie down and slipped it off and it joined his coat. Chuck returned to kissing Sarah and his lips trailed down her jaw and onto her neck where it joined her shoulder. Sarah shuddered in excitement at his kisses and his breath on her shoulder. Chuck ran his hands up and down her back and giving Sarah a light massage as he did. Sarah reach in front of her and unbuttoned Chuck's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. The shirt quickly joined his other clothes along with his T-shirt so that Chuck was now bare chested. Sarah ran her hands up and down his chest and felt the powerful muscles he had developed from playing hockey. Chuck then pulled Sarah into a deep kiss and reached behind Sarah to find the zipper to her dress. After fumbling with it for a few moments, he finally undid the hook and started sliding the zipper down her back. When he reached the bottom of the zipper opening, Chuck slipped his hand onto her bare back and reveled in feeling Sarah's bare skin. He slid his hand over her back and bra strap up to the top and then slid the dress off her shoulders. Sarah let the dress fall to her waist as Chuck leaned back to look at her. Sarah took his breath away. She was wearing a black lacy bra that pushed up her perfect breasts and Chuck reached out to touch and gently massage them and Sarah moaned lightly in pleasure. After a few moments, Sarah stood up and allowed the dress to fall to the floor and she picked it up and lay in on the chair with Chuck's clothes. Sarah stood before Chuck wearing only her black lacy bra and matching black lacy panties. Chuck's breath hitched as he took in her beauty and he reached out for her. She slowly came to him and straddled his lap and she noticed how turned on he was. Sarah pressed against him with her hips and Chuck reached around to unhook her bra. After her bra joined the other clothes on the chair, Sarah arched her back and raised herself up to offer her bare breasts to Chuck. He expertly used his mouth and tongue and hands as Sarah thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. Sarah was becoming more and more turned on and she reached down to undo Chuck's belt and unzip his pants. A few minutes later, Sarah stood up in front of Chuck so he could finish undressing her. Chuck pulled Sarah close to him and he ran his hands up her legs and over her perfect ass. He then raised his hands and hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly slid her panties down where she stepped out of them and he flung them on the chair. Chuck couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have Sarah. Sarah squatted down and in one motion pulled the rest of Chuck's clothes off. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only was the nicest man she had ever met, he was handsome, smart, physically fit and extremely well endowed. Sarah climbed back on the bed and lay down and Chuck reached into his pants pockets to pull out his wallet for a condom and put his cell phone on the night stand. After he threw his pants and boxers on the chair, as he reached past Sarah's head to place the items, they both heard what sounded like interference on a radio.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"What was that? Sarah asked.

Sarah sat up and Chuck used his cell phone like a wand and waved it slowly around her head. Looking closely, he discovered a small object in Sarah's hair, pulled it out and showed it to her.

"What's that?" she said in alarm.

Chuck looked closely at it and said. "It looks like a bug."

"A BUG!" Sarah almost screamed. "Why would anyone want to put a bug on me?"

"I don't know, Sarah. But I am certainly going to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Wow. What a difference the category makes. I switched the story from being a crossover to a Chuck only story and the number of views skyrocketed. Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I will try to respond to all of them.

Without further adieu, here is the next chapter. The conspiracy ends in Chapter 7. But first, a little spy stuff and a fun outing featuring the future sisters-in-law.

Chapter 6

Jones was listening in on the bug and was rather enjoying what he heard. He was imagining what was actually going on in Sarah's room by what was being said and by the sounds he heard. Jones didn't think of himself as a peeping Tom, albeit an audio one, as it was for national security. At least that is what he told himself. Everything he had witnessed, found out in his research and heard so far was that Sarah Walker was who she said she was. A young woman, a champion figure skater that was accepted to Stanford medical school, and who was madly in love with Chuck Bartowski, a love that was returned to her with equal fervor. For the first time as an agent he actually felt guilty for what he was doing, listening in on the intimate activities of a young couple who were in no way a threat to national security.

As he was musing on what he was doing, he became suddenly very alert. _Oh crap. They found his bug!_

He immediately picked up his phone and dialed.

"Graham secure"

"Jones secure. We have a problem sir."

"What happened?"

"They discovered the bug, sir."

"How could this have happened?"

"I'm not completely sure. I think Chuck's cell phone picked up interference from the device."

"Where did you put it?"

"In her hair as instructed, sir."

"Stand by for instructions. I need to try to keep the 'you know what' from hitting the fan."

The mood in the room changed to ice. Sarah shivered at the thought that someone was listening in on them. Chuck reached behind Sarah and pulled a blanket around them and held her close. Even though they were both naked, there were absolutely no erotic feelings emanating from either of them. Sarah continued to shiver and Chuck became worried about her. He got up and wrapped the rest of the blanket around her and went to the closet. He found a pair of sweat pants and a Stanford sweat shirt and brought them over to her. He helped Sarah stretch out her legs and slid the sweat pants on her and then helped her put on the sweat shirt. He then wrapped the blanket around her and got up to put his pants on and his T shirt. He then got back in the bed with Sarah and wrapped her in his arms and wrapped the blanket around them both and held her close. They lay back down on the bed and Sarah rested her head on Chuck's chest. Chuck had never seen anyone more scared than Sarah was at that moment so he just soothingly talked to her and told her that he loved her and that everything would be okay. Finally she calmed down enough to fall asleep on his shoulder. _Who could do this to Sarah and why?_ _Who could do this to us? He decided the first call he would make would be to his father. He would know what to do. I'm just not thinking straight right now to be of help to the woman I love._

Chuck then drifted off with Sarah for a few fitful hours of sleep.

Stephen was absolutely furious after he received the call from Graham. He had been trying to keep his children out of his and Mary's spy life and had been doing a pretty good job of it for twenty plus years. He knew Chuck would call him to let him know what happened. Mary was also furious with Graham. She was hoping and praying that this wouldn't affect Chuck and Sarah's relationship. She felt that their love was strong enough to withstand just about anything, but this is something that should never have happened. She also didn't want to have to tell Ellie, but if they told Chuck and Sarah, Ellie and Devon would need to know as well.

Stephen said to Mary "We have to tell them. There is no getting around this."

"I know Stephen. Ellie needs to know, too."

"We should invite them over for breakfast. We can't do this over the phone. I bet Chuck and Sarah are frantic right now. We can't wait any longer."

Just then Stephen's phone rang. It was Chuck. He showed the display to Mary.

"Invite them over right now and send a taxi to get them," said Mary. "I'll call Ellie and Devon and order room service."

Chuck looked down at his half-asleep girlfriend. She was freaking out and so was he. Chuck waited impatiently for his father to answer his phone. He finally did.

"Hello, Chuck." Stephen was trying to sound as calm and collected as he could.

"Someone planted a bug on Sarah, dad. Why would someone do that? We're freaking out here."

"Calm down, Chuck. Everything will be OK. I've sent a taxi over to your place and it should be there in fifteen minutes. Come have breakfast with us and Ellie and Devon. We will explain everything to you and Sarah then."

"You planted the bug, dad?"

"No, no , no. But I know who did and why. I'll explain everything when you get here. And I made it abundantly clear to the person that did this that it was a gigantic mistake and that it should never, never, never have been done. I will make sure he apologizes to Sarah and you and makes amends."

"OK, dad." We'll get ready to go and see you shortly."

Chuck sat on the bed and took Sarah's hands in his. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"My dad knows who did this to you and us. He is sending a taxi to come and get us. He will explain everything at breakfast. We need to get ready."

"I don't feel like going anywhere, Chuck. I feel so violated. Someone was listening in on us last night Chuck! While we were making love, Chuck!"

Sarah started sobbing and Chuck held her close until she calmed down a little.

"I feel just as violated as you do and I am just as angry. Why don't we go get some answers and maybe that will help alleviate some of our fears?

Sarah just hugged Chuck tighter and finally nodded.

Chuck went to Sarah's drawer and got out a pair of socks and picked up her Uggs. "Are you OK going like that?" nodding toward the way she was currently dressed. Sarah just nodded as she didn't feel like changing. Chuck helped her on with her socks and boots and asked if she needed the bathroom. Sarah nodded and while she was using the facilities, he gathered her parka and put on his coat to go. When Sarah came out of the bathroom, he helped her on with her parka and said "I really need to stop at my room to get a change of clothes and pick up my hockey bag, just in case."

Sarah nodded and they headed over to his room. Thankfully Morgan had already left for the slopes as his event was in a few days. Chuck quickly put on his track suit and parka and packed some clean underwear. Since Sarah was going 'commando' under her track suit, he didn't think it was fair if he didn't as well.

They went outside and climbed into the taxi that was waiting for them and headed to the hotel. Chuck and Sarah just snuggled together and didn't say a word the entire way.

Stephen and Mary opened the door together after Chuck knocked on it. As they walked inside, Mary grabbed Sarah and hugged her tightly and told her how sorry she was for everything that happened. Chuck just looked questioningly at his father and he said "Come on in you two. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and we're going to give you some answers."

Chuck had Sarah sit on the couch and went and got her some coffee. He fixed it just the way she liked it and brought it to her. After pouring himself a cup, he sat down next to her and protectively put his arm around her shoulders. Devon and Ellie knocked on the door and were invited in. After everyone was settled in, Chuck asked "OK dad, what's this all about?"

Stephen and Mary sat down on the loveseat across from Chuck and Sarah and Devon and Ellie shared an easy chair. Stephen spoke "Eleanor and Charles, we have kept from you what your mother and I have been doing for years."

Ellie and Chuck looked at each other and said "What?"

"Let me explain. Before you were born, I was working in computers at Roarke Industries. Ted and I were partners. I was the brains behind the company and Ted was the marketing and finance guy. I came up with the ideas and Ted sold them. It worked great at first, but then Ted started dealing with shady characters. I came up with an idea that would help with national security and Ted tried to sell it to China. I contacted the Department of Defense and they sent a CIA agent to protect me. That CIA agent and I fell in love and she became my wife, your mother. I left Roarke and began working as an independent contractor for the government as well as running our own computer company. Your mother is still loosely affiliated with the CIA, but does not go on any missions. She raised you two after you were born and has helped with the company, mainly providing security but has become pretty good at marketing.

"Okay mom and dad. I can see why you kept a secret about what you did for the government, but what does that have to do with Sarah?" Chuck squeezed Sarah's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She was still in shock over what had happened.

Mary explained "Whenever your father and I travel, the CIA or NSA sends an extra agent to help with security. Prior to coming here, your dad received intel that you might be in danger. Langston Graham, the CIA Director, sent an agent, Agent Jones, to watch and observe you Chuck, to make sure you're safe."

"OK, mom, but my question remains - what does that have to do with Sarah?"

Sarah tensed in Chuck's arms. "They thought I was some kind of spy or kidnapper or something?"

Stephen looked sadly at Sarah. "Mary and I never thought you were any such thing. We could see from the moment we met you how much you love our son and how much he loves you and how genuine it is. We had nothing to do with planting a bug on you, Sarah. In fact, when I was told it was done, I demanded that the bug be removed by the end of the day and if it wasn't, I would stop working on the project I am working on until it was. I cannot tell you how much I am dismayed that you had one put on you and that you had your privacy invaded like that. I am outraged and told Graham just that."

Chuck spoke up. "So, you were OK with Sarah walking around with a bug in her hair for an entire day without her knowledge? Why didn't you call her immediately to tell her so she could remove it?"

Stephen and Mary just looked down in shame. "In hindsight, that is exactly what we should have done. We are so sorry, Sarah. We thought that it might be easier if Jones could have removed the bug without your knowledge and you would never have known and our secret could have remained. We have learned that keeping secrets is not what we should have done."

"Was Agent Jones monitoring the bug until we discovered it? Was it being taped?" asked Sarah.

"I'm afraid so, Sarah."

Sarah just put her head into Chuck's shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. Chuck put his arms around her and held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

Stephen and Mary were afraid to ask the next question as they thought they knew the answer. Ellie got up and came over to Sarah and put her hand on her shoulder and asked softly. "What is it, Sarah? Why are you so upset?"

Chuck looked over at his parents and stared daggers at them. He couldn't believe what the government had done to his Sarah and to him for that matter. Sarah kept sobbing.

Ellie looked at Chuck and asked "Do you know why?"

"I do. I was there when we discovered the bug. We were right in the middle of making love."

Ellie looked shocked, not at the thought of Chuck and Sarah making love, but that a recording of what they were doing was out there and a CIA agent was listening in.

Then it hit Ellie. "Devon and I haven't been monitored, have we? There aren't any unauthorized sex tapes of me and Devon floating around CIA headquarters, are there?"

"Calm down, Ellie," Mary said. "No, you and Devon have never been monitored. Devon was vetted as soon as you two started dating and they left you alone after that."

"But why was Sarah monitored?" asked Devon.

Sarah had started to calm down and was listening intently. She clung to Chuck as if her life depended on it.

"Sarah had come into Chuck's life suddenly and they quickly fell in love. Graham was suspicious that Sarah was a plant to kidnap Chuck so that he could compromise me. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and talented as Sarah could fall for Chuck. He thought Sarah was quote 'out of his league.' So he had her followed and planted a tracker and the listening device."

Chuck said "Well, I can certainly understand his thinking process. Sarah is clearly out of my league. I'm just glad she loves me anyway." Chuck kissed Sarah on the top of her head.

Sarah lifted her head from Chuck's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Chuck? I'm not out of your league. You are so out of my league. You're incredibly smart, handsome and a good athlete and come from a loving family. You're also the nicest man I have ever met. I don't deserve you." Sarah clung tighter to Chuck and both had tears streaming down their cheeks. After a minute, Chuck looked down at Sarah and lifted up her chin. Through the tears she could see love pouring out of his eyes for her and Chuck could see love pouring out of her eyes for him. He leaned down and captured her lips in his and tasted the salt from her tears. Chuck broke the kiss and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled slightly at her and she reached up behind his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. They were lost momentarily in their own little world until the need for air won out. Stephen and Mary and Ellie and Devon had looked away so that Chuck and Sarah could have their moment in peace.

Chuck then looked up and said, "What about the recording from the bug. Will it be destroyed?"

"Better that that, Chuck and Sarah. Agent Jones is on his way here. He will personally hand you the recording and he requested that he be able to apologize to you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Stephen went to open the door. Agent Jones walked in carrying a few items. He went up to where Chuck and Sarah were sitting. They stood up.

"Ms. Walker, Mr. Bartowski, thank you for seeing me. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for planting the bug and tracker on you, Ms. Walker and even more for listening in and recording what you were saying and doing."

Sarah looked at him and recognized him and said "You bumped into me at the bakery, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ms. Walker. That is when I planted the bug and tracker."

"I know you were just doing your job, Agent Jones. But you were listening in on some very intimate and private moments."

"I know Ms. Walker and Mr. Bartowski. We did some research on you Ms. Walker and checked on your background. I also observed you and Mr. Bartowski when you first got together. I knew from the beginning that you and Mr. Bartowski were really in love and that there was nothing to the Director's concerns. I told him that but he still wanted the bug planted. I know it sounds hollow now, but I was just following orders."

"Do you have the recording? Chuck asked.

Agent Jones held out a flash drive. "Here is the recording." He also held out a larger device and said, "And here is the actual recorder. It is possible to create a tape from the actual recorder if you have the right equipment and enough patience. Analysts at Langley have been known to make bootleg copies of certain recordings for their own enjoyment. I am also giving you the recorder so that won't happen to you. Finally, I wanted to give you this." He held out a black box about the size of a pack of cigarettes that had flashing green and red lights. "This is a bug detector and jammer. It will allow you to sweep any room for bugs and will allow you block any listening devices from hearing your conversations even if they a using a long range device. You just need to plug the device into the internet periodically and the software will automatically update."

Chuck took the items from Agent Jones and said thank you. He handed them to his dad. "Will you please destroy the recording for me?"

Stephen said "I'd be happy to, son."

"One more thing, Ms. Walker and Mr. Bartowski. I am still assigned as your protection detail. If you see me, I am just there to watch over you. I will under no circumstances be recording you or listening in on your conversations. If you ever feel threatened, I will be around to help. Just scream or yell and I will be right there."

Agent Jones said good bye and then turned and walked to the door and let himself out. _Lucky bastard, that Bartowski._

After that, everyone felt a little better and got something to eat. Stephen had ordered bagels and fruit and there were assorted cereals and milk. Each took what they wanted and ate.

By this time, Chuck needed to leave for a team meeting before his game and then was going to an interview with the Canadian Press, so he wouldn't see Sarah until after the game when they had dinner. Chuck took Sarah into her arms and said "Are you sure it's OK for me to go now? I can call Casey and tell him I need to skip the team meeting."

"Don't you dare, Chuck. You need to go. I feel safe here with your family. I can also go and hang out with my parents."

"I'm so sorry this happened. I hope it hasn't ruined anything for you. I joke about a conspiracy that is keeping us from actually having sex, but I'm beginning to think it's true."

Ellie eavesdropping asked "Conspiracy? What conspiracy?"

Sarah just sighed. "I'm beginning to think it's true too, Ellie. Every time we get close to actually doing it, something happens or someone interrupts us or we discover a bug in my hair. I really love your brother and I really want to do this, Ellie. I'm starting to get really frustrated and I'm sure Chuck is too."

Chuck just nodded vigorously.

Ellie looked at the two of them and smiled. "I know how to end this conspiracy. While Chuck is at his meeting and interview, you and I are going shopping Sarah. And then, after we cheer Chuck onto victory, you and Chuck are going to have a romantic dinner and I am going to take you to a doctor friend's penthouse for you to use for the night. He told me that Devon and I could use it when we are here, and I am going to let you use it tonight. There are great views of the harbor and it has privacy glass throughout. You can stand naked at the window and no one will see you looking in. The conspiracy ends tonight!"

The four other occupants of the room busied themselves with cleaning up the breakfast items to give Chuck and Sarah a little privacy. Chuck kissed Sarah hungrily at the door and allowed his hands to slide inside her sweat bottoms and underneath her sweat shirt. He whispered into her ear "I like the no knickers and no bra look." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Sarah smirked and reached down into his track suit bottoms and squeezed his firm ass. She whispered back "I like it when you go commando, too." After expressing their love for each other, he left really looking forward to tonight.

Sarah walked back to the table where the flash drive and recorder were located. She picked them up and asked Stephen "How do we destroy this tape permanently?"

Stephen said to Sarah, "I too am so sorry that our spy life has caused you pain. I will be happy to take care of it for you if you would like and you can watch me. First, though, it might be good for you to listen to a little bit to make sure that the drive has what he says it has on it." Sarah agreed and put the drive in the recorder and borrowed a pair of headphones. She started to listen and heard her voice on the recording from earlier in that day. She then skipped to the end so she would know a little bit of what Jones had actually heard when she and Chuck were making love. She heard a little talking and clothes rustling and a lot of heavy breathing, but not much else. It made her feel a little less violated knowing that there wasn't much on the recording.

Sarah handed the flash drive to Stephen and nodded. He took the drive and inserted it into his computer and ran an eraser program followed by a reformatting program. Satisfied that everything was erased or overwritten, he took the drive out and grabbed a hammer from his repair bag and smashed the drive with it. After it was thoroughly flattened, he cut the drive into several pieces and then dropped the pieces into a fire in the fireplace. Satisfied, he turned to Sarah and pronounced "You don't need to ever worry about that recording ever again"

Sarah nodded and said "Thanks."

Then Stephen said, "Do you want me to do something about the recorder?"

"Yes, but it would seem a waste to destroy it too. Can you prevent the retrieval of the recording without destroying it?"

Stephen said, "I know just the trick. I have a spare drive for the recorder that is blank and will put it in after I destroy the old one." He took out a small device and plugged it in to the recorder. A few seconds after hitting record, the recorder started smoking like something out of Mission Impossible. Stephen the pronounced that everything was gone and replaced the internal drive. "Do you want to keep the recorder, Sarah?"

"It might come in handy for medical school. So yes, I'd like to keep it."

Stephen smiled and handed it to her. "It'll be great to have another doctor in the family."

Mary said "Stephen, leave Sarah alone. Let her and Chuck figure everything out on their own without interference from meddling parents."

Stephen said, "I'm sorry Sarah. I don't mean to interfere. I must say this that I think you're really good for our Chuck and if it happens, I can't think of a better person than you as a daughter-in-law.

Sarah smiled and said "Thank you Stephen and Mary. I am touched. I really love your son and if that does happen, I will love being part of your family and proudly be a Bartowski."

Ellie walked back in the room and said "Sarah, are you ready to go shopping?"

Sarah smiled and said "Let's go. I'm ready."

Chuck arrived at the team meeting looking concerned and very serious. He was the first one to arrive. Gone was his normal happy countenance. Crash Thompson walked in and after looking at him said "Why the sad puppy-dog face Bartowski. I thought for sure you would be happy as a lark. What, you didn't get laid last night?"

Chuck just shook his head slowly. "This has nothing to do with Sarah. We're good, real good. It's more to do with my parents."

"What, they don't like Sarah?

"No, they like her just fine. It has to do with the business they're in. I can't go into details, but it caused us an unfortunate incident. It's nothing illegal, but it's something I can't talk about."

"Families can be a pain sometimes."

"True, but I'm glad to have them."

"Yeah, I lost my mom when I was ten. It shook up my dad real bad. He sent me to live with my grandparents in Canada. We're good now, but it sure hurt then. Something good came out of it. I learned to play ice hockey."

"Thanks Crash. It was good to talk about it."

Crash whacked him on the shoulder. "Just don't expect me to be your shrink."

The rest of the team started filing in and took seats around the conference table. Casey followed them in and talked strategy and the importance of crisp passing. "We did a real good job of avoiding turnovers last game, men. Keep that up. We could also use some more scoring from our top line. We can't expect Bartowski to bail us out every game."

That got a chuckle from around the table and a smile from Chuck. "Seriously, now, stay focused and stay out of the penalty box." Casey went over the strategy several more times and dismissed the meeting.

After the meeting, Casey called out "Bartowski, a word."

Chuck came over to where Casey was standing. "Your girl going to be at the game?"

"Of course, Casey. Why do you ask?"

"I'm superstitious. She seems to be your good luck charm."

"She's a lot more than that Casey."

"Spare me the details, Bartowski. You've earned more playing time, so be ready."

"Thanks, Casey. I won't let you down."

Ellie led Sarah out of the elevator into the lobby. "Where are we going, Ellie?"

"You want this night to be special, right?"

"Absolutely."

"We're going to Victoria's Secret."

"Well, since I'm not wearing any underwear right now, I sure could use some."

"Going commando, Sarah?"

"It's because of what happened last night. I was freaked out and shivering and Chuck was just trying to help."

"That's my little brother. Always trying to help."

The store was only a few blocks away and they walked inside. Ellie took Sarah to the sleepwear section and said "Here we are, Sarah. It's time to think R rated."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what Chuck likes?"

"No, Sarah, but I know what Devon likes and I think we would be safe using him as a guideline. You can ask Chuck later."

"OK, Ellie. What should I look for?"

"Lots of lace and sheer fabric and short in length. It doesn't leave too much to the imagination, but that's OK. If it does what it's supposed to do, you won't be wearing it very long."

Sarah chuckled and asked "Any advice on color?"

"Save white for your wedding night. That's what I'm doing for Devon. I'm sure Chuck would like you to wear white on your wedding night."

"Wow, you Bartowkis are sure anxious to get me and Chuck married."

"Only to each other, Sarah."

Sarah laughed. "I love your brother with all my heart and couldn't think of a better sister-in-law than you. But remember, we really haven't known each other very long. A lot can change. He may get tired of me or meet some brunette that catches his fancy."

"Trust me, Sarah. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It may be love at almost first sight, but it is true love. I also noticed that you didn't protest at the thought of marrying my brother and didn't think of a scenario where you would change your mind."

Sarah blushed. "Is it that obvious that I have fallen head over heels in love with your brother?'

"Yes, Sarah. And the good news is that Chuck as fallen head over heels in love with you, too. Let's find the perfect nightie for you to show Chuck just how much you love him."

They went to the rack and started leafing through the lingerie. Ellie found a light blue one and held it up to Sarah. "This one makes your blue eyes pop out but I really think it's going to make Chuck's eyes pop out. And he won't be paying attention to your eyes."

Sarah smirked and held it up in front of herself as she looked in the mirror. "It sure doesn't cover up much, does it?"

Ellie chuckled "That's the idea, Sarah. Go try it on."

Sarah went in the dressing room and tried it on. Ellie stood outside and asked "Well?"

You're right Ellie. "I look great in it."

"Open the door and let me see."

Sarah opened the door and let Ellie in. Sarah had the nightie on but was still wearing her sweat bottoms.

"Wow, that looks great, but you really should take off your sweat bottoms to get the full effect."

"I can't Ellie. I'm not wearing anything under them."

Ellie chuckled. I forgot. I'll go get you the matching knickers. I'll be right back."

Came back with several pairs and let Sarah choose the size and look. She shooed Ellie out of the room and put them on and invited Ellie back in. Ellie's mouth dropped open and said "Wow, you look sensational, Sarah. I almost wish I was a Lesbian right now."

Sarah laughed and said "The only Bartowski that gets my body is Chuck."

Ellie laughed back and said "The over/under is 60 seconds and I'd take the under."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a bet, usually on total score in a game. Like in ice hockey, if the over/under is five, you bet on whether the total combined score is under or over five. In this case, I'm betting on the time it takes for Chuck to get you naked after he sees you in it. I bet it will take him less than 60 seconds."

Sarah laughed and said "I hope you're right. But if that's the case, why bother putting it on at all?"

"Trust me. It's more than worth it. Besides, if you only wear it for less than 60 seconds at a time, it will last longer."

Sarah laughed heartily at that and said. "OK, I'm sold. I'll buy it."

"Good choice," said Ellie. While I was out there and you were changing, I found a few other items for you to try on." She handed them to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the stack of items. "You want me to buy something for every day of the week?"

"No, not right now. But you could use a black one and a red one as well for special occasions."

Sarah held up the black one. It stopped at her hips had totally sheer fabric except for some strategically placed lace at the bustline. Sarah raised both eyebrows.

Ellie said "I have one just like it. It's Devon's favorite."

"If I was a man I think I can see why. The knickers are sheer too. What's Devon's over/under on this one Ellie? Thirty seconds?"

Ellie laughed and said "More like fifteen."

"I better buy it then. I'll see if Chuck can break Devon's record."

Ellie and Sarah shared a hearty laugh at that. Sarah also found a red one that fit the bill. The over/under on that one was forty-five seconds.

Sarah also bought some underwear so she wouldn't be going commando without Chuck around. She didn't mind, in fact she rather enjoyed it, when Chuck was there. But when he wasn't, she felt much better with the extra layer covering her up.

Sarah paid for everything and they stopped for lunch. Next to the café they were eating at there was a dress shop that had this gorgeous black dress in the window. As they were eating their salads, Sarah was staring at it and Ellie asked "What are you looking at?" Sarah lifted her chin in the direction of the window. Ellie turned around.

"My god, Sarah, it's gorgeous. You have to get it and wear it tonight."

Sarah nodded. "I hope they have my size."

After they finished eating, they went next door to check on the dress. It was even more beautiful close up. It was a Versace, but not strapless. The dress was backless with a scoop neckline and tight at the waist and hips. It was short and stopped mid-thigh which would show off Sarah's legs. The sales clerk came up to them and asked "Beautiful dress, isn't it?

Both Sarah and Ellie nodded. The clerk asked "Which one of you is it for?"

Ellie spoke up and said "It's for her, Sarah. She's got a hot date with my brother."

The clerk said "You sure are a great sister if you're looking out for his girlfriend like this."

Sarah smirked "You have no idea."

"What size are you looking for?"

Ellie spoke up "She's the perfect size 6."

"You're in luck. I have that size here on the rack. Would you like to try it on?"

Sarah said, "Of course." She took the dress and headed to the dressing room.

Sarah removed what she was wearing except for her knickers and put the dress on. She stood there for a minute and could hardly believe how good it looked. Ellie called out "Come on Sarah. Let us see."

Sarah opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Both Ellie and the clerk were stunned at how good she looked. It fit her perfectly and showed off her fantastic figure.

"Wow, Sarah. I don't think Chuck is going to give you the chance at putting on the nightie you just bought. I give the over/under on this dress at ten seconds."

Sarah blushed, but she had to admit she really looked good. "You think Chuck will like it?"

The clerk said "The only way he won't like it is if he's blind. I don't say this very often and I'm not saying this just to make a sale, but that dress is perfect for you. You belong on a runway in Milan."

Sarah smiled and said "As long as I don't have to fight a supermodel over some chips for smart bullets."

Ellie and the clerk looked puzzled at Sarah. "Oh never mind. I saw it on a great TV show awhile back."

Sarah looked at the clerk and said "I'll take it. I need some shoes and a warm coat, too.

Ellie said "I hope you're not breaking the bank with all that you're buying."

"Don't worry, Ellie. With the bonus I get for winning the gold medal, I have nothing to worry about."

The clerk stopped in her tracks. "Wait, I thought you looked familiar. Are you Sarah Walker, the pairs gold medalist?"

Sarah smiled. "Guilty as charged."

"Can I get a picture with you and your autograph? I'm a big fan. I also think your partner is rather dreamy."

Sarah laughed. "Of course. I'll also tell Bryce that he has a fan who thinks he's dreamy. I hope it won't go straight to his head. I'll tell him he should come by and

say hi. What is your name?"

"Lindsay"

"Okay, Lindsay, I'll be sure to tell him. Now let's get everything taken care of."

Sarah changed out of the dress and found the perfect shoes and coat.

When they got to the cash register, she noticed that there was a TV on in the background showing Olympic coverage. Showing right then was an interview with none other than Chuck Bartowski.

Sarah exclaimed, "Look Ellie, there's Chuck."

Lindsay turned around and asked "That's your boyfriend?"

"Yes, can you please turn up the sound?"

Ellie and Sarah watched the interview while Lindsay rang up the purchases.

Chuck was asked "How did it feel to score a goal at the Olympics?"

"It felt great to score a goal. But most of all it felt great to help the team win. I'm mainly on the checking line so it's not my main focus to score goals."

"Yes, your main focus is to help shut down the opposing team's top line."

"That's right. We did a good job with that in the first game and I hope we will to the same in today's game."

"Everyone in the studio wants me to ask a more personal question. I hope you don't mind."

Chuck smiled and said, "I guess it depends on the question."

The interviewer chuckled and said, "We're all wondering about her."

They showed a picture of Sarah on the podium with her gold medal and a picture of him and Sarah kissing alongside it.

Sarah held her breath wondering what he was going to say and even Lindsay stopped what she was doing to hear.

Chuck said "Sarah was asked a question about us after she won the gold medal and called me her boyfriend on national television. Needless to say, I was very happy that she told the world that fact. Now that it's my turn, I get the great privilege to tell the whole world that Sarah Walker is my girlfriend and the love of my life. I can't wait to see her after my game today."

Sarah just beamed at Chuck's comment and looked dreamily at the screen. Lindsay and Ellie turned and looked at her. Ellie said "Earth to Sarah."

Sarah came out of her stupor and looked at her. "Maybe I should just take you to the penthouse now and you can wait for Chuck naked in bed. Otherwise you just may do it in the stands after the game or in the restaurant."

Lindsay just laughed and Sarah looked horrified for a moment. Lindsay said, "There must be some story here that I don't know about."

Ellie said "There is, but its private. Suffice to say, the conspiracy definitely ends tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Here is the chapter we have been waiting for. The end of the conspiracy. Warning, it is probably a hard T. The original version I wrote I'm sure crossed into the M territory, so I toned it down a lot for what you see here. If enough of you wonderful readers want to see the original version, I may post it as a separate story. Also, due to work demands, I won't be able to post updates as frequently as I have been but I'll try for once per week.

Chapter 7

Sarah gathered her purchases and headed outside. "Thank you for shopping with me, Ellie. It was fun."

"Not as much fun as you and Chuck are going to have tonight, Sarah," Ellie smirked.

Sarah turned pink. "I'm going to head over to the Grand Ambassador and talk to my parents for a little while and get ready. What time are you planning on getting to the game?"

"It starts at 5pm. We're going to get there about 4:30."

Sarah's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen. It was a text from Chuck and Sarah instinctively smiled.

"Was that from Chuck?"

"Yeah. He wants to meet me outside the locker room at 4:00 to say hi before the game. He says he misses me and it's been too long since he's seen me."

"Yeah," Ellie deadpanned. "It's been about four hours. Sounds like an eternity."

Sarah looked off into space and sighed. "It sure feels like an eternity."

"You two sure have it bad for each other. OK, then. We'll meet you at the arena at the seats. You have your ticket, right?"

"Yes, Ellie. I'll see you there." Sarah hailed a taxi and headed off to see her parents.

Ellie thought a moment. _Sarah has this beautiful new dress for dinner. I'm sure Chuck needs something to wear, too. _

Ellie picked up her phone and called her dad.

"Hi, Ellie. Did you have a nice shopping trip with Sarah?"

"It was a lot of fun, dad. Sarah got some very nice things. I was thinking that Chuck is going to need something to wear."

"Already taken care of Ellie. After what Graham did he felt really guilty and sprung for a new designer suit, shirt, tie, shoes, coat and everything else for Chuck and had everything delivered to his locker at the arena. He's going to pay for all of Sarah's purchases as well. He even offered to have Chuck talk to Roan Montgomery."

"Who's that, dad?"

"He's a real old school spy, a James Bond type. He teaches seduction school at the Farm."

Ellie laughed. "Somehow I don't think Chuck needs to seduce Sarah. You should have seen what she bought. She's going to be seducing him."

"TMI, Ellie. I declined the offer on Chuck's behalf. I've seen the way they look at each other. There won't be any seducing going on, just a lot of loving. One suggestion though, you may want to make sure there is a box of condoms at the penthouse by the bed."

Ellie laughed. "Great idea, dad. I'm heading back now. We should leave for the game in about two hours."

"Good idea. See you shortly."

Sarah arrived at her parent's room and knocked on the door. Emma opened it and let her in with all her purchases.

"Did you buy out the entire store, Sarah?"

"No mom. I bought a dress for dinner with Chuck tonight and something for after."

"After?"

Sarah just gave her mother a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Oh. Can I see?"

Sarah turned a little pink.

"Just the dress, Sarah. I don't need to see what you are going to wear to seduce my future son-in-law."

"Not you too."

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"The Bartowskis have told me they think it will be great to have another doctor in the family and that they think I'll make a great daughter-in-law."

"All of them?"

"Even Ellie."

Just then Jack walked into the room. "Stephen told me that I shouldn't be surprised when Chuck comes and asks me for permission to marry you. For the record, your mother and I would be very happy to have Chuck as our son-in-law."

"He's right, Sarah," Emma added.

"That's nice to know, mom and dad. But the only person that really has a say in that is Chuck."

"Trust me, Sarah. Chuck will ask you. My guess is before the year is out. I know you haven't known each other very long, but you'd have to be blind not to see how he feels about you."

Emma added, "Your dad is right. What you have to do is figure out if you want to spend the rest of your life with Chuck. That is something only you can answer and the good thing is you don't have to know that answer right now."

Sarah looked thoughtfully for a moment and said "You're right mom. I'm the only one who can answer that question. And what excites and scares me at the same time is that I already know the answer."

Jack and Emma both smiled at their daughter and said in unison "I knew it."

Sarah smiled back at them and said "If Chuck Bartowski asks me to marry him, my answer will be yes."

Jack and Emma hugged their daughter and Jack said "Trust me, Sarah. The question is not if. The question is when."

Emma looked up at her daughter and said "The only potential problem I see is two sets of meddling parents. We, and the Bartowskis, need to leave you two alone and allow you to build your relationship on your terms. We aren't trying to push you and Chuck, Sarah. We just want you to be happy and we have never seen you happier than you are right now and we know Chuck is a large part of that happiness."

Sarah smiled and got that far away look in her eyes as she thought of Chuck. "No, mom. Chuck IS the reason for my happiness."

Jack laughed and said, "Well Emma, we better start saving for wedding."

Chuck was dressed in his uniform and was counting down the seconds before he would see Sarah. His teammates were teasing him in a friendly manner about Sarah but were all supportive of him. The squad as full of NHL players and they enjoyed Chuck's youthful enthusiasm for the game and his work ethic on the ice. No one on the team skated harder or checked harder or worked harder on the ice than Chuck. It was rubbing off on the other players and Casey saw it. That's why he was willing to overlook any distraction Sarah may be for Chuck as he seemed to work even harder, if that was possible, when she was around. It was nearly 4pm when Casey walked back in the locker room. Casey yelled, "Bartowski!"

"What is it Casey?"

"You better hurry up and get outside. You're girl is here and every male over the age of ten is drooling over her."

Chuck jumped up and almost tripped over one of his sticks as he headed outside the locker room. "Careful, Bartowski, the captain said. You don't want to fall and cut your lip before you get outside."

That got a laugh from everyone and Chuck just shrugged.

"A few cat calls of 'go get 'er Chuck, and don't forget the Altoids, and don't do anything I wouldn't do' were shouted as Chuck made it to the door.

When Chuck stepped outside, he saw Sarah standing there next to a security guard who was helping keep a throng of fans a safe distance from her. She had her back to him as she was signing autographs. Her blonde hair fell loosely down her shoulders onto the designer wool coat she was wearing that stopped just at her knees. She was wearing a pair of gold and black stilettos that had four inch heels. The look from behind showed off her gorgeous long legs and Chuck gulped, unable to speak. Finally, he stepped closer to where she was and croaked out "Sarah."

Sarah stopped what she was doing and pocketed the pen she had taken out of her purse for that purpose. She turned around and saw Chuck. She absolutely took his breath away. Sarah had unbuttoned her coat to avoid getting too warm and it opened up enough for Chuck to see the front of the dress she was wearing. Sarah had borrowed a pair of her mom's gold loop earrings and was wearing a gold necklace. Chuck's mind did a complete meltdown and he couldn't either move or speak and just stood there like a tree. Sarah did a mental cartwheel as she thoroughly enjoyed Chuck's reaction. She thought he looked mighty fine in his hockey uniform and was most impressive standing there on his skates.

Knowing she would have to snap him out of his trance, Sarah sauntered up to Chuck and reached up and grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down towards her and she planted a mind-blowing kiss hard on his lips. Chuck finally came back to reality and kissed her back just as hard. After the need for air caused the two to break apart for a moment, Chuck picked her up and spun her around twice and set her back on her feet.

"Wow, I mean, wow, uh uh uh, you look incredible, Sarah. I think it's illegal to look that beautiful at a hockey game."

Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I had a dilemma. You see my incredibly handsome boyfriend is going to take me out to a fancy dinner after the game and I wouldn't have time to change. So, I thought he would appreciate it if I dressed more appropriately for the dinner."

"Who is this incredibly lucky guy. Do I know him?"

"You might. You see he's pretty tall, but right now he's very tall since he's wearing skates 'cause he's going to play in the game very soon."

"All the players on the team wear skates, Sarah. You need to be a little more descriptive."

Sarah chuckled, put her hands in his and stared up into his loving brown eyes. "I know you're teasing Chuck Bartowski, but I hope one of these days, very soon, that you will realize that you are the love of my life, too. I saw the interview you did when I was buying this dress. I can't tell you how happy you made me when I heard what you said. I am proud to be your girlfriend and I'm glad the whole world knows it."

Chuck just beamed at what Sarah said and picked her up and spun her around some more and leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had in him and she kissed him back the same. After a long minute, he set her back on the ground and put his arms around her and pulled her close. They held each other like that until Casey stuck his head out the door and said "Times up, Bartowski. We've got a game to play. You can spend all the time you want on your lady feelings after the game."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Lady feelings?"

"He used to be in the army. Anything related to the fair sex are lady feelings to him."

"Well, Chuck," as she lowered her voice in her most sultry manner, "I'm looking forward getting to know your 'lady feelings' but I'm really looking forward to having my lady parts getting together with your man parts."

Chuck gulped, loudly and Sarah just smirked at him. "Go have a great game, Chuck. Concentrate on the game now because I'm going to demand your full attention later."

Chuck chuckle and looked down at her and smiled. "Concentrating on you will be the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Chuck." Go help your team win the game."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Sarah and Chuck were oblivious to all the flash bulbs and camera clicks that were going off when they were together. Sarah watched Chuck head back into the locker room and turned to go to her seat. She stopped and signed a few more autographs and walked with the security guard to her seat. Chuck's family was already there and she took her seat.

Devon looked at her and said "A little overdressed for a hockey game, aren't we Sarah?"

Ellie punched him on the shoulder and said "Leave her alone Devon. You know what's happening tonight and why she's so dressed up."

Devon smirked "I know exactly what's going down. Or should I say where Chuck's going down."

"Ewwwww. Devon. Mind your manners. Sarah, I want to apologize for my finace. He's being rude."

Sarah laughed. "That's OK Ellie. I think you need to put on that little black number and see if you can get Devon's mind on you instead of me."

Devon turned red. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm just so happy for the Chuckster that you're in his life. That's no excuse for me to treat you like that."

"No worries, Devon. No harm done."

Ellie spoke up. "You better be careful around her, Devon. She can dish it out as well as take it."

"I can see that."

Mary looked over and said "I love the dress, Sarah."

"So do I, said Stephen."

"Thanks," said Sarah. _Although I already got the reaction I had hoped for outside the locker room._

A few minutes later, the teams came onto the ice and skated by in the warm ups. As before, when Chuck skated by Sarah stood up and waved and blew him a kiss. Chuck smiled and waved back and almost ran into the boards. His teammates ribbed him all the more after that but as before, they all became completely focused when the puck dropped.

It was a very tight checking game and there were no goals scored in the first period. Casey growled at his top line and was really angry at their lack of effort. Back in the dressing room between the first and second periods he blasted them and asked "Why can't you give 110% effort on every shift like Bartowski? If you don't improve your effort I'm going to shake up the lines."

Team USA was still sluggish in the second period. Casey switched centers between the first and second lines but that didn't help. Fortunately their goalie was 'standing on his head' and keeping the Swiss from scoring. Chuck was working hard every shift he was out there but wasn't getting much ice time as Casey sent out his scorers in search of a breakthrough goal.

In the locker room between the second and third period Casey had finally seen enough and said "This is the Olympics men and if you can't get up for this you shouldn't be playing. Smith, I'm sending you to the fourth line until I see some effort. Bartowski, you're moving up to the top line."

When the opening faceoff of the third period took place, Sarah was happily surprised that her man was taking it. Chuck won the draw and the puck went to the left winger Brown and he carried it into the zone. Chuck set up at the top of the slot and Brown passed the puck to Chuck who one-timed a blast at goal. The puck flew true toward the net but it clanged off the goal post and bounced away. Instead of hanging his head and skating back on defense, Chuck charged toward the net and picked up the rebound. He skated behind the net and stopped a la Wayne Gretzky. Right winger Perry worked himself free from the defense and Chuck, fighting off the defenseman trying to bring him down, fed a perfect pass to Perry who fired a wrist shot past the Swiss goalie on the glove side. The red light went on and the USA bench jumped up in relief and the crowd cheered wildly, especially a certain blonde named Sarah Walker. When Chuck made his way back to the bench he received high fives from everyone and looked a few rows back and saw Sarah hugging his family in joy

.

Chuck's hard work ignited a spark in Team USA and they went on to win 3 – 0, with Chuck getting another assist. Chuck's play was starting to earn him notice in the press and with the NHL scouts in the arena. The Duck scout that gave him the tryout met Chuck in the locker room and said "Thanks for making me look good."

Chuck laughed and said, "Thanks for the opportunity. It's a dream come true."

"If you keep playing like this, I know that the Ducks would want to sign you, although you would probably need to start at our AHL affiliate. Playing in the NHL is a grind and you'll need some conditioning."

"That sounds great, sir. I'll keep doing my best and work hard and see what happens."

Chuck went to take a shower and came back to his locker. He found a note that said "Here is a new suit and everything else you need for your date with Sarah, courtesy of the CIA. We have also picked up the tab for Sarah's shopping spree from today and have made reservations for you two at Flemings. Order whatever you want and enjoy. Everything is on us and also enjoy your stay in the penthouse. It's safe. The note was signed LG.

Chuck took out the suit and got dressed. He had new everything. Socks, underwear, shoes, tie suit and overcoat. Inside the jacket pocket was his wallet with $1,000 in cash and the key card to the penthouse and directions to get there. There also was a small toiletries kit that had his and her tooth brushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, shaving cream, razor deodorant and aftershave. Behind everything else, was a large box of condoms. _They have thought of everything. _Chuck got dressed and headed out to meet Sarah and their families.

Sarah greeted Chuck with a gigantic kiss and he received congratulations from his and Sarah's families. Chuck also told them about what the scout said and they were equally excited. Chuck said to Sarah, we have reservations at Flemings at 8:00. We better get going. They said their goodbyes and took their small overnight bags with them to go to the taxi. When they got outside, there was a very pleasant surprise waiting for them. Instead of a taxi, there was a stretch limousine waiting for them. The driver said, "I am Pierre, your driver for the evening. I will take you wherever you want to go, but I know you have dinner reservations at 8:00. Please feel free to leave your bags in the car while you are dining. And help yourself to anything you want from the bar. And yes, this is a CIA vehicle and I work for the company. You are safe with me." He showed them his badge.

Chuck helped Sarah into the car and he followed right behind her. Chuck took off his overcoat and helped Sarah's with hers. When her coat was off, he couldn't believe how beautiful that dress was and how good she made it look. Sitting down in the seat, the dress slid much higher than mid-thigh on her shapely legs and he couldn't take his eyes away. Sarah was smiling inwardly at herself for her choices. She decided to wear sheer black hose and lacy black panties and a black garter belt to hold up the hose. When she scooted close to Chuck, her dress slid even higher so that it went above the tops of her stockings, showing bared thigh. Chuck just gulped and couldn't form a coherent thought. Sarah decided to show a little mercy on him and put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. Chuck, finally coming to his senses, put his right hand on Sarah's left knee and slowly slid it higher. Sarah deepened the kiss urging Chuck's hand higher and higher in her mind. Chuck obliged and soon his hand had reached the bare skin of her thigh. He couldn't believe how soft and smooth her skin felt and he started his had again on its upward journey. Sarah was breathing faster and faster as she wanted Chuck's hand higher and higher.

Unfortunately, the driver's voice could be heard over the speaker. Ms. Walker and Mr. Bartowski, we have arrived at your destination. Are you ready to go in?"

"Give us a minute Pierre."

Chuck asked, "Do you want to continue Ms. Walker?"

Sarah said, "Of course I do Mr. Bartowski, but I think we better go inside the restaurant."

After their coats were in place, Pierre opened the door and Chuck and Sarah stepped outside. It was quite cold. Thankfully they were close to the front door and they hurried inside. Once inside, the hostess took their coats and showed them to their table. They were given a very private booth in the back of the restaurant away from prying eyes and no one was in a table nearby.

The waiter came up to them and asked "Is this table satisfactory?

Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded. Chuck answered and said. "Yes it is. Very nice. We would like a bottle of Cristal Champagne please and two bottles of Perrier."

"Very good Sir.

The table was covered with a white table cloth that hung well over the side that was noticed by our loving couple. Sarah leaned in and whispered into Chuck's ear, blowing gently on it. "Very private table Mr. Bartowski. Are you planning on taking advantage of me in this restaurant?"

"My plans toward you Ms. Walker are nothing but honorable."

Sarah smirked. "How disappointing."

Chuck had his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "But, after a little champagne, my plans may change."

Sarah gave him a sultry look. "That's more like it."

The waiter arrived back at their table with the champagne and waters. He poured the waters into glasses and Chuck took a sip. "I'm still really thirsty after the game."

Sarah said coyly, "Well, the last thing we would want to happen tonight would be for you to get dehydrated. I don't want your bodily fluids running low."

Chuck turned bright red and started to choke on his water. Sarah patted Chuck on the knee and said in her best southern accent "Y'all OK, Chuck, honey? I didn't mean for y'all to get all choked up now."

Chuck burst out laughing and said softly to her "You're an evil woman, Sarah."

"Just one of the reasons you love me so much."

"That I do Sarah. That I do."

They leaned in together and enjoyed a sweet kiss. By now the champagne had been poured and Chuck and Sarah raised their glasses in a toast.

"To us and to a wonderful evening."

A few minutes later, the waiter returned and took their orders. They each ordered Filet Mignon, baked potato, vegetables and salad. Chuck also ordered some appetizers and another bottle of water.

They chatted amiably while they waited for their food and Sarah stopped and looked pensive for a moment. Chuck noticed and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sarah?"

"No, no, Chuck. I'm just thinking."

"What about, Sarah? You know you can tell me anything. Are you having second thoughts?"

Sarah looked alarmed for a moment and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips to end that line of thinking. "No way am I having second thoughts. I can hardly wait to be with you. I was just thinking about the future. What's going to happen to us after the Olympics?"

Chuck smiled at her and quickly planted a juicy kiss on her lips. "I don't know what is going to happen in the future Sarah, but there is one thing that I am certain of. I am certain beyond the shadow of doubt that I want you in my life. I want there to be 'us' and I want you by my side, always."

After listening to what Chuck said, Sarah did her best to climb on his lap, put her hands behind his head and pull him in for a toe curling passionate kiss. After a very long minute, maybe two, they separated slightly, out of breath. They stayed that way with their foreheads touching until Sarah managed to speak softly. "I want that too, Chuck. No matter what happens in my life, I want you. I want us. I want to be by your side, always." With tears in their eyes, their lips crashed together in another very hot and very passionate embrace. After they needed a break for air, they pulled apart and long enough to realize where they were and Sarah reluctantly slid off Chuck's lap and sat next to him while maintaining as much body contact as possible.

Their food was ready and the waiters, who watching what was going on at table 19 from a discrete distance, debated among themselves whether they should disturb the young lovers by bringing them their food. Noticing that the blonde had slid off her man's lap, they deemed it safe to approach the table.

The waiter, a silver haired man, wheeled the cart full of food to their table.

"Pardon me, sorry to disturb you, but your food is ready," the waiter said in a slightly French accent.

He placed the plates in front of Chuck and Sarah and held out some sharp knives. Sarah reached out to take them.

"Wait, said the waiter. "Don't you wish for me to carve?"

Sarah took the knives from the waiter and said "I'm pretty good with knives."

The waiter then said "Will there be anything else?"

Chuck responded with a smile and said "I think we have everything we need."

The waiter nodded and smiled and said "Very good, sir," and he wheeled the cart away.

Chuck and Sarah were famished and thoroughly enjoyed their food. They made small talk and plans for what to do and what events to see for the remainder of the Olympics with, of course, working around Chuck's games and practices. When they were finished eating, the waiter asked if they wanted anything for dessert. Sarah said she was full, and so was Chuck, but he thought it would be a good thing to take something to go for later. So, Chuck ordered two slices of cheesecake, a side of strawberries, a side of blueberries and a large container of whipped cream. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and wondered what he was planning on doing with all that whipped cream. Chuck just winked at her and gave her a 'you will find out soon enough' look. Chuck ordered an espresso for each of them to drink while they waited for their desserts to be ready.

When finished at the restaurant, they thanked the waiters and cooks for a fabulous meal. Even though everything was paid for, including the tip, Chuck reached into his wallet and pulled out two crisp $100 bills and placed them on the table. He helped Sarah on with her coat and put on his and offered her his arm which she gladly took. The two lovers walked outside with their dessert for later to the waiting limo and Pierre opened the rear door for them. "I trust your dinner was satisfactory?"

Sarah answered, "It was wonderful. Thank you."

Pierre nodded and asked, "Where would you like to go now. I am authorized to take you just about anywhere you would like to go. Also, there has been a slight change of plan. I hope you won't mind. It is my understanding that Director Graham has been convinced that it would be best for your security that I provide your transportation for the rest of the Olympic games and you two will be given complete access to this car for that time. Not only that, we have secured a penthouse for your use in the same building as where you were going to go. It is just larger and has a better view. You will also have the complete use of this penthouse for the remainder of the Olympics."

Chuck and Sarah just stood there in shock. Pierre held out two key cards. Chuck took them and said thank you. "These cards will give you access to the building entrance, the penthouse and the gymnasium. It has a sauna, swimming pool and steam room."

Chuck and Sarah nodded and Chuck said, "Please take us to the penthouse."

"Very good sir."

Sarah snuggled up to Chuck for the ride to the penthouse. "How did this happen, Chuck?"

"I have a feeling my father had something to do with this. He was really mad at the Director for what he did to you, to us."

"We'll have to ask him and say thanks."

Chuck nodded and held Sarah close. They looked into each other's eyes with love and adoration. Knowing that they were committed to each other and they had a future after the games caused them to relax and enjoy the ride, eagerly waiting for their first time.

When they arrived at their building, Chuck noticed that their bags were not in the car with them. "Where are our bags, Pierre?

Pierre said, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought them to your room while you were dining. I also had all of your clothes and equipment delivered from your rooms at the Olympic village."

"You have thought of everything, Pierre," said Sarah. "Thank you."

Pierre nodded and showed them to the entrance. He told Chuck and Sarah how to contact him when they wanted his services.

Chuck and Sarah rode the elevator to the twenty-ninth floor, the top floor. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they kissed almost the entire way. When the bell dinged indicating that they had arrived at their floor, they parted just long enough to exit the elevator and see which way to go. Once they spotted the direction to suite 2919, they headed off in that direction with their sides pressed together. Once at the door, Chuck opened it and picked up Sarah to carry her inside. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and cocked her head "Carrying me across the threshold, Mr. Bartowski? I thought that was for married couples."

Once inside, Chuck kicked the door closed and smiled at her, still carrying her. "It is, Ms. Walker. You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

Sarah raised an eyebrow "You're practicing carrying me across the threshold as if we're a married couple?"

Chuck grinned. "I am. I don't want to drop you when I do it for real."

Sarah's heart nearly stopped. "That almost sounds like a proposal, Mr. Bartowski."

"One day soon, I hope, it will be. You are the woman I have been waiting for my entire life. I love you and want to be with you forever."

Sarah's smile lit up the room. "When that happens, Chuck, and I hope it happens sooner than later, my answer will be yes."

Chuck smiled so widely it hurt. Their lips crashed together in another incredibly passionate embrace and Chuck set Sarah down on her feet. They turned on the lights and took in their surroundings. They couldn't believe what they saw. Rose pedals were strewn in a path that led to the master bedroom and they passed a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket as they headed in that direction after putting their dessert in the refrigerator.

Once in the master bedroom, they notice that the rose pedals had extended to the bed and the covers were folded down so they could jump right in. Chuck opened the closet and saw that their clothes were hanging in the closet and he pulled open one of the draws and saw that his underwear and other clothes lay inside. Sarah went to another drawer and opened it. She saw her new Victoria's Secret purchases remaining in the bag but her other clothes were neatly put away.

They walked into the bathroom and noticed a large shower with two showerheads and a Jacuzzi tub for two. Their toothbrushes were in holders and a tube of peppermint toothpaste and mouthwash was sitting on the counter. "It looks like they thought of everything," said Sarah.

They walked back into the bedroom and Chuck took Sarah into his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sarah leaned back a little and smiled at him. Realizing that they hadn't completely removed their coats, Chuck slid Sarah's coat off her shoulders and hung it in the closet. Chuck followed suit with his coat and came back to Sarah who was standing by the foot of the bed, looking absolutely stunning in her Versace dress. Chuck took her in his arms and kissed her passionately and stroked her bare skin on her back with his hands. Sarah kissed him back and ran her hands underneath his suit coat. When they broke for air, Chuck said, "I hope you don't mind waiting a few minutes, but I really want to take a shower and be all fresh and clean for you. I'll be fast, I promise."

Sarah nodded. "It will be difficult, but I can wait a few more minutes. Besides, I want to be all fresh and clean for you, too. I also bought something special to wear for you. You go first."

Chuck gulped and Sarah pushed him into the bathroom and he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and used the mouthwash. He decided a quick shave was in order so he wouldn't have too much scruff in the morning. He got ready to come out of the bathroom wearing one of the his/her terry cloth robes that were hanging on the door and his boxers.

While Chuck was in the bathroom, Sarah decided to do a little exploring of the penthouse. The view was spectacular. She decided to bring the champagne into the bedroom and check the rest of the drawers. In each nightstand drawer there were boxes of assorted condoms of various brands, types and colors. Sarah chuckled and decided she would have a little fun embarrassing Chuck with these. She also wanted to discuss birth control with him as she was on the pill.

Sarah heard the shower stop and decided she would gather what she needed. She opened her drawer and took out the bag with her purchases. She removed what she wasn't going to immediately wear and put them in the drawer. She was debating whether to have Chuck help her take off her dress. She really wanted him to, but that would take away from what she was planning. She knew she would wear this dress for him on other occasions, so she decided to do it herself.

When Chuck opened the bathroom door, she smiled at him and held up a few of the boxes of condoms. "Just how many times were you planning on doing it tonight, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck just looked embarrassed and stammered "Wha wha wha, I, um, where, what, I don't know what you mean, Sarah."

Sarah laughed and came up to him and put her arms around him and said, "You're so much fun to tease. I know you didn't buy these. But since were going to be here for over a week, we just might use them all if you play your cards right."

Chuck just gulped and his mind went completely blank. Sarah pulled him down for a quick kiss which snapped him out of his stupor. "Besides, I am on the pill for other reasons. So we don't even need to open these boxes unless you want to. And no, you have nothing to be concerned about. You know, as athletes, we get tested for all kinds of things and I decided to get tested for everything else while I was at it and I am clean. Besides I haven't been with anyone in over five years."

Chuck looked down at her and smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I haven't been with anyone since Jill and we broke up over five years ago. There was a scare at Harvard last year and the school wanted everyone to get tested. So, I got tested for everything as well even though I wasn't doing it. So, let's leave the boxes unopened."

Sarah smiled at him and kissed him and pushed him toward the bed. "Go warm up the bed for us. I'll be right out. Sarah stepped out of her dress and hung it behind the door. She slid off her stockings and garter belt and knickers and jumped into the shower, careful not to get her hair wet. After a quick shower, she dried off, brushed her teeth, used the mouthwash and dabbed on a little perfume. She stood before the mirror naked and looked at her body appraisingly. _I hope Chuck likes what he sees. _She took the light blue nightie she bought and put it on. Ellie was right. It did make her eyes jump out. _I hope it makes Chuck's eyes jump out._ She pulled on the matching lacy and sheer knickers and after checking to see that her hair was brushed and everything was in place, she opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

Chuck, who was reclining on the bed heard the bathroom door open and watched Sarah emerge. His heart nearly stopped and his breathing hitched as he saw his gorgeous girlfriend enter the room. She came to the foot of the bed and was very pleased at Chuck's reaction. His eyes were wide with wonder and desire and he looked in a trance. "Do you like it, Chuck?"

Chuck was so taken in by her, that all he could do was nod. Sarah smiled and held out her arms and slowly turned around for him to see her from all sides. After she finished turning around, Chuck sat up and reached for her with his hand. "Oh my god Sarah. I knew you were beautiful, but there are no words to describe just how very beautiful you are."

Sarah grinned broadly at him and took his hand and came up to him on the bed. They were on their knees facing each other. "I give myself to you Chuck Bartowski and only you. I am yours whenever you want, wherever you want, as long as you want."

Chuck was overjoyed at her words and her love and her trust and her commitment to him. "I give myself to you, Sarah Walker, one day soon I hope Sarah Bartowski, and only you. I also am yours whenever you want, wherever you want, as long as you want."

They both had tears of joy in their eyes as they lay down on the bed together, their heads sharing a pillow. They started slowly, kissing each other on the lips, forehead, cheek, jawline and neck. Chuck's hands made circles over Sarah's back through the nightie and he eventually reached the bottom of it and found bare skin and headed north. Sarah moaned softly at his touch and she reciprocated the back massage as Chuck was wearing only his boxers. They pressed their bodies together and Sarah could feel just how excited Chuck was and pushed against him. Sarah's nightie was soon removed with no help from Sarah necessary. Chuck kissed Sarah down her torso until he reached her belly button. He stuck his tongue in it, causing Sarah to chuckle and grab his head. Chuck continued kissing lower and lower until he reached her center, where his fingers pleasured her. Chuck peppered the area with light kisses and Sarah wiggled with desire. "Chuuuuuuuuck," Sarah moaned. He finally got the message and kissed his way back to the waistband of her knickers. Chuck used his teeth to grab the waistband and pulled downward. Sarah lifted her hips and used her hands to help Chuck remove them and finally she was completely naked before him, and she wasn't embarrassed at all.

Chuck told her "You truly are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sarah smirked "You've seen every woman in the world, naked?"

"No, but I don't need to. I get to see you and that's all I ever want or need to see"

"Good answer. There is someone in this room that is not me that is very overdressed. Come here."

She pulled Chuck down on the bed and rolled over on top of him. She rubbed her breasts on his chest, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. She kissed her way down his chest to the top of his boxers and continued downward, peppering kisses down his length. Chuck moaned and Sarah decided to follow Chuck's lead and used her teeth to grab the waistband and pull down. Chuck raised his hips and helped slide them off and now they were both naked on the bed. Chuck normally was uncomfortable being naked, but wasn't in front of Sarah. Here was his soul mate, and he loved her completely.

Sarah straddled him and smiled at him and said "Wow Chuck. You are quite the hunk, as Carina would say." You are so big and it's been a very long time for me." Chuck smiled and said, "It's been a very long time for me, too. Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded. "Very."

"Guide me in sweetheart and take your time and let gravity help"

Sarah raised herself up and slowly lowered herself onto Chuck and found the going difficult. Chuck said, "Be patient sweetheart, and relax. Just relax."

Sarah smiled at him and he put his hands back on her breasts and she placed her hands over his. "I love you Sarah." "I love you too, Chuck." As Sarah stopped being concerned about what was going on down below, she relaxed and Chuck slid farther and farther inside her. After a few minutes, Chuck pushed up a little and felt himself go all the way in. Sarah opened her eyes wide and said "Oh."

"See, Sarah, I'm a perfect fit, just for you."

Sarah smiled broadly. "Yes, you are, Chuck."

After enjoying the feeling of being inside her for a few minutes, Chuck began to move inside her. Sarah joined in and was soon matching his rhythm and they were quickly brought to the edge. Finally, they came together in an intense yet completely satisfying climax and Sarah stretched out on top of Chuck and kissed him with every ounce of love she could muster. After they broke for air, Chuck said, "Wow, wow, wow, wow, Sarah. That was beyond incredible. You were fantastic." Sarah smiled back at him. "You were the one that was fantastic, Chuck. I've never felt that good in my life. You're right. It's beyond incredible."

Chuck just held Sarah in his arms and said, "I love you Sarah." Sarah smiled and said "Mmmmmm. I love you too, Chuck." He pulled the covers over them and they took a little nap before round two. Rounds three and four followed before the sun rose in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Two more chapters after this one and we'll reach the end of this arc of the story. A little Curling reference for one of my wonderful reviewers to set up a part of the story for the next Olympics in Sochi. An appearance by Jeff and Lester, too. Another of my wonderful reviewers questioned Langston Graham, that he was not acting like himself. Great point. Please remember that Chuck and Sarah aren't spies in this story and Stephen has Graham over a barrel, so to speak as he's the only one who can do the project he's working on. Just picture Graham gritting his teeth, swearing and throwing things around his office every time he is forced to do something nice for Chuck and Sarah. **Warning** - Chuck and Sarah have a little fun with some whipped cream at the end. Definitely a hard T. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 8

The sun was streaming in through a gap in the drapes. Sarah's head was resting on Chuck's shoulder and her hair splayed across his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Her left arm and leg were laying across Chuck and they hadn't moved from this position since round four. What sounded like a buzzing sound emanated from the nightstand near where they lay. Chuck was oblivious to the sound and Sarah raised her head slightly to assess where that infernal noise was coming from. Realizing it was coming from her phone and that Chuck was still sleeping, she rose up and reached across Chuck to grab her phone before it woke up the man she loved. While doing so, inadvertently her right breast brushed across Chuck's lips and again after she grabbed the phone and lay back on the bed. That, of course, caused Chuck to stir and open his eyes and say "Good morning, beautiful. Feeling a little frisky this morning?" That caused Sarah to chuckle and show her phone to Chuck. Ellie was on the display. Sleepily she answered, "Hello, Ellie."

"You still sound a little sleepy," said Ellie.

"We are," replied Sarah.

"I take it the blue nightie worked?"

"It worked like a charm. What time is it, anyway?"

"11am."

Sarah sat up with a start. "11am!"

Sarah looked down at her half-asleep boyfriend and asked "Chuck honey, what time is your practice today?"

Chuck cracked open an eye and said "Not until 3pm."

Sarah immediately relaxed and lay back down.

Ellie asked, "Is everything OK, Sarah."

"Everything is great. I was concerned for a moment that Chuck was going to be late for practice. We've got time."

"Time for what, Sarah?" The smirk evident in her voice.

"Round five." And she hung up the phone.

Morgan awoke in his room and noticed Chuck never made it back last night. He hoped that meant he stayed with Sarah, but when he saw that Chuck's stuff was gone, he became alarmed. He called Ellie.

"What is it, Morgan," her voice had a little edge to it.

"Chuck didn't come back last night and his stuff is all gone."

Ellie smiled to herself. "You don't know where he is?

"He's been the best player on the US hockey team so far. The fate of the team rests in his hands."

Ellie smirked to herself. "Oh, he's got something else resting in his hands."

"What do you mean?

"Chuck's off grid with Sarah. Do the math, Morgan."

"Huh?"

He's going to need a walker when Sarah Walker is through with him."

"What?"

"They're having intercourse, idiot."

"Aaah, say no more. Good for Chuck."

"And Sarah."

"Yes. I take it you know where they are?"

"I do. Go meet him after practice. I think it's over at 5pm. Maybe you and Alex can have dinner with him and Sarah."

"Will do. Thanks Ellie." And they hung up the phone.

After a very passionate round five, while they were snuggling in each other's arms, Sarah asked, "Sweetheart, I've been meaning to ask. What did you get all that whipped cream for?"

Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Honey, do you like surprises?"

"I may not be a spy, but I hate surprises."

Chuck smirked at her answer.

"What?"

"Do I really need to tell you?"

Sarah pondered for a moment on what he said. Then it hit her. "You weren't…."

"You know, I thought it'd be fun."

Sarah smirked back. "It just might be. All this talk about whipped cream is making me hungry."

She bounded naked out of bed and headed into the kitchen and Chuck followed soon thereafter. He found her bending over peering into the refrigerator and rummaging around. Chuck stood there a moment and stared at Sarah's perfect ass. Sarah looked over her shoulder and smirked. "See anything you like?"

Chuck came up to her and put his hands on her waist and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Yes, very, very much. But the best part is that I'm totally and completely, head over heels in love with the woman your perfect ass belongs to."

That caused Sarah to stand up straight and turn around and smash her lips into Chuck, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight, which Chuck returned.

After breaking the kiss, Sarah looked into his brown eyes with her blue ones and said "You can look all you want, sweetheart. My ass, along with every other part of my body, belongs to you. But I'm also hoping for considerable touching, kissing, and caressing to go along with the looking."

Chuck grinned broadly and Sarah noticed that her proximity and words were getting a reaction out of Chuck down below. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am. For you."

They kissed again and Chuck picked Sarah up and carried her back to the bedroom. Breakfast was delayed.

Sarah rode in the limo with Chuck to his practice and then went on to meet up with Ellie after dropping him off. They decided to meet at a café and have some afternoon tea. Ellie and Sarah hugged each other when the met and ordered their teas and sat down at a table by the window.

"How's my future sister-in-law?

Sarah smirked. "I'm doing great, Ellie. Beyond great, if you want to know the truth. Chuck and I talked at dinner last night about what's going to happen to us after the Olympics."

"And?"

"And Chuck told me that he wants me in his life no matter what happens in the future. Of course, I told him the same thing."

"That's great news, Sarah. I noticed you didn't object to the sister-in-law comment this time."

"Chuck hasn't asked me yet, but he made it clear that it will happen and that he hoped it would be soon. I told him that when he asked me that my answer would be yes."

Ellie squealed in delight and gave Sarah a big hug. "That is great news. At first I thought the huge smile on your face is because of the sex."

Sarah laughed. "Oh, the sex is great. Fantastic, really. But it's even better when you know it's with the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Ellie smiled back and said "I know what you mean. Sex with Devon was always enjoyable but after he asked me to marry him, it's gone to a whole new level."

"I have a feeling it's going to be even better after we get married."

"Me, too," said Ellie.

"Did Morgan get ahold of you?"

"He called Chuck on the way over. I guess we're going to have dinner with him and Alex after practice. There's room in the limo if you and Devon want to join us."

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll have to take a rain check. We're meeting up with one of Devon's frat brothers and his wife. Maybe we can all go out to eat together after Chuck's next game."

"Sounds like a plan, Ellie."

"Are you going to wear the black one tonight, Sarah?"

"I'm sure Chuck is going to be a little sore from practice, so we're going to try out the Jacuzzi tub tonight. No sense in putting something on after you've been naked together in the tub."

Ellie laughed. "I see your point. Have you talked to Bryce about World's yet?"

"No, but we're going to meet him for lunch in a couple of days. I want Chuck there with me."

"Are you afraid he's going to try to put the moves on you?"

"No, not at all. I just want the most important person in my life to be there with me. Any decision I make from now on affects Chuck, too."

"True, but it's part of being in a relationship and it's worth it."

"Yes it is."

They chatted and drank their tea until it was time for Sarah to go pick up Chuck. After saying goodbye, Sarah got in the limo and headed over to the hockey arena.

Sarah walked back to the locker room to wait for Chuck to come out. She was dressed in black leather pants, black high heeled boots and a very tight black sweater. As the players started coming out, they all recognized Sarah and said hi to her with a 'Hi Sarah' or a Hi Chuck's girl', which gave her the biggest smile as she loved being 'Chuck's girl.' Finally, Chuck walked out of the locker room with Casey. They were talking about the next game with France. When Chuck noticed her standing there, he immediately grew a gigantic grin and picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips and set her down. Casey looked at Sarah and said "Hey Chuck's girl. Sarah is it? He's playing the best on the team and played great in practice today and I know you're good for him, but don't wear out our boy here. Make sure he gets lots of rest."

Sarah smirked. "Don't worry Coach Casey, I'll make sure Chuck spends a lot of time in bed."

Casey grunted, three times, and gave half a smile. "I don't think that's exactly what I meant. See you at the next game."

Sarah gave Casey a mock salute and said "Yes, sir."

That almost brought a laugh out of Casey. It came out like a grunt.

Sarah took Chuck's arm and they started to head out "Where are we meeting Morgan and Alex?

"In the lobby. I hope you're in for an Evening of Morgan."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "An Evening of Morgan?"

"Yeah, I trust him with any dining recommendations under $10. He wants to go eat Chinese. He has a black belt in dumplings. He says there's an arcade where we can play some games and then go see a movie."

Sarah smirked. "OK, but don't wear out your trigger finger. I have definite plans for your finger to do what it does best."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Sarah stood on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear, her breath lingering.

Chuck gulped and turned pink.

"I'm glad I can still tease you. It's so much fun. But not as fun as what we were doing all last night and this morning."

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. He then turned serious for a moment and took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "It was the best night and morning of my life." He leaned in and captured her lips in his and the kiss quickly escalated into a heated full blown make out session.

Morgan and Alex, wondering where Chuck and Sarah were, started walking toward the locker room, looking for them. When they rounded the corner, they saw Chuck and Sarah in their embrace. Alex asked, "Do you think we should disturb them?"

Morgan answered, "If we don't, it looks like we could be here all night."

They walked up to them and Chuck and Sarah were oblivious to their presence. Morgan cleared his throat and no notice was taken. Finally, he yelled 'Chuck,' and they turned and looked at him like he was from outer space. Morgan smiled and said, "Look buddy, if you want to be alone with your lady, we can do this another time."

Chuck said, "Sorry Morgan, I guess we didn't hear you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they turned to go, Sarah whispered into his ear, "It was the best night and morning in my life, too."

They arrived at the Bamboo Dragon and grabbed a table. This location was just like the one they frequented in Los Angeles. Morgan didn't even look at the menu and ordered a variety of items including dumplings, sizzling shrimp, chow mien, fried rice, egg rolls, sweet and sour pork, wonton soup and several others. They chatted amiably until their food arrived and dug in. After they had eaten their fill, they each grabbed a fortune cookie and cracked them open. Morgan read his first. "Look to the north, for that is where your treasure lies." This caused Morgan to look at Alex and grab her hand and look into her eyes. "It must be a sign, since you're from Canada and all." Alex smiled and said, "I like you Morgan. Let's see where this goes first."

Sarah read hers next. "True love has found you." This caused both Chuck and Sarah to grin broadly and lean in to share a kiss.

Alex was next to read hers. "Take a chance at love. You'll never know until you try." Morgan looked at Alex for a reaction. She just smiled and nodded.

Finally it was Chuck's turn. He read "Follow your heart and don't hesitate. You know what you want and need to do." Sarah raised an eyebrow and Chuck pondered the words for a moment. He knew what it meant. Sarah asked "What do you think it means, Chuck?"

Chuck leaned close and whispered into her ear. "I know what it means and I know what I want and based on what you have told me, it's the same thing you want. It means there's no reason to wait. I know this is just a fortune cookie, but it's made me realize that."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Sarah asked.

Chuck smiled and nodded and Sarah beamed back at him. "Just give a little time to make it perfect."

Sarah nodded and kissed him. "Take your time, Chuck. No need to rush."

They paid for their meals and headed to the arcade. While Chuck and Morgan battled it out killing zombies, Alex and Sarah shared an old fashioned pinball machine and battled out for high score. They talked and got to know each other and knew they would become friends.

After playing for a while, they walked over to the movie theater. They settled on Ironman 2, bought some popcorn, sodas and settled in their seats. Fortunately, the armrest was adjustable and Chuck and Sarah raised the one between them and Sarah practically sat on Chuck's lap during the movie. Alex and Morgan showed a lot more restraint, but still Morgan had is arm around Alex and they enjoyed the closeness. All enjoyed the movie and went out the limo. They all got in and asked Pierre to give them a tour of the city while they raided the mini bar for a little wine. After dropping off Morgan and Alex at the Olympic village, Pierre drove them back to the penthouse.

Sarah and Chuck hugged tightly while riding up in the elevator and walked to their suite. Once inside Sarah walked back into the bathroom and started to fill the Jacuzzi tub. "Care to join me, Chuck?" she asked with a coy smile. "As if you needed to ask, Sarah." She found some bath salts and added them to the water. While waiting for the bath to fill, they brushed their teeth and shed their clothes, each undressing the other, of course. Once the bath was full and the jets turned on, they climbed in and Chuck leaned back on the end of the tub and Sarah sat between Chuck's legs with her back leaning into his chest. Sarah sighed contentedly and Chuck kissed her on the top of the head. They just stayed quiet for a while and enjoyed each other's company, the feel of the water swirling around them and most of all, the closeness of their bodies.

After the jets shut off, Chuck grabbed a bar of soap and started running it around Sarah's shoulders, neck, back, sides and arms. She was almost purring in delight. He then reached out and started washing her legs and up to her stomach and on to her breasts. He made sure they were very clean. Sarah smiled and turned her head and whispered into Chuck's ear. "Since you're doing such a good job on that part of my body, I have another part you need to take care of." Sarah took Chuck's hand that was holding the bar of soap and guided it down between her legs. Chuck thoroughly cleaned the area and eventually let go of the soap and used only his fingers. Sarah moaned loudly and said "I'm glad you didn't wear out your trigger finger at the arcade." Chuck smiled while he was kissing her ear and whispered, "Let yourself go, sweetheart." Chuck continued what he was doing and was rewarded with feeling Sarah reach a shuddering climax.

After Sarah returned the favor and washed Chuck, very thoroughly, they dried each other off and climbed into bed. Since Chuck's game wasn't until 7pm and he didn't have to be at the arena until 5pm, they didn't bother to set their alarms. They enjoyed a blissful night sleep until they awoke relatively early in the morning for a wonderful round of lovemaking. After a few more naps interspersed with rounds two and three, they finally climbed out of bed and started their day.

Team USA's game with France was a tense one. Although they only needed a tie to make it to the medal round, they really wanted to win to guarantee finishing at the top of the group so they wouldn't have to play Canada until the gold medal round. The score was tied 2-2 mid-way through the third period when Chuck going for the puck in the corner, was clipped above the eye with a high stick, causing blood to stream down his face. That caused a certain blonde in the stands to almost freak out and she had to be calmed down by Ellie. The incident resulted in a five minute major penalty to France. Chuck was tended to on the bench by the trainer, who was able to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, Team USA, spurred on by the penalty, was able to score two power play goals and put the game away. Chuck had earlier scored the team's second goal, tying the score at two.

Back in in the dressing room, the team doctor tended to Chuck and put in a few stitches. Fortunately, the cut wasn't too deep and it missed his eye. Sarah was pacing frantically outside the dressing room waiting to hear how badly her man really was injured. Jack and Emma were trying to talk to her and calm her nerves, but it was impossible. Chuck, knowing that his girl would be worried, asked the doctor to go outside the locker room and talk to Sarah. When the doctor came out of the dressing room, he had no doubt which woman was Sarah, as she had almost worn a path in the carpet pacing back and forth. As he came out he asked "Ms. Walker?" Sarah stopped pacing and looked at the doctor. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bartowski asked me to come out and talk to you. He sustained a two inch cut above his left eye and required seven stiches to close. He'll be fine and will be able to continue to play. He'll be out in a few minutes after he finishes changing. He just wanted me to let you know he's OK."

Sarah, finally looking relieved said, "Thank you for letting me know, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and headed back in. Ellie and Devon also nearby heard what was said and told Sarah there was nothing to worry about. It was a relatively minor injury.

After his injury, Chuck had a headache and wasn't in the mood to go to any place fancy to eat dinner. So Sarah, Chuck, Devon and Ellie climbed into the limo and headed to a pizza parlor that had a salad bar and pitchers of beer and soda. They ordered a large vegetarian with no olives and one with sausage and pepperoni. Chuck felt like a beer, so he decided it would be OK to have one glass. He drank coke the rest of the time. Sarah asked Ellie and Devon many questions about medical school, concerned about the time required and still be able to have Chuck time. "Don't worry," said Chuck. "I fully support you going to medical school. We'll work it out. I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck. You're right, we will work it out. Besides, when you make it to the NHL, you'll be doing quite a bit of travelling."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Sarah. If the NHL happens, I'm glad you support that. If it doesn't, I can write computer code from anywhere. I'll just do it from Palo Alto."

"Palo Alto is really expensive, Chuck."

"Not to worry, Sarah. I made a lot of money on the first game. Money won't be a problem."

Ellie said, "Chuck's right, Sarah. I know you didn't fall in love with Chuck for his money, but he really never needs to work again."

Sarah replied, "I don't care if the only money Chuck has is two cents in his pocket. I love him and want to be with him no matter what. Besides, I have some money too, from being a successful skater."

Chuck and Sarah reached out and took each other's hands in theirs. Chuck said "No matter where we go, or whatever we do…."

"As long as we're together, right?" Sarah finished.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other and leaned in to share a kiss.

The two couples left the pizza parlor and decided to take a walk. Chuck was feeling much better and the cold night air felt good. They turned a corner and heard music coming from a place down the street and walked closer. The sign said Patel's. Sarah laughed. "This is the place where Morgan and Zondra got in so much trouble last week. We should go check it out."

Devon asked "Do you think it's safe?"

"They got a little smashed, but they seemed to recover nicely. We need to be careful what we drink, though."

Ellie said "Let's go in. It sounds like fun."

The place was crowded with Olympic athletes. Chuck and Sarah recognized many of their fellow competitors and headed over to say hi. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah spotted Carina at a table in the corner with some of her friends on the ski team and several men vying for her attention. She was wearing a very short dress with a low cut neckline that sparkled in the light. Sarah turned to Chuck, Devon and Ellie.

"I see a friend of mine that I'd like you to meet. She's over there."

The other three of their group nodded and they headed over to where Carina was located. When they got close, Carina saw Sarah and stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"Sarah, what a nice surprise. I heard from Bryce that you have been rather preoccupied with someone, a hockey player? What brings you here?"

"Hi Carina. Yes, but I'd have to say I'm more than just preoccupied with said hockey player." Sarah turned to Chuck and said "Carina, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Chuck Bartowski. Chuck, this is my friend Carina Miller."

Carina stuck out her hand and offered it to Chuck, which he took. "Pleased to meet you, Chuck." Carina continued to hold Chuck's hand while he looked him up and down. Much to Chuck's relief, she finally let go and Carina leaned over to Sarah and softly said "not bad Walker. Where'd the cut come from?"

"He was clipped by a high stick in the third period tonight. Needed seven stitches to close."

Carina asked Chuck "Does that happen often"

Chuck answered "Getting hit by a stick happens a lot, fortunately not in the face too often. Some players get hit in the mouth and lose teeth. Fortunately that hasn't happened to me. Knock on wood." Chuck reached out and rapped his knuckles on the table where Carina had been sitting.

Sarah then said "I'd also like to introduce you to Chuck's sister Ellie, and her fiancé, Devon Woodcomb. They're both doctors."

They said hello to Carina and she said hello back.

Carina said, "Care to join me? We'll make room."

The two couples said sure and Carina introduced them to some of the people she was with. One of them was Cole Barker, an English Curling player who had an on again off again affair with Carina.

Sarah asked "How do you to know each other?"

Cole said "Carina and I met about five years ago in Zermatt, Switzerland. We were there for the Junior World Championships in the downhill. I used to be a skier like Carina, until I blew out my knee last year and couldn't continue to ski competitively. The skip says my delivery is getting to be really good and I'm hoping to skip my own Curling team at the next Olympics in Sochi."

Carina added "Cole was voted the most improved player by the Great Britain Curling Association."

Devon asked "What do you recommend to drink, here?"

Cole added "It's pretty safe out here. You can get normal drinks and beer and wine. Beware if you go to the back, though. They've got all kinds of strange stuff I hear."

"C'mon Cole, said Carina. "You and Bryce and I went back there last night. Don't know how I made it back to the village, though. I woke up in Bryce's bed all alone and you two were on the floor spooning."

That got a huge guffaw from everyone and a bright red face from Cole.

Hearing Bryce's name Sarah asked "Speaking of Bryce, I thought I'd see him with you."

"He met some girl at a dress shop, her name is Lindsay, I think. Said you told him to stop by. I guess they hit it off. He might bring her here later."

"That's Bryce for you. Out for one fling after another."

Carina snorted, "That's why you introduced us, wasn't it?"

"Yup. You are two peas in a pod. Out to have fun with no strings attached."

"You and Chucky here like having strings attached?"

Chuck and Sarah leaned in and gave each other a kiss. "Definitely."

They ordered some drinks and chatted for a while. About an hour later, Bryce came in with Lindsay.

When they came up to where Sarah and Chuck were Lindsay said "I see you kept your promise. Bryce came by two days ago and said you sent him. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping me find the perfect dress. I know you saw him on the TV, but I'd like to introduce you to my Chuck. Lindsay, my boyfriend Chuck Bartowski. Chuck, this is Lindsay."

Lindsay stuck out her hand and shook Chuck's. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lindsay Thomas. I'm the assistant manager of the Brava Boutique where your girlfriend bought her Versace dress."

Chuck smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, too. Thank you for taking good care of her."

Lindsay turned to Ellie and said "Good to see you again, too."

Ellie smiled and said "You have a very nice store and your service is great. I'll have to come back and get something for myself."

Sarah said "I'll be happy to go shopping with you again, Ellie, this time for you."

Chuck turned to Devon and said "Be prepared for something special. These two sure have good taste."

Devon smirked, "They chose us Chuck. It proves they have good taste."

Ellie smacked Devon on the arm for that and Sarah just nodded in agreement.

Bryce said, "You've got to go and check out the back before you go. It's wild."

Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded. "We'll go have a look, but don't expect us to try anything."

They all headed to the back room. In the middle of the room was what looked like a fountain found in an apartment courtyard. It was full of a strange colored liquid and a sign hung from the top that said jungle juice. On the other side of the fountain was a small stage where two men were playing music. One was short and effeminate and had longish black hair. He was the singer. The other man was shirtless and had wild stringy hair and played the guitar. Behind them was a sign that said Jeffster. The room was filled with smoke from a long pipe called a hookah.

Carina went over and had a go at the hookah along with Bryce, Lindsay and Cole. Chuck and Sarah and Devon and Ellie had no desire to get anywhere near the pipe. There was something strange about the smoke as it had a funny smell and caused them to look a little glassy eyed. Devon was curious about the jungle juice so he filled a glass for him and Ellie to share. Chuck didn't want any because he was still competing and he didn't trust this place. Sarah didn't want to drink anything more than the glass of wine she already had. Devon tasted the drink and didn't think it was half bad and passed it to Ellie. She drank some and thought it was pretty good and that it didn't taste much like alcohol. So they got another glass and drank it pretty fast. Chuck said, "I'd be pretty careful of that stuff if I were you. I've seen the aftermath of coming here and it hasn't been pretty."

"Don't worry Chuckster. This stuff is harmless." He and Ellie kept drinking.

By now, the other four members of their group were feeling rather strange from the pipe and staggered over to where Chuck and Sarah were standing. Cole announced "Smoking that pipe makes me really thirsty and immediately grabbed an empty cup and filled it with jungle juice. He downed one cup and then another. Soon Carina, Bryce and Lindsay joined in. Chuck and Sarah tried to get them to stop, but to no avail. The music was still going on in the background. Cole asked Devon if he tried the hookah yet. Devon told him no so he went over and grabbed it and brought it by the fountain. Jeff and Lester, seeing what was about to happen, yelled "Noooooo! Not near the fountain."

Too late. Cole flicked the lighter to light the pipe for Devon, but he stepped on Bryce's foot and fell flat on the floor. While he was falling, the lighter, with the flame still going, flew out of Cole's hand and into the fountain. The jungle juice immediately lit up in flames. Fortunately, the building's fire sprinklers came on and prevented the fire from spreading, but everyone in the room became soaked in water.

Everyone hurried out of Patel's and into the street while the fire trucks came with sirens blaring. Unfortunately for Jeff and Lester, the city came in after the fact and closed down Patel's for numerous violations of their liquor licenses, safety codes and permits. At least they had their music.

Bryce and Lindsay caught a taxi back to her home and Carina and Cole went back to the village. Since Devon and Ellie and Chuck and Sarah were staying in the same building, they all rode back in the limo. Devon and Ellie weren't feeling very good from the jungle juice and they staggered back to her doctor friend's penthouse. Chuck and Sarah made it back in pretty good shape, just cold and wet.

When they got in the penthouse, they went straight to the bathroom and stripped off their wet clothes and climbed into the shower together. The warm water felt great running down their bodies and after a few minutes, they started to feel normal again. Chuck, standing behind Sarah and facing her back grabbed the shampoo and lathered up Sarah's hair and massaged her scalp. Sarah purred with pleasure at the relaxing feeling from Chuck's fingers. He helped her rinse her hair and added the conditioner, again massaging her scalp. While Chuck was doing this to her, Sarah reached behind her with both hands and stroked the sides of his hips and then pulled him close so that he was pressed against her and she reached father back and massaged his ass. When it came time to rinse out the conditioner, she turned to face Chuck and he leaned in and kissed her while he was running his fingers through her hair. With clean hair, Sarah took the shampoo and washed Chuck's hair, giving him a scalp massage along the way. Chuck and Sarah each washed each other's bodies and both were becoming extremely turned on. Chuck, in between kisses, asked Sarah, "I would be very happy to make love to you in the shower, but I noticed that this place has a nice fireplace and I wonder if you would like to continue what we're doing in front of a roaring fire?

Sarah kissed him back and said "That sounds very romantic, Chuck. Do you think we can also open the champagne and bring out the whipped cream?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Whipped cream huh? After we took a shower?"

Sarah smirked. "There's no reason we can't take another."

Sarah wrapped her wet hair in a towel and after drying the rest of their bodies off, they each put on one of the robes and grabbed some blankets and pillows. While Chuck was opening the champagne and getting the whipped cream and dessert from the other night, Sarah situated the blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace and started the gas fire.

Chuck brought in the champagne, cheesecake, berries and whipped cream and some glasses and utensils, napkins and a towel. He sat down next to Sarah on the blanket and filled up the glasses with champagne and dropped a few blueberries in each glass. They leaned in for a kiss and took a sip. It tasted great. Chuck then put a piece of cheesecake on a plate, added an assortment of berries and a dab of whipped cream. He handed the plate to Sarah and made one for himself just like it. He kept the container of whipped cream nearby. They sat and ate their dessert and drank their champagne in between kisses and enjoyed the warmth from the fire. Sarah said, "You know, Chuck. If I keep eating desserts like this I'm going to get fat."

Chuck laughed and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "No way, Sarah. Not with the amount of exercise we get each night."

Sarah laughed. "I suppose you're right. But seriously, I'm going to need to get a little other type of exercise and will need to get back on the ice or I'll fall flat on my face in the exhibition."

"Casey's giving us the day off tomorrow since our next game isn't for two days. Maybe we can try out the gym here."

"Sounds like a plan. I'd also like to check out the steam room and sauna. Hopefully they're coed."

Chuck raised his glass to Sarah. "We can only hope."

They had finished their dessert and it was starting to get warm by the fire. Chuck scooted closer to Sarah and took the towel off that was wrapped around her wet hair. He took a wide toothed comb and ran it through her hair to remove any tangles and then took her brush and gently brushed her hair. Sarah was thoroughly enjoying what Chuck was doing to her and as he got down toward the bottom of her long hair, he reached around and untied her robe. He went up to her shoulders and pulled the robe part way down exposing her neck and the upper part of her shoulders. Then Chuck resumed brushing Sarah's hair and began kissing her shoulders and neck while doing so. This sent a shiver of pleasure down Sarah's spine and she said "That feels so nice, sweetheart. I love you."

Chuck in between his kisses on her neck murmured "Mmmmmmm….. You're right. That does feel nice. I love you too."

Sarah chuckled in response and continued to enjoy what Chuck was doing to her. Finally he asked "Is you hair OK?"

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and turned and kissed him. "It perfect." She took the brush from him and set it aside. Chuck then put his hand on her shoulders and started to massage them while he resumed kissing her neck. He slid her robe all the way down to her waist, exposing her bare back and he massaged and kissed the entire area. After a few minutes, he had Sarah turn and face him and they both got on their knees. Chuck finished slipping her robe off her and Sarah slipped Chuck's robe of him, so they were both naked. Chuck said, "Close your eyes, my love." She raised an eyebrow, smirked and closed her eyes. Chuck said, "Stick out your tongue." When she did, he put a dab of whipped cream on it with his finger. "Mmmmmm."

Then Chuck said "Open your mouth." She did and Chuck put some whipped cream on his tongue and put it in her mouth with a kiss. "Mmmmmm. I don't know what tastes better, you or the whipped cream."

Chuck then put some on her nose and licked it off and put some on her lips and kissed and licked it off. Sarah said "Make sure you save some for me sweetie."

"We have plenty, Sarah," Chuck said with a smirk.

He then took a generous dab of whipped cream on each finger a put it on her nipples. Sarah giggled for a moment until Chuck leaned down and licked the cream off and spent a moment sucking on each one. Sarah moaned with pleasure and said "Please, do that again." He heeded her request and repeated what he did, causing Sarah to moan even more.

Chuck then said, "It's time to lie down sweetheart." Sarah lay down on her back by the fire, her body tingling with excitement. He put a dab of whipped cream in her belly button and licked it out causing another giggle. Chuck then took Sarah's feet and spread them apart and knelt down between her legs. Chuck took his finger and put a large dollop of whipped cream on her center and proceeded to lick the cream off very slowly. Sarah arched her back in pleasure as Chuck's tongue found her special spot and she moaned loudly "Chuuuuuuuuuck." He continued using his tongue until he felt Sarah grab his hair and push him down on her until she shook in an intense climax. Instead of stopping, Chuck continued to do what he was doing until Sarah came again and again. After letting her settle down a little, Chuck then kissed his way up her torso, stopping at her breasts for a few moments, before continuing up to her lips. When he reached her lips, Chuck entered her and Sarah wrapped her legs tightly around him as he pushed in and out of her. Sarah moaned even louder "Chuuuuuuuuuuuck. Oh Chuuuuuuuuuuck. Oh Chuuuuuuuuuuck. I'm coming again. Oh Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Chuck and Sarah came together in an incredibly intense climax that left them both spent. "Oh Sarah…Oh Sarah….."

Not wanting to collapse on top of her, he gently rolled to her side, leaving her closest to the fire. Sarah snuggled up to Chuck, put her head on his shoulder and her arm and leg across his body. Chuck wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket over them and they fell fast asleep until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, PM'd, followed and favorited my story. Here is the next chapter. It was getting really long, so I decided to break it down into two chapters. I will post the second part over the weekend. If you have any suggestions, please let me know and tell me what you think.

Chapter 9

Ellie woke up with a terrible headache. She was fully dressed and face down on the bed and turned her head and looked for Devon and didn't see him. Ellie tried to sit up, but the pain was too great. She thought she heard something, but couldn't quite make it out. Following where she thought the sound was coming from, Ellie crawled across the bed to the far side and peered over the edge. Devon was on his back snoring, wedged between the side of the bed and the wall. He looked like he was trying to remove his pants and got one leg out and fell on the bed before falling on the floor. Ellie reached out and shook Devon's shoulder and he continued snoring. Next she tried pinching his nose, to no avail. Finally she slapped him hard on the cheek. That did the trick. "Owwww. What'd you do that for?"

"What'd we do Devon? Why are we so hung over?"

Devon groaned and said "I don't remember. Do you?"

"I vaguely remember drinking out of a fountain. Not much else."

"I don't remember anything. Help me up Ellie."

Ellie reached down and helped Devon back on the bed. They lay there on the bed for a bit before Ellie dashed off to the bathroom to empty her stomach. As soon as she was finished, Devon pushed her out of the way and did the same thing.

"Oh god. I feel terrible. Where's the aspirin?"

They staggered out to the kitchen and looked for Ellie's purse and the aspirin. Devon filled two glasses with water and they downed two each after Ellie found what she was looking for. They both looked like the parents of a newborn that haven't slept for three days. They leaned against the kitchen counter and covered their eyes as any light caused them pain. Just when they thought about going back to bed, they heard knocking on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" asked Ellie. "What time is it?"

Devon looked at the clock. "It's 10:30am."

The knocking persisted and they staggered to the door. Devon looked through the peep hole in the door. "It's Sarah and Chuck. It looks like they brought some food and coffee."

Ellie opened the door.

"Ellie, Awesome…" Chuck started to say.

"What happened to you? asked Sarah. "You look terrible."

Ellie and Devon groaned in unison. "Do you have to shout?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and back at his sister and her fiancé. "We're not shouting. Drank a little too much jungle juice at Patel's?

Ellie looked at Devon and back at Chuck. "That's where we were? We don't remember anything."

"Yep," said Sarah. "It's a good thing you didn't get a chance to try the hookah."

"The whatah?"

"The hookah. It's an Indian pipe. Those rascals Jeff and Lester put some funny stuff in the pipe. Carina and the others in the group have forgotten the last three days. The amnesia is supposed to be temporary, though. It's a good thing they didn't burn down the whole building."

"We almost burned down the building?"

"Not you, Cole."

"Who's Cole"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Nope"

Ellie finally remembered to invite them inside and she took the food from Chuck and Sarah and they all sat at the table and ate. Chuck and Sarah had brought bagels, cream cheese, orange juice, coffee and a smoothie for Devon.

Sarah and Chuck gave them the details about what had happened and showed them the newspaper article about the incident. Fortunately they had all left before the police had arrived and no one in the area remembered who was there, other than Chuck and Sarah and they were going to keep their mouths shut.

"You two don't seem to be affected by the jungle juice."

"We didn't have any. We saw firsthand what happened to Morgan and Zondra after they went to Patel's and warned you to be careful. Unfortunately, you didn't listen."

"You didn't wake up fully clothed face down on the bed with a gigantic hangover?"

Sarah smirked. "Nope. We woke up by the fireplace after a very romantic evening and some fun with whipped cream."

Ellie groaned and Devon smirked. "TMI* Sarah," said Ellie.

Devon said to Chuck "Awesome bro" and gave Chuck a high five.

Ellie looked at Devon and back to Sarah and

rolled her eyes. "Men!"

Sarah chuckled and said to Ellie "You should try it sometime. We're heading to the store later to get more. Do you want us to bring you some?"

Chuck and Sarah hopped in the limo and headed up to Whistler to watch the snowboarding events. They packed a lunch and enjoyed some of the items from the minibar. And they enjoyed considerable necking on the way as well.

Once at the event site, they bundled up in their parkas and mittens and scarves and headed to the slopes. They watched and cheered on Morgan as he won his round of 16 heat and his quarterfinal race in snowboardcross. While waiting for the semifinal heats, they met up with Morgan and Alex and had a cup of hot chocolate with them. Alex was racing the following day.

Alex asked "Did you hear what happened at Patel's?"

Sarah smirked. "You could say that. We were there when it happened."

"What?" said Morgan. "We were going to go back tonight."

"Even after what happened to you before?"

"Yep, that place was crazy. What happens in Patel's stays in Patel's. How did the place almost burn down?"

Chuck told them the story. Alex said "No wonder Carina was so out-of-it this morning when I ran into her. It's a good thing her next race isn't for two days. Cole better only do sweeping today in his curling match, though."

It was time for Morgan's semifinal heat. Alex, Sarah and Chuck all cheered him on to victory and his place in the finals. He was going to face some serious competition for a medal.

During the final, Morgan got off to a poor start and was in fourth place heading into the first turn. He was able to move up to third at the half-way point it the race and was in bronze medal position, but well behind the leaders. Near the finish line there was one final jump and the leader, thinking he was going to win the gold medal decided to do a little showboating and grabbed the back of his board and thrust his arms in the air during the jump, causing him to lose concentration and crash on the landing. This allowed Morgan to move up to second for a silver medal and the former leader was able to get up in time to finish third.

Morgan and Alex celebrated his Olympic medal at the finish line and Chuck and Sarah cheered his finish from the crowd. After the medal ceremony and obligatory interviews, Chuck and Sarah offered them a ride back into Vancouver in the limo. Morgan and Alex readily accepted and they enjoyed a celebratory trip down the mountain, especially after opening the bottle of champagne they found in the minibar.

After dropping off Morgan and Alex at the village, Sarah wanted to go to the figure skating rink and do some skating. She invited Chuck to join her on the ice and she borrowed some figure skates for Chuck to use. The held hands as they skated around the ice, sometimes side-to-side, sometimes one in front facing the other. Since both were excellent skaters, they

had a blast. Occasional, Chuck would forget about the toe pick and trip. On one turn, Chuck had his right arm around Sarah's waist and her left hand in his. Chuck accidentally caught the toe pick in the ice and tripped, causing them both to fall and slide into the boards. Chuck hit the boards with his back and Sarah slid into him. Chuck protectively wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't get hurt. When they discovered that no injuries resulted from the fall, they burst out laughing and shared a chaste kiss while lying on the ice.

"Figure skating is a lot harder than it looks, Sarah. How do you keep from constantly tripping on the toe pick?"

"You get used to it, sweetie. When we get a chance, I want you to teach me a little ice hockey. I bet I'll have a mean slap shot."

"I bet you will, honey. That sounds like a lot of fun."

They got up and skated around the rink some more. Chuck stood at the boards and watch watched while Sarah practiced some jumps and spins and footwork. She called Chuck over. "Sweetheart, would you like to try and pick me up in a lift?"

"I don't know, honey. I'm afraid I might drop you and hurt you."

"Don't worry, you're strong on your skates and plenty strong enough to pick me up. You've done that already several times. Just pretend you're carrying me to bed so you can have you way with me."

That caused Chuck to turn pink. "OK, Sarah. Just exactly how do you want to do this?"

"Let's start with a press lift. You skate backwards and I skate forwards toward you. We clasp hands and I jump up and you extend your hands over your head."

"OK sweetheart. Sounds doable. Are you sure I won't drop you?"

"I trust you sweetie. You'll do fine."

Sarah skated toward Chuck while he was skating backward. They clasped hands and Sarah jumped up and Chuck extended his arms over his head. They executed the lift amazingly well on a first try. Sarah smiled broadly. "You're a natural, Chuck. I knew you could do it."

Chuck grinned at his success and said "This was great, Sarah, but how do I set you down?"

"That's the easy part, sweetie. Just lower me down and I land on one foot. You are supposed to go onto one foot too and we extend our leg out."

Chuck followed her instructions perfectly and set her down and they both extended their legs in pretty good form. Chuck couldn't believe he had done it and gave Sarah a big hug and a kiss. They practiced the lift several more times and improved each time. They even successfully completed the lift with one arm instead of two as they had been.

"Sarah honey, can you teach me how to do a jump?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You trying to learn a new move to score more goals, sweetheart?"

Chuck smirked. "I really want to score with you, honey."

Sarah grinned back. "That can be arranged my love, but doing it on the ice may be a little cold."

Chuck turned bright red. Sarah came close and gave him a kiss. "Be careful what you ask for sweetheart. I did tell you any time, any place and I meant it."

Chuck smiled and kissed her back, hard. "Oh, I want you right now but I'd rather have you when we're alone and in a more private place."

Sarah smiled at him and said "I belong to you my love. I'm ready when you are."

"I love you Sarah. I belong to you too." They shared another kiss, this one much longer.

After they broke for air, Chuck said "I really would like you to teach me a jump. Will you?"

"Certainly, Chuck. Let's try a single toe loop. It's one of the first jumps they teach you how to do."

Sarah demonstrated the jump and explained it to Chuck. After a few tries he succeeded and after a few more attempts he had it down quite well.

"Would you like to try a double toe loop Chuck?"

"That's not the kind of double I had in mind, sweetheart."

Sarah turned pink. "That sounds like a lot of fun, honey. But I really think you can land a double toe loop."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sarah demonstrated the double toe loop a few times and gave Chuck a few pointers. After falling a few times, Chuck finally landed one and smiled broadly.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did, sweetie. Come here." She landed a big kiss on Chuck and they held each other for a moment.

Chuck said "This is a lot of fun, Sarah and it's a challenge. I really was really happy for you that you won the gold medal, but actually being out here with you makes me appreciate what you accomplished even more. I'm so glad I get to share this with you."

That made Sarah's heart melt into butter and she clung to Chuck like there was no tomorrow. She reached up behind Chuck's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they broke for air, she said "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. To have someone who wants to share these types of experiences with me and to be with me and who loves me just as I am."

They both looked deep into the other's eyes with a look of pure unmitigated love pouring out and their lips crashed together in a passionate embrace. "I'm so glad you're in my life Sarah and I'm the lucky one."

Sarah smirked. "I don't see anyone else around right now. You sure you don't want to try it on the ice?"

That brought a chuckle from him and he said "I can't tell you how tempted I am right now. But I really want to check out the steam room a little later."

"You're so on, sweetie."

Chuck practiced the double toe loop a few more times and then they decided to try to do the jump side by side. Their timing was a little off but after a few more times they were able to land one in unison, bringing a big smile from each. Finally, Chuck asked Sarah to show him a death spiral. After a few tries, they were able to perform one that was pretty good.

They concluded their session by racing around the rink a few times for exercise. Sarah was fast, but she couldn't quite keep up with Chuck. When finished, they skated to the opening in the boards and stepped off the ice. The found their shoes and changed out of their skates. Sarah returned the skates to where she borrowed them and they headed back to the limo to meet with Bryce for dinner.

Unknown to the two lovers a member of the US Figure skating federation was in the press box area watching them skate. Needless to say, she was very surprised at how well they skated together. _It's too bad they aren't a team. I guess love really does help bring out your best._

Bryce was already waiting at the restaurant when they arrived. Since Sarah was bringing Chuck, he decided to invite Lindsay to the dinner. The restaurant was casual and was called the Grill. Bryce stood up and gave Sarah a hug and shook Chuck's hand. Chuck and Sarah greeted Lindsay and they sat down. After placing their drink orders, they received menus and started to look them over.

Sarah asked "How are you too feeling after last night?"

"Last night?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, last night at Patel's."

"We were at Patel's last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope," Bryce answered. "I know something strange happened because I woke up face down on the living room floor at Lindsay's apartment. She was on the floor next to me and we were both fully dressed."

Lindsay just looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Was it strange because you woke up fully dressed next to a pretty woman or because you were face down on the living room floor?" Sarah teased.

Bryce just put his face in his hands and groaned.

Chuck and Sarah hid their smiles and tried to show compassion for their obvious discomfort. Then they told the story of what happened at Patel's and to Carina, Cole, Devon and Ellie.

Both Lindsay and Bryce looked shocked. "How come we can't remember any of this?"

"From what we heard, the memory loss is temporary, but the hangover is very real," Chuck added.

"I take it you weren't affected?"

"We didn't partake in the jungle juice or the hookah. We were fortunate."

The waiter came back and took their orders and they sipped their drinks while conversing about what else they have been doing the last several days.

After the food was brought to their table, they began to discuss the topic that was the reason for the meeting.

"Have you done any skating since the finals, Sarah?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Chuck and I skated for a while before we got here. I don't want to fall flat on my face in the exhibition."

Bryce chuckled. "That would never happen, Sarah."

"What about you Bryce?"

"I took Lindsay out to the rink yesterday. It was good to get back on the ice. It made me realize that I'm not quite ready to quit. If you're up to it, I'd like to go to Worlds."

Sarah looked at Chuck and he nodded. "I'm not quite ready to quit either, Bryce. Let's go. Do you want to call Diane?"

"Let's call her together, right now." Bryce picked up his phone and hit his speed dial for Beckman. She answered on the first ring. He put it on speaker.

Hi Bryce. Do you have good news for me?"

"Yes we do," answered Sarah.

"Sarah, hi. I didn't realize you were there. I thought you were busy with that hockey player."

Sarah smirked. "Oh I'm very busy with that hockey player, and he's here listening in on this call."

"Oh."

Chuck spoke up "Hi Ms. Beckman. It's nice to speak to you again."

"Hi Chuck. You don't need to be so formal with me. Please call me Diane."

"OK, Diane. By the way, I'm totally supportive of Sarah skating in the Worlds."

Sarah smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Diane spoke up and said, "OK then. I'll see if we can if I can get some ice time. I'll let you know."

"Sounds good, Diane. Just make sure you don't schedule the time during Chuck's games."

"OK, Sarah. Do you have any restrictions, Bryce?"

"No, Diane. I can work the rest of my schedule around the practice time."

"Good. I'll let you know what I find."

"Great, Diane," and they hung up the phone.

They all enjoyed their dinner together and finally said goodnight. Chuck and Sarah were anxious to get back to check out the steam room.

A/N 2 - * For those of you that don't know - TMI stands for Too Much Information.

I also hope you noticed the Cutting Edge reference.

And a little hint of some of what is coming in the next chapter.

_Devon called out "It's about time you came out of there. We were afraid you might get overheated."_

_Ellie smirked "From the looks on their faces, they definitely got overheated, but not from the steam room."_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'm trying to start keeping my chapters to the 3,000 - 4,000 word range to make it easier to read. This last chapter I've been writing was getting very long, so I've actually broken it down into 3 chapters, Here is the next part. **Warning**: It gets very steamy in the steam room. ;) Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

On the way up to the penthouse, they stopped by the gymnasium to check out the facilities. They were very happy to find that while there were separate small locker rooms the equipment, sauna, pool, Jacuzzi and steam room were for everyone. They were also happy to note that they were alone.

So, Chuck and Sarah hurried up to the penthouse and jumped in the shower. Somehow, they managed to keep their hands mostly to themselves and were able to leave the shower without making love because they knew what was going to happen in a few minutes. At least they hoped so.

Sarah wrapped a large towel around her body and tucked it in just below her shoulders. Chuck wrapped a towel around his waist and they both put on a terry cloth robe. Grabbing the key card and two bottles of water, they headed to the gymnasium. When they arrived they were surprised to find that the steam room wasn't empty. The biggest surprise however, was that the other people in the steam room were none other than Devon and Ellie. They were naked and they were making love.

Chuck cried out, "Oh my. I didn't need to see that. My eyes, my eyes."

Ellie, who was straddling Devon, said "Don't freak out little brother. Why don't you stand guard for us and later we'll stand guard for you."

Devon said, "Yeah bro. I don't want to lose my mojo."

"OK" said Sarah with amusement in her voice. "We'll stand guard."

Chuck and Sarah hurried outside and Sarah was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Just think, they could have just as easily walked in on us."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that. It is my sister, you know."

"That's OK, Chuck. It will probably happen to us one day. We might forget to lock the door and one of our kids might walk in."

"Kids, Sarah. I want kids too. How many do you want?"

"Ten sounds like a nice round number."

Chuck almost choked on the water he was starting to drink. "Ten?"

"Just kidding, Chuck. But I always thought two of each would be perfect, especially if one of the boys looks just like his dad. He can be a Chuck Jr."

"Sounds good to me, especially if one of the girls looks just like you. But I'm not so sure about naming him Chuck Jr."

"I thought men liked the idea of a junior named after him."

"Many may want that sweetheart, but I'm not sure I'm one of them."

"It's not something we need to worry about right now. You need to marry me first anyway."

"Trust me, honey, there's nothing in this world I want more than to marry you."

"I feel the same way Chuck. I know you want to surprise me and make a big occasion out of it. That would be wonderful, sweetheart, but please don't let the surprise get in the way of actually asking me."

Chuck smiled at her and said, "I won't."

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on a bench outside of the steam room and they leaned in and kissed each other. What started out as a tender, chaste kiss quickly became heated. Chuck reached behind Sarah's neck and Sarah did the same as they pulled each other in for an ever deepening kiss. They became lost in their own little world and Chuck's hand reached inside Sarah's robe and pulled down her towel and it fell to Sarah's waist. He began caressing her soft skin with his fingertips bringing a chill down Sarah's spine. Sarah reached into Chuck's robe and ran her hands up and down his chest. When she got to his waist, she tugged on the towel and it fell away. As her fingers travelled down Chuck's body, the door to the steam room opened and Ellie and Devon walked out.

Ellie smirked at Chuck and Sarah as they had yet to realize they were being watched. She cleared her throat loudly and said "Couldn't wait, huh. Turn about's fair play." Chuck and Sarah both looked up but neither moved their hands from their current location.

Devon said "Care to take it to the steam room? It's all yours."

Chuck and Sarah just nodded and rewrapped their robes around themselves and stood up. They picked up their towels and went inside.

"Have fun you two," Ellie called out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Devon.

That got a chuckle from Sarah and Chuck. They hung their robes on the hooks on the wall in an alcove just inside the door but outside the steam room and they stepped inside, not bothering to put the towels back on. They spread some towels on the wooden bench and sat down next to each other. Chuck looked over at Sarah and smiled and she returned it. They leaned in and shared a kiss and as both started to perspire from the heat and steam. Chuck admired the beauty that was sitting next to him as the sweat started dripping down from her chin and on down to her chest and then her legs. Sarah was glistening from her perspiration and Chuck looked lovingly at her. Sarah looked over at Chuck and admired his muscular form and the perspiration dripping off his body. Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek, then chin and down her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin from the sweat. He kissed down her shoulder and arm, all the way down to her fingers. He set her hand on his thigh and picked up her other hand and again starting at her shoulder kissed that one all the way down to her fingers. When finished with that hand, he put that hand on his thigh too and he moved his legs so he was straddling the bench, and Sarah turned to face him, also straddling the bench. Sarah looked down at Chuck's manhood and reached out and took him in her hands. She stroked him gently and said "Time to lie down, sweetheart." He did what he was told and he put a stack of towels under his head as a pillow.

Sarah said, "Close your eyes and relax. I love you Chuck. Let me take care of you." Chuck smiled and just nodded, having a hard time believing that the most beautiful woman in the world loved him and was taking care of him. Sarah got on her hands and knees and leaned over Chuck to kiss him gently on the lips. His eyes popped open and he said "I love you too, Sarah." Sarah smiled and kissed him again gently and when he reached out and touched her breasts, she put her hands over his and pulled them away and kissed each hand and lay them at his sides. "I love it when you do that sweetie, but please just lie there and relax and let me take care of you for right now." Chuck smiled and nodded.

Sarah went back and kissed Chuck gently again and this time he obeyed her wishes and just lay there. "Good," she said. She kissed Chuck's lips again and then trailed a path down his neck to his shoulders and onto his chest. She peppered kisses all over his chest and down to his stomach and lower abdomen. She continued kissing down his body and down his right leg to his foot and then up from his left foot to his left leg and back to his abdomen. Once there, Sarah kissed her way over to his manhood and began to pleasure him using her lips and tongue and mouth. "Oh Saraaaaaaah… Oh Saaaarrraaaaaaah." Sarah smiled inwardly as she loved to please her man. After a few more minutes, Chuck said "Oh Saaaaaaaaarrrraaaaaaaaaah." Knowing he was getting close she applied pressure so he would wait a little longer. "Not yet, my love, I'm not quite finished with you." Sarah stood up and moved forward and reached behind her to resume pleasuring him. When she was straddling Chuck's lips, she slowly lowered herself down until she made contact with him. Chuck's eyes popped open and Sarah gently scolded him. "Eyes closed Chuck. You need to do a little something for me. Remember, no hands right now and keep your eyes closed." Chuck eagerly responded with his tongue and lips to bring her to the edge. "Wow, sweetheart, you sure are good at that." She lifted up and slid backwards until she was above him. "Are you ready Chuck?" He nodded vigorously and Sarah smiled. She lowered herself until he was all the way in. "I love you Chuck. You can use your hands now." Chuck smiled and he reached out and caressed her breasts for a minute. "I really do love it when you do that to me sweetie." Chuck smiled and surprised Sarah by sitting up and wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, staying inside her. He then turned her around and laid her on her back on the bench and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. In perfect rhythm, Chuck and Sarah moved together until they came to the edge and then over the edge as they enjoyed an intense climax.

They panted together while they tried to cool down, which was impossible in the steam room. Their glistening bodies were covered in perspiration. Chuck smiled broadly and said "Thank you sweetheart. That was beyond wonderful. You can take care of me any time you want." Sarah grinned and said "Oh, I intend to. I'm glad I was able to please you. You take such good care of me, I want to do the same for you." Chuck laughed "I think we're going to have a great life together. I want to do everything I can to please you and you want to do everything you can to please me." Sarah smiled and kissed him hard. "Oh, I know we're going to have a great life together."

They decided they better get some cooler air and put on their robes and went outside the steam room. Ellie and Devon had decided to hop naked into the Jacuzzi as it was near the steam room door.

Devon called out "It's about time you came out of there. We were afraid you might get overheated."

Ellie smirked "From the looks on their faces, they definitely got overheated, but not from the steam room."

Chuck and Sarah looked embarrassed for a moment and then laughed along. "Thanks for keeping look out for us."

"No worries Chuckster. No need to worry as no one else has come by. Do you want to join us?"

Sarah said "Actually we need to cool off. The pool looks rather inviting."

Ellie said "That's what we did first. Join us afterward."

Sarah looked embarrassed for a moment.

Ellie said "Don't worry. We're doctors. We're not going to see anything we haven't already seen. When you go to medical school, you're going to see all kinds of things too."

Sarah laughed. "I guess you're right."

So, Chuck and Sarah dropped their robes and dove into the pool. While they swam around, sharing some kisses, Ellie and Devon got out of the Jacuzzi and decided to join them in the pool. After they dove in, Sarah looked questioningly at them.

"We were getting a little warm too."

The two couples swam around naked in the pool and decided to have a chicken fight. Ellie climbed on Devon's shoulders and Sarah on Chuck's. It would have been a spectacular sight for someone if they would have walked in right then. Two beautiful naked women were trying to push the other off their man's shoulders. The battle was pretty evenly matched but eventually Sarah's superior strength won out as she was a professional athlete. Ellie wanted to try best two out of three, so they went at it again. This time Chuck got too close to Devon and he tripped Chuck which caused Sarah to fall. For the third battle Chuck made sure he stayed far enough away and when Sarah got a firm grip on Ellie's right wrist, Chuck stepped quickly to his left causing Ellie's arm to go behind her back. From that position, all it took was for Chuck to push Devon to the right, causing him to drop Ellie in the water. Sarah raised her arms in victory as Ellie spluttered to the surface. "Think you're pretty hot there Sarah Bartowski? Let's see about that." Ellie proceeded to start splashing Sarah, which also hit Chuck in the face. This caused Chuck to let go of Sarah's legs and cover his face and give him a chance to splash back. Without Chuck holding on Sarah flipped backward into the water and came up spluttering, which led to a rip roaring water fight. Sarah came behind Chuck and wrapped one arm around him and hid behind him while splashing back. Ellie thought that was a good idea and hid behind Devon. That meant the two men were getting splashed the most, but neither minded as it meant that both had their beautiful naked girlfriends' bodies pressed against their backs. After a few more minutes of splashing they climbed out of the pool and went back in the Jacuzzi.

The two couples relaxed in the warm water for a long while until they felt like prunes. Chuck and Devon got out first and picked up some dry towels for their ladies. Chuck held a towel out for Sarah as his blonde goddess emerged from the Jacuzzi and wrapped her in it. Devon couldn't help but watch as Sarah climbed out. Wow, Devon thought. Chuck is a really lucky guy. As Ellie climbed out he was reminded just how beautiful Ellie was too and he thought Chuck may be a really lucky guy, but so am I. He wrapped Ellie in a towel and planted a big kiss on her. "What was that for, Devon?" "I'm just so glad we're going to be a family." Ellie beamed and said, "So am I."

They all decided to stretch out on the chaise lounges by the side of the pool for a bit. Chuck asked Devon, "How's your frat brother doing in the short track speed skating?"

"He's doing well. He's made it to the semis in the 1,500 meters and the finals in the 1,000. Sorry we're going to miss your quarter final game, Chuck."

"That's OK Devon. You've seen a lot of my games already. Hopefully you'll get to see me in the gold medal game."

Ellie said "We hope so too. It looks like you could face the Russians in the semi-final."

"It's sure looking that way. It'll be a tough game but one we can win."

"Hey Sarah, can you watch your man without freaking out this time," Ellie teased.

"Probably not if he gets injured again. I know it's a possibility, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"No one does, Sarah. Your mom will be there, right?"

"Yes. She'll help calm me down if needed."

"You look tired Sarah. A little too much fun tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Tonight was a blast. I never thought a naked chicken fight in the pool could be so much fun. Especially since we won."

"Competitive are we? Ellie smirked.

"Very" Sarah laughed.

They looked over at their men and saw that they were falling asleep.

"One more skinny dip in the pool before we leave?" asked Ellie.

"One more dip," said Sarah.

The stood up and jumped in and swam a few more laps and stopped to talk by the side of the pool. By now Sarah and Ellie had grown so comfortable with each other that they felt like they could share anything and the fact that they were both naked was of no concern.

"You look really, really happy, Sarah."

Sarah beamed back. "I really, really am. I can't believe everything that has happened over the last eight or nine days. Winning the gold medal was a dream come true, but meeting your brother and falling head over heels in love with him is far beyond my wildest dreams. I'm also glad he has a terrific sister."

Ellie smiled back. "I'm so happy for you and my brother that you found each other. I'm glad we've become such good friends and I can't wait to have you as my sister."

"Me, too," Ellie.

They looked over at their men. "I think it's time I get Chuck up to bed. He has practice tomorrow."

"Good idea, Sarah. Make sure Chuck gets his rest."

Sarah smirked at Ellie "Who's talking about rest?"

Chuck woke up a little disoriented. Instead of his beautiful girlfriend draped over him he was alone in bed. He reached over and touched the sheets and they were cold. Sarah had been up for a while. "Sarah?" he called out to her. The robes they were wearing after coming back from the pool were hanging up on the hook on the bathroom door and Sarah's phone was sitting on the nightstand next to his. Finally awake enough, after all Sarah had kept him up most of the night for rounds two, three and four, he thought he heard noises from the kitchen. After using the bathroom, he headed into the kitchen not bothering to put anything on his naked body. Much to his surprise, he found the fireplace lit, some music playing in the background, and Sarah Walker, wearing only an apron, cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, handsome. Come on in, I'm making breakfast."

Chuck walked up behind Sarah and slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and neck and inhaled. "Mmmmmm… Something smells wonderful…. And the food smells good, too."

Sarah giggled at his comment and said "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck smiled and slid his hands inside the apron and cupped her breasts. "I'm counting on it future Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah loved being called that and after enjoying for a moment where his hands were said "I thought I wore you out last night. I'm making you breakfast so you can get your strength back. Although breakfast can wait."

Chuck nibbled on her earlobe as he continued massaging her. "You make a very tempting offer, sweetheart. But I am really hungry. What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee. We also have some orange juice."

"Sounds really good. How can I help?"

"The food is almost ready. I thought we'd eat by the fireplace. I found some trays in the cupboard. You could get those down and get out the plates and then pour the drinks. Although that would entail you moving your hands and I'm not so sure I want you to do that."

Chuck smiled between nibbles on her earlobe and kissed her. I'm not so sure I want to do that either, but I'll continue this after breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast and eating in front of the fireplace. They enjoyed considerable kissing and caressing while eating and when finished, set the trays aside and engaged in a vigorous round five. After lying there spent for several minutes entwined together, Sarah asked,

"What time do you want to leave for practice?"

"I was thinking about 3pm." It was currently 1:30. "What are you going to do when I'm at practice?"

"My mom and dad want us to join them for dinner tonight and your parents want us to join them tomorrow night, so I was thinking of going to see Carina for a couple of hours."

"Have you heard back from Diane about ice time?"

"The only time she could get was fairly early in the morning, at 10am. Fortunately it's at the Pacific Arena."

"That sounds early. I guess that means we're going to have to go to bed earlier" said Chuck giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah chuckled. "At least you're adaptable sweetie."

"I'll do the dishes while you take the first shower."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"You did the cooking. It's only fair."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and gave him a sly grin. "You could join me."

"You are a temptress, honey. But if I join you in the shower, I'll definitely be late for practice."

Chuck stood up and helped Sarah to her feet. He patted her gently on her behind and said "Off you go before I change my mind."

Sarah wiggled her perfect behind as she headed to the bathroom and looked back over her shoulder "You know where to find me."

On the way to practice Chuck called Morgan to see how Alex was doing.

"She's progressing nicely Chuck. She won her quarterfinal race and finished second in the semi-final, so she made it to the final."

"That's great news, said Chuck. Tell her we said hi and go bring home a medal."

"Will do, Chuck. What are you guys up to?"

"I'm heading over to practice and Sarah's going to visit Carina. You and Alex should come to my game tomorrow. We have two extra tickets but they're in a different section than where my parents are."

"Sounds great Chuck. I'll check with Alex but I'm sure we'll come."

They hung up the phone and Chuck and Sarah cuddled in the back of the limo until they arrived. They shared a passionate kiss that lingered with the promise of more, later and Chuck exited the car. Sarah instructed the driver to head over to the village so she could see Carina and Chuck went inside the building.

Sarah enjoyed her visit with Carina and doubly enjoyed teasing her about Patel's. It turns out that she and Cole ended up passed out in her room. Carina plopped down on her roommate's bed, while her roommate was in it. In frustration Alex Forrest, her roommate, pushed her on the floor and Carina stayed there all night. Cole ended up on Carina's bed and wondered how he ended up there alone. Neither had any recollection of the events of the previous night. Sarah and Carina had gone across the street to the coffee house to have a cup of tea and talk. While there, Cole had showed up and didn't remember meeting Sarah at all.

"I don't see how I could forget someone as lovely as you, Sarah," said Cole.

"Easy tiger. She's taken. Very taken," smiled Carina.

"Who's the lucky bloke?"

"My boyfriend is Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. You met him last night too."

"Ayyyyyeee. This is terrible. I hope my mind is OK."

"I'm sure you and Carina will be fine. It'll take a few days."

"Oh, good. You had me worried for a moment."

They sat and chatted some more while drinking their tea until it was time to go.

"Say hi to Chucky for me," said Carina as Sarah got up to leave.

"Will do. Take care of yourself. We're planning on coming up and seeing you in the slalom."

"Great. See you later."

A/N 2 For those of you who don't know, La Jolla (pronounced La Hoya) is a beautiful small beach town just north of San Diego, California. Here's a teaser for the next chapter.

_"Since Patel's closed, we decided to check out a sports bar around the corner. It's called Castle."_

_"That's an unusual name for a sports bar," said Chuck._

_"Yeah," said Morgan. "I hear it used to be a secret spy base for the CSIS. It's the Canadian version of the CIA."_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Here is the next installment. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited and followed the story. The song lyrics below are from a song sung by Adele in her album 21 . I know that the album was published in early 2011 and this part of the story is taking place in 2010, but I liked the song. So, since this story is pretend, please pretend that Sarah somehow knew the lyrics and melody. Maybe she downloaded the intersect. lol Just kidding. ;) To give credit where credit is due, the song is titled "Love Song" and was written by Robert James Smith, Simon Gallup, Roger O'Donnell, Porl Thompson, Laurence Andrew Tolhurst and Boris Williams. Published by Lyrics (c) Universal Music Publishing Group. Also, I goofed. When I shortened the previous chapter I forgot to move the second A/N about the pronunciation and location of La Jolla. So you don't have to look back, it is a beautiful beach town just north of San Diego, California and is pronounced La Hoya. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 11

Sarah picked up Chuck in the limo and they went to get her parents. They all piled into the limo and decided to go to the Oru Cuisine restaurant by the water for some local cuisine. Jack and Emma were eager to see how their daughter's relationship with Chuck was progressing and they were amazed at how far they had come in such a short time.

Once inside, they settled in at a table by the window and ordered some drinks and looked over the menus.

Jack said "Still staying away from alcohol I see, Chuck."

"Yeah, I have a big game tomorrow night against Slovakia and I think it's better if I wait. Although I did have some champagne with Sarah a few nights ago."

Sarah got lost in her thoughts for a moment as she remembered what they did with the whipped cream after the champagne.

Emma said "Sarah honey, are you OK?"

Sarah blushed a little and said "I'm fine, mom. I was just reliving a very pleasant memory."

She looked over at Chuck and winked. He blushed and squeezed her hand that he was holding under the table.

Jack and Emma looked at each other after they witnessed the exchange. Jack whispered in Emma's ear "I wonder what that was all about."

Emma raised an eyebrow and said "Somehow I don't think we really want to know."

Jack smirked and simply nodded. He really didn't want to know.

The drinks were delivered and the waiter took their food orders.

Emma asked, "So have you decided on the Worlds yet Sarah?"

"Yeah. We had dinner with Bryce last night and we both decided that we weren't quite ready to retire. So we decided to go for it. One last hurrah for Walker and Larkin."

Jack smiled and said "Well, looking at you two, if you weren't planning on retiring, next year you would be skating as Bartowski and Larkin."

Sarah grinned and said "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Chuck smiled and said "Yes it does. But the way we skated together yesterday when you were showing me how to do some jumps and lifts and stuff, I think Bartowski and Bartowski sounds a lot more like it." He gave her the Bartwoski eyebrow dance.

"I can see the headline now. Star ice hockey player becomes pairs figure skater and wins the gold medal. Sounds like it would make a cool movie."

"You forgot the most important part sweetheart."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and asked "What's that honey?

"He wins the gold medal with his kick ass, super gorgeous, and incredibly wonderful wife."

Sarah beamed and leaned in and gave Chuck a big smack on the lips. "You're right sweetie, that sounds a whole lot better." Chuck leaned in and returned the kiss.

Jack cleared his throat. "Did something happen that you forgot to tell us?"

"No, no, no." Chuck stammered. I haven't asked Sarah to marry me, yet. But I will and I will ask for your permission first."

"Why don't you just ask for permission right now?"

Chuck, stunned, looked over at Sarah and she nodded.

"Well, I always thought that I would do this without my hopefully future bride being present, probably because I was afraid of what might happen if her parents said no. But my wonderful time with Sarah has been anything but what I expected or imagined. It has been far beyond what I could have ever hoped for or dreamed about, so why should I stick to my preconceptions? So, here goes."

He grabbed Sarah's hand under the table for support and she held on tight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, Jack, Emma, I love your daughter with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life making her the happiest woman on the face of the earth. She has made me the happiest man on the face of the earth and I can't imagine my life without her. I know we have known each other for a fairly short period of time, but I know that Sarah is the woman I have been waiting for my entire life and I can hardly believe she loves me back. I promise that I will do everything in my power to give her every ounce of love I have and will treat her with the respect and honor she deserves. So, will you please give me the honor and grant me permission to marry your daughter, Sarah Lisa Walker?

While this was going on tears of joy were streaming down Sarah's and Emma's faces and it was even getting Jack a little choked up.

"Wow Charlie, that was some speech. From the looks of my wife and daughter, I couldn't possibly say no. But I want you to know that we would be proud to have you as our son-in-law and I know you will take good care of my little girl. So yes, you have Emma's and my permission and we wish you all the best and all the happiness in the world."

Chuck smiled a smile so big that it actually hurt. He stood up and came over and hugged Emma and she hugged him back. Sarah had also gotten up and hugged her father and then her mother after Chuck finished. Chuck then shook Jack's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

They sat back down after Chuck and Sarah shared a big hug and kiss and the waiter came and served their food. While they started eating Emma looked at Chuck and asked "When are you going to make this official?"

Chuck looked over at Sarah and said "I want it to be really special for her and I'm working on some ideas. So Jack, how did you propose to Emma?" He took a bite of his fresh salmon.

Jack waited until he finished chewing his bite of Caesar salad. "Oh, I don't know, Charlie."

Go ahead and tell him, Jack," said Emma. "It wasn't like the restaurant caught on fire and we barely escaped with minor burns."

"Well Charlie, I had made big plans, like it sounds like you are doing. It seemed like every time I had everything set up for a perfect proposal, something would go wrong. Finally, we were just walking along the beach in La Jolla and there was a beautiful sunset and everything felt right. It wasn't planned, but I had just what I needed. Because when you get right down to it Charlie, all you need is the girl."

Emma swallowed a bite of her shrimp scampi and added "It was really sweet and just perfect. He got down on one knee on the beach, pulled out a ring, took my hand in his and popped the question. Of course I said yes."

Sarah asked "Were you surprised mom?" She took a bite of her scallops.

"Maybe the timing of it, but no, we had been talking about getting married for a few months before he finally asked me."

"What took you so long, dad?"

"Like I just said, I had plans that went wrong. I was planning on asking her when we were at the top of a Ferris Wheel at the county fair and it broke before we even got on. That was just one of the times."

"You never told me that story before, Jack. I remember that day. So THAT'S why you were so angry that the Ferris Wheel broke."

Emma turned to Sarah and said "Your normally mild mannered father started swearing under his breath and kept bugging the operator about getting it working. Normally he could care less about that ride."

That got a chuckle out of Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah turned to Chuck and said "Promise me that you won't wait for some elaborate plan to come to fruition. Dad's right, all you need is the girl and you got me. You already know I'm going to say yes."

Chuck said "I promise Sarah, but I still want it to be really special."

They finished their meals and ordered dessert. Sarah and Jack got Rocky Road ice cream, Emma a slice of cherry pie and Chuck apple pie a la mode.

After gathering their coats, the four of them took a walk along the waterfront and looked at the boats. Much to their surprise they ran into Morgan and Alex.

Sarah noticed something hanging around her neck. "You won a medal Alex? Congratulations!" She gave Alex a hug. "Can we see?"

Alex pulled out a shiny silver medal, just like Morgan had won.

"That's great Alex," said Chuck. "Congratulations. How did your race go?"

Morgan chimed in. "It was similar to mine, actually, except she got a better start. She was in second most of the way until she got passed right before the last jump and fell to third. The leader lost control going into the takeoff of the jump and wiped out on the landing and ended up fourth. Alex came really close to winning a gold medal."

Chuck and Sarah realized that they hadn't introduced Alex to her parents.

Sarah said "Alex, I'd like to introduce you to my parents Jack and Emma Walker. Mom and dad, this is Alex."

Alex stepped forward "Pleased to meet you. My surname is McHugh. Sarah didn't know."

Emma and Jack shook her hand and said "Congratulations and pleased to meet you too."

"Where are you two headed, Alex?" asked Chuck.

"Since Patel's closed, we decided to check out a sports bar around the corner. It's called Castle."

"That's an unusual name for a sports bar," said Chuck.

"Yeah," said Morgan. "I hear it used to be a secret spy base for the CSIS. It's the Canadian version of the CIA."

"Interesting. Do you need to dress up like James Bond or something to get in?"

"No. We'll get in no problem because of our dates. Besides we're Olympians. Why don't you join us? You too, Jack and Emma."

Sarah looked at her parents. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Jack looked at Emma and said, "Why not. Let's see how the younger generation lives. Besides, this place sounds interesting."

The six of them headed over to Castle and saw a rather large bouncer at the door. Morgan walked up to go in.

The man asked "How many are in your group?"

"Six," Morgan replied and indicated with his arm to his companions.

"Wait here. I'll see if we have room."

Alex and Sarah came up and stood next to Morgan while they waited. The bouncer came back. He did a double take when he saw the two women. "Wait, didn't I see you on TV," he asked, looking at Sarah.

"Maybe. Did you watch the pairs figure skating?

"It is you. You're Sarah Walker and you won the gold medal."

"Guilty as charged. This is Alex McHugh and she just won a silver medal in snowboardcross like her friend Morgan right here."

"This is cool, three Olympians. You better be careful. A lot of guys are going to try to hit on you in there."

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are actually four Olympians here. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Chuck Bartowski. He plays on the US Ice Hockey team."

Chuck stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

He recognized Chuck's name as he was a big hockey fan. "Pleased to meet you. That was a great goal you scored last game."

"Thanks."

"Can we go in?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Since you're Olympians you and your party don't need to pay the cover charge."

"Thanks."

They walked in the large room and the first thing they noticed were all the flat screen TVs. There must have been a hundred of them.

A long bar was situated to the left with at least twenty bar stools and a wide variety of alcoholic beverages hung upside down behind it. TV monitors were at each end of the bar play Olympics coverage. To the right were about fifty square wooden tables with wooden chairs that could be pushed together if needed for a large group. In the back, to the right of the bar, was a metal door that they would later find out goes downstairs to the basement where the former CSIS base operated. The floor was bare cement causing the room to be very loud.

A hostess, dressed in tight black bike shorts and a Vancouver Canucks jersey came up to them.

"Good evening. Party of six?"

Morgan nodded.

"Would you like to be seated on this level or down in the spy base?"

Morgan looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. "Spy base sound good to you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Spy base it is," said the hostess. "Please follow me."

They followed her to the metal door which when opened led to a metal staircase. The sound coming from below was almost deafening. As they descended the stairs, the saw the source of the sound. It was coming from a small stage to the left where a four piece band was playing and in front of the stage were dozens of young men and women standing and waving their arms, singing along.

The hostess shouted "Do you want to sit near the music or in one of the detention rooms. It's a lot quieter in one of the detention rooms. You can always come out here when you want to."

They decided to try one of the detention rooms and when they got there, the hostess opened the door and let them in. Inside was a 40 inch flat screen TV on the far wall and a rectangular metal table with eight metal chairs. The chairs had black vinyl cushions and back rests.

"Your waitress will be here in a minute to take your orders. You can change the channel on the TV if you like."

After they all sat down, the hostess passed out menus and left the room. After she closed the door, which was clear glass, they could actually hear themselves think again.

"It sure is loud out there," said Alex. "It's nice to have a little quiet in here."

Morgan said "Yeah, but we can head out there when we want to boogie."

"Boogie, Morgan?" asked Chuck. "I thought you weren't in junior high anymore."

That got a laugh from the others. "Drinks are on me," said Chuck, "Although I'm only drinking coke."

Jack said "You sure, Chuck?"

"I got a gift from a "friend" (he made the quote sign in the air with his hands) a few days ago that will take care of the bill. He was very generous." Chuck winked at Sarah and she smiled, knowing that the money came from the CIA.

The waitress walked in. "Hi, my name is Tammy. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

Morgan ordered six Tequila shots, Chuck a coke, Emma a glass of white wine and Jack a beer. Alex and Sarah decided to try the shots. They also asked for a glass of water, each. Chuck handed the waitress two crisp $100 bills and told her to let him know if she needed more money later.

Tammy smiled broadly. "Thank you sir. Will do." She hurried out to get their orders smiling, knowing that she would have a good night with tips.

Sarah asked, "Do you think they did any enhanced interrogations in here?"

Morgan said "Probably. I bet if we had one of those fancy crime scene detectors we would find traces of blood somewhere."

"Ewwwww," said Alex. "Do you have to be so morbid?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Sarah brought it up."

"Yeah, but she didn't talk about blood."

"Are you squeamish about blood Alex?" asked Morgan.

Alex nodded.

Emma spoke up. "You should have seen Sarah's reaction when Chuck was cut over the eye last game. She freaked out."

Sarah glared at her mother. "It wasn't because of the blood, mom. It was because Chuck got hurt."

Jack added "My little girl never liked seeing blood when she was young. She demanded a band aid every time she got a cut, even if it wasn't bleeding."

"Dad," Sarah protested. "That was a long time ago."

"Yes, sweetheart, but you'll always be my little girl."

Sarah smiled and blew her dad a kiss.

Chuck picked up the remote and switched to the hockey game between Russia and Sweden. Sarah noticed a mountain of a man playing defense for Russia. "Who is that man, Chuck? He's huge."

"That's Yuri Gabrienko, aka Yuri the Gobbler. Rumor has it that he bit off the finger of teammate for taking his hockey stick without permission."

"Are you going to have to face him, Chuck?" Sarah looked worried.

"Most likely. You know what they say? The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Tammy came back with their drinks and passed them out. When she got to Chuck she said "Are you the designated driver?"

Chuck laughed. "No, I just have a game tomorrow against Slovakia."

"You're an Olympian?"

"The four of us are. Alex and Morgan here are silver medalists in the snowboardcross and my beautiful girlfriend Sarah here won the gold medal in pairs figure skating."

Tammy squealed. "Oh my, really? My little brother, he's 16, has the biggest crush on you Sarah. Can I take a picture with you?"

"Certainly," said Sarah. Tammy took out her cell phone and took a selfie with Sarah, then with Chuck, then Morgan and finally Alex. Emma then used Tammy's phone to take a picture of all five of them together. Then they took two menus and all signed their autographs for Tammy and her brother. Finally Sarah asked, "What's your brother's name?"

"Jacob"

Emma pulled a picture of Sarah and Bryce from her purse that she gave out to fans of her daughter when they found out she was Sarah's mom. She handed the picture to Sarah.

Sarah took her pen and signed the picture.

_To Jacob,_

_Go for the gold!_

_Love and best wishes,_

_Sarah Walker_

After she handed the picture to Tammy, she thanked them profusely and went to get them another round.

After Tammy left, Chuck, who saw what Sarah wrote, leaned over and whispered in Sarah's ear. "Should I be jealous of a sixteen year old?"

Sarah smirked "Of course not. But you have to admit it's nice to have some secret admirers."

Chuck laughed. "You just made his year, Sarah. He's going to be having dreams about you, you know."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I can't control someone's dreams, but I can give you, my love, the real thing. Me." She leaned in and captured Chuck's lips with hers and kissed him hard, making Chuck see stars afterward.

"Wow, Sarah. Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She giggled and said "Just making sure you know the real thing is far better that your dreams."

Chuck kissed her back, just as hard. While Sarah was catching her breath he leaned in and said "Trust me, I know. You have far, far away exceeded what I have ever dreamed of. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck. I can hardly wait to be your wife."

Tammy brought in two more rounds and Alex, Morgan and Sarah all laid out their shots in front of them with the lime and salt. Together, they took the salt, drank back the tequila and sucked on a lime and slammed the glass down. Twice more in succession they repeated the act. Since Sarah hadn't had much alcohol recently, she started to feel woozy. She gave her parents each a shot and they decided it would be fun, so they joined in. Alex and Morgan downed another shot each were feeling no pain.

Just then, Tammy walked back in and they heard the music had started back up. Sarah and Alex stood up and grabbed their partner's hand and said "Let's dance," and headed to the dance floor. Emma and Jack decided to follow them out and watch. As they headed out, Morgan said "Two more rounds of shots please Tammy." She nodded and after cleaning up the table some, headed back to get their drinks.

Sarah stood in front of Chuck, with her back to his chest. She grabbed his hands and raised them over her head as they swayed to the music. She pressed her perfect behind into his front and he pushed back, not wanting to break contact. They stayed like this until the song was over and when a new song started, Sarah turned to face Chuck and put her arms around his neck and Chuck put his hands on her waist, their bodies pressed together, swaying to the music. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they leaned in and shared a delicate but passionate kiss.

Jack and Emma watched them from the back. Jack said "Sarah chose a good one. Finally."

Emma smiled and nodded. "She sure did. She's had a lot to drink. Will she be OK?"

"It's out of our hands now Emma. She belongs to Chuck now. He'll take good care of her. Don't worry."

Emma looked over at them and smiled. "He sure will, Jack. He sure will."

After the song was over, they went up to tell them they we're going back to their hotel. Chuck offered the use of the limo to take them back, but Jack declined. "Thank you anyway, Chuck. We'll grab a cab after we take a little walk. I need some fresh air." They hugged goodbye and headed out.

Alex and Morgan were dancing up a storm and enjoying the music. Chuck and Sarah worked their way over to them. Chuck shouted "Having fun you two?" Alex slurred "Yup. How about you?"

Sarah slurred back "This is great. Too bad they don't have a karaoke machine."

"You feel like signing, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Sure do, sweetie. You make my heart sing."

Just then, the band finished and said, "We're taking a break now, but do you know what that means?"

The regular customers all shouted "It's karaoke time!"

"Come back in twenty minutes, and everything will be set up."

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Alex all headed back to their table. Tammy was waiting by the door and said "Just holding the room for you. It's starting to get a little rowdy."

Chuck said "Thanks Tammy. How are we doing for money?" You're doing fine. You've got several rounds left on your tab."

Chuck handed her another $100 bill. "Please bring us two more rounds and two bottles of mineral water. We'll probably do some karaoke and leave after that."

"You've still got enough to pay for those drinks and then some from what you paid me so far."

"Thank you for taking such good care of us Tammy. You've earned it."

Tammy thanked Chuck again and he looked over at the love of his life playing quarters with Morgan and Alex. Tammy came back with the rest of their drinks and took away the empties. After downing the rest of their drinks, the group headed out to sing.

After hearing a several other "singers" try their hand, Morgan got up and did a passable version of _Stairway to Heaven _followed by Alex singing _Firework _by Katy Perry.

On the last call for songs, Sarah went to the front. Even though she was well "lubricated" she was surprisingly articulate. "I would like to sing a song for my boyfriend, Chuck. He's standing right back there." She pointed and he sort of waved to the crowd. She started in, surprisingly on key.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Chuck stood there rooted to the ground, absorbed in the words.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Oh Sarah, Chuck thought, I feel the same about you.

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Chuck was fighting back the tears in his eyes as he watched his beautiful girlfriend sing to him. She looked right at him and tears started falling from her eyes. She dropped the microphone and ran to him and jumped in his arms and they kissed long and hard, pouring their souls into the kiss.

The crowd was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the song and what it meant. Then the crowd started to cheer and hoot catcalls at the young lovers who were oblivious to what was going on around them. After a very long minute, they broke for air and realizing finally where they were, looked sheepishly around the room while their arms were wrapped tightly around each other.

The man in charge of the karaoke machine, spoke up over the microphone. "That was great. Come up here you two."

The crowd pushed Chuck and Sarah to the front.

"My name is Mark," as he stuck out his hand to shake Sarah's and Chuck's hands. "What's your's?"

"I'm Sarah…. and this is my boyfriend, Chuck."

"Well Chuck, what did you think of the song?"

Chuck smiled and said "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Turning to Sarah he said "Thank you sweetheart. That was too beautiful for words to describe." He put his arms around her and pulled her close and gave her a toe curling, passionate kiss.

When he broke the kiss, Sarah looked dazed, far out in space. Mark asked "Sarah?" "Sarah?"

The crowd chuckled and it shook her from her reverie. "I I'm sorry, what did you say"

The crowd laughed at what she said and Sarah blushed. Chuck put a protective arm around her and held her close.

Mark asked "What brings you to Vancouver?"

Chuck answered. "The Olympics, of course."

Mark chuckled. "You're Americans?"

"Yes. I'm originally from Los Angeles and Sarah's from San Diego."

"What's been your favorite event so far?"

"That's easy," Chuck replied. "The pairs figure skating."

Sarah said "I like the Team USA ice hockey games the best."

Mark said "That's interesting. I would have thought it would be the other way around."

Chuck laughed. "I suppose you would. But it would make more sense to you if knew a few more facts."

"Like what."

"Like my beautiful girlfriend here is none other than Sarah Walker, the Olympic gold medalist in pairs figure skating and I love to watch her skate."

Sarah chimed in "And Chuck is a Center for the US Ice hockey team and I love to watch him play. Although I don't like when he needs seven stitches for a cut over his eye like last game."

Morgan stepped forward "And Chuck's been my best friend since we were in first grade."

That got a chuckle from the crowd.

Mark asked "Are you an Olympian, too?"

Alex stepped forward and said "We both are. We won silver medals in snowboardcross." She held out her medal so everyone could see.

Mark said, "Wow, what a treat. Four Olympians in our midst. Let's give them a round of applause."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"That's all for now," said Mark. "The band will be back up shortly."

Chuck looked at Sarah and noticed she was looking very sleepy. Looking at Morgan and Alex he said, "It's getting late and I'm going to take Sarah home. Do you want a ride back with us?

Morgan and Alex looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're going to stay longer. We don't have any events like you."

"OK then. There's still some money left on the tab, so drink up. Just tell Tammy."

"Thanks, Chuck."

Sarah and Chuck headed back to the penthouse.

A/N 2 - We are getting close to the end of this arc. Really. I didn't realize I could be so verbose. lol Next chapter will feature the quarter finals and semi-finals of the hockey tournament.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - We are nearing the end of this part of the story. Really. Lot's of hockey in this chapter. This story is in three parts. Part one takes place during the Vancouver Olympics in 2010. Part two takes place between the games, and part three will be in Sochi 2014. The middle section will cover four years in a short period of time as this is an Olympics story. I hope all of you that are watching the games are enjoying them. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

Sarah fell asleep in the car on the way back. She put her head in Chuck's lap and was out like a light. When they got back to the building, Chuck picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to their room.

Once inside, he carried her back to the bedroom and pulled down the covers. Chuck laid Sarah on the bed and took off her shoes and socks, her jeans and her sweater, leaving her in her bra and knickers. He slid her under the covers and tucked her in and went to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

After getting ready for bed, he heard his phone buzz and noticed he got a text from Emma, checking on Sarah. He answered right back that everything was OK and that she was in bed sleeping.

Chuck stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed next to his beautiful girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and spooned into her back. She instinctively pushed back into him for warmth and they both fell fast asleep until morning.

Sarah awoke in the morning with a terrible taste in her mouth. She thought for a minute and wondered what had happened. The last thing she remembered was getting in the limo and putting her head on Chuck's lap. Cracking open an eye, she saw that it was morning and that her head hurt. A lot. She also she realized she was in bed. _How did I get here?_ Then it hit her, _Chuck!_ She instinctively reached over to the other side of the bed and instead of the warm body of her boyfriend, felt cold. Nothing but cold sheets. Sarah groaned. _Where was Chuck?_ She tried to sit up but it hurt too much and then put her head back on the pillow. She ran her hands down her body and took note of what she was wearing. _Why am I in my underwear? I'm always naked when I sleep with Chuck. Did we have a fight?" No, couldn't be. My head hurts too much._ She opened her eyes again and looked over at her nightstand. On it was a bottle of water and some aspirin. _Chuck._ She sat up and saw a note.

_My Darling Sarah,_

_I hope you're feeling better. I got called to a walkthrough at noon. Here is some aspirin and I made some eggs and bacon. You can microwave them when you get up. There's some coffee in the pot too. I'll call you when I'm done. _

_I love you._

_C_

_P.S. I loved the song last night. _

Sarah smiled to herself. _I love you too, Chuck_. She looked at the clock. It was noon. She got up, hopped in the shower, washed her hair, shaved her legs and underarms so she could be nice and smooth for Chuck, got out and dried off. After putting on her makeup, she went to the closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

Since it was cold outside and she was going to an ice hockey game, Sarah thought something casual like jeans would be appropriate. So, she found her tightest pair of blue jeans and slipped them on over her light blue knickers. Liking what she saw, Sarah looked for her light blue blouse with the little white buttons that Chuck seemed to like when he saw it that first morning. She put in on over her matching bra and continued to like what she saw. Casual and sexy, but not too sexy. She put on her socks and boots and headed to the kitchen to eat the food Chuck left for her.

Chuck walked out of the walkthrough with Casey. Casey noticed someone was missing. "What happened Bartowski? Where's your girl?"

Chuck smiled and said. "She got a little hung over last night. I let her sleep in. I'm going to call her now."

"No sex last night Bartowski? I thought you were a little distracted at the walkthrough. Watching you play this Olympics has made me change my mind about abstaining."

Chuck laughed. "I'll make sure I tell Sarah. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of what you just said."

"See you later Bartowski."

"See ya coach."

Chuck picked up his phone and dialed Sarah.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hi Chuck."

"Hi Sarah. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now, thanks to you."

"What did I do?"

"Being the super fabulous boyfriend you are, you left me some aspirin, a bottle of water, and cooked me breakfast. Although it was more like lunch for me. But, I didn't like waking up alone this morning."

"I didn't like leaving you sweetheart, but you needed your rest and I had to go."

"I know Chuck honey. But I much prefer waking up with your arms around me."

"Me too, Sarah. I also love being your pillow. Casey told me that he's changed his mind about abstinence after the way I've been playing. He wondered why you weren't here when we were done. I told him you had a hangover and needed your rest. I think he's concerned that we didn't have sex last night."

Sarah laughed. "Meddling with our sex life again is he? Well, I think the only thing to do is for you to get back here as fast as you can so I can rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

Chuck grinned and blushed.

"Did you just blush?"

"How did you know?"

"Simple. Talking about sex makes you blush."

Chuck laughed. "It makes you blush too."

"I'm looking forward to a lifetime of making each other blush."

"Me too, Sarah. They want me for an interview in two hours and I miss you."

"I miss you too, Chuck. What should we do."

"I know you just ate, but I'm hungry and I don't have time to come back to the penthouse. I sent Pierre back with the limo. Can you come and get me and go get a pizza and make out?

Sarah laughed and laughed. "One question. Do you want to make out before the pizza or after?"

"Both."

"I'll look forward to it Chuck. And I'll bring the Altoids."

The Canada Hockey Place was filled to capacity in anticipation of the quarter final match between Team USA and Slovakia. The players were on the ice warming up and Sarah gave her man her usual greeting the first time he skated by. Instead of the usual ribbing he received from his teammates, they just ignored what happened as they all knew the importance of the game. Win and you advance with a chance at a medal, lose and you go home. Sarah was sitting in her usual spot next to Stephen and Mary, but this time Jack and Emma were sitting on her other side instead of Ellie and Devon.

"Relax Sarah," said Emma. "They'll do fine."

"I know mom. I just want Chuck to win a medal, real bad. He deserves one."

"Knowing Chuck, I bet he thinks he's already won the biggest prize he'll ever get."

"What's that?"

"You're heart."

Stephen, Mary and Jack all nodded in agreement.

Sarah grinned broadly and noticeably relaxed. "That he has mom. That he has."

The puck was dropped and they were underway. Team USA got off to a bright start for a change, probably because Chuck was out for the opening shift. After a great passing play by Chuck, the winger Brown had a great scoring chance only to be foiled by a great save by the Slovak goalie. The puck stayed in the Slovak zone for the entire time Chuck's line was on the ice before they made a change. The pace of the game was frantic, back and forth, with both sides creating chances. The breakthrough came near the end of the first period when Chuck, standing up at the blue line, gave a great open ice hip check to his opposing center, sending him flying down the ice. Seeing that the puck was headed right to his teammate, Chuck headed up the ice. Crash Thompson fed him a perfect pass at the red line right in stride and Chuck was soon in alone on goal. He deked to his left causing the goalie to go down and Chuck lifted the puck on his backhand under the crossbar for the game's first goal. He raised his arms in excitement and was soon mobbed by his teammates. The crowd erupted with a roar and Team USA's bench jumped up in unison. Sarah was jumping up and down in excitement as her man had done it again.

The first goal soon led to a second as the second line took advantage of a breakdown in the Slovakian defense and scored a goal on a rebound with only fifteen seconds left in the period. As players headed to the locker room, Team USA was firmly in control leading 2 – 0. The TV cameras went to the booth. The play-by-play announcer Dan Daniels asked "Well Brent Montgomery, what were your impressions of the first period?"

"I'd like to know what Chuck Bartowski has been partaking in during these games. I can't believe how well he has played. The only player that has matched him so far is Sid the Kid for Team Canada. I hope we get to see them face each other in the gold medal round."

"Yes Brent, he has played really well and has been an inspiration for the team. What do you expect in the second period."

The camera panned through the crowd and stopped at a certain blonde sitting behind the bench. She was smiling broadly and chatting with two older women.

Brent started to speak. "Well, I expect Slovakia to ….. " He caught a glimpse of Sarah on the monitor. "Who's that?"

Dan hears through his earpiece "Sarah Walker, Olympic gold medalist in pairs figure skating."

Dan says over the air "That Brent, is none other than Olympic Pairs Figure Skating gold medalist Sarah Walker."

To which Brent replies, "Wow, I should have watched that event. I haven't seen beauty like that in a long time."

"You mean like when you met your wife?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Dan. Who are the ladies with her? Why don't we send our roving reporter down there for a quick interview?"

They hear through their earpieces. "Keep it in your pants and focus on the game, Brent. We'll send somebody down there but don't do this again."

Dan said "Back to what you were saying about Slovakia."

"Right Dan. Slovakia can't afford to get further behind. They must be aggressive from the start and get the first goal in the second period."

In the meantime, Carly Crawford, roving reporter for the TV network cautiously approaches Sarah, Emma and Mary. Stephen and Jack had gone to the refreshment stand to buy some drinks and snacks.

"Excuse me, I'm Carly Crawford from Canadian Sports Network. Could I please have a quick interview with you Ms. Walker? Sarah looked puzzled for a moment. "You are Sarah Walker the gold medalist, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Why do you want to interview me now? We're in the middle of a hockey game. Shouldn't you be focusing on that?"

Carly was impressed that Sarah didn't want the focus shifted away from the game. "We like to do follow up stories on gold medal winners to see how winning has changed their lives," she lied.

Sarah looked over at her mom and Mary. They both shrugged.

Carly asked "Who are these two lovely ladies with you Sara?"

Emma spoke up "I'm her mother, Emma Walker. This is Mary Bartowski, the mother of her boyfriend, Chuck."

Carly was momentarily silent. _Her boyfriend is Chuck Bartowski? Lucky blonde skank. He's such a hunk._

"I'll do a quick interview, if you like," said Sarah.

"Great," said Carly. They set everything up and when the commercial break was over, they came back on the air.

Dan Daniels said "It looks like we're in luck. Our own Carly Crawford is down with Olympic Champion, Sarah Walker. Carly."

"Thank you Dan. I'm here with Olympic Champion, Sarah Walker. Thank you for agreeing to talk to us.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure."

"Are you a big ice hockey fan?"

"I am now."

"You mean you weren't before the Olympics?"

"I saw a game or two, but wouldn't say I was a big fan. But things have changed."

"Really? What changed?"

"It's Mary's son's fault. In a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. I met Mary's son, Chuck Bartowski, and fell madly in love with him and I want to be here and support him and his team every game he plays. It's a bonus that he's been playing really well."

"What's so special about Chuck Bartowski?"

Sarah got a dreamy eyed look on her face which was picked up by the camera. "Well, because he's Chuck. He's handsome, smart, and has a great body. Those things are nice. But most importantly he is the kindest, most thoughtful and caring man I have ever known and I trust him completely and he always treats me with respect."

Carly heard through her earpiece "Time to wrap it up. The players are leaving the locker rooms now."

"Thank you Sarah for your time. Enjoy the rest of the game."

Sarah nodded and Carly turned toward the camera.

"There you have it. A young woman who not only won a gold medal, but also looks like she found the man of my…. err….her dreams. Back to you Dan."

Dan, chuckling, "Thank you Carly. Don't worry, only the whole world caught your Freudian slip there. The players are back on the ice for period two. We will be back for the faceoff after these messages."

Jack and Stephen came back with the refreshments and passed them around. Stephen asked "I saw a camera crew walk by a minute ago. Do you know what that was about?"

Mary said "They came to interview Sarah. Said it was following up on how winning a gold medal has changed her life. I think it was a ruse. They seemed to want to know more about her and Chuck."

Jack looked a little angry for a moment. "What business is it of theirs?"

Sarah spoke up, "Don't worry daddy, we appreciate your concern. Chuck and I decided not to keep our relationship a secret and it's been fine so far. We figure if we cooperate and are open it will cause us fewer problems in the long run."

"I guess you're right, sweetie. It looks like they're ready to drop the puck."

Casey decided to have the second line start the period and Slovakia won the draw and immediately went on the attack. Slovakia was buzzing around the net and creating chances, but were unable to convert. Finally, when it looked like Slovakia was going to get a great chance in front, Crash Thompson interfered with the Slovack center and was sent to the sin bin for two minutes. Casey called out. "Bartowski, you're on the penalty kill with Perry, Williams and Rogers. Don't let them back in this game."

Chuck led them back on the ice and heard "Go get 'em Chuck" from Sarah. He smiled inwardly and thought _I'll do my best sweetheart._

Chuck won the face off just outside the zone and fed it over to Rogers who took it across the blue line and held it until he was pressured and fired the puck behind the Slovakia goal. A good start for Team USA. Perry went in to pressure Slovakia with the fore check and kept them pinned behind the goal. Finally, they came out from behind the net and headed up the ice. Chuck, studying the formation coming forward anticipated an outlet pass to his left. The key was to intercept before the puck crossed the blue line as Perry was trapped in an offside position. Chuck stepped around the player in front of him and charged to where he expected the pass to go. Fortunately he guessed right and he reached out with his stick as far as he could and managed to stop the puck from crossing the line. Chuck skated forward and got control of the bouncing puck and headed toward the net. There was one defenseman back. Perry saw what happened and turned in the opposite direction in support of Chuck. Chuck drew the defenseman toward him and fed a perfect pass toward Perry as Chuck continued on to the net. The defenseman recovered quickly and he skated toward Perry to cut off his angle. Perry seeing that Chuck had camped out to the left of the goal one-timed the puck back to Chuck with a perfect pass and Chuck tapped it in to the wide open net in front of him. It was a perfectly executed give and go play and a short-handed goal to boot. Team USA mobbed Perry and Chuck for their great play and they headed back to the bench. Chuck looked over at Sarah with a huge smile on his face and Sarah she smiled back and blew him some kisses. When the announcement came "Goal by number 39, Chuck Bartowski, assist to number 21, Gordon Perry. Time of the goal 2 minutes, sixteen seconds", the crowd stood and cheered.

The short-handed goal demoralized Team Slovakia and Team USA went on to score another goal five minutes later on a power play. The rest of the period showed no more goals, but Team USA was firmly in control. Team USA began the third playing sound defense, frustrating Team Slovakia. By the time the middle of the third period came around, the game became real chippy. Once, when Chuck went to the front of the net to get in position, a Slovak defenseman charged into him with a running start, sending Chuck crashing into the net and flipping over the crossbar, landing flat on his back. This earned the defenseman a double minor for charging and a game misconduct penalty. Sarah, of course, was on her feet in worry. Emma put her arms around her and held on. Fortunately Chuck didn't stay down very long and gingerly made his way to the bench. He looked over at Sarah who had her hand over her mouth in worry and Chuck just smiled at her and gave he the 'a OK' signal with his thumb and forefinger. Sarah was immediately relieved and sat back down, but put her head on Emma's shoulder.

After Team USA scored a fifth goal on this power play, Casey sent Chuck to the dressing room as a precaution and Team USA cruised to a 5 – 0 victory. It was a great team victory and Chuck was named the number two star of the game. The goalie, after the shutout, deserved the number one star. Team Russia had already advanced to the semi-finals to face Team USA by beating Sweden the night before. Team Canada and Team Finland will face each other in the other semi-final.

When Chuck hobbled out of the locker room after the game, Sarah came up to him and kissed him.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Sarah asked with concern in her voice. "It looks like you got beat to a pulp."

"Yeah. Playing ice hockey hurts. The doctor says nothing major happend. Just a lot of bumps and bruises. He wrapped me real tight with gauze from my neck to my feet. I can barely move."

"I'm not sure about the doctor's methods. They seem a little unorthodox."

"I know, but I'm willing to endure a little pain to be able to play in the next game."

"But your mental and physical health are important, too."

Sarah put her hands on each side of Chucks face with her finger tips on his ears and gave him a kiss."

"I'm OK. But ow, ow … why do my earlobes hurt?"

Sarah smiled and said "I know how to fix this. Just wait till we get home to the penthouse."

Early the next morning Chuck woke up and did an inventory of his surroundings. His beautiful girlfriend was in their favorite position with her head on his shoulder, her hair splayed on his chest and her arm and leg draped over his body. He looked over at the clock. It read 7am. They had a wonderful evening together and with his parents. Since Chuck was so sore after the game, they decided to bring take out to the penthouse instead of eating at a restaurant. Stephen and Mary were very happy to see how far Chuck and Sarah's relationship had come and they were excited to have Sarah as a future daughter-in-law and were looking forward to the time when they would be officially engaged. After they left, Sarah helped Chuck into the Jacuzzi tub and they enjoyed a relaxing and fun soak. She then gave him a massage with all the extras and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chuck thought he should be peaceful and content. Instead he was almost scared out of his mind. He couldn't move and it had nothing to do with Sarah almost lying on top of him. His muscles had locked up and he debated on whether to wake Sarah up. He wanted the love of his life to get her rest, but he knew he need help and it would upset her if he didn't ask for it.

Chuck turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. "Sarah," he said softly. She stirred a little and went back to sleep. "Sarah, sweetheart, please wake up," he said a little louder. "Hmmmph. Chuck?"

"Please wake up Sarah, honey."

Sarah cracked open an eye. "Is there something wrong sweetheart?"

"I can't move."

"Do you need me to move? Do you need to get up?"

"No honey. I can't move. My muscles locked up. I can't move and my back hurts."

Sarah sat up in alarm. "What do you want me to do, sweetheart? Do you want me to go get Ellie and Devon?"

"That would be great, honey. This has never happened to me before and I'm really scared."

Sarah leaned over and kissed him. I love you Chuck and I'm here with you and for you, no matter what. Everything will be OK. I'll go get your sister and Devon."

"Thank you Sarah. I love you too, honey."

Sarah got out of bed and headed to the door.

"Sarah?

She stopped. "Yes, Chuck?"

"Don't you think you should put something on before you go?"

Sarah looked down at her naked body. "Oops. Thanks, Chuck." She went back and pulled on her track suit bottoms and sweat jacket. "Do you need anything before I go, sweetie?"

"Could you please help me put on some boxers?"

Sarah smirked. "Sure Chuck." She went to the drawer and picked out some clean boxers and pulled back the covers. She looked down at Chuck's naked body and noticed several large bruises on his thighs and upper chest. She gasped. "My God, Chuck, you're covered in bruises. Can you roll over? I'd like to look at your back."

"You're going to have to roll me, Sarah. I can't move."

"OK, sweetie. Here goes." She lifted up from his side and hips and rolled him over. She was shocked at the sight. His entire upper back was black and blue and his right buttock had a large contusion.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back sweetheart. Ellie and Devon need to look at you. I think it's best if you stay on your stomach. Here let me put on your boxers for you."

Sarah slipped the boxers over Chuck's feet and up his legs. The farther she pulled them up the more Chuck groaned in pain. After they were all the way on, she pulled the covers up and kissed him one more time and headed to the door.

Devon and Ellie were lying in bed asleep when they thought they heard knocking on the door. They continued lying there hoping the intrusion would end. When the knocking persisted, Devon got up and looked through the peep hole. He saw it was Sarah and she looked worried.

Devon opened the door and said "Hi Sarah. Is something wrong?"

"It's Chuck. He got flipped over the goal in the game and landed on his back. He was OK last night but can't move now and he's covered in bruises."

"Come on in, Sarah. Wait here and I'll get my kit and Ellie and I will come look at him."

"Thanks Devon."

Devon and Ellie threw on some clothes and went with Sarah to check on Chuck. They went into the bedroom and found him on his stomach just as Sarah left him. Sarah came up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Sweetie, Devon and Ellie are here."

"Thanks honey."

Devon spoke up "What's goin' on bro."

"I can't move, Devon."

"You just called me, Devon. You never call me Devon. You must be really hurting."

Ellie said "Let's take a look at you."

Ellie and Sarah pulled down the covers so that the two doctors could look at him.

Devon said "Those are some pretty impressive bruises there bro. Did you get checked out after the game?"

Chuck moaned. "The team doctor looked me over and they did some X-rays. Fortunately nothing was broken and he wrapped me up in some gauze and sent me home."

Sarah said "He soaked in the Jacuzzi tub after dinner and I gave him a massage before we went to sleep. He seemed OK then. There are a lot more bruises showing now than last night."

Ellie said "That's pretty normal. I think his body is reacting to the beating he got during the game. Any other injuries?'

He's got a contusion on his right buttock.

Devon nodded. "Let's have a look at that Chuck." Sarah pulled down his boxers far enough so they can see the injury. "That should heal pretty fast, Chuck. It's just a minor skin abrasion but over a pretty large area. Just keep it clean and it should heal in a few days."

Sarah asked "How can we get him to be able to move"

Ellie said "We'll give him a muscle relaxer injection to stop the spasms. That should do the trick. But I don't know if he'll be able to play in the next game tomorrow night."

Chuck said "Is there anything you can do? I really want to play."

"You're covered in bruises, Chuck."

Devon, who played football in college, said "We can try to get you ready to play, but the first hit you receive may knock you out of the game. Do you have access to a flack vest? That could help you withstand some blows to your body."

Chuck said "We have some in the locker room. I need to talk to Casey and you should talk to the team doctor."

Sarah said, "There's no way you should practice today, Chuck."

Devon said, "I agree. You should rest and we'll do our best to get you ready for the game."

Sarah said, "Sweetheart, are you sure you should try to play? I know how important this is to you and I support you 100% in whatever decision you make. I'm an athlete too and I know how hard you have worked to get here. Please listen to your doctors and don't do anything that will cause you long term damage."

Chuck smiled and said "I'll listen to my doctors, honey. We'll make this decision together."

Sarah smiled, relieved. She wanted Chuck to be able to play, but didn't want him to do so against doctors' orders.

Ellie gave Chuck an injection to relax his muscles. It started working in a few minutes and he was able to roll over onto his back. A little while later he was able to sit up. He called Casey and put his phone on speaker.

"What is it Bartowski"

"Good morning to you too, Casey."

Sarah spoke up. "Chuck couldn't move when he woke up this morning and he's covered in bruises from the hit he took yesterday."

Casey alarmed, "Crap, I'll send the doctor right over."

Ellie spoke up. "Coach Casey, I'm Dr. Eleanor Bartowski, Chuck's sister and I'm here with my fiancé Dr. Devon Woodcomb. We gave Chuck a muscle relaxant and he's able to move now. We should consult with the team doctor on how to treat him. Chuck really wants to be able to play in the next game, but he'll probably need some additional medication and a protective vest for his bruises."

Casey said, "I'll contact the doctor and have him call you right away. Keep me informed of his condition and Bartowski?"

"Yes, Casey?"

"Skip practice and rest. We need you ready for tomorrow night."

"OK, Casey. We'll keep you posted."

Sarah's phone alarm beeped. She looked at the display. "I almost forgot. I'm supposed to go practice with Bryce in an hour but I don't want to leave you, Chuck."

Ellie spoke up. "You go ahead and go. We'll stay with him until you get back."

Chuck said, "You need to go, sweetheart. I was hoping to watch you practice but I can't right now. I'm in good hands here. Don't worry, I'll be OK. I love you."

Sarah came over and kissed him and said, "I love you and I'll miss you. I'll be back as soon as I can." She went into the bathroom to get ready to go and headed out a few minutes later.

Sarah rushed to the arena for her practice session with Bryce. She was surprised to see Lindsay there watching them on the ice.

Sarah teased Bryce. "You're still spending time with Lindsay? She's a very cute girl and seems nice, but I thought you would be hanging around Carina more. I thought she was more your type. Someone to have fun with but with no strings attached."

Bryce responded as he lifted her up in a one armed overhead lift. "I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Bryce said after he set her down on the ice. "Seeing how we're going to be retiring after the World Championships and seeing how happy you and Chuck were together, it made me evaluate my fear of commitment."

Bryce picked up Sarah as she jumped and immediately they executed a flawless split triple twist.

Bryce continued. "Thanks for introducing me to Lindsay. I don't know if she's interested in a long-term relationship, but I sure enjoy being with her. She's different – in a good way."

Sarah said "The fact that she's here should tell you a lot. She wouldn't be here watching you throw another woman around the ice if she wasn't interested in you."

Bryce chuckled as he pulled Sarah in for a spin combination. "I hadn't thought about it that way.".

"You should invite her to come to the Worlds with you."

"Really?" Sarah sailed through the after Bryce threw her in a throw triple loop, which she landed flawlessly.

"Really. Take her to a nice dinner and discuss it with her. See if she's interested. Turin, Italy is a very nice place to visit."

Bryce lowered Sarah into a forward outside edge death spiral and raised her up into the finish of their program. "Good idea, Sarah. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bryce. Now let me get back to my man and see how he's feeling."

Sarah stopped and picked up some lunch for Chuck, Ellie, Devon and herself and arrived back at the penthouse. She walked in and set the food on the table. She was very happy to see that Chuck was sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games with Devon. Ellie was sitting next to Devon talking to her mother on the phone.

Sarah announced, "Hey guys, I brought lunch."

Chuck killed another zombie and paused the game. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and "Thanks sweetheart. How did practice go?"

"Great, honey. Like riding a bicycle." She walked over to the couch and gave Chuck a kiss. Sarah wanted to sit on his lap but thought better of it. Instead she helped him to his feet. He walked unsteadily to the table, but at least he was moving. "Does it hurt to walk, sweetie?"

"A little. Mainly I'm really stiff."

Sarah guided him to a chair and he sat down. Devon and Ellie joined them. Sarah passed out the salads, sandwiches and drinks. "Did you talk to the team doctor?"

"Yes. He sent over a prescription for pain and a longer term muscle relaxant. He's due for another dose in two hours. He also sent over some sports cream that provides heat to his muscles. We decided to let you take care of that task," Ellie smirked.

Sarah blushed. "I'll me happy to take care of my Chuck."

Devon added, "But don't get him too stimulated. It may cause him to tense up. I hate to tell you this, but no sex for a few days."

"Even if I do all the work?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"Sorry Sarah," answered Ellie. "Giving him and orgasm may cause him a great deal of pain."

Sarah looked extremely disappointed.

"Don't look so down, Sarah. Lots and lots of cuddling is encouraged. Besides, Chuck can still take care of you if he feels up to it."

Chuck spoke up "You know sweetheart, I'll always take care of you."

"I know Chuck. It's one of the many things I love about you. But I'll always take care of you, too."

They all finished their lunch and Devon and Ellie got up to leave. "Thank you for lunch, guys. We'll leave you two to work this out. I know you'll come up the perfect compromise."

Chuck and Sarah smiled and said "Thanks for all your help, guys."

"You're welcome, Chuck. That's what families are for. We'll bring dinner by later."

The next morning, Chuck's muscles felt much better, but his bruises looked and felt worse. Chuck and Sarah took a shower together and after drying off, Sarah spread the sports cream all over his body. The scent of the cream permeated the room. Chuck laughed "Putting all the cream on me will solve our desire for each other, honey. It smells terrible."

Sarah smirked. "That may be so, sweetie, but it'll be so much fun to wash off."

Chuck turned pink. "You're going to be the death of me, sweetheart."

"Ah, but what a way to go."

They both laughed, shared a kiss and got dressed. Devon and Ellie stopped by to check on Chuck and after examining him said it was up to him if he wanted to play tonight. Chuck looked over at Sarah and she shrugged. "I know how much it means to you to play, Chuck. So if you want to, go for it." Chuck smiled and kissed her. He was going to give it a shot.

The Canada Hockey Place was buzzing with excitement for this critical semi-final game between Team USA and Team Russia. Team Canada had already advanced to the gold medal game by defeating Team Finland earlier that evening 4 – 1, led by a hat trick by Sid the Kid. Chuck was standing in the corner of the locker room gathering his thoughts. Sarah had spread a fresh layer of sports cream on him before they headed over and he wore spandex underneath his uniform to keep his muscles loose. The flack vest was also tightly secured over his chest and back. He hoped being on the ice and then sitting on the bench wouldn't cause his muscles to freeze up.

The TV commentators talked about the upcoming game. "Well Brent, what do you think are the keys to the game?"

"The number one key for Team USA is the health of Chuck Bartowski. He has been by far their best player and after that vicious hit he received in the last game, it will be interesting to see how he performs tonight. The second key is stopping Russia's number one line and the third key is surviving Yuri Gabrienko's hits."

"Assuming Chuck Bartowski is ready to go, Russia will need to figure out a way to neutralize him and get the puck past the net minder, who has also been terrific for Team USA."

Sarah was sitting in her seat fidgeting. She sat in between Emma and Mary, who were trying to calm her down. As usual, she met him outside of the locker room for their pregame kiss and words of encouragement. Sarah knew Chuck was in pain and was trying his best to hide it. It made her even more nervous. When the players came on the ice for pregame warm up, Chuck looked like he was moving pretty well he smiled when she blew him his pregame kiss. Still she worried, and worried some more.

Chuck was out for the opening face off and he won the draw. One step after leaving the circle, he was checked hard in the shoulder by the Russian center. Chuck winced a little but was OK and got open for a pass. He took the puck into the opposing zone and since no one was open for a return pass, fired a shot on goal. It caught the goalie by surprise by its speed and accuracy and it went in the top corner off the inside of the post, stick side. The building erupted with a cheer and Chuck raised his stick, not believing that he had scored such a quick goal. Sarah, obviously pleased jumped up and down and hugged her mom, Mary, her dad and Stephen. The announcement came "Goal by number 39, Chuck Bartowski, assist to number 8, Brian Smith and number 17, George Williams. Time of the goal, nineteen seconds. What a great start for Team USA.

The rest of the first period was a tight checking affair, with few shots and even fewer scoring chances. Near the end of the first period, Chuck's line was sent out to try and hold onto the lead for the last minute of the first period. Chuck was head manning the puck out of his zone when he did a quick side step around a hip check and crossed into the Russian zone. He slowed down, waiting for help and passed the puck to his teammate in the corner. Heading to the front of the net he came face to face with Yuri the Gobbler and he stopped quickly to change directions. As he did and started to go around Yuri, the Gobbler stuck out his arm and clothes lined Chuck under the chin, sending him flat on his back. Fortunately, Chuck got up quickly and made his way off the ice. The referee didn't see the foul and no penalty was called. The period ended a few seconds later with Team USA leading 1 – 0.

Back in the dressing room between periods, Casey instructed his team. "OK men, we've got the lead. Maintain your composure and don't retaliate for the hit on Bartowski. It was a cheap shot, but the best way to get revenge is to win the game. Are you OK Bartowski?"

Chuck gave him a thumbs up signal and decided to lay down on the bench. It felt good for a few minutes, but when it came time for the players to return to the ice, Chuck couldn't sit up. Casey walked over to Chuck and said "Let's go Bartowski."

"My back is killing me, Coach."

"Oh crap. Get the doctor, quick."

There was no more time to wait. The trainer stayed behind with Chuck as they called the team doctor.

When the players came back out on the ice, the first thing Sarah noticed was that her man wasn't there. At first she thought he was talking to Casey until Casey came to the bench with a frown on his face. Then she started to totally freak out. Sarah tried to get closer to the bench but couldn't and she yelled to Casey. "Where's Chuck?" Just then, the trainer came back to the bench and he turned to listen to what he had to say. After listening he pointed to Sarah and told him to talk to her. The trainer, Steve Bailey, motioned for Sarah to go to the top of the stairs of here area and wait for him.

In the meantime, the puck was dropped and the second period began. Without their inspirational leader, Team USA was flat and dead on their feet. Five minutes into the period, another hit by Yuri the Gobbler sent team USA over the edge. Crash Thompson, angry about what happened to his teammate and friend, slashed Gabrienko with a high stick, resulting in a five minute major penalty and a ten minute misconduct.

Sarah met the trainer and walked with him to the locker room and invited her inside. The doctor had arrived and wanted him to swallow the muscle relaxants but Chuck didn't want to. "If I take those, I won't be able to play. I'll be too slow and won't be able to feel anything normal for a while. Can't you just give some pain killers?"

Sarah hurried over to where Chuck lay and kneeled beside his head and planted a big kiss on his lips. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"My back has tightened up and I can't stand up straight. My legs are OK, I just need some help with my back."

Sarah looked at the doctor. "Do you have any more of that sports cream?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Maybe with the sports cream and pain killers, we can get him back on the ice. It may take until the third period, but it's worth a shot."

Sarah looked back to Chuck. "I know how important this is to you. I'll do anything I can to help get you back out there."

Chuck smiled back at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you? You are the absolute best girlfriend a man could ever hope for. Thank you, sweetheart."

The doctor gave Chuck two pain killers and brought out some sports cream. They helped Chuck off with his sweater and flack vest and had him lie on his stomach. Sarah took the tube and a large gob of the cream and firmly massaged Chuck's back, starting at his shoulders and down to his waist. Again and again she massaged the back of the man she loved and it slowly started to relax his muscles.

Out on the ice, the game went from bad to worse. Team Russia scored two power play goals on Crash's penalty and then late in the period, a sloppy turnover at the blue line led to a third Russian goal and at the end of the period, Team Russia led 3 – 1.

Team USA trudged back to the locker room, heads down in defeat. When they got back to the locker room, they saw Sarah straddling the bench sitting on Chuck's ass and massaging his back. Chuck said "You've almost got it Sarah, I can move again. Keep going. I've got to get out there." The other players were amazed at what they were seeing. Here was a man and his girlfriend doing everything possible to help the team.

Casey, seeing what was going on said, "Look at those two. Are you going to let them down? Have you ever seen such devotion? I haven't. Forget the second period. We're going to go out and win. We're going to win it for Chuck and Sarah."

The team shouted in agreement and when the intermission was over, everyone headed back to the ice except Chuck. He needed an extra few minutes. He sat up and the trainer helped strap the flack vest back on, his pads and his sweater. When his equipment was all in place, he pulled Sarah to his lap and had her sit there for a minute. "I love you Sarah Walker, soon to be Bartowski, and I always will."

"I love you too Chuck and I can hardly wait to be Sarah Bartowski. Don't make me wait too long."

With that, they shared a deep and loving kiss and Chuck headed slowly down the tunnel to the ice. Sarah was escorted by security back to her seat for the start of the period.

When Chuck slowly made his way down the tunnel to the ice, he thought about his life and how absolutely incredible it had become because of one gorgeous blonde figure skater. He loved her and she loved him, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. She simply made him a better person. He resolved in his heart that he had to make it official and the sooner the better.

Sarah had just reached her seat when the crowd saw Chuck coming on the ice. The place absolutely exploded in applause and cheers. Team USA looked like a different team out there, now full of confidence. Emma asked Sarah when she returned, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I have a feeling we are going to see a whole new game."

Chuck was on the ice to take the opening face off. As in the first period, he won the draw and this time dodged the opposing centers check. He felt surprising good after Sarah's massage and the pain killers. Chuck received a return pass and spotted his winger Perry streaking toward the blue line on the opposite side of the rink. The problem was that there were two Russians in his way. Chuck crossed the red line and nodded to Perry who kept going. Chuck faked like he was going to pass the puck across the ice but instead lifted the puck in the air over the defensemen's heads and it landed just across the blue line in the Russian side of the ice. Perry made a great play to control the bouncing puck and skated in alone on goal. Chuck followed the play in case of a rebound but Perry's shot was true and beat the goalie on the glove side. It was now 3 – 2. Game on.

Mid-way through the third period, Chuck was on the power play. They had the play set up in the offensive zone and the puck was sent behind the net to where Chuck took control. Perry skated toward the left side of the net and instead of passing the puck out like he usually did, Chuck went to the opposite side and tucked the puck in the net with a great wrap around goal. The game was tied. Sarah, Emma, Jack, Mary and Stephen were on their feet, cheering as loud as they could. Even Morgan could be heard with Alex in the upper deck. The Russians couldn't believe what had happened. Their two goal advantage was gone.

Up in the TV booth Dan Daniels was saying "That was an incredible goal, folks. How this man wasn't drafted by anyone in the NHL is a mystery to me."

Brent added "Well, I hear the Anaheim Ducks have the inside track on Mr. Bartowski since it was their scout that invited him to try out. I understand loyalty is very important to Chuck."

"We have an interview scheduled with that scout after the game. We'll see if we can find out more."

The game was winding down, with less than a minute to play and the score was still tied. It looked like the game was headed into overtime. After the puck ended up in the crowd, Chuck's line was sent out with 35 seconds left in the game and the face off was just inside the Russian blue line. This was a very important face off since it could result in a scoring chance if Chuck won the draw. The puck was dropped and Chuck won the draw, sending the puck toward the corner, where Smith was stationed. Smith controlled the puck and took it behind the net. There were 25 seconds left in the game. Chuck was engaged in an epic battle for position in front of the Russian goal with none other than Yuri the Gobbler. Even though Chuck was 6'4" and weighed 210 lbs., he was giving away 3" in height and 50 lbs. in weight. Since Chuck couldn't out muscle Yuri, he decided to use his quickness. By this time, the puck had been passed out to Crash Thompson who desperately wanted to make amends for his foolish penalty. There were 10 seconds left in the game. Crash looked into Chuck's eyes and he saw him look to his right while turning his head to the left. Chuck turned to his left into Gabrienko and immediately spun back to the right. Crash fired a perfect low shot along the ice that the goalie appeared to have covered. Chuck's fake created just enough space to free up his stick. Gabrienko, realizing he had been faked out, had swung his elbow out to try and knock Chuck off balance before the shot came. Just as the Gobbler's elbow connected with the side of Chuck's head at his temple, Chuck tipped the puck up under the crossbar for the winning goal with one second left in the game. The red light went on and the crowd erupted in joy, especially Sarah and the family. That joy was short lived however, as Gabrienko's elbow knocked Chuck out cold and he fell hard, face first on the ice.

A/N 2 – Ooh, a little cliffhanger heading into the last chapter of this arc of the story.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Here is the last chapter of this arc. Thank you to all the readers, especially to those of you who have posted reviews and have PMed me. I have a question at the end of this chapter that I would really appreciate an answer to. **Warning **Sarah asked for Chuck's help in getting her ready for the exhibition skating. I'll let you guess what happened. ;)

Chapter 13

Drs. Eleanor Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb stood in the doorway of the hospital room taking in the sight before them with deep concern on their faces. Monitors beeped in the background and the harsh light from the ceiling fixtures provided an eerie feeling to the room. Chuck was lying on his back with his face completely covered in bandages except for his mouth and right eye and Sarah was sitting on a chair next to his bed holding his hand with her head on the mattress. She was asleep.

**Twelve hours earlier**

Pandemonium broke out at the Canada Hockey Place. The euphoria of seeing the winning goal scored resulted in hats being thrown all over the ice in celebration of Chuck's hat trick. Scoring three goals in a game is a great feat, but having the last one a game winner makes it that much more special. Sarah jumped up and down and turned to hug Emma, Mary, Jack and Stephen, unaware of what was happening on the ice.

Chuck's teammates on the ice all raised their sticks in the air and headed over to Chuck to celebrate. Team Russia dejectedly skated toward their bench. When Crash Thompson got to Chuck he reached down with his hand to help him up, Chuck didn't respond. Crash grabbed his hand and pulled up "Come on Chuck. You can't be that tired." Chuck was totally limp and Crash, suddenly alarmed, bent down further and turned Chuck over onto his back. He was horrified. Crash yelled "Medic, get a medic over here now!" The referee skated over and looked down. He almost lost his lunch. Some of Chuck's other teammates arrived where Chuck was a moment later and saw his condition. Rage erupted from them as they looked at their fallen teammate and they turned and raced after Gabrienko who had just sat down on the bench. The players started yelling and screaming at the Gobbler and tried to get at him.

Sarah, hearing all the commotion, turned around and wondered what was going on. She looked out and tried to see Chuck but was blocked by the players standing and screaming by the bench.

"What's going on?" cried out Sarah. "Do you see Chuck?"

Stephen and Jack who were sitting a little farther down the row could suddenly see the situation on the ice as a gap between the players opened up and they could see Chuck lying there unmoving, with his face covered in blood. They looked at each other and their first thought was get to Sarah before she saw this. They stepped toward Sarah and just before they got there, she saw Chuck. Her eyes went wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Chuuuuccckkkk!" She tried to climb over the seats in front of her to get to the ice. Jack grabbed her and held on tight as she struggled to get loose.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed. "I have to get to Chuck. Let. Me. Go!"

Emma just now seeing Chuck grabbed Sarah from the other side and held on for dear life with Jack. Being an athlete, Sarah was quite strong and she was furious and scared out of her mind, making her even more difficult to hold. Stephen and Mary joined in to help control the blonde fury.

The players on the ice noticed what was going on in the stands and stopped their scuffling. Team USA of course all knew who Sarah was and now realized what this must be doing to her. Even Team Russia was not immune to the Chuck and Sarah love story. Some of the Team Russia players played in the NHL and were teammates and friends of the US players. They too had heard all about it and were charmed by it. Yuri the Gobbler had been devastated after the goal and turned immediately away from Chuck. He knew he hit Chuck hard, but he was aiming for his shoulder, not his head. So, he thought Chuck had simply lost his balance reaching to tip in the winning goal. It wasn't until later when he watched the replay that he realized what he had done. He felt horrible as he didn't want to injure anyone.

The medical team made it on the ice, placed Chuck on a stretcher and immobilized him. They picked him up and made their way through the tunnel to take him to an ambulance. Sarah had finally stopped struggling and Jack just kept Sarah's face pressed to his shoulder so she couldn't see and freak out again. Sarah just sobbed "I need to see Chuck. Don't you understand? I need to see Chuck!" Jack and Emma just soothingly talked to her. "We know, sweetie. We'll take you to see Chuck as soon as we can. Just as soon as we can."

A few minutes later, a security guard quietly approached the group. "Excuse me. Ms. Walker?"

Stephen and Jack, who were closest to him turned and glared at him with a look 'can't you see we're trying to keep her under control?

The guard was undeterred. "Ms. Walker. Mr. Bartowski was awake for a few moments and asked for you before he lost consciousness again. The doctors think it would be a good idea if he knew you were nearby. Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him to the hospital?"

Sarah immediately straighted up. "Chuck asked for me?"

"Yes ma 'am. Please come this way."

"Where are they taking him?" Stephen asked.

"Vancouver Memorial"

Sarah came up to the security guard and asked "Where do I go?"

He pointed to the top of the stairs. "The two policemen will escort you to the ambulance. It's at the south exit by the locker rooms."

"I know where that is."

Sarah hurried to the top of the stairs, nodded to the policemen, and took off running. The policemen had no choice but to run after her. When she got to the exit, the back of the ambulance door was open and she could see Chuck's feet. The doctor intercepted her before she climbed in.

"Ms. Walker?"

Sarah nodded.

"Mr. Bartowski sustained a severe blow to the head that was compounded by the fall. He has several facial fractures, a broken jaw, broken nose, grade 3 concussion and a hairline fracture on his skull. We will monitor him for brain swelling. He is unconscious but it would be good for you to let him know you are here. Just talk to him quietly and hold his hand. When he was awake for a brief bit of time he called out for you. The only thing he said was 'Sarah. Where's Sarah? I need to see Sarah. I love her.' It was a little difficult to understand him because his jaw was broken, but he was understandable enough. He must love you very much."

Sarah looked at the doctor with tears streaming down her face. "I know, doctor. And I love him just as much."

As she was climbing into the ambulance the doctor said "I understand that his sister is a neurologist. We have contacted her and she will be meeting us at the hospital."

Sarah acknowledged him with a nod and said "Thank you, doctor."

Sarah settled in next to Chuck with the ambulance attendant on the opposite side. His face was covered in bandages and an IV was dripping into his arm. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back several times.

"Chuck. C'mon please wake up…. Chuck, listen to me, I'm here… Chuck, I'm here….. I'm right here Chuck…. Chuck please, c'mon….. Chuck, please, I love you…. Please wake up. I have so much that I want to tell you…. I can't wait for your proposal. It doesn't have to be on the beach in Malibu, but a sunrise or sunset might be nice. There doesn't have to be any race cars involved….. Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you can play ice hockey or not. Without you, I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a figure skater….. Come back to me Chuck. I want to marry you."

Sarah wanted so badly to plant a gigantic kiss on his lips right then but thought better of it. Instead she pulled all the feeling she could muster and kissed the back of his hand while she squeezed it. She looked up at his face and he opened his eyes for a moment looked at her. He smiled with his eyes and the corner of his mouth rose. Chuck gently squeezed her hand back and tried to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, he reached for her left hand and took it in his. He gently stroked the ring finger of her left hand with his thumb and winked at her. Sarah knew at that moment that he had heard her and new tears streamed down her face. Chuck tried to speak again, but couldn't. He continued to stroke her ring finger and tried to smile. After another minute, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The ambulance attendant tried to look away and give the two lovers their privacy, but couldn't. He was mesmerized by what he witnessed as he had never before in his life seen such a deep love and devotion.

After Chuck was taken off the ice, order restored and the hats cleared, the referee went through the formality of actually finishing the game as there was one second left on the clock. The puck was dropped, the puck was sent to the side boards, and the horn sounded, bringing the end of the game.

Up in the TV press box, the following discussion took place.

"That was as exciting a game as you will ever see. It is tragic that it ended on such a sad note with what looks like a severe injury to a fine young man and player."

"You're right, Dan. Instead of imagining a great NHL career for Chuck Bartowski, we're wondering if he is OK and will be able to live a normal life."

"Whenever there is an injury to the head, Brent, you're always concerned of the potential effects on the brain."

"When I played," said Brent, I had my bell rung a few times and it was before people had the knowledge about brain injuries and concussions that they do now. I'm sure the doctors are taking every precaution possible with Chuck and I know I speak for everyone here and in our viewing audience when I wish Chuck a full and complete recovery."

"Well said and stay tuned as we will share any updates on Chuck Bartowski's condition that we receive. Good night, and the final score was USA 4 – Russia 3. "Dan Daniels, along with Brent Mongomery, signing off."

** Back to Present**

Ellie asked Devon "Do you think we should wake her so she can go get some rest? She's been here all night and Chuck won't wake up for a few hours since he is sedated."

"Just leave her be, Ellie. If I was in her shoes and you were on that hospital bed I wouldn't want to leave either. How do his brain scans look?"

"Fortunately there was no swelling and no indication that there will be a problem in the future. It's good that he was wearing a helmet."

"The plastic surgeon they have on staff was excellent and did a great job on his jaw and cheek bones. My main worry is his left eye. The blow to his head caught Chuck right by his eye socket and cracked it. The surgeon did a great job on that too, but his eye is a little slow to respond to his periphery. We'll have to wait and see if the condition is temporary."

"There is one thing I'm more concerned about El."

"What's that Devon?"

"These injuries won't affect Chuck's lips, will they? I don't think Sarah will be able to keep her lips away from his much longer."

Ellie chuckled. "I'm more concerned about a different part of his body that is needed to keep Sarah happy. But that should work fine, too."

An hour or so later, Sarah woke up a little disoriented, but quickly regained her bearings. She stood up and looked down at the man she loved and watched him breathe, his chest rising and falling as he did. Sarah used the bathroom in his room and splashed water on her face before coming back out. When she did, she was happy to see her mom and dad. They brought Sarah a change of clothes and some coffee.

"How's he doing, sweetie?" asked Emma.

"About as well as can be expected, mom. The surgeries went very well and there is no sign of pressure on his brain. They are a little concerned about his left eye. His peripheral vision seems a little less than it should be. That wouldn't be a great concern for everyday life, but would be bad for an ice hockey player. We're hoping that it's temporary."

Jack said "Why don't you go get some fresh air for a few minutes. We'll stay here with our future son-in-law until you get back. Some of your friends are in the waiting room and would like to see you, too. Stephen and Mary are going to bring you lunch in an hour or so."

Sarah gave them each a hug and said "Thanks mom and dad. If my future husband wakes up, be sure to come and get me."

"Will do, sweetie."

Sarah went to the waiting room and was shocked to see so many people there for Chuck. Some of the people were Carina, Cole, Bryce, Lindsay, Diane, Morgan, Alex, Casey, Crash and half of his other teammates (they decided to come in shifts) and even a few from the other teams, including the Russians. Sarah hugged her friends and greeted everyone there and thanked them for coming to support Chuck. They all asked about Chuck's condition and she told them the basics and that his prognosis was good. She kept quiet about the eye for the moment. Sarah excused herself for a moment to go outside for a bit of fresh air. Fortunately it wasn't too cold as she didn't bring her jacket. When she made it outside, she was suddenly surrounded by the media, shouting out questions. Being totally caught off guard and exhausted from the events of last night and the lack of sleep, Sarah burst into tears and ran back inside.

The media immediately started speculating what was the cause of Sarah's distress. As you might expect, they assumed the worst.

"Carly Crawford of Canadian Sports Network here on the latest news regarding Chuck Bartowski's condition. Sarah Walker, Chuck's girlfriend, came out of the hospital a few minutes ago. Upon exiting the hospital, the large media contingent began shouting out questions to her. Looking up at the media, she became very emotional and turned around and went back inside. We don't know for certain what brought on the tears displayed by Ms. Walker, but it is the consensus of the media gathered here that it must be because her beloved Chuck has taken a turn for the worse. The hospital does not allow the media inside their facility and the family has not allowed the doctors to speak to us."

By now, Sarah had returned to the waiting room and everyone there looked stunned. Even Stephen and Mary who had just arrived looked shocked and Mary took Sarah into her arms. "It's OK, Sarah. We're here for you. Don't worry. I know Chuck will get better."

Sarah leaned back from her future mother-in-law. "Did something happen to Chuck that I don't know about? Everything was going as well as can be expected when I left his room 30 minutes ago."

Carina spoke up. "I guess you didn't see the media reports just now."

"What media reports?"

"A Carly somebody just reported that Chuck's condition must have worsened because you burst into tears when you went outside a few minutes ago."

"What! Oh No. I was just going outside to get some fresh air and wasn't expecting them to be out there. I guess I kind of freaked out. What should I do?"

Stephen looked kindly at her and smiled. "After what you have been through freaking out is normal. If it's OK with you, Mary and I will go talk to them and maybe arrange a press conference that Ellie and Devon can handle. I don't think you are quite up to handling the media right now."

"Thank you Stephen. That would be great."

Stephen handed Sarah a bag and whispered "We brought you lunch. Although I don't think you'll want to eat it here in front of all these people."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Mary, shall we go tackle the media?"

Mary nodded, and they headed outside.

When they walked through the door, Stephen shouted out "May I please make a statement for the media?"

They all murmured and stopped what they were doing.

"My name is Stephen Bartowski and this is my wife, Mary. We are Charles's parents." The media members were suddenly in rapt attention.

"We decided to come out here to straighten out a misunderstanding. We saw the media reports a few minutes ago speculating that Charles had taken a turn for the worse because of what happened when out future daughter, er, Chuck's girlfriend, Sarah, had come outside, burst into tears

and went back inside. Please let me assure you that as of this moment, Chuck is recovering from his surgeries and is doing as well as can be expected at this stage of his recovery."

"Then why was Ms. Walker so emotional when she came outside?" a reporter shouted out.

Mary spoke up. "Please remember what the poor young woman has been through the last 16 hours."

The door to the hospital opened up and out stepped Jack and Emma. Mary turned and looked questioningly at them. Emma said quietly, "She's back with Chuck now. Hopefully eating her lunch. Thank you for doing that."

Mary smiled and said softly, "Anything for my future daughter-in-law."

Emma smiled back and nodded.

"As I was saying, please cut our future daughter er, Sarah some slack. She has been up all night with the man that she loves, had not left his bedside from the moment he got out of surgery until the time she walked outside to get some fresh air. Needless to say, she was not expecting to be bombarded with questions from the media right then and she became overwhelmed with emotion. I'm happy to say that Emma, here, told me that Sarah is right now where she wants be, at Chuck's side waiting for the sedatives to wear off. And no, none of you are allowed inside. That will be a very private moment for two people who are totally and completely in love and devoted to each other."

Someone else shouted out "If you don't mind me asking, how are Emma, is it?, and the other gentleman who just came out involved in this situation?"

Jack came forward. "I am Jack Walker and this is my wife, Emma. We are Sarah's parents. We were in with our future son, er Chuck, when Sarah came out here and visited with some of hers and Chuck's friends in the waiting room.

Emma added, "Sarah asked me to apologize for any confusion she caused by her reaction at seeing all of you. She said she will be willing to talk to you tomorrow for a few minutes assuming everything is progressing normally with Chuck."

"One more question. Please. We keep hearing a Freudian slip where it sounds like Chuck is going to be your future son-in-law and Sarah your future daughter-in-law, yet you stop. Are Chuck and Sarah engaged?"

Jack, Emma, Stephen and Mary all look at each other and Jack decided to speak. "As the future father of the bride, I guess it's most appropriate for me to answer that question since Chuck and Sarah aren't here to answer this question directly. The best way to answer that question is to say not officially, but it will happen very soon, we think. The only person that truly knows the answer to that question is Chuck, and his jaw is wired shut for a few weeks. I can tell you this, that he asked for permission from Emma and I to marry Sarah and of course we heartily agreed to his request. Sarah knows that Chuck is going to pop the question to her and Chuck knows that Sarah will say yes, so it's just a matter of when. Chuck told us that he wanted to make it really special for Sarah. So, the Bartowskis and the Walkers consider them already engaged, just not officially.

"One more thing," Stephen added. "We know you have a lot of questions. So, we will hold a press conference with two of Chuck's doctors at 7pm tonight."

A little while later, Sarah had finished her lunch and was sitting by Chuck's bed holding his hand and talking softly to him. Ellie and Devon had stopped by and declared that everything was looking good and for her not to worry.

The lack of sleep was catching up to Sarah. She terribly missed snuggling up to her favorite pillow, Chuck. Looking at the bed she thought there would be room for her. Since the IV and monitors were hooked up to him on his right side, she climbed up on the bed and laid down on his left after removing her shoes. She took his left arm and put in around her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. Sarah instantly fell asleep.

Stephen, Mary, Jack and Emma decided to check on Chuck and Sarah. They opened the door to his room and peeked inside. What they saw warmed their hearts and Emma silently walked in, found a blanket, and covered them up. After quietly closing the door, they headed back to the waiting room.

By mid-afternoon, the sedatives began to wear off. Chuck could hear the beeping of the monitors in the room and he thought for a moment about where he was. His right side was a little cold and he felt a few foreign objects attached to his skin. His left side however, felt nice and warm and something smelled very nice. What was that scent?, he wondered. His thoughts became more coherent and he realized that it was Sarah's perfume. Sarah. His mood instantly brightened. He felt a weight on his shoulder and arm and opened his eyes, but realized one was covered up. He could see a faint amount of light through the bandage so he wasn't alarmed. Chuck turned his head to the left and saw beautiful blonde hair. Sarah's hair. He looked at her through his eye and saw she was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her slumber but needed to touch her. Shifting his left arm, he started to gently stroke her hair and Sarah responded by snuggling closer into his side. Chuck bent his neck and kissed the top of her head. Sarah responded with a "Mmmmmmm. I love you Chuck." Chuck tried to talk. "Ah wuv uu toooo, Saruh." It was difficult to speak with his jaw wired shut.

Sarah now realized that Chuck was awake and lifted her head and smiled broadly at him. "You're awake!" Chuck nodded and tried to smile. He was able to raise the corners of his lips a little. He reached out and touched her cheek. Sarah asked "Is it safe to kiss you?" Chuck nodded rapidly which caused Sarah to smirk. "Miss my lips, Mr. Bartowski? Chuck nodded emphatically. Sarah leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, lingering there for a few moments. After she pulled back and rolled onto her right side, Sarah asked coyly "Is there anything else that you miss, sweetheart?" Chuck smiled with his good eye and tried to make his lips look seductive. It didn't work. So, he took his hand from her cheek and slowly slid it down her neck onto her collar bone and down to her left breast. She placed her hand on his and squeezed, enjoying the feel of him touching her. "Feeling a little frisky, Mr. Bartowski? Chuck nodded. "If I'd known that, I would have taken off my bra. But that's your department, isn't it, sweetie?" Chuck tried to laugh, but it came out more like a snort.

Sarah reached out to Chuck's chest and made lazy circles through the hospital gown. She leaned down and kissed him again and his hand never left her breast, gently massaging it. Sarah continued to make circles on Chuck as her hand drifted lower and lower. Their breathing started to get faster and faster and Chuck's heart began to race, causing the monitors to set off alarms. Ellie, who happened to be nearby, burst into the room fearing the worst. After taking two steps into the room Ellie stopped suddenly as she saw Sarah on the bed and realized what was going on.

"Sarah Bartowski, just what do you think you're doing?" Ellie asked in a stern voice with a smirk on her face.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder at Ellie, giving her an annoyed look, but never moving her hand. Neither did Chuck. Sarah smirked "Exactly what it looks like, Doctor."

"Don't you know your future husband here was severely injured? Ellie said with a smile.

"Oh yes, Doctor, but it looks like he's recovering nicely, don't you think so?" Sarah responded with a wink.

Ellie couldn't help but notice the tent that had formed in the bedcovers just below Chuck's waist. That got a chuckle out of the good doctor.

"How long has Chuck been awake, Sarah?"

"Long enough," Sarah quipped.

Ellie laughed and Chuck snorted. "Seriously Sarah, how long?"

"Oh, I would say about 20 minutes. I was going to come and get you but I sort of…, got distracted."

"Humph," Ellie smirked. "Please let me examine him before you send his blood pressure through the roof."

Sarah reluctantly removed her hand and climbed down from the bed. She held Chuck's hand to her breast until she was standing and then kissed it and set his hand back on the bed.

"I'll go tell everyone in the waiting room that Chuck's awake," said Sarah.

"OK," said Ellie. "Come back in about fifteen minutes."

At precisely 7pm, Devon and Ellie started the press conference in the hospital's largest conference room. They opened with a statement on Chuck's condition.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the media, my name is Dr. Eleanor Bartowski and this is Dr. Devon Woodcomb. We have been authorized by the family to discussed Chuck's current medical condition and prognosis for recovery. As you may have guessed, I am Chuck's sister, but I am also a neurologist. Dr. Woodcomb is a cardiologist and happens to be my fiancé. And no, Chuck and Sarah have not talked to us about a double wedding."

Laughter rose from the media members after that comment.

"In layman's terms, Chuck got beat up pretty bad. (This got a chuckle from the audience.) While in the process of scoring the winning goal, Chuck received a blow to the head at his left eye, breaking his eye socket and rendering him unconscious. Being unconscious, Chuck fell face first onto the ice breaking his nose, cheekbone and jaw. Fortunately, he did not lose any teeth. The fall also caused a hairline fracture of his skull and a grade 3 concussion. The helmet he was wearing kept his injuries from being much worse. A concern with any head injury is brain swelling. We have monitored Chuck's brain continually since he has been admitted to the hospital and we are pleased to report that there has been no indication of swelling at any time. His jaw has been wired shut and will stay that way for 4 weeks. Surgery was also performed to reset his nose, eye socket and cheek bone. We believe his prognosis for a complete recovery is excellent, although it will take several months. That concludes our statement and we will entertain your questions at this time."

"Carly Crawford CSN. How are Chuck's spirits after this latest injury?"

Devon answered. "That's easy. His spirits are directly related to whether a certain blonde is in the room with him." This got a chuckle from the audience. "When Sarah is with him, he is very happy. Of course Sarah is only happy when she's with Chuck, too."

"Bill Barnes, Vancouver Evening News. "Did Chuck incur injuries to any other part of his body?"

Devon again answered "Not from the last game, although he did receive bruises over large areas of his back, chest and legs from the hit he took in the quarterfinal game."

"Harvey Wallace, NHL Blog. Will he recover enough to be able to play in the NHL?"

Ellie responded this time. "Whether or not Chuck gets a chance to play in the NHL depends on a lot of factors. He will need several months to fully recover, so the earliest he could even think about playing would be in training camp for next season. Secondly, will a team still want to sign him? Finally, will he still want to play after all that he has been through? Of course I think Sarah will have some input on that decision."

Several other questions were asked and answered and the press conference was concluded. Ellie kept her concern over Chuck's peripheral vision in his left eye to herself as she was hopeful that it would come back on its own after the eye socket was reset.

After being held in the hospital one more night for observation, Chuck was released with the proviso that he be transported in a wheelchair for the next three days. This meant that if he wanted to go to the closing ceremony, he would have to go in a wheelchair. Chuck also wanted to watch Sarah skate in the figure skating exhibition and see the gold medal ice hockey game between Team USA and Team Canada.

Since Chuck wouldn't be able to eat any solid food for a while, Devon gave him and Sarah some of his favorite protein shake and smoothie recipes. Since it was difficult for him to be understood with his jaw wired, Chuck used his iPad to communicate with Sarah, although private messages of love and affection were communicated in a much more intimate manner.

Before leaving to go to the Pacific Arena for the skating exhibition, Sarah asked Chuck what costume she should wear and he typed out the gold one, since she was the gold medalist and that she had a heart of gold. Sarah grinned at his answer and decided to put on a private show for him while she got ready. She took out her costume and laid it on the bed next to where he was sitting, along with her tights and a thong. Her costume had no back to it so she wouldn't be wearing a bra underneath it. Sarah was currently wearing a tight sweater and her blue jeans. After kicking off her shoes, she sidled up to Chuck and sat on his lap, wiggling her beautiful behind as she did. She crossed her legs, one at a time and removed her socks. When that was done, she raised her hands over her head.

"Chuck honey. Will you help me with my sweater? I'm afraid I might get it stuck on my hair."

Chuck gladly reached grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in her lacy black bra. Chuck peppered her back with kisses as best he could with a broken jaw.

"Thank you, sweetie. I couldn't have done that by myself." She stood up from his lap and wiggled her perfect ass in his face and said, "I need some help with my jeans. The button and zipper are really giving me problems lately." After another wiggle which made Chuck gulp, she spun around and faced him and put her hands on his shoulders. Chuck reached out and grabbed the waistband of her jeans and pulled her closer and kissed her repeatedly below her breasts. Sarah giggled and he undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper, revealing matching lacy black knickers underneath. Chuck slid his hands inside her jeans and squeezed Sarah's perfect behind and then very slowly slid them down her legs until she stepped out of them.

Now down to her underwear, Sarah spun back around and wiggled her ass again and sat down on Chuck's lap, pushing herself against him as she did. Noticing that she was getting the reaction from Chuck she was hoping for, she leaned back against his chest and said "Sweetheart, could you please unhook me? I'm just all thumbs tonight." She lifted her hair off her back and it up on top of her head, exposing her neck. Chuck tried to laugh, but it again came out as a snort. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck, causing Sarah to shudder. Chuck massaged her shoulders over to the straps and slid them off to the side. Still kissing her neck, he slid his hands down her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to her lap. Chuck continued kissing Sarah's neck and back and slowly reached around her waist and up to cup her beautiful breasts in his hands. Sarah moaned with pleasure at his touch and she reached behind her and found him fully erect. With Sarah standing up again, Chuck's hands slipped to her waist and the waistband of her knickers. "Chuck, honey, can you help me with my knickers, as she wiggled her hips. I like your thumbs better than mine." That got another laugh/snort from Chuck and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled her knickers down to her feet where she stepped out of them.

Now completely naked, Sarah wiggled her perfect ass for Chuck and he put his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him. Chuck was always amazed at her beauty and her perfectly proportioned body. He pulled Sarah close and had her straddle his lap, leaving her open before him. Using the tip of his tongue, he began to stimulate her nipples, causing moans of pleasure from Sarah. He ran his hands down her sides and over the outside of her legs and then to the inside, until he reached her center, where he inserted a finger and then two to manually stimulate her. Sarah's breathing quickly became irregular and rapid and her heart pounded in her chest until she climaxed at Chuck's touch. Now totally on fire, Sarah wanted nothing more than to have Chuck inside her. She quickly removed his pants and boxers and straddled his lap again and guided him in. They quickly got into a perfect rhythm and Sarah came again and then again before Chuck picked her up and placed her on her back. Sarah put her legs up on his shoulders so he could go even deeper and then they climaxed together leaving them spent and out of breath.

Forgetting that Chuck had a broken jaw and a broken nose, Sarah pressed her mouth to his, causing him to wince in pain and gasp. Realizing what she had done, she pulled back and profusely apologized. Chuck tried his best to talk to her. "Sat's OK Saruh. Ah luv uu an' sat was wundrful."

Sarah grinned back and said "I love you too, and that was fantastic and wonderful as it always is. Can you please hand me my underwear?"

Chuck lifted the corner of his lips in a smile and stood up and handed Sarah her thong, which she slipped on before putting on her tights. Chuck had put his pants back on and watched as Sarah finished putting on her costume.

When she finished, Sarah came over to Chuck and said "Will you do one thing more for me sweetie?" Chuck nodded vigorously which brought a grin from Sarah. "I need you to please make sure that my costume is in place so I won't have a wardrobe malfunction." Chuck laughed/snorted. Sarah put her arms out to the side and slowly turned around and then lifted up her hands over her head as she turned around some more. After doing that, she assumed various spin poses and bent and stretched in different directions while Chuck thoroughly enjoyed the view. When done Sarah asked, "Did any of my lady parts pop into view? I don't want that to happen because my lady parts are only for you and your man parts." Chuck laughed/snorted at that and Sarah smirked back at him. He then pulled Sarah to him and kissed her gently on the lips and then proceeded to gently run his hands all over her body through her costume, causing Sarah to shiver. Chuck then grabbed his iPad and typed. "Just one last check. It's a perfect fit."

Sarah smiled coyly. "If you do that again, we'll be late for the performance."

Chuck just gulped.

Chuck thoroughly enjoyed the exhibition performances from all the figure skating medal winners. It was fun seeing back flips and other moves that aren't allowed in competition. Bryce and Sarah were brilliant as always, bringing the crowd to their feet. Sarah was absolutely gorgeous in her costume and thanks to Chuck's 'thorough' inspection, there was no wardrobe malfunction.

Chuck, Sarah and Bryce met with their friends at a coffee house after the performance. They met there instead of a bar because Chuck couldn't drink any alcohol due to the medication he was on. Morgan and Alex shared snowboarder stories as they are known as free spirits and Carina told about her ski buddies. After an hour or so, Chuck became really tired and Sarah decided it was time to take him home. While pushing him outside in his wheelchair, a group of fans spotted him and asked for autographs and pictures. Sarah played the role of photographer for Chuck and Chuck did the same for Sarah.

Once back in the penthouse, Chuck and Sarah shared a romantic shower and after drying off, enjoyed a blissful night's sleep in each other's arms.

Excitement filled the air for the gold medal hockey game. Team USA was glad to have Chuck there for moral support even though he couldn't play. In fact, the team wanted him and Sarah to be on the bench during the game so they gave Sarah one of Chuck's Bartwoski Number 39 jerseys to wear, which was several sizes too big. Still she looked very cute in it as she could make anything look cute. Chuck put on his jersey too and he wore his helmet with a faceplate for protection in case of an errant puck.

During the warm up, all of the players came by to shake Chuck's hand, including the Canadian players. The public address announcer introduced Chuck to a standing ovation and he stood and waved back. Team USA wanted to do everything they could to win a gold medal for Chuck, although they knew it would be a difficult task without him on the ice. Team Canada was outstanding and had the best player in Sid the Kid as he was the best player in the NHL. Still, it was expected to be a close game due to the emotion behind it.

The puck dropped to start the first period. Team USA won the draw and took control of the puck. Frank Sharp was filling in for Chuck on the top line at center along with Perry and Brown on the wings. Brown passed the puck to Sharp at the red line who chipped it forward to Perry in stride and he carried into the zone. Setting up at the top of the circle, he spotted Crash Thompson moving in from the point and passed it to him. Crash blasted a one-time slap shot that beat the goalie but clanged off the post. Chasing his own rebound, Crash got to the puck first and skated behind the net. Looking for a teammate to pass to he spotted Sharp at the top of the left circle and passed him the puck. Sharp skated in closer and fired a shot and the goalie made a stick save. Crash coming out from behind the net grabbed the rebound and sent a pass to Perry at the top of the circle. Perry held on to the puck before firing a low shot that was wide of the mark. Brown skated into the corner, fought off the Canadian defenseman and took control of the puck. He saw Crash Thompson back at the blue line and fed him a pass. This time Crash caught the puck perfectly and blasted a one-timer past the goalie on the glove side. Team USA 1 – Team Canada 0. The Team USA bench all stood and cheered along with the Team USA fans who were outnumbered here in Canada. Chuck and Sarah sat at the edge of their seats watching the game. Sarah was especially excited to sit on the bench and enjoy the game from so close up.

The rest of the first period and all of the second were tight checking affairs with Team USA doing everything in their power to hang on to their lead. Team Canada probed and attacked the defense but couldn't break through. Team Canada had taken more shots on goal, but couldn't find a way to score. Coach Casey barked orders from the bench and told everyone to stay out of the penalty box. When the second period ended, the score remained 1 – 0 in favor of Team USA.

In the third period, play really opened up. The action went end to end and shot after shot was taken. The pro-Canada crowd stood and chanted, urging the players on for a tying goal. Midway through the third period a penalty was called on Team USA for hooking and Team Canada went on the power play. After camping out in the attacking zone for the entire two minutes, the crowd was very disappointed that Team Canada couldn't get the tying goal.

Time was winding down to the final minute of the game. Team Canada had pulled its goalie in favor of an extra attacker as there was a face off deep in Team USA's zone. Team USA had done a remarkable job keeping Sid the Kid off the score sheet and he was taking the face off for Team Canada. Sid won the face off and sent the puck out to the blue line where it was controlled by his devenseman. Team Canada passed the puck around expertly trying to pry open Team USA's defense. Finally a small gap in the passing lanes opened up and Sid the Kid headed in front of the net. The pass reached him and Sid flicked a wrist shot on goal from point blank range. Somehow the goalie made an unbelievable save and kept the puck out of the net. The puck was just lying there outside of the crease waiting for someone to reach it. Crash Thompson got there first and tried to clear the puck. He whiffed on the first attempt. The crowd was on its feet screaming loudly. It was deafening. On his second attempt he sent the puck high off the glass to clear the zone. There were 20 seconds left. The puck bounced off the glass and landed on its edge on the ice at the red line. It rolled toward Team Canada's empty net. All of the players were in Team USA's zone and turned to see the puck. Perry from Team USA and Ryan from Team Canada raced down the ice after the puck. The puck kept rolling and rolling until it reached the goal line where it flipped flat and stopped right on the line but did not cross it. The race was on and the crowd was going wild. Perry and Ryan were side by side racing down the ice after the puck. There were ten seconds left. Approaching the goal both Perry and Ryan dove for the puck. It was like time had almost stopped and everything was happening in super slow motion. Perry reached out a little farther than Ryan and reached the puck first with the bottom edge of his stick. The puck edged across the goal line and the red light went on with five seconds left. Team USA now led the game 2 – 0. The majority of the crowd groaned but then started cheering for their team and for witnessing such a great game. The final face off was just a formality and the game was soon over. Team USA jumped onto the ice in celebration and Chuck and Sarah couldn't stop hugging each other.

Chuck was invited out to the podium to receive his gold medal and the crowd cheered the loudest when his was put around his neck. In interviews after the game every player said that their inspiration for winning the game was to win it for Chuck. Needless to say, Chuck was overwhelmed by what was said and he couldn't believe what an incredible Olympic games this has been. The gold medal, of course, was only the icing on the cake after meeting Sarah. Sarah's love was the most incredible gift he would ever receive in his life.

The closing ceremony was a fun and exciting, yet melancholy affair for the athletes. The games were just over two weeks of excitement, drama, disappointment and celebration. Sarah pushed Chuck around the stadium in his wheel chair and later on, she sat in Chuck's lap and Morgan pushed them around. They were both wearing their gold medals and taking everything in. The cameras spent a lot of time focusing on the two lovers as they went around the venue. When the Olympic flame was extinguished and the ceremony was over, Chuck and Sarah said goodbye to as many of their friends and fellow athletes they could. Afterward, they headed back to the penthouse for one last night in Vancouver before heading home. Chuck, after heading home to Los Angeles to take care of some business, packed up some of his belongings and drove up to Lake Arrowhead to be with Sarah as she and Bryce prepared for the World Championships. Lindsay had decided to follow Bryce and joined him there a week later. Even Bryce Larkin had decided to make a commitment.

**Turin, Italy, One Month Later**

Walker and Larkin were the prohibitive favorites to win gold at the World Championships after their Olympic triumph. They did not disappoint. Sarah and Bryce proceeded to set record scores in both the short program and long program and Chuck and Lindsay, who were sitting next to each other in the stands, stood and cheered for their loved ones for a job well done. After the medal ceremony, they went out to dinner and Chuck was happy that he could start to eat some normal food as they removed the wires from his jaw before they left for Italy. What Chuck was happiest about was that he could talk normally again. The two couples bade each other good night and went to their own rooms for their own private celebrations.

**Five Days Later, Lake Como, Italy**

Chuck drove their rented car along beautiful Lake Como and into the parking lot for the Villa del Balbianello. The nerd in him was excited to be there because it was used in the filming of Star Wars Episode II. He walked around and opened the door of the Porsche he rented for this very special occasion. He wanted everything to be perfect. Sarah took his arm and they went inside. After checking in at the tour desk, they waited for the tour to begin. Unknown to Sarah, Chuck had arranged for a private tour for them. When their tour guide took them around the villa alone, Sarah began to suspect something was up, but decided to keep quiet. Her heart was soaring in anticipation. At the conclusion of the tour, the tour guide left them on a secluded balcony overlooking the lake. Chuck turned and faced Sarah and took both of her hands in his. They leaned in and shared a kiss. Sarah looked out over the lake and said as she turned back to face Chuck.

"I've been to so many places around the world, but I've never been to a place as beautiful as this."

"I have. Every day. Every morning I wake up and I look at you. When we brush our teeth tandem style. When we watch TV together. Anything. Everything. Always. Whenever I look at you it's the most beautiful place I've ever been. I I feel like I should be James Bond right now. You know, the guy that's standing right now with you on this balcony, I mean…."

"I didn't fall in love with James Bond. I fell in love with you."

Chuck gulped and patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

"Sarah, I I'm I I'm gonna ask you a question right now, s so please don't freak out, OK"

She nodded and said "I won't."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it's skating around the ice, writing programming code, cooking dinner or driving you to medical school, I just want to be with you, at your side, always."

Chuck reached into his pocket, pulled out a red box and opened it. Inside was a one carat brilliant cut diamond that sparkled in the light. Sarah looked down at it and looked back up at Chuck with a huge grin on her face.

Chuck got down on one knee, fearing that the CIA, NSA and FBI would descend on their special moment and ruin it. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah dropped down to her knees and crashed her lips into his.

After they came up for air, Chuck asked, "I take it that it's a yes?"

Sarah laughed and said, "Yes, yes, oh double yes yes, Chuck. Yes, I'll marry you!"

This time Chuck crashed his lips into hers and after they came up for air again Sarah asked "Don't you have something to slip on my finger, or are you just going to keep that it its box?"

This time, Chuck laughed, took out the ring and slipped in on the third finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly. She lifted up her hand and held it up in the sunlight. "It's beautiful, Chuck. I'll proudly wear it for the rest of my life. I'm glad I belong to you and you to me."

They stood and held each other and looked out over the lake. The sun was just starting to set and the moment was perfect. Chuck and Sarah leaned in and shared a kiss full of promise. A promise of a real future and a life together for as long as they lived. With their arms wrapped around each other, Chuck and Sarah watched the sun set over the lake.

A/N 2 –We have reached the end of the first arc of the story. I would appreciate some guidance from the readers as to whether I should keep this as a single story or should post it as three separate stories. Please PM me or post a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

A/N 3 – I have a confession to make. I was originally planning on having Canada win the gold medal as that was what actually happened in Vancouver. However, when writing this part of the story, I felt it was best for both Chuck and Sarah to win gold, so I changed my mind. Apologies to my Canadian readers. :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thank you to everyone that responded to my question at the end of the previous chapter. It was unanimous for keeping a single story. This begins Arc II of the story and takes place between the Vancouver Olympics and the Sochi Games and will reveal how Chuck and Sarah will get to the Sochi games and just what they will be doing there. As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. **Warning **More Chuck and Sarah intimacy. Where it is should be pretty obvious by the subtitle. Please skip if you don't want to read it.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Chuck, etc.

Chapter 14

**Wayfarer's Chapel, Rancho Palos Verdes, California, June 30, 2010**

Sarah Lisa Walker looked absolutely radiant as she walked down the aisle of the glass chapel overlooking the Pacific Ocean on the arm of her father, Jack. She was wearing a white strapless mermaid style dress that accentuated every curve. Waiting for her at the end of the aisle was Charles Irving Bartowski wearing a black long tailed tuxedo along with his best man Morgan Grimes, Devon Woodcomb and Bryce Larkin. Sarah's maid of honor was Chuck's sister Ellie and her bridesmaids were Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo. The chapel, being fairly small, was filled with friends and family and all enjoyed the simple traditional ceremony and beautiful music.

"And now, by the power vested in me by God and the State of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. Charles, you may kiss your bride," said the pastor. Beaming at his gorgeous wife, Chuck took Sarah into his arms and kissed her tenderly, before spinning her around into a dip and kissing her again.

Now standing together at the head of the chapel, the pastor announced, "I am now pleased to introduce to you for the first time, Charles and Sarah Bartowski."

The audience clapped and cheered as Chuck and Sarah walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

**Honeymoon**

After a festive reception with lots of good food, dancing, and champagne, Chuck and Sarah headed to LAX Airport after changing their clothes to board a flight to Tahiti. Morgan was kind enough to drive them to the airport. Since they could easily afford it, Chuck decided to splurge and fly first class as you only honeymoon once.

While waiting at the gate to board their flight, Sarah sat next to Chuck tapping her foot. Chuck said, "A little impatient, Mrs. Bartowski? We'll be boarding soon."

"I know Mr. Bartowski. It's just that this is our wedding night."

"We talked about this. We decided to go ahead and fly out tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow. It means a little delayed gratification."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Delayed gratification? Not on my wedding night."

"What do you have in mind, sweetheart? Or should I be afraid to ask?"

Sarah gave him a coy smile. "The mile high club. You and I are going to join the mile high club."

"What's that? Do you need a membership card or something to join?"

"Oh, you need something to join, alright."

"Huh?"

Sarah leaned close to her husband and whispered into his ear.

Chuck turned bright red and said "On an airplane? What if we get caught? I can see the headline now, 'Olympic gold medalists caught with their pants down on their flight to Tahiti.'"

Sarah smirked. "We're in first class, right?"

Chuck nodded.

"I looked at the brochure. We'll have privacy screens and I wasn't planning on wearing any pants when we go to bed on the plane."

Chuck gulped.

"I won't be wearing a bra, either. As a matter of fact, I'm not wearing one now."

Chuck's mouth dropped open. Sarah smirked.

"I'm expecting your hands to keep certain parts of my body warm. You are my husband now."

Chuck decided it was time to play along. "Since you're my wife, I'm expecting your hands to keep certain parts of my body warm too."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to keep a certain part of your body warm. But I won't always be using my hands."

Mercifully for Chuck, it was time to board the plane. Once seated, they were given flutes filled with champagne, slippers, eyeshades, ear plugs, pillows and blankets. Sarah snuggled up to Chuck while they waited for takeoff. The flight attendant stopped to check up on them before takeoff. Her name badge said Joyce.

"Do you have everything you need, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski?"

Chuck put his arm around Sarah and smiled "I think we do."

Joyce smiled and nodded. "Are you on your honeymoon?"

They booth nodded.

Joyce nodded and winked. "I'll make sure you have your, shall we say….privacy. Enjoy… your flight." She headed back up to her station and got ready for takeoff. _A couple of new members are going to be inducted into the mile high club tonight._ She smiled inwardly at the thought remembering when she and her husband had joined 'the club' on their honeymoon.

After landing, the Bartowski's gathered their carryon items and headed to the exit of the plane with big smiles on their faces. They had 'joined the club' more than once during the long flight and were pretty well rested, considering. Joyce smiled at them as they came to where she was standing at the exit. "Did you enjoy…your flight?" she asked with a wink.

Sarah smirked. "Did we ever. Thanks for the…privacy."

Joyce smirked back. "My pleasure. Brought back fond memories for me."

After thanking Joyce again for a wonderful flight, Chuck and Sarah turned to go.

Joyce said "You're welcome. And welcome to the club."

Chuck had booked an over the water bungalow for them in both Tahiti and Bora Bora. One week in each location. Upon arriving at the thatch roofed bungalow in Tahiti, Chuck picked up Sarah and carried her across the threshold and set her on her feet. They looked around the room. It was perfect. A king sized bed was in the corner of the room with windows that looked out over the lagoon. A table and chairs was off to the left along with a small kitchen area completed with a well-stocked refrigerator. A large flat screen TV hung from the wall at the opposite side of the bed and a large dresser was underneath. The bathroom suite was near the kitchen area and featured as couples Jacuzzi tub and large shower. Stepping out to the balcony, they noticed a ladder down to the water. Floodlights illuminated the water at night, which made it perfect for some midnight skinny dipping.

"Chuck, it's perfect. I love it and I love you." She put her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss that quickly became heated. Chuck pulled back a few inches after they broke for air.

"Shouldn't we unpack first, sweetheart?"

Sarah shrugged. "What for? I'm not planning on wearing anything at all for several days."

To illustrate her point, Sarah took one step back from Chuck and took the thin straps of the sundress she had put on before leaving the airplane and slipped them off her shoulders. The dress dropped to the floor of the balcony and Chuck discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. Chuck gulped. She smiled at his reaction and stepped forward, capturing his lips on hers.

"I love you Sarah. How did I get so lucky to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"The same way I got so lucky to be married to the most handsome and wonderful man in the whole world." Would you like me to show you in a small way just how much I love you?"

Chuck gulped and simply nodded.

Sarah reached out and unbuttoned Chuck's Hawaiian style shirt and slid it off his shoulders and started to kiss his bare chest. She kissed her way down to his abdomen and squatted in front of him, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his Bermuda shorts. Sarah slipped the shorts and boxers off her husband and she was pleased to see that he was now naked in front of her and fully erect. She took him in her hand and started kissing him and licking him before she took him in her mouth. Chuck groaned with pleasure and he stroked her hair. Sarah looked up at him and smiled as she loved to please her man. After several minutes , Chuck started to breathe faster and faster as Sarah kept pleasuring him until he climaxed, filling her mouth. Sarah smiled and said, 'Mmmmmm. You taste so good."

Chuck could only sigh and said, "Wow, Sarah. That was fantastic. It's your turn now."

Chuck picked up Sarah and sat her on the rail of the balcony, which was about five feet above the water. He kissed her on the lips and quickly worked his way down to her breasts and then to her belly button. He played with her belly button with the tip of his tongue, causing Sarah to giggle. While doing so, he ran his hands over her legs and then when he got to her knees, pushed them wide apart so he would have complete access to her center. He then left her belly button and worked his way south, and thoroughly explored her sensitive spot with his tongue quickly bringing her to a climax. "Oooh, Chuck. How do you do that? It's fantastic."

He looked up at her and gave her a devilish grin before going back in and bringing her to another even more intense climax. As Sarah was sitting there panting, catching her breath, Chuck kissed his way back up to her lips and then whispered into her ear. "I think my wife is a little warm, don't you?"

Sarah looked questioningly at him and nodded. Chuck said, "So am I." He climbed up on the railing and sat next to her. After looking down at the water to make sure the coast was clear, Chuck put his arm around his wife and said, "Hold your breath." He leaned back and kicked his legs out, kicking Sarah's out with his and they fell backward into the water, making a big splash. After coming up spluttering, Sarah splashed Chuck and started laughing. They played around in the water together, splashing and laughing. After they swam to the ladder Chuck invited Sarah to go first. "Why do you want me to go first?"

"I'm a gentleman and I was raised that ladies go first."

Sarah started climbing the ladder as Chuck looked up at her. "Somehow I don't think that's the real reason you wanted me to go first."

Chuck smirked. "You got me. I'm just a love crazed husband who likes to stare at my wife's perfect ass."

Sarah smiled down at him as she climbed a little higher and gave her ass a little wiggle for his benefit. "My husband can stare at my ass as much as he wants. I just hope it also comes with a lot of touching and massaging as well."

After they reached the top of the ladder, Chuck pulled his wife close to him and captured her lips with his. He reached behind her and started massaging her perfect ass with his hands. "You mean like this?

"Hmm Hmm." Sarah reached around and started massaging Chuck's behind. "Yours isn't too bad either."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Yours is perfect and mine's only not too bad?"

Sarah chuckled and smirked. "It's perfect as well, my handsome husband. I was just comparing."

"Comparing to what?"

Sarah kept her left hand on Chuck's ass and moved her right hand to his front and grabbed his now fully erect manhood. "Compared to this."

Chuck just gulped, loudly.

She went up on her tip toes, kissed him on the lips and then whispered in his ear.

"I think it's time we tried out the bed, don't you?"

Chuck didn't need to be asked twice. He picked up his wife and carried her to the bed where they spent the next several hours showing each other just how much they were loved by the other.

After two blissful weeks in Tahiti and Bora Bora, Chuck and Sarah reluctantly boarded their flight back to Los Angeles. Their time was spent enjoying the sun, the water, the sand and lots and lots of sex as was fitting of honeymooners. During the few times they decided to leave their room, Chuck and Sarah discovered that they really enjoyed snorkeling and surfing. It's a good thing they found a very secluded beach for surfing as Sarah had frequent wardrobe malfunctions trying to surf while wearing a string bikini that was little more than strings. Chuck however, enjoyed the show but had trouble staying on his board with all the distractions. The only worry they had was sunburn. Fortunately they brought a VERY large bottle with them and Chuck enjoyed making sure that Sarah was given frequent applications of the lotion as she worked hard to not have any tan lines without getting burned. Sarah took care of Chuck in the same manner.

After taking their seats, they heard a psssst coming from the seat behind them. It was Joyce, the flight attendant. "Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, how are you?" Sarah responded "We're great, just sad that it's all over and back to the real world. Please call me Sarah and my husband is Chuck."

Joyce smiled back and said "Thank you Sarah. I'd like to introduce you to my husband Mark Nelson. Mark, this is Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. They are on their honeymoon."

Mark stuck out his hand and shook Sarah's and then Chuck's hands. "Pleased to meet you. Wait…..Are you the same Chuck Bartowski that was on the Olympic Hockey Team?"

Chuck smiled and said, "Guilty as charged."

"That means," looking at Sarah, "that you must be Sarah Walker, the gold medal winning figure skater."

"Also guilty as charged, but it's Bartowski now."

Mark nodded. "Right. Sorry. I was just trying to confirm my suspicions."

"No problem. We've only been married two weeks, so I'm known more under my maiden name right now. That'll change over time."

Sarah asked Joyce "It's nice to see you, but you're not working this flight? Are you on vacation?"

Joyce said "Yes, we decided to take a week off in Fiji. We got to fly back first class if we came back through Tahiti. We thought it would be worth it even though it takes longer."

"I'll say," said Mark. "A long flight with my beautiful wife in first class….." Mark drifted away with a dreamy look on his face.

Chuck smirked as he gave his wife the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Better watch out Joyce, your husband has that 'mile high club' look."

Sarah smacked him on the arm.

Joyce chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll keep the noise level down probably better that you did on the flight over here."

Sarah teased, "Eavesdropping on the newlyweds were we, Joyce?"

Joyce teased back "The way you were moaning with pleasure I was afraid someone might think there was a cat on board."

"My husband really knows how to make me purr."

Mark and Chuck were getting a little embarrassed by the repartee going on between their ladies. "OK Joyce," said Mark. "You're starting to embarrass my friend Chuck here."

Joyce smirked. "Sorry Chuck, I was just having a little fun with your beautiful wife. I actually didn't hear anything. You were very discrete."

Chuck looked relieved.

Joyce added, "But with us sitting right behind you, it will be more of a challenge to be discrete."

"That may be so, Joyce, but I have a feeling you're going to be so busy yourself that you won't even know we're here."

Everyone chuckled at that.

The airplane had a smooth take-off and soon reached cruising altitude. The flight attendants passed out snacks and champagne to them and their fellow first class passengers.

"So what are you two doing now that the Olympics are over?" asked Mark.

Chuck answered, "Sarah is starting medical school at Stanford in a few weeks and I'm working on a computer game and helping my dad's computer company."

"Are you going to play anymore ice hockey? I remember now, you were injured pretty bad."

"I'm all healed up now. I'm hoping a team will want to invite me to training camp. We'll see."

"What kind of work are you in, Mark?

"I'm a business attorney. I help people with contracts, buy – sell agreements, incorporating, stuff like that."

"Do you look at employment contracts?"

"Sure, but mainly from the employer side. Why do you ask?"

"If I make an NHL team, I'll want someone to help me to make sure I have a fair contract."

"Don't you have an agent?"

"No. Not yet. Do you want to be my agent?"

Mark was genuinely surprised. "I'm flattered, Chuck, but I must be honest. I've never been someone's agent before. Don't you want someone more experienced?"

"What I want most is someone I can trust."

"But we just met a short while ago."

"Yes, but I know I can trust you."

"Why?"

"Simple. Sarah and I got to know Joyce a little on our flight over here and she showed us nothing but respect and treated us well. She obviously loves you very much and you obviously love her just as much. I've also noticed how well you treat your wife and look after her. I trust a man who treats his wife with the love and respect she deserves. You do just that."

Joyce looked over at her husband and just beamed. "He's right you know. Even after ten years of marriage I couldn't imagine feeling any more loved and cared for. You're the best husband a wife could ever ask for."

Mark's eyes moistened and said "I'm the lucky one. I love you Joyce." They leaned in and enjoyed a chaste kiss.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and smiled. "It's so nice to see a happily married couple. Do you have any children?

"Two. Mark Jr. who's seven and Christine who is five. Would you like to see a picture?"

Chuck and Sarah nodded. Their children were adorable.

Chuck said "Not that I'm concerned about this in any way, but I hope we are as happy as you two after ten years of marriage."

Mark and Joyce spoke up in unison. "Oh you will be. Even more so. I have no doubt."

Mark asked Sarah "How would you feel about me becoming Chuck's agent?"

Sarah smiled. "Chuck's right. You do know how to respect women. If he wants you as his agent, then so do I."

Mark smiled and looked at Joyce. "What do you think, honey?"

Joyce happily nodded. "Go for it. Hopefully he'll get an invite from the Ducks as they're your favorite team."

Mark stuck out his hand and offered it to Chuck. "I believe we have a deal, sir."

Chuck shook his hand and said, "Yes we do. Thanks."

Mark took out his wallet and pulled out a business card. He wrote a few numbers on the back and handed it to Chuck. Here's my card. I wrote my cell phone number on the back along with Joyce's and our home phone."

Chuck took the card and looked at it. "Your office is in Newport Beach. Nice area. We just moved to Palo Alto to be close to Stanford for Sarah's medical school. I can write computer code from anywhere. Fortunately we found an ice skating rink not too far away. Sarah likes to keep skating to stay in shape and I keep working on my hockey skills almost every day. Don't tell anyone, but I'll don some figure skates and skate with Sarah for fun. I can even do a double axel now and a triple toe loop."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, he thinks he can be a Doug Dorsey from the Cutting Edge."

Mark and Joyce laughed. "We saw that movie. It was pretty good. Although Sarah, you aren't anything like Kate Mosely. You're too nice."

"Thanks."

Joyce asked "Do you let Chuck lift you over his head, Sarah?"

"Of course. Chuck is an excellent skater and a lot taller and stronger than Bryce. It's fun and a little scary at the same time being that high off the ice. We've done a few throw jumps too and Chuck throws me a lot higher and farther than Bryce. I wasn't used to it so I landed on my ass a few times at the beginning. We're doing pretty well now."

"Do you think you could be good enough to compete?"

Sarah said, "I'm sure of it if we practiced enough. We just do it for fun. I'm concentrating on medical school and Chuck wants a shot at playing in the NHL. So the chances of us figure skating competitively is basically slim or none."

"Well," said Joyce. "You never know."

"Yeah, you never know."

Sarah rummaged through her purse and found a postcard. She borrowed Mark's pen and wrote some numbers on it.

"Here is a postcard we've been giving our friends and families with our new address in Palo Alto. I wrote our cell phones and home phones on the back."

Joyce took the card and looked at the address. "I went to Cal Berkeley and have visited Stanford many times. This is a nice area within walking distance of the campus."

Chuck said, "We bought a townhome there so Sarah was close enough to walk to school and it had an extra bedroom that we use as an office where Sarah can study and I can write code."

Sarah laughed and said "It works great unless Chuck has too much of his 'thinking juice' without eating. We added a microwave to the room so I can keep him fed."

"Thinking juice?"

"Chuck likes to have a little chardonnay while in a coding session after he started at Harvard. He used to be a famous hacker, the Piranha. Don't worry, he didn't rob anyone or steal government secrets. If he broke through someone's firewall, he would play a practical joke on them and close up the security breach. Piranha would post a message on an anonymous website how to delete the joke. It was pretty funny when he posted a "Go Cardinal" banner on the University of California webpage before their big game."

Joyce was impressed. "You did that? I remember when it happened. It must have been ten years ago. How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"He's a genius when it comes to computers. Chuck's dad is pretty good, too."

"Your dad was a hacker?"

"Not really. He does work for the government."

The spent the next hour sharing stories and talking about their families, becoming fast friends. The flight attendant announced that they were going to dim the lights for a few hours do passengers can get to sleep.

As they were situating their beds and closing the privacy screens, Joyce looked over at Sarah and said with a wink, "Get a good night's sleep. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sarah said back with a wink of her own, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Stanford University Medical Center August 2010**

Sarah Bartowski walked hand in hand with her husband Chuck through the front door of the medical center and headed to the cafeteria. Chuck came to the medical center to have lunch with his beloved bride almost every day of the week and for an occasional inspection of the supply closet if they had time. It was coming up to their two month anniversary and Chuck was hoping Sarah would have time in her busy schedule to get away for the weekend. He also had a letter to show her.

After they got their food and sat down, Chuck asked

"Sweetheart, do you think it will be possible for you to get away for the weekend next week?

Sarah took Chuck's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'd love nothing more than to go away with you for the weekend, but next week won't work. I have exams the following week and I won't be able to give the man that I love the undivided attention he deserves."

Chuck looked down, disappointed. Sarah lifted his chin with her hand and kissed him gently on the lips. "I do have good news, though. I will get Labor Day Weekend off. Maybe we can go to Lake Tahoe or something."

Chuck's face instantly brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

"I can hardly wait. I'll look into some places where we can stay."

Sarah smiled, glad to see her beloved Chuck look so happy. "I'll look forward to seeing what you find."

Chuck looked pensive for a moment. Sarah asked, "What is it, sweetie? She took a bite of her chicken salad.

"I received a letter." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"From who?"

Chuck pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. It was unopened.

Sarah examined the envelope. There was an Anaheim Ducks logo on the return address and it was addressed to Mr. Charles Bartowski. "Why haven't you opened it? Don't you want to know what it says?"

"I'm afraid to, Sarah."

"What are you afraid of? You know you have my full support no matter what happens with the NHL."

"I know sweetheart. What if it's an invitation to try out for the team?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes. But what if it's just an invitation to buy season tickets?"

Sarah chuckled. _I married a nerd._ "You're funny sweetheart. I've seen invitations to buy season seats and they don't look anything like that. Go ahead and open it."

Chuck took a sip of his coke. "You do it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You open it and I'll read it to you."

"OK, honey." Chuck opened the seal and handed the letter to his wife.

She removed the letter and began to read:

Dear Mr. Bartowski:

We are pleased to inform you that our coaching staff invites you to attend the Anahiem Ducks training camp as a non-roster player with the opportunity to make the team. Camp will begin with physicals on September 10, 2010 and practice begins on the following day.

Please respond with your decision to accept or decline this invitation by August 28, 2010. An envelope is enclosed for your convenience.

Signed,

Randy Carlyle, Head Coach

Sarah got up and walked around the table and gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "Congratulations sweetie. You're getting a chance to play in the NHL."

Chuck smiled and looked pensively back at her after she sat down. He took a bite of his cheeseburger and chewed slowly.

Sarah looked at him and said "What's the matter? Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, I am. But it also means that we are going to be apart for long stretches of time."

Sarah picked up his hand and in hers and kissed his wedding ring. "It will be difficult for both of us. Just remember that I love you and am completely committed to you. For a while, we'll just look forward to when we are together. Besides, the Sharks and the Ducks are in the same division and Anaheim is only an hour flight from here. We'll just need to do a little more travelling."

Chuck finally relaxed and smiled. "I love you too and am totally committed to you, Mrs. Bartowski. We'll make it work."

Chuck thought for a moment. "Aren't you worried about my eye?"

"The doctors say that your vision has returned to normal and they have made some special goggles for you to give you added protection. Yes, if you get hit in the wrong place, it could cause you problems again, but it really is no greater risk than just playing. Besides, I'm going to become the world's foremost eye surgeon and if you do get hurt again, I'll just fix it."

That got Chuck to give her a genuine laugh. Sarah reached out and grabbed his knee. "Now that's much better." She looked at her watch and raised an eyebrow. I've got thirty minutes left. Care to join me in the supply closet?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - A short little chapter just may give a hint as to what will happen, or it may not. ;) lol Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up no later than Saturday.

Chapter 15

**Lake Tahoe NV/CA Labor Day Weekend 2010**

"Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart. You're starting training camp in about a week and I'm just being a good wife and doing what I can to help make sure my husband is ready."

"You're the best wife I could ever hope for sweetheart, and then some. By the way, you look really cute in that uniform."

Sarah smiled and did a pirouette for him as best she could, considering she was on skates. Unbeknownst to Chuck, Sarah had gone online to purchase a few items before their weekend getaway. Sarah purchased a woman's ice hockey uniform, complete with the pads, a helmet and hockey skates. When packing for the trip, she dug out Chuck's Team USA home and away jerseys from the Olympics and packed all of Chuck's hockey gear as well, included two of his hockey sticks. She hid her purchases in her luggage and told Chuck that he should bring his gear in case he had time for a little practice. Sarah called ahead and booked the ice skating rink for a private session on Saturday morning before the regular sessions started and asked that a hockey goal be put in.

Sarah was wearing her hockey gear and one of Chuck's Team USA jerseys. It was way too big, but she managed to tie it up around her hips so it wouldn't go down to her knees. Chuck was wearing his other jersey and just smiled amusedly at her.

Sarah had the puck in her hand and showed it to Chuck. "Are you ready Mr. Bartowski? Or are you afraid your wife is going to beat you?"

"Oh, is that a challenge Mrs. Bartowski?" he said with a wink. "Bring it on. You can go first."

Sarah gave him her most seductive smile and blew him a kiss.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You doing that."

"What did I do?"

"That." Chuck was waving his hand at his wife while he said it.

Sarah smirked at him. "You never said it was against the rules."

"I don't recall ever discussing any rules."

Sarah laughed and said "All is fair in love and one-on-one ice hockey."

Chuck laughed and said. "Bring it on Mrs. Bartowski. I want to check out your moves."

Sarah looked at him coyly. "I thought you did that last night, and this morning. I thought your moves were outstanding Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck turned red. "OK. I'm sufficiently distracted now. I'm enjoying replays of last night and this morning in my mind. Let's start before I my mind melts."

Sarah laughed and smiled. "First one to eleven." She was standing at center ice and dropped the puck at her feet. The inaugural Bartowski v. Bartowski One-on-One Ice Hockey challenge had begun.

Sarah started forward with the puck doing a pretty good job of stick handling as Chuck skated backwards getting closer to the net. Being seven inches taller and 90 pounds heavier, Chuck had a rather large advantage over his much more diminutive wife in comparison. Sarah tried to slide the puck between Chuck's skates and go around him to pick up the puck again. Chuck simply stepped in front of his wife and she crashed into him and Sarah fell on her bottom. She thought she had run into a wall. Chuck turned around and retrieved the puck and came back and helped his wife up.

"That's not fair," Sarah complained.

"What's not fair? That was a normal body check that happens many times in every game."

"OK, Mr. Bartowski. Let's see what you've got."

Chuck stood at the center circle and dropped the puck at his feet. He skated toward Sarah and when she tried to reach in and steal the puck, he simply pushed the puck slightly out of her reach and went around her to the left. Sarah, seeing that she was beaten, grabbed Chuck and held on to his waist. He just kept on skating, dragging his wife with him and tucked the puck into the net. Score CB 1 SB 0.

After scoring, Chuck reached around and picked up his wife and gave her a big kiss on the lips, which Sarah returned. Chuck smirked "Don't worry, I'll never do that with one of my teammates after scoring a goal."

Sarah laughed and pulled him down for another kiss and said "Oh, I'm not worried. My lips have exclusive rights to your lips for that kind of thing."

Chuck smirked. "That I know and I'm also glad that my lips have exclusive rights to yours."

They headed back to center ice for the next several rounds. Sarah tried and tried admirably and showed some pretty good skill, but she couldn't come close to what Chuck could do and the score was soon CB 10 SB 0. Sarah asked Chuck "Would you please teach me how to do a slap shot?

Chuck smiled and said "Certainly sweetheart." He went to his bag and pulled out a few more pucks. Chuck demonstrated the proper technique and where to have the puck in relation to her body. Sarah took several tries and finally got one in the net. She jumped up and raised her hands over her head in a classic goal scorers pose. "Not bad Mrs. Bartowski. I'll go retrieve the pucks while you enjoy your success." There was still one puck behind Sarah that Chuck didn't see. After collecting the pucks from around the ice, Chuck made it to the net and bent over at the waist with his backside facing out to retrieve the pucks in the net. Sarah called out "Don't move sweetie," and fired the puck at the net which hit him square in the ass. That caused Chuck to stand up straight quickly and hit his head on the crossbar of the goal and he sat down hard on the ice and lay down on his back. It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet. Chuck grabbed his head and started moaning in pain. Sarah, suddenly fearing that she had hurt her husband skated over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Chuck, are you OK?" He immediately reached out and grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard on the lips. When they broke for air Chuck started laughing and Sarah slapped him hard on the chest. "Oh, you're going to get it for that Mr. Bartowski."

"Is that a promise Mrs. Bartowski?"

That caused Sarah to start laughing and they quickly started kissing again, this time more passionately. After breaking for air, Chuck smiled and said "As much as I would like to continue this, I think I would rather wait for a place that is much more private."

Sarah nodded. "I guess you're right. Don't you want your prize for winning?"

"Being married to you is the greatest prize I will ever receive. I had in mind doing something else with the rest of our time here."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"We have our figure skates right? Sarah nodded. "I want you to teach me how to do a triple axel."

"I've never completed one in completion, Chuck."

"You've done it in practice, right."

"Yes, but why do you want to learn it?"

"You've taught me all the other triple jumps, so I thought it would be fun. We can do one together."

Sarah chuckled. "It's hard to say no to you. OK, let's give it a shot."

They went off the ice and took off their uniforms and changed their skates. They each had stretch pants and shirts on underneath and they headed back on the ice. After skating around the ice holding hands and doing some warm up jumps they stopped in the middle of the ice. Sarah explained how the jump worked and the takeoff and why it was so difficult. Chuck just laughed. "How can it be that difficult for someone with such a wicked slap shot?" Sarah slapped him on the arm and smirked. "OK tough guy. Let's see if you're laughing after you try it."

The both started by trying a double axel and had no problems with it. "OK, sweetie. Are you ready to give it a try?" Chuck nodded.

They skated side by side and built up some speed and then both took off and spun 3 ½ revolutions and landed. Instead of a clean landing, both two-footed it, but it wasn't a bad attempt. "Not bad sweetheart. We both need to try to get a little more lift on takeoff. Their next try wasn't any better but wasn't any worse. Chuck pulled Sarah in for a kiss. Sarah said "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. I was just giving you a reminder of just how much I love you."

Sarah grinned. "You always know what I need. I love you too." They leaned in and shared another kiss. "Are you ready to do this?"

While Chuck and Sarah were on the ice practicing their figure skating, the general manager of the rink came into her office which overlooked the rink. She looked outside her window and watched the two mystery skaters. Her assistant walked in. "Who are those two skaters? It looks like they know what they are doing." I don't know their names," came the reply. A woman called a few weeks ago and paid $5,000 to have the rink for two hours each morning this weekend before we opened. I can look up her name if you want." "Don't bother right now, I want to watch these two for a bit."

This time Chuck and Sarah caught perfect edges and launched high into the air, easily completing the 3 ½ revolutions before landing perfectly on the ice, their trailing leg extending beautifully. Chuck and Sarah stopped and looked at each other. "Did we really just do that?" They skated into each others arms and kissed hard, hardly believing what happened.

The general manager dropped the pencil she was holding. "Did I just see what I think I did?" Her assistant said "They just landed side by side triple axels. Who are those two?" The GM picked up her phone, set it on video and waited. Sure enough, the two skaters tried and succeeded again and even a third time. The GM looked up a phone number and forwarded the video to a friend of hers. After waiting a few minutes, she called. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Did you see the video I just sent you?"

"No? Please take a look at it. I know you're looking for someone to replace Walker and Larkin. These two may be it. Call me back." She turned to her assistant. "Have they been here for long?"

"They arrived about an hour and a half ago. They were playing a little ice hockey first. It was really cute. They were wearing matching Team USA Olympic hockey jerseys with number 39 on it. The name was something like Boutruski or Brotrawski, something ethnic."

"Bartowski. I remember him from the Olympics. Could that be him out there or are they fans wearing replica jerseys?"

Just then her phone rang. "Hello Diane."

"Where did you get this video?"

"I took it myself about fifteen minutes ago. They're at my rink right now. Do you know who they are?

"If I didn't know better I could have sworn it is Chuck and Sarah Bartowski but it couldn't be. He's a hockey player getting ready for the NHL and Sarah's retired and going to medical school. I was at their wedding. They're too far away to tell for sure."

"Would it help to know that they were playing a little ice hockey earlier wearing matching Team USA Olympic jerseys with the name Bartowski and the number 39 on the back? It was really cute."

Diane Beckman almost dropped her phone. "Do they have a hard time keeping their hands off each other, Sally?"

Sally Miller, the GM laughed. "It's almost disgusting, but absolutely adorable. I've never even met them but it is obvious that they are head over heels in love with each other."

"That's them alright. Would you do me a favor?"

"Certainly, Diane."

"Would you please go down and ask Sarah to give me a call? She changed numbers when she moved to Palo Alto and I lost her new number. She did give it to me."

"No problem Diane. Talk to you later." They hung up.

In the meantime, Chuck and Sarah kept on working on their throws. They even landed a few throw triple axels. After skating around the rink some more enjoying each other's company and kissing every chance they got, they decided to head back to their hotel as their time was up for the day.

While changing back into their shoes, Sally came up to them and said "Excuse me, sorry to bother you. But are you Chuck and Sarah Bartowski?"

They nodded.

"I'm Sally Miller, the GM of this place. I was enjoying watching you skate. We have a mutual friend, Diane Beckman."

Sarah smiled. "Whoever is a friend of Diane is a friend of mine. Pleased to meet you Sally."

"Pleased to meet you and Chuck, too. This is my assistant, Nancy Green."

They exchanged pleasantries.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sent a video of you landing those triple axels to Diane. At first she didn't think it was you because she thought you had retired."

Sarah laughed. "Oh, I've retired alright. We just do this for fun and exercise. Chuck's going to the Ducks' training camp in about a week and I'm very busy with medical school."

Chuck added "We just like to do this for fun. It helps me appreciate everything she accomplished in figure skating and the same for her with ice hockey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Diane asked me to pass you a message. She misplaced your new phone number and was hoping you'll give a call."

"Thanks. We will be sure to call her. We'll be coming back this time for the next couple of days. Hope to see you then."

"Thanks. See you later."

Chuck and Sarah packed up their gear and headed back to the hotel. Since it was a nice day outside, they donned their swim suits and headed for the pool. Sarah was wearing a green string bikini that covered just the right areas and Chuck in board shorts. A waiter came by and took their drink orders.

Sarah decided to call Diane.

"Hello," Diane answered.

"Hi Diane, this is Sarah Bartowski. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Hi Sarah. So nice to talk to you. How's Chuck?"

"Great, Diane. We're taking a long weekend before Chuck reports to training camp in Anaheim."

"So, contrary to the video I just saw you two aren't trying to become pairs figure skaters?"

Sarah laughed. "It's just something we do for fun, but it shows just what a great skater my husband is."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sarah."

"Thanks. Besides, if we were going to make a comeback, you'd be the first to know. We'd want you as our coach."

"Thanks Sarah and thanks for resending your current phone number."

"No problem. How's everything with you?"

"You know me. Just looking for the next Walker and Larkin. After seeing that video though, I thought I had found them in the form of Bartowski and Bartowski."

"Funny, Diane. Although it does have a nice ring to it."

"Thanks again for calling and I'll let you get back to your mini vacay. Take care Sarah."

"You too, Diane. Good bye."

"What did Diane want? asked Chuck looking up from his _Hockey News _magazine.

"I think she was hoping that Bartowski and Bartowski were going to be the next Walker and Larkin."

"That's funny. You two spent years training together and we're supposed to be a team because we have some fun on the ice? Although I like the sound of that name."

"I told Diane that too and made sure she knew I was retired. I'm getting warm. Care to join me in the pool?"

Chuck stood up and reached down for Sarah's hand and helped her up. They dove into the pool and enjoyed the cool water. Chuck swam underwater and between Sarah's legs, put her on his shoulders and stood up. Sarah started laughing and said "Do you remember the chicken fight we had with Ellie and Devon?"

"How could I forget? That was a lot of fun, although it took me awhile to forget seeing my sister naked."

"Well, Devon did get a good look at me."

"Yeah, but he's a doctor. He's used to seeing naked women."

"Maybe so, but I prefer keeping my naked body for your enjoyment and your enjoyment only."

"Ditto for me. But you had to admit it was fun and I did get to have the most beautiful woman in the world naked and on my shoulders. The best part is I'm the only one who gets to look, touch, kiss and caress, etc., etc.

Sarah chuckled. "That's very true and I love that you belong to me in the same way. Do you feel like trying something?"

"What's that?"

"I'm going to stand on your shoulders."

"OK Sarah. Just be careful."

Sarah put her feet on Chuck's shoulders and squatted down with her hands in his. She slowly straightened her legs and stood straight up. It was almost like a lift in pairs skating for her. While standing there, she noticed a young family in the shallow end of the pool. "Look, Chuck, over in the shallow end. That'll be us in about ten years."

Chuck looked over at them and smiled "One day Sarah, one day."

He moved to the center of the pool and said, "ready Sarah? It's time to get down. Hold your breath."

Chuck leaned back and let go of Sarah's hands. She fell back into the water and made a big splash. After emerging from the water, she splashed Chuck and said "You're going to get it for that."

They laughed and splashed until Chuck swam over and captured Sarah in his arms. She faked struggling and snuggled into his arms and gladly accepted his kiss. They eventually climbed out of the pool and dried off before returning to their room to get ready to go out to dinner and enjoy a show.

The weekend was over way too fast and they reluctantly packed their bags and drove back to Palo Alto, stopping for dinner on the way home. As they drove past the Palo Alto Municipal airport Sarah got an inspiration. "Have you ever wanted to learn how to fly, sweetheart?

"Yeah, when I was younger. I never had the time or the money to do it then. What about you?"

"I've always thought it would great to learn how to fly. I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We both get our pilot's licenses. We live near an airport and you won't be far from the Fullerton or John Wayne airports. So, if we can fly a plane, we can see each other more often during the season. It won't be much different than driving into the City."

Chuck instantly beamed. "That's brilliant, Sarah. I was wondering how I was going to be able to survive without seeing you very often during the season. This will solve that problem. It will be so much easier and quicker than driving to SFO and taking a commuter flight."

"I know. I was wondering how I would be able to survive without you too. I don't sleep well anymore unless I'm snuggled up to you with your arms around me. You've spoiled me for life."

Chuck smiled and said "I'm going to be the happiest man in the world making my wife feel spoiled. I love you. I'll call tomorrow to get us started on lessons."

They drove home, unpacked and crawled naked into bed. After making love, they snuggled up in their favorite position and Sarah said "I love you Chuck. I know you'll do great in Anaheim. I'm going to miss you terribly when we're apart but know this – I am yours and you are mine and nothing will ever change that. I will look forward to when we are home together and I'll be looking forward to your calls and texts every day."

"I love you too, Sarah. I too will miss you terribly when we're apart. I will be thinking of you every free moment of every day and I will be calling you and texting you throughout the day. And I'll make sure I get home to you every chance I get.

They fell asleep knowing that no matter what changes may occur in their lives, they will face them together.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Surprise - I got this chapter out a lot faster that I expected. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Chuck, the Olympics, the NHL, the Anaheim Ducks, etc etc.

Chapter 16

**Anaheim Ducks Training Camp, September 2010**

Randy Carlyle, head coach of the Ducks, watched his players running through their drills. He looked over at one of his assistants and just shook his head. "Can you believe this guy? He's the first to the puck every time, finishes every check, gets back on defense, is very fast for a big man and has a quick and accurate shot. How in the hell did 30 teams in the NHL not draft this kid?"

"I guess it's because he went to Harvard and grew up in Southern California. If he plays even half as good as he did in the Olympics he'll be a great addition to the team."

"You've got that right. I'm going to tell the GM to get him signed up yesterday. We need him on our team."

After practice, the coach called Chuck into his office and shut the door. Chuck was immediately worried that he had done something wrong. He'd been there two weeks and given it his all and knew that Sarah would be proud of him, although he missed her terribly.

"Is there something wrong, coach?"

"Have a seat. Bartowski."

Chuck sat down.

"On the contrary, Chuck, you have far exceeded our wildest expectations in training camp. It's like you're a man on a mission. I wish I could bottle up your energy and give all your teammates a dose."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm letting you know that you have made the team pending you coming to agreement on a contract. Do you have an agent?"

Chuck smiled. "That's great. I can't wait to call Sarah. Yes, I do have an agent. His name is Mark Nelson."

"Mark Nelson? I'm not familiar with that name."

"He's a friend and a great lawyer. I trust him with this."

"OK, great. Have him call General Manager Burke asap. And congratulations. Welcome to the Ducks."

They both stood and shook hands. Chuck said "I really want to tell my wife the great news in person. Is it OK if I fly home this afternoon? I'll be back in time for practice tomorrow."

"You're an adult Bartowski. You can do what you want as long as you're here on time and keep your nose clean. Go home and see that beautiful wife of yours. You definitely have earned it."

Chuck headed out to his car after talking to the coach. He called Mark.

"Hi Chuck. How are you?"

"Great, Mark. I made the team."

"Congratulations. I bet Sarah is really proud of you."

"I'm going to fly home and tell her in person. I really miss her."

"She misses you. A lot. Joyce talked to her a few days ago and I think it great that you're going to tell her in person."

"Thanks. I'm heading to John Wayne airport now. Can you please call GM Burke at the Ducks? I need you to negotiate a contract for me."

"Will do Chuck. And say hi to Sarah for us. Next time she's down in the OC, Joyce and I want to have you two over for dinner."

"Sounds great Mark. Talk to you later."

Chuck drove to John Wayne airport and caught the first plane to San Francisco. He called the local Palo Alto florist and had them send Sarah a dozen long-stemmed red roses at the medical center, with a note that said: If you were granted one wish, what would it be? It was signed, With love from C.

It was getting late in the afternoon and Sarah was tired. She hadn't been sleeping well without her favorite pillow, Chuck. She missed him terribly and wanted nothing more than to have him hold her in his arms. As she approached the nurses' station, she saw a beautiful bouquet of roses. The nurse at the station called out to her, "Sarah, these are for you."

Sarah took a look at the card and instantly brightened. They were from Chuck. The nurse said, "Hubby in the doghouse?"

Sarah looked startled at her and answered "No, no, no, no, no. I just really miss him. He wrote on the card asking me what wish I would want granted. That's easy. I would want him in my arms right now."

The nurse smiled and said. "I'm no genie, but I bet if you turn around right now, your wish would be granted."

Sarah was stunned for a moment and turned around. There was her husband standing right behind her with his arms open wide and a big grin on his face. Sarah dropped the clipboard she was carrying and launched herself into his arms. They kissed longingly and hungrily and lovingly until the need for air won out.

"How, wha, I mean, wow, Chuck, sweetheart, when did you get here? What a wonderful surprise."

"Just now. I missed you…. and I have great news I wanted to tell you in person."

Sarah clung to her husband like there was no tomorrow. "What's the great news? Let me guess. You made the team!"

Chuck just nodded.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you. We need to celebrate! I'll be done here in a few minutes and we can go. What do you want to do?"

"I'm all in favor of celebrating sweetheart, as long as it includes being naked in bed with my gorgeous wife."

Sarah laughed. "Oh, there will be plenty of that, trust me. I'm hungry and I thought we could go grab a bite to eat and get a bottle of champagne first." Sarah thought for a moment and whispered in his ear "Although….. if you can't wait, we can inventory the supply closet."

Chuck gulped and whispered back "Hurry up and finish what you need to so we can go. I have a compromise."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get take out and we can feed each other in front of the fireplace while drinking champagne. Clothing will be optional."

Sarah smirked and said, "That sounds like a good idea, sweetie. But there's nothing optional about the clothing part. There won't be any."

Chuck just went glassy eyed at the thought of seeing his gorgeous wife naked again. Even though they talked on the phone several times every day and sent texts and pictures of what they were seeing or doing at various times day and night, Chuck desperately missed being able to take his wife in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and what she meant to him. He stood that way until Sarah returned with her purse and kissed him gently on the lips to break him out of his stupor.

Sarah looked coyly at her husband. "Earth to Chuck. You look like you're in outer space right now."

Chuck laughed. "Just enjoying a vision of seeing you without clothes."

"Let's hurry up and get our food and drink and get home. It's time to replace your vision with the real thing."

"Would you like some more champagne, sweetheart?" Chuck asked his gorgeous and very naked bride lying with him by the fire.

Sarah propped herself on her elbow and held out her flute. "Mmm hmm."

Chuck filled her glass and his. They both took a sip and set down their glasses. Empty plates and food containers were set to the side. Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah. "I hope my breath isn't too bad, honey."

"It's fine sweetie. Although it's probably because mine is just like yours."

Chuck grinned and said "I'm sure that's it. But I can get some mints if needed."

"That's OK, Chuck. But there is something I really need."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What's that sweetheart? You know I'll do anything for you."

"I know Chuck, honey. In fact you're the only person in the world that can help me with what I need."

"Don't help keep me waiting, sweetheart. What is it?"

Sarah slid closer to Chuck and pushed him down on his back and climbed on top of him. She looked seductively at him with her body pressed against his. Sarah whispered in his ear. "I need refilling."

Chuck looked momentarily surprised and said "I thought I just filled up your glass with champagne."

Sarah giggled and said "That's not what I meant." She reached down between her legs and found what she was looking for and took hold of Chuck. He gulped and quickly became aroused. Sarah slid down his body until he was inside her. Sarah smiled at her husband. "This, my love, is how I need refilling."

When their alarm went off in the morning, Chuck reached out and hit the snooze button. He looked down and was really happy and content for the first time in two weeks. Sure, making the hockey team was great and all, but he knew he was only at peace and content when he was with his wife. He was lying on his back with Sarah draped over his body, her blonde tresses splayed over his chest. Even considering the numerous rounds of lovemaking, he was feeling well rested. He gently stoked Sarah's hair with his fingers and she stirred. "Do we really have to get up?"

"You have to be at the medical center in an hour and my flight leaves a little over an hour after that. I'll drop you off on the way to the airport."

"Thank you for flying up to tell me the good news. I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Chuck. You're the love of my life. I know it's necessary, but I hate sleeping without you by my side."

"I've missed you just as much, if not more. I can't sleep without you either. You're the love of my life too."

"What are we going to do, Chuck?"

"Now that I know I've made the team, let's look into buying an airplane. We can easily afford it. That way I can fly up here more often during homestands. That way the only long stretches we'll have without seeing each other is during a long road trip. Fortunately, there are only three or four of those."

"Sounds like a plan Chuck. I want to test fly the plane before you buy it though."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

The alarm went off again and Sarah reached over Chuck to turn it off this time. Chuck enjoyed the feeling of Sarah's breasts rubbing against his chest.

Sarah threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She held out her hand to her husband. "I need to take a shower and the way you worked up a sweat last night, I think you could use one too. Care to join me sweetheart?"

"As if you need to ask, my love."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and they went straight into the shower since they were both already naked. It was a very long shower.

Chuck took Sarah to the medical center and kissed her lovingly goodbye, with the promise it wouldn't be another two weeks before they saw each other again. He drove to the San Francisco airport and caught his flight back to Orange County.

Sarah walked into the medical center with a huge grin on her face. Everyone noticed. "What happened to you last night? Did you win the lottery?"

Sarah laughed and said, "I already won something even better than the lottery when I married my husband, Chuck. He just surprised me by coming home last night from training camp to tell me the good news that he is now a member of the Anaheim Ducks."

"That's great news, Sarah. I guess that means you won't be rooting for the Sharks when the Ducks come to town," said Dr. Richards, the head of the program.

"Nope. I'll proudly wear my Bartowski jersey, although I don't know what Chuck's number will be. I kind of hope he'll get number 39, the same one he wore in the Olympics."

Just then, one of the new doctors walked up to the group. He's earned the well-deserved nickname of "the paw" as he can't seem to keep his hands off the female medical students and the pretty nurses. The paw had taken and interest in Sarah even though he knew she was happily married. He walked up to the group and put his 'paw' on Sarah's shoulder and asked "What's with all the smiling faces this morning?"

Dr. Richards spoke up and said "Sarah's husband just made the Anaheim Ducks hockey club."

The paw just grimaced. "Oh, you're married to some dumb jock, huh Sarah?"

Sarah, already irritated by the location of his paw, shook his hand off her shoulder. He immediately put it on her back. Sarah turned to remove his hand and his paw somehow ended up on her side. Everyone else, including Dr. Richards was wondering what Sarah was going to do as it was clear she was furious and the paw didn't care.

The paw didn't know what he was up against. Not only was Sarah an athlete, she had studied Brazilian Jujitsu with Chuck after they got engaged because he was concerned for her safety when he wasn't around. Chuck was a second degree black belt and Sarah was getting close to her black belt.

Sarah quick as a cat snatched the offending paw from her waist and quickly stepped into the doctor while at the same time bending his wrist down. The pain was excruciating and the paw went down on his knees. Sarah snarled at him. "Don't you ever touch me again, EVER." She pressed a little harder on his wrist and the pain caused him to whimper. "All I need to do is push down another millimeter and your wrist will shatter. Do you want that to happen?" The paw could barely shake his head no. Sarah maintained the pressure. "For your information, my husband, who you just called a dumb jock, had a perfect score on his SATs, a 4.5 GPA in high school, and graduated at the top of his class at Harvard in computer science. He is the smartest man I have ever met. And he also happens to be quite an athlete. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, my husband is the only person on the face of the earth who can touch me whenever he wants, where ever he wants. You are not him and you never will be. If I let go, will you promise me to never touch me again? The paw just looked at Sarah with pleading eyes and nodded yes. "Cause if you do, I will break your wrist and a few other bones and file sexual harassment charges against you faster that you can blink an eye. Do we have an understanding?" The paw nodded in fear and Sarah let go.

Everyone witnessing what just happened was smiling broadly that someone had finally stood up to the paw. He finally got to his feet and glared at Sarah, rubbing his wrist. Dr. Richards said to the paw "I'd listen to what she said, doctor. And don't forget she has witnesses. All of us will back her up." The paw just glared back and said as he made a hasty retreat "You're all whackos, do you know that, whackos."

Word got around the medical center like a wildfire and as the day went on dozens of young female doctors and nurses and students came up to Sarah to thank her for what she did. When Sarah was taking a break, she called Chuck. He answered on the first ring. "Hi Sarah."

"Hi Chuck. How was your day?"

"It's been great, although it went slightly downhill after we left the shower this morning."

Sarah chuckled. "That was a lot of fun. I'm sure going to miss sleeping in your arms tonight."

"Me too, sweetheart. How has the rest of your day been?"

"It's been interesting. A doctor tried to get a little handsy with me but I made sure he'll never try anything again."

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. The doctor had the well-earned nickname of the paw. He's been bothering the young female doctors, nurses and students for a year. I've become a sort of a hero around here for putting the paw in his place."

"What did you do?"

"We were all standing in a group with Dr. Richards and I was telling them that you made the team. They all say congratulations and are looking forward to the time the Ducks come and play the Sharks. I told them I would proudly wear my Bartowski jersey. By the way, have they told you what number you'll get?"

"I asked for number 39 and I don't think any of the current roster players have that number, so I think I have a good chance of getting it."

"Once you get it, be sure to bring one home for me. I'll be happy to model it for you…wearing only my wedding rings."

Chuck gulped so loud Sarah could hear through the phone.

"Chuck, are you OK Chuck?"

"Oh, sorry honey. My brain just melted thinking about you modeling one of my jerseys like that."

Sarah smirked and decided to make Chuck's brain completely shut down. "You know sweetheart," she said in her most seductive tone, "since it will be too big for me I think you'll need to immediately remove it and then run your hands all over my body to keep me warm."

Chuck's brain immediately shut down and he could only babble.

"Chuck, honey, are you still there? Sweetheart? Chuck?"

Chuck finally snapped out of his mind meltdown. "You're going to kill me, Sarah."

Sarah chuckled. "After I used the wrist bend move you taught me on the paw when he wouldn't stop touching me, I told him that only my husband can touch me whenever he wants and where ever he wants."

Chuck laughed "Oh I want, sweetheart, all the time."

"Good."

"You didn't break his wrist did you?"

"No, but I made sure that he knew I could."

"On another subject, I have an appointment to look at airplanes in the morning. I saw a Cessna TTx that looked really cool."

"I read about that one Chuck. My flight instructor says it's a really good plane but it might be too much plane for us now."

"I'll ask my flight instructor, too. I'll let you know what I find out. Are you going to have any free time this weekend? We're going to get Sunday off and my practice is over at noon on Saturday. Do you want to fly down here, or I could come home? The Nelson's invited us over for dinner when you come down. I need to meet with him about the contract. The Duck's offer has been more than fair. The signing bonus would more than pay for the plane, not that it would make a difference."

"That sounds great Chuck. It would be good for me to come down. Pick out some planes to try and we'll give it a go. I'm done early afternoon on Saturday too, so I can be there in time for dinner."

"Wonderful, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you, Chuck. I can't wait to see you, too."

"I'll call you before I go to bed, Sarah. I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Here's the next chapter. It includes the return of two my favorite characters. Standard disclaimers apply and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 17

The NHL season was in full swing and it was heading into Christmas. The Ducks were playing well and were in first place in the Pacific Division, two points ahead of the San Jose Sharks. The next game for the clubs was in San Jose and both Chuck and Sarah were excited. Chuck would be able to sleep in his own bed with Sarah after the game as the team wasn't flying up to Vancouver to face the Canucks until noon the next day.

Through the first twenty-five games, Chuck was having a solid season, and a very good one for a rookie. He was third on the team in scoring with twelve goals and fifteen assists, which was surprising as he was the third line center. His presence in the locker room and his enthusiasm for the game rubbed off on even the seasoned veterans.

Since it was Saturday, Sarah had finished with her medical school obligations early and was doing some chores around the house before getting ready to go to the game when she heard a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, she peered through the peep hole and was shocked to see Ellie and Devon. Sarah opened the door and let them in.

"What a nice surprise. I didn't know you were in town."

After hugs and kisses all around Ellie said "We were in the City for a medical conference and noticed that the Ducks were in San Jose for a game tonight. We got some tickets and decided to head down and watch Chuck. We figured you would be going, so we decided to stop by and give you a lift to the game."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you. Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Devon said "We're good Sarah, thanks. Is Chuckster excited about the game tonight?"

"Yes, but I think he's even more excited about sleeping in our own bed tonight."

Ellie smirked. "If I was Chuck, sleeping with you would be more exciting than any hockey game. Although I wouldn't be sleeping."

Sarah laughed. "I already told you Ellie that the only Bartowski that gets his hands on my body is my husband. I'll go finish getting ready."

Sarah came downstairs in her Bartowski Number 39 Ducks Away Jersey over black leggings and black boots. She tied the bottom of the jersey in a knot on one side so it wouldn't be too long. She looked fantastic. Chuck had brought her one home jersey and one away jersey to cover all home and away games. Devon's jaw dropped when he saw Sarah. "Wow, Sarah, you look great. I think you'll single handedly make every single male Sharks fan change allegiances."

Ellie smirked "Based on your reaction, that will apply to all the married ones too."

Sarah smiled to herself. _I hope I get the same reaction from Chuck._

After a pleasant drive to San Jose they parked and went inside the Shark Tank. Sarah alternatively received cat calls and dirty looks from the Shark fans. Chuck got Sarah a great seat with some of the other players' wags. After parting ways with Ellie and Devon as their seats were in a different area, Sarah headed toward her section. On the way, she was intercepted by a member of the Ducks PR department.

"Mrs. Bartowski?"

Sarah nodded.

"Chuck asked me to find you and see if you had a moment to see him before the game."

"Absolutely," Sarah answered with a big smile on her face. "Where is he?"

"Follow me."

Sarah followed the woman and she took her into a back room by the locker room. "Wait here. I'll let him know you're here."

A minute later, Chuck came through the door and enveloped Sarah in his arms. She happily melted into him and hugged him back as hard as she could. Sarah looked up at her husband and he leaned down and captured her lips with his and it was almost like an explosion of electricity filled the room. It's like some freak force of nature whenever Chuck and Sarah are together. True, they could function just fine when alone, but when together their presence and abilities seemed to magnify, almost like superheroes. They're simply better together.

After breaking for air Chuck said "I'm so glad you came to meet me. I missed you and I love you."

"What, you thought I might say no? Are you crazy? I'm so completely and totally in love with you I would never turn down a chance to see you and touch you. You complete me."

Chuck's eyes moistened at that declaration. "What did I ever do to deserve you? I am so head over heels in love with you and you complete me, too."

It was Sarah's turn to get moist eyes. "I think, Mr. Bartowski, no, I know, that we belong together and no one can separate us."

"How true, my wonderful wife. Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"No, but you were busy hugging me and kissing me. You can tell me now if you like."

Chuck laughed and said "You look gorgeous Mrs. Bartowski."

"Why thank you Mr. Bartowski," Sarah said in her best southern accent as she turned around to give him a complete view. "I'm proud to be wearing my husband's jersey."

Chuck smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, which she happily returned.

Sarah looked at him coyly for a moment. "But I'll be just as proud when my husband takes it off me when we get home."

Chuck gulped and said "How am I going to concentrate on the game after that?"

Sarah smirked. "Oh I'm not worried sweetheart. I'm sure you'll find a way."

"I've got to go back now. I'll see you back here after the game?"

"Certainly. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ellie and Devon are here. They drove me to the game. We'll ride back with them."

"What a nice surprise. I'll see you after the game."

Chuck gave his wife another kiss and left the room while Sarah headed to her seat for the start of the game.

Sarah walked to her seat and sat with several of the Duck's players' wags. She had met most of them before at the few Duck home games she had been able to attend but hadn't had a chance to get to know any of them very well yet. They nodded and said hello when she sat down. A male Sharks fan in the row behind her started razzing her for her Ducks jersey.

"Your team is going to lose, blondie. You're in for a long night."

The wag sitting next to Sarah leaned in and said "Just ignore him. I used to wear my husband's jersey to the games too. I stopped on road games when I got tired of the harassment."

Sarah nodded. "I understand, but since I don't get to go to as many of Chuck's games as I want, I want to support him and the team as much as possible when I do get to go."

"What keeps you so busy that you can't come to more games?"

"Medical School at Stanford."

"Wow, no wonder we haven't seen you at many games. It must be tough."

"Medical school is the easy part. The hard part is being away from Chuck. How do you ladies do it?"

"The hard part for me is the road trips, but we live in the OC, so he gets to come home during the homestands and training camp."

"Eventually we'll get to do that, but I can't right now. At least he can come home with me tonight. He flies up to see me as much as possible."

"It'll all work out. I can see in your eyes how much you love him. Don't ever lose that and I know from talking to my husband that everyone on the team knows how much Chuck loves you. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

The players came onto the ice and started their warm ups. Chuck waved to Sarah as he skated by and she blew him a kiss. The fan behind Sarah noticed and said "You know that guy?"

Sarah laughed and said "You could say that. I'm his wife."

"Oh, no wonder you're wearing his jersey. No offense, ma'am. I was just having some fun."

"None taken. It should be a really good game, but I'm rooting for my man and his team."

"As you should. Enjoy the game."

"Thanks. You too."

The puck dropped to start the game. The number one line started for the Ducks but couldn't generate anything offensively and neither could the Sharks. A few minutes into the first period, Chuck's line was sent out and immediately the Ducks took control of the puck and set up in the San Jose zone. A neat passing play by Chuck set up a blast from the blue line, but it was saved by the goalie. Chuck went after and got the rebound and set up behind the net. He passed the puck into the corner to his winger and then moved out front, but the return pass was intercepted by the Shark defenseman who started to take it up the ice. Before he could go very far, Chuck, with a quick burst of speed, snuck up behind the defenseman and picked his pocket and turned and fired an incredibly quick shot at goal. It caught the goalie by surprise and the puck went into the net, beating him on the glove side before he even had time to react. The red light went on and the Ducks led 1 – 0. Sarah jumped up and down in excitement and received high fives from the ladies she sat with.

Unfortunately for the Ducks, they were called for too many men on the ice during a line change and gave up a power play goal that tied up the game late in the first period. The first period ended 1 – 1.

The second period started with the Sharks starting well and getting a few chances on goal but nothing went in. Chuck had a few good shifts during the first half of the period but his line also couldn't get the puck past the goalie. Just after Chuck went to the bench after his shift, the Sharks scored again on an even strength goal and went ahead 2 – 1.

The second period was winding down when Chuck was sent out to shadow the Sharks number one center. The Shark center took control deep in his own zone and head manned up the ice. Chuck stepped up to the Shark blue line to force him to pass, but to Chuck's surprise, he didn't. Instead, he tried to deke around Chuck and continue forward. Chuck slammed his shoulder into the center and knocked him off balance, allowing Chuck to reach in with his stick and take control of the puck and head back into the Shark zone. Chuck's teammate, the Finnish Flash, followed him in the zone. Chuck moved toward the net and the Sharks only had one man back. Chuck drew the defenseman toward him and fed a perfect pass to Teemu. Teemu fired a low hard shot that the goalie somehow kept out of his net, but Chuck jumped on the rebound and tucked it in for the tying goal. The score Bartowski 2 – Sharks 2. That is how the second period ended.

Chuck took the opening faceoff of the third period and won it, getting the puck to his winger who took the puck into the zone. Chuck established position in front of the net and battled with the defenseman over the territory. After the puck was passed around the perimeter, a shot was taken from the point and Chuck reached out and deflected the puck over the goalie who was going down to block the shot. The puck went in top shelf and the Chuck had a hat trick. Ducks 3 Sharks 2.

Near the middle of the third period, San Jose struck for two quick goals to take back the lead 4 – 3. Chuck was on the bench for both goals, so his plus minus rating was still +3 for the game. The Sharks fan behind Sarah was giving it to Sarah in fun saying "You're hubby is good, real good, but the Sharks are a winnin'. Better to win I say." Sarah gave it back to him "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. The game's not over yet."

With time winding down in the game, Chuck was sent out to kill a penalty. It wasn't looking good for the Ducks as they were down a goal and down a man with only three minutes left. Chuck was stationed near the blue line after play had rotated around the zone and a bouncing pass was sent toward a Shark defenseman. The puck bounced over his stick and out to the neutral zone. Chuck sensing an opportunity raced after the puck and stuck his stick out to gain control just before the defenseman recovered. Chuck was off to the races and went in on goal alone. He deked to his backhand and slid the puck through the five hole gap in the goalie's pads. The score was tied and the game was soon headed into overtime. Sarah was jumping up and down and screaming in joy. This drew the attention of the crowd camera and Sarah was soon on the scoreboard jumbo screen even though she was rooting for the other team.

As the five minute overtime period was drawing to a close, Chuck was sent out by the coach to see if he could work one more bit of magic. With about 30 seconds left in overtime, the Sharks were called for icing and the faceoff brought deep into the Sharks zone. Chuck set up in the faceoff circle and waited for the puck to drop. He decided at the last moment to gamble and he whacked hard at the puck, caught it cleanly and sent it toward the goal. The goalie was slow to react and the puck snuck by his stick side and bounced into the net off the goal post. The crowd was stunned. Chuck Bartowski had just won the game with his fifth goal of the night. His teammates mobbed him on the ice and Sarah was busy hugging all the wags sitting next to her. Even Shark fan was impressed, although very disappointed. As expected and well deserved, Chuck was named the number one star of the game.

It was a festive ride back to Casa Bartowski in Palo Alto. Sarah nearly sat on Chuck's lap in the back seat and considerable necking took place. Once home, Chuck and Sarah invited Devon and Ellie in and asked if they wanted to stay the night in the guest bedroom. They agreed and Chuck broke out a bottle of champagne.

"Wow Chuckster, have you ever scored five goals in a game before?" Devon asked.

"Not even in juniors. I've scored four before, but never five."

Ellie added "I heard the commentators after the game. They said you should definitely be considered for the Calder Trophy for the rookie of the year."

"He definitely deserves it in my book," said Sarah.

"Thanks sweetheart, but I think you're a little biased."

"Me biased? Don't be ridiculous." They all laughed.

Sarah got out some crackers and cheese and other snacks as Chuck refilled their glasses. When she came back to the couch, she sat on Chuck's lap. Chuck slipped his hand under the back of her/his jersey and started to gently massage it. As he moved his hand higher, Chuck discovered that Sarah had removed her bra. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft, smooth skin and desperately wanted to move his hand to her front. Sarah wanting the same thing untied the knot she made to side of the jersey and pulled her knees up under her and slid the front of the jersey over them. The effect was a tent shape leaving plenty of room for Chuck's hands to roam undetected. He slid his other hand under the jersey and made small circles on her back with both hands while they were talking to Ellie and Devon. Sarah was beginning to get impatient and was about to ask what was taking him so long when Chuck finally slipped his hands to her sides and moved them up and down, brushing the sides of her breasts. When he finally slid his hands around to her front and cupped a breast in each hand, Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek with a look of 'it's about time.'

Ellie asked, "Are you going to be in town for Christmas?"

"Fortunately. We actually have a few days off at that time."

"Can you come for Christmas dinner? Mom and dad will be in town."

Chuck kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Do we have plans yet sweetheart?"

"Not now. My mom called earlier today and said they're going on a Caribbean cruise over Christmas that dad had won in some contest. So Christmas in LA sounds good to me."

Devon said to Sarah "You should come by the Westside Medical Center when you're down. We would be happy to introduce you to some of the doctors there."

"Sounds great Devon. Thanks."

Ellie said to Devon "Let's go to bed. We need to head back to LA tomorrow." She winked at Sarah. "I think our hosts want to go to bed too, although I don't think sleep will be in the offing for a while."

After putting the dishes in the sink and food away, Chuck and Sarah said goodnight to Devon and Ellie and went up to their room. Once they entered their room, Chuck closed the door behind him and Sarah immediately pressed him up against it and attacked his lips while pulling his shirt up and sliding it up over his head. She attacked his lips again while she was undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Soon his pants and boxers were on the floor and Chuck was standing there wearing only his socks.

Chuck smirked at her. "In a hurry, Mrs. Bartowski?"

Sarah looked slyly back at her husband. "I'm just anxious to show you that putting a puck in the net isn't the only way to score."

Chuck looked cross eyed for a moment.

Sarah took his hands and put them at the bottom of the jersey she was wearing. She lifted her hands over her head. "If you recall, I told you I was looking forward to you removing this jersey from me before the game. I suggest you get to it."

Chuck didn't need to be told twice. In one fluid motion her jersey was pulled over her head and set aside. Chuck took Sarah in his arms and held her close so their bare chests were pressed together. He slid his hands inside the waistband of her leggings and slid them down over her hips. Soon Sarah was standing there wearing only her socks too. They kissed hungrily and Chuck led her over to their bed. Once lying together there, Sarah looked down at their feet and chuckled "Are we making some sort of new fashion statement?"

Chuck laughed and said "Too bad we're the only ones who will ever see it."

Sarah slapped him gently on the chest and scooted down to remove both their socks. After removing Chuck's socks second, she kissed her way up his body until she reached his lips and laid on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his body underneath hers. Chuck was most definitely on fire and so was she. Chuck raised an eyebrow and said "Didn't you mention something about scoring a few minutes ago?"

Sarah chuckled. "Now who's in a hurry, Mr. Bartowski?" She reached down and guided him in. "Is that better?"

"Much. I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

"I love you too Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck and Sarah awoke in the morning to the sounds of pots and pans clanging and the smell of delicious food wafting from the kitchen. They took a sort of quick shared shower, quick for them anyway, but not before they showed just how much they loved each other for the fifth time since they got in bed last night.

After getting dressed, they walked downstairs to the kitchen where Ellie had made a feast. "You're just in time," Ellie declared. "The food is ready."

"Wow Ellie. This is quite a spread. How long have you been cooking?" Sarah asked.

"Not that long. I had to send Devon to the store for some more milk as you were almost out. Come and sit down before the food gets cold."

They all sat down and Ellie served them three cheese omelets, blueberry pancakes, orange juice, coffee, bacon, toast and a fruit bowl. Devon had made smoothies for everyone too.

Devon said "You need a new blender bro and sis. I recommend the Vitamix. It is super powerful and can make just about anything."

Chuck said "We'll add that to our list. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem bro. What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"I have to be at the San Jose airport by noon."

"Perfect," said Ellie. "We can drop you off on the way home so Sarah doesn't have to drive all the way there and back again."

"I'm happy to take my husband to the airport Ellie. But it's nice of you to offer. It will give me a chance to spend a little more time with him on the drive. I don't get enough of that right now."

"I forgot Sarah that you guys have to spend so much time apart. We'll follow you there and Sarah can join us for lunch after Chuck takes off."

"Sounds like a plan, Ellie. Thanks."

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Devon and Ellie went up to gather their belongings and clean up the room. Sarah "helped" Chuck get ready to go by enticing him into a vigorous round six, or was it Chuck enticing Sarah? It was difficult to tell.

Sarah drove Chuck to the airport in her Porsche with Ellie and Devon following close behind. Since she wasn't in a hurry, Sarah actually stuck pretty close to the speed limit. They talked and made plans for the next several weeks and when he would fly up and be with her. Sarah marked those days on her Outlook calendar in red as did Chuck for they looked forward to those days most of all.

When they got to the airport Sarah parked the car and got out to give him a proper goodbye.

"I love you Chuck. Have a safe trip. I'm really going to miss you like always." They kissed for a very long minute and held each other tight. By this time, the Duck's team bus had pulled up behind them and his teammates were watching the two lovers.

Chuck looked down at his wife and said, "I love you too, Sarah. Drive safe and I'll miss you like always. I'll call you after I land." He captured his wife's lips in his and as they were kissing, his teammates walked by and started teasing him.

"Get a room, Bartwoski."

"Let her up for air, Chuck."

Chuck and Sarah kept their embrace and turned to look at them with their cheeks touching. Sarah teased back "Is a little PDA worth five goals to you guys?"

The coach walked by just then. "If this is all it takes for Chuck to score five goals, we'll make sure you're there for every game Sarah."

They all chuckled and Chuck joined his teammates as they headed to the plane.

Two months later….

Chuck was back in Vancouver with his team to play the Canucks. It was almost one year to the day when Chuck was here for the Olympics. He thought back to how his life had changed since then and couldn't believe his good, no great fortune. Making the Olympic team, winning the gold medal and playing for the Ducks were all great things to happen in his life, but paled in comparison to meeting a certain blonde figure skater. He couldn't stop smiling when he thought about Sarah and was wondering what she was doing right then. He picked up his phone and dialed.

She answered on the second ring. "Hi Chuck."

"Hi sweetheart. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

'I love you Chuck. A call from you is always welcome. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the lobby of the Grand Ambassador Vancouver. I was thinking about all the wonderful things that have happened in my life in the past year. Since you are at the top of that list, I had to talk to you. I love you Sarah. What are you up to right now?"

"I'm studying for exams and missing my husband. Oh, and thank you for the gardenias. They're really beautiful."

"You're welcome. A little something for my beautiful wife."

"Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I bought something for you."

"Really? What, some boxers with hearts all over them?"

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe. But what I'm thinking about is something for me to put on…. and for you to take off."

Chuck almost gagged on the coke he was drinking. "Well, I bought something for you, too."

"Really? A box of chocolates in a heart shaped box?"

"Maybe. But what I'm thinking about is sparkly, flashes in the light."

"Ooooh. Sounds lovely sweetheart. I'll be happy to model whatever it is after you remove what I bought for you. I wouldn't want anything else to distract from your gift."

Chuck's mind just melted at the thought of Sarah standing there naked wearing only the diamond necklace he bought her.

"Chuck? Sweetie? Are you still there?"

"Oh. I… I'm sorry Sarah. My mind just melted there for a moment."

Sarah giggled. "I love you sweetheart. You're the most wonderful man in the whole world."

"I wish you were here, sweetheart. I'm going to take a walk around the city."

"I wish I was there with you. Send me some pictures as you walk around?"

"Will do. I'll let you get back to studying. I love you Sarah. Bye."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

Chuck stood up and headed out the door. He pulled zipped up his parka, pulled on his gloves and ski hat and wrapped his scarf around his neck to block the cold wind. He turned up a side street and did a double take. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? It couldn't be. Sure the name was different. Jeffrey's. Other than that it looked almost exactly the same. He took a picture and texted it to Sarah with the message 'Is this possible?'

Sara immediately texted back 'It can't be.'

Chuck went inside. The stage was a little bigger and there were fewer tables, but the bar was longer. The bartender was a beautiful brunette wearing a tight white shirt with half of the buttons undone and tied at the waist, leaving her midriff exposed. Her tie was loose around her neck which drew attention to her cleavage. Chuck was thankful she was wearing a bra. Her very short black skirt completed her ensemble. The waitresses all wore a similar 'uniform' and the waiters wore white shirts and black pants with a tie. He noticed the doorway to a back room and headed in that direction. He peeked in the doorway and noticed a bustling lunch crowd with dozens of tables filled with customers eating burgers, sandwiches and salads. The room was decorated to look like a sidewalk café in Europe with a mural painted on the wall depicting a plaza with a fountain in the background.

Sarah texted Chuck. 'Well?'

He took a picture of the room and texted it back. 'It looks legit. Wait, I just saw another doorway hidden behind some tall plants.'

Chuck meandered toward the hidden doorway. The door was closed. There was a sign on the door. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. Chuck sent a picture to Sarah. She answered back. 'Be Careful.'

Chuck opened the door and stepped inside. There it was. The infamous fountain. There was no one else in the room. He took a picture and texted it to Sarah with the caption 'I knew it.'

She responded 'Is the fountain empty?'

'Yes' came the reply.

In the corner he saw not one, not two, but three hookahs waiting to be used. Chuck took a picture and texted it to Sarah. 'I can't believe they're back in business.'

Just then two men burst into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Chuck slowly turned around. There they were. None other than Jeffrey Barnes and Lester Patel. Chuck snuck a picture. "I'm sorry, the sign on the door just said enter at your own risk."

Lester said "This room is only open after 9pm and you have to be a member. Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I play ice hockey for the Ducks. Maybe you've seen me in a game."

Jeff spoke up. "Wait. I know you. You were in the Olympics and you snagged that super hot figure skater. Susie, Sandra, something?"

Lester grabbed Jeff by the hair and said "Jeffrey, there ain't no way that this guy could snag a hot chick like blondie. You must be thinking about somebody else."

Jeff looked at Chuck and said "I guess you're right Lester. There's no way."

Chuck, relieved that he has kept his anonymity asked "How do you become a member?

Lester said "Just pay the annual fee. It costs $200 and you get to bring a guest each time. If your guest is a woman, she doesn't have to pay the cover charge. Normally the cover charge is $20, but you get unlimited "fountain drinks", Lester made air quotation marks as he said the words. The hookah is extra after one turn. Would you like to sign up?"

Chuck decided to join, partially because he still felt a little guilty for his very small role in burning down Patel's. "I would," he told them.

"Follow me." They took Chuck into a back office and handed him an application. It was very brief. It just asked for a name. No address, no ID number, nothing. Chuck filled in Charles Charles and handed it back to Lester with two one hundred dollar bills.

"Charles Charles…that's an unusual name," said Lester.

"My parents were sadists," responded Chuck.

Jeffrey said "We get a lot of unusually named people as members. Just yesterday a man named I.B. Drinkin joined with his friend Hung Over."

It took all of Chuck's self-control to avoid bursting out laughing. He bit his lower lip and nodded. "When do I get my membership card?"

"Right now. Stand over there and we'll take your picture. Some people like to wear disguises. There is a display rack over there on the wall. Help yourself."

Chuck went over to the wall while Jeff set up the camera. He grabbed a red wig that went down to his shoulders a red goatee and red moustache. He topped it with a black baseball cap and black rimmed glasses.

Jeffrey said "Nice look. You're like most people, you can't recognize them with the disguise on."

Chuck choked off another laugh, looked at himself in the mirror and decided that his disguise did the job. _This would make a good Halloween costume. _

Jeff took Chuck's picture and Lester laminated it to his membership card. It looked pretty professional considering who made it.

Lester handed the card to Chuck and shook his hand. "Welcome to the club, Mr. Charles. It entitles the bearer a free drink and lunch at the bar on the day of purchase. Please come with me."

Lester took Chuck back to the front bar and had him sit on the bar stool at the end. He whispered conspiratorially to Chuck. "This is the best seat at the bar. You get the best views, if you know what I mean." Lester watched as the female bartender bent over while retrieving some ice. Chuck just looked straight ahead. Lester called the bartender over. "Jill, please come over here." Chuck noticed that she was the same brunette he saw when he arrived.

"Jill, I'd like to introduce our newest member to you, Charles Charles. Charles, this is Jill Roberts. She usually works the night shift, if you know what I mean."

"My, aren't you a cute one," said Jill as she pushed her boobs out toward Chuck and offered her hand to him. He took her hand and kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving hers. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Roberts."

"Oh, you can call me Jill, Mr. Charles. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a beer, please."

"Polite and cute, what a combination." She sauntered off to give his food order to the kitchen. She came back with his beer. She leaned way over to give Chuck a good view, but he just looked her in the eyes and said "Thank you." Jill, disappointed that she wasn't getting his attention went back to the other side of the bar plotting a way to get him interested in her.

Lester bid farewell to Chuck and reminded him to return at 9pm. "Jill will be there with a few of her friends, and they wear even less at night."

Chuck thanked Lester, really wanting to get out of there and take a shower to get the filth he felt off of him. He really wanted to see Sarah, but that wasn't possible. He would call her after eating his lunch.

Chuck sipped absentmindedly on his beer waiting for his food. Jill by then was getting really frustrated that Chuck wasn't paying any attention to her. While serving her other customers, she would make sure that she turned and bent so that her already short skirt would ride up even higher. Every time she did that, she would look toward Chuck hoping to catch him looking at her so she could wink at him and let him know it was OK. Instead, Chuck was sending and reading texts.

Chuck had taken a picture of his membership card and sent it to Sarah. She texted back 'lol, does that make me Mrs. Charles? I'll be happy to don a red wig for you sweetie, and nothing else.' Chuck started laughing out loud and Jill wondered what was so funny. Chuck's food order was ready and she brought it over, again leaning over to show her cleavage. Chuck ignored her again, which started to make her angry. Jill asked in her sweetest voice "Can I get you anything else, Mr. Charles? Anything, anything at all?" While she was saying this she unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her blouse, revealing her red push up bra. Chuck didn't even look up from his phone and said, "I would like some ketchup please." Jill decided to pull out all of the stops and reached around and unhooked her bra and took it off. The other male customers at the bar enjoyed the show, but Chuck wasn't even remotely interested. He just completely ignored Jill. She found a full squeeze bottle of ketchup and brought it back to Chuck. She tied her blouse at the bottom and left all the buttons undone. This left her boobs exposed to anyone who wanted to look. Everyone at the bar looked, except Chuck. Instead of leaving the ketchup bottle on the counter and leaving, she held it out to Chuck and said "Here's your ketchup Mr. Charles."

Chuck didn't look up and stuck out his hand to grab the bottle. When Jill didn't let go, Chuck instinctively squeezed the bottle harder and pulled. Jill wanted to force Chuck to look at her so she just held on causing Chuck to squeeze the bottle tighter. Finally Chuck set his phone down and grabbed the bottle with both hands. He pulled and squeezed the bottle and Jill finally let go. The bottle popped open and a long stream of ketchup hit Jill in the face and down all over her chest. Jill screamed and the other customers at the bar started laughing. Jill ran out of the bar and into the ladies restroom. Chuck looked horrified for a minute and felt bad for what had happened. One of the men at the bar said, "Don't feel bad. It was her fault. She was trying to get your attention and you just ignored her. We got to enjoy the show. Thanks." Chuck just shrugged and decided to get out of there, leaving a half-eaten cheeseburger and barely touched beer. He reached into his wallet and pulled out $100 bill which he left for a tip on the way out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N -** With this chapter I cross the 100,000 word mark. When I started writing this I never thought I would come even close to that amount, and we're only about half way through the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story and for sticking with me. Some favorite characters return in this chapter and a new wrinkle in the plot to help set up everything for Sochi. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 18**

**May 2011**

Chuck was exhausted. He had never before experienced a long 80 game NHL season and that doesn't even count the playoffs. He was lying on his couch in the middle of the afternoon in the Newport Beach house Chuck and Sarah bought as an investment as property values were down. He didn't want to move. His eyes were closed and he was dreaming of sitting by the pool and watching Sarah emerge from the water in her white bikini. When he talked to Sarah the night before she said that he should wait until Saturday to fly up and be with her as she was studying for finals. He missed her. A lot. No matter how tired he was, he always received a burst of energy just from being in the same room with her. It was amazing. While Chuck was mulling these things over in his mind, he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone and Sarah has a key. He decided to ignore it. The knocking persisted. Reluctantly he got up and trudged to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw someone holding a pizza box with a bag of something else. _Maybe breadsticks or wings. Wait, I didn't order anything. I'll just tell them they have the wrong house_.

He opened the door and saw a woman wearing a black leather coat and a scarf over her head. She had on big sunglasses which covered most of her face. From what he could tell, her hair was black.

"Delivery for a Mr. C. Bartrusky, or something like that." Her accent was decidedly British, maybe even Australian.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order anything. And it's Bartowski."

The mystery woman said "It was a phone order and it's already been paid for. It's a shame to let it go to waste."

She held out the pizza box and the bag. "Please take it. The tip has already been taken care of."

Chuck just shrugged and took the food. "Thank you."

He turned and started to close the door.

"Excuse me, sir. I know this is an unusual request, but may I use your loo?"

"Loo?"

"Loo. You yanks call it a bathroom."

"Right. It's OK, I guess. Come on in."

Chuck stepped aside and allowed her in. Her perfume seemed familiar as he caught a whiff when she walked by. She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, right. It's just down the hall to the left. You can't miss it."

She nodded and headed down the hall.

Chuck went into the kitchen and opened up the box. Inside was a large thin crust pizza. One-half was vegetarian with no olives. The other half was Hawaiian. He looked into the bag and saw an order of breadsticks and a small box of Buffalo wings. Whoever ordered this pizza knew exactly what he and Sarah liked. But Sarah wasn't here.

Chuck heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water in the sink. He waited for the mystery woman to come back to the front door. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and set the bag of food down on the counter. He came around toward the front door and looked down the hall and was shocked to see her rushing away from the front door and duck into the master bedroom.

Running down the hall, he got to the bedroom door only to find it locked.

"Listen, whoever you are, come out of there. I don't want any trouble. Just please go."

Chuck listened but didn't hear anything. Perhaps she went out the back through the sliding glass door and escaped by the pool. He reached above the door frame and retrieved the key. Fumbling with it, he finally unlocked the door and turned the knob. When he finally opened the door and looked inside, Chuck couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dropped the key and his mouth opened, unable to speak. Instead of a strange woman rummaging through his bedroom, his gorgeous wife was lying on their bed wearing a black bustier, black knickers, black stockings and a black garter belt. The black coat, wig, sunglasses and scarf were lying on the floor and Sarah was looking up seductively at him.

"Took you long enough, or do you always allow strange women into our bedroom?"

Speechless, Chuck just looked down at her in shock. Sarah decided that more drastic measures were needed to snap her husband out of his trance. After climbing off the bed, Sarah sauntered up to Chuck and grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him to their bed. She turned him around, pushed him onto his back and then climbed on top of him.

"Did you really think I could wait all the way until Saturday before seeing you?"

Chuck gulped, still not entirely comprehending what was happening. He shook his head.

Sarah leaned down and kissed his forehead, on each cheek and then on the lips. Chuck put his hands on her waist. "I took my last final this morning. I'm not leaving my husband alone again until I go back to school in August."

Chuck just beamed at that announcement and pulled Sarah down to him and gave her a hot, searing kiss. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

"Wow, sweetheart," Sarah said as she panted for air. She looked wickedly at her husband and started unbuckling his belt. "If that's the case, I'm sure you're way overdressed and you need to show me how much you meant it."

Chuck moved his hands from his wife's waist and stroked her sides for a few moments before moving them to her breasts. "Mmmmmm. You're mission is very accepted, but I think you're a little overdressed too."

**June 30, 2011, First Anniversary**

It had been an amazing first year of marriage for Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Sarah had excelled at medical school, was number one in her class and was especially well liked by her fellow female students for what she did to the paw. The male students respected her, but also feared her a little. A Bryce Larkin look alike by the name of Bruce Walters tried to put the moves on Sarah for a few weeks in the spring while Sarah completely ignored him. Not believing she wasn't interested in him, he found Sarah alone in the doctor's lounge one day laughing from a text Chuck had sent her. He approached Sarah and asked "What's so funny."

Sarah said "My husband sent me a text."

"Can I see?"

"No, it's a private joke between us."

Bruce came closer to stand right behind where she was sitting at a table, trapping her in her chair. He leaned over her and said "What kind of husband would leave his gorgeous wife alone for long periods of time so he could play ice hockey. He mustn't love you very much. I could take far better care of you." He put his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah was alarmed for a moment and took in her surroundings. She noticed that her coffee cup was in front of her and was thankful she had just refilled it. A plan popped into her head.

"You know," she said softly, "I bet you think you could take better care of me than my husband. I bet you think you're pretty hot and I bet there are lots of women who think you're pretty hot." Sarah took ahold of his hands and pulled them to her right so she could push back her chair and turn in her seat. "You just might be right. Would you like me to let you know if I think you're hot?"

Bruce got a smug look on his face and stepped back a little so Sarah would be able to completely turn around. Sarah stood up and grabbed her coffee cup in her left hand and the waistband of Bruce's pants in her right and poured the hot coffee inside. She then pushed him back hard and walked to the door. Bruce was stunned and in pain. Sarah looked at him and said "If you ever touch me again, I will make sure you are kicked out of medical school and I will file charges of attempted rape against you. I am a one man woman. I belong to my husband and he belongs to me. No. One. Else. Period. I'll pretend that this little incident never happened if you promise to stay away from me, forever. Otherwise, your medical career is over. Do I make myself clear?"

Bruce just nodded. _That woman is crazy._

Chuck had a banner year with the Ducks. He won the Calder Trophy for rookie of the year and helped lead his team to the Stanley Cup. He was also named the MVP of the Stanley Cup finals as the Ducks beat the New Jersey Devils four games to one. Chuck led all scorers with five goals and seven assists in the finals. Having Sarah with him full time during the latter part of the playoffs helped him immensely as he was whole again. Chuck's energy level kicked up a notch and he was sleeping far better with Sarah in his arms and of course lots and lots of love making.

They decided to have a family and friends party to celebrate their first anniversary before taking off for a two week vacation in Europe starting in Paris. Everyone was invited, Sarah's parents, Chuck's parents, Devon and Ellie, Morgan and Alex, Bryce and Lindsay (shock – they're still together), Carina, Zondra, Casey, Diane, some of Sarah's friends from medical school, some of Chuck's teammates from the Olympic team and the Ducks, Joyce and Mark Nelson and even Cole Barker. Since most of the guests lived in Southern California, Chuck and Sarah decided to host the party at their Newport Beach house and have a pool party and barbeque.

Chuck woke up the morning of their anniversary and cracked open an eye. The typical June gloom hadn't burned off to the morning sun yet and he noticed that his wife wasn't draped over him in their usual sleeping position. Thinking he smelled something good coming from the kitchen, he got up and decided to head to the kitchen after picking up a small box and his anniversary card he got for Sarah. Walking into the kitchen he saw Sarah standing at the stove cooking an omelet with her back turned to him wearing a pink negligée. She was humming a tune and swaying her hips while cooking. Debating whether to surprise her or not, Chuck kept walking quietly to where his wife was standing and just before he got to her Sarah said "Good morning Chuck. Happy Anniversary." Chuck reached his right arm around his wife's waist from the back and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Sarah. Happy Anniversary to you, too. I love you."

Sarah loved the feel of her husband against her and his morning scruff against her cheek. Chuck nuzzled against her neck and shoulder which sent a chill down her spine. "Breakfast's almost ready. I was going to bring it to you in bed. Go back in there and I'll be there in just a minute."

Chuck nodded and kissed her on the cheek again. After getting back in bed, he set Sarah's gifts on his nightstand and situated the pillows behind him and got them ready for Sarah. A few minutes later Sarah walked in their bedroom with a tray full of food, coffee and orange juice. A small vase with a few gardenias completed the breakfast setting. Chuck took the tray from Sarah and she climbed in next to him. After getting situated, they started eating the delicious breakfast and chatted about the party.

"I bought a new bikini for the party. I'll try it on for you when we're done eating."

Chuck's eyes glazed over for a moment as he imagined what his gorgeous wife looked like in it. He finally spoke "I can hardly wait."

Sarah smirked. "Don't worry. I made sure this one is a little more modest. Not much more, just a little."

Chuck gulped. After they finished eating, Chuck thanked his wife with numerous kisses and said "I have a little something for you. I'm looking forward to having you model it for me." He handed her the card he purchased and the small box."

Sarah opened and read the card. It was the perfect combination of love, sincerity and romance. She loved it and gave Chuck a big kiss. When Chuck handed her the box with the gift, Sarah gave him a wicked smile. "You want me to model what's inside of this box for you? It doesn't look like it covers up much. I better stay in here to do it."

Chuck smiled and said, "I can hardly wait."

Sarah took the package and opened it. Inside were three jewelry boxes. The first one she opened contained a pair of one carat diamond earrings. Sarah gasped and gave Chuck a big kiss. "They're beautiful sweetheart."

Next, she opened a slightly larger box that contained a diamond bracelet that sparkled in the daylight. Sarah couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Finally, she opened the largest box. It held a one carat diamond pendant with a white gold chain. Sarah smashed her lips against Chuck's and said thank you, thank you, thank you over and over again.

Sarah said "It's time to model these for you, right Chuck?" He nodded, wondering what she was going to do. "I'll be right back." Sarah got up and went into the bathroom. She put on the earrings, necklace and bracelet. After walking back into the bedroom, she went to Chuck's side of the bed and stood before him with a big smile on her face. "I think the best way to model your gifts would be to remove all potential distractions, do you think so sweetheart?"

Chuck nodded.

Sarah reached down to the hem of her negligee and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely naked except for the jewelry and her wedding rings. Chuck took in his wife's incredible beauty and sat there slack jawed. Sarah held out the bracelet for him to see and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his lap. "Do you like what you see Mr. Bartowski?" Chuck said "I love what I see Mrs. Bartowski." He kissed her passionately on the lips and Sarah returned it, the intensity increasing as each moment passed. Finally breaking for air, Sarah leaned back and pulled Chuck's T-shirt over his head and pushed him flat on his back. She quickly freed him of his pajama bottoms leaving them both naked and turned on. Chuck rolled his wife onto her back and kissed her down her body, paying close attention to her breasts and then down to her center. Sarah was enjoying that he was taking charge and let him bring her to one climax with his tongue followed by another with his fingers. After kissing his way back up to her lips, he slid inside her and Sarah wrapped her legs tightly around her husband as they reached a perfect rhythm together before Sarah climaxed followed shortly thereafter by Chuck. They laid there panting for several minutes while recovering and Chuck pulled Sarah into their favorite position. He kissed her and said "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart." Sarah kissed him back and said "Happy Anniversary. I love you Chuck." They took a short nap before getting ready for the party.

The guests started arriving around 3pm. Some of the Duck's players brought their children, which was fine with Chuck and Sarah. There was an enormous amount of food with hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, and chicken, potato salad, green salad, tortilla chips, salsa, guacamole, relish trays, assorted fruits, cookies, cakes, pies, beer, wine, bottled water and soft drinks. Sarah wore her new teal green bikini with a wrap around her waist. Judging by Chuck's reaction when he saw her in it, she couldn't wait to have a private swim with him after the party was over. She knew the bikini wouldn't stay on for very long.

Morgan and Alex were the first guests to arrive and had some exciting news. They were going to get married. Morgan took Alex out to Catalina Island earlier in the day and proposed on the beach near Avalon harbor.

"Chuck, buddy."

"Hey Morgan. Congrats on getting engaged to Alex. She's a terrific gal. When's the big day?"

"We're checking with her parents and trying to work out the right day, but we're hoping for the middle of September or early October. I was hoping you'll be my best man."

Chuck faked a look of shock and said, "Me? You want me?"

Morgan slugged him in the arm and said, "No, I'm going to want your gardener."

Chuck laughed and said "Of course, Morgan. I'd be honored."

Alex walked toward them and said, "What a wonderful party, Chuck. Thanks for inviting me."

"We're glad you could come and I know I speak for Sarah when I say we are really excited for you and Morgan. We know you'll be happy together. I know Sarah will be happy to help you any way she can with the bride's stuff if you want it."

"Speaking of Sarah, where is your wife?"

Chuck looked around for a moment and spotted her in the shallow end of the pool with some of the kids. She looked really cool with them and at ease. _When the time comes, she'll make a great mom._

"Over there in the pool with some of the kids."

"She's not pregnant, is she?" asked Morgan.

"No, Morgan. She's become friends with Ryan Getzlaff's wife. A couple of the kids are theirs. She's talking to her."

"OK, Chuck."

"There's a changing room in the back if you want to go for a swim and we've got a huge stack of towels by the door. Help yourself."

Morgan and Alex went to change and Chuck spotted Sarah's parents when they arrived with his parents. He went over to greet them with hugs and handshakes. Stephen asked "Where's your better half, Charles?"

"In the pool dad. Hope the drive wasn't bad today."

"No. We decided to carpool with the Walkers this time. Made for a pleasant trip, especially with Jack doing the driving."

Jack chuckled and said, "Yeah, if you don't mind the proverbial back seat driver."

Emma said "Mary and I had a nice visit on the way down. She told me your new game just became the number one seller for 2011."

Chuck smiled. "I had great inspiration from Sarah. I've discovered that no matter what I do, all I need is to add Sarah to it and it's 100 times better, at least. I can't thank you enough for raising such a wonderful woman."

Emma said "Thank you for making our daughter so happy, Chuck. We visited her several times when you were away and her mood changed dramatically whenever you were mentioned or you would call. I remember one time she was really tired from studying and didn't want to eat or anything and then you called. Her mood immediately improved so that she finally ate the dinner we made for her and she went back to study for another hour. What is it with you two? It's like you exponentially increase each other's energy and mood."

Mary spoke up "It is amazing. When Sarah finished med school for the year and moved back in with you full time, your play improved dramatically."

"I was getting really tired toward the end of the season. I had never played that many games before. But when Sarah came home, I felt like a new man, full of energy. We need each other."

Sarah right then came up behind Chuck soaking wet from the pool and hugged him. "There's no question we need each other. What are you guys talking about?"

Chuck enjoyed the feeling of Sarah's wet body cooling him off as he had gotten warm from the sun and was wearing his swim trunks and a T-shirt. He reached around his wife and pulled her to his side and kissed her on the lips. She happily returned it.

"Hi mom, dad, Mary and Stephen. I'd give you a hug but I don't think you want to get wet."

Jack said "That's OK darlin'. We'll wait until later. Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks dad. We're glad you all could come."

"What did the schnook get you for your anniversary?"

Chuck laughed. "I'm glad to be her schnook."

Sarah looked at her father with mock anger. "Daaaaaddddd."

Jack said "I know darlin'. I'm glad you two found each other. Well?"

Sarah pointed to her ears and said "He gave me the most wonderful card and these earrings along with a matching pendant and bracelet. I didn't want to wear the other items while swimming."

"Very nice," said Emma. "What did you get your husband?"

Sarah gave Chuck her version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance and said "He's getting his present later."

Chuck gulped and Emma said "TMI, Sarah."

"Mother," Sarah said in mock indignation. "I wasn't talking about THAT. Although he'll get THAT later too.

Chuck turned red and Emma chuckled. "I never thought I'd be talking so openly about sex with my daughter."

Sarah teased back "You know that has to happen if you're going to get grandchildren from us."

"You're trying?"

"No, not right now. We're still young and we have a few things we want to do first, like finish medical school. Have no fear, we want to have children."

Stephen said, "I'm thirsty. Where are the drinks?"

"Over at the bar, dad. Help yourself. There's snacks and food in the barbeque area. I'll show you."

Sarah noticed Bryce and Lindsay arrive. She went over to say hello.

"Hi Bryce and Lindsay. So glad you could come."

Lindsay said "Thanks for inviting us and congratulations. Happy first anniversary."

"Thank you. What are you doing these days?"

"Bryce got a new job with the government stationed in LA. You remember his first job was in DC doing forensic accounting."

Sarah nodded. Bryce had told her of his new career after retirement.

Bryce said "Yeah, I was just put in charge of a white collar crime unit in LA about a month ago. Lindsay took a new job managing a Macy's in Beverly Hills. We'll have to get together more often now that we're both in California."

"That's be great, Bryce. I must admit I'm pleasantly surprised you two are still together, knowing your track record Bryce."

Bryce smiled and said "You know what they say, the love of a good woman is something special. I'm surprised she still puts up with me."

Lindsay said "I think all the bravado when it came to women was just an act. He's become a homebody. I'm the one that pushes to go out."

"She's tamed the Bryce Larkin beast," said Bryce. "The only thing left is to make an honest woman out of her."

"Wedding bells for you two?" asked Sarah.

Lindsay said "We've been talking about it."

"I've been talking about it but she hasn't quite said yes."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"He's asked me and I told him I want to, but I need a little more time."

"You'll know when it's the right time. Chuck and I knew right away. It's different with you."

"Where's your other half?"

"He's showing our parents where the food and drinks are. Follow me."

Sarah led them to the bar area. Stephen spotted Bryce and nodded.

Bryce nodded back and grabbed a beer. He excused himself and headed over to where Stephen was. They walked over to the food area and found a quiet spot where they were alone. Bryce handed Stephen a 16 GB flash drive that he immediately put in his pocket. "Is all the data in there Bryce?"

"It's all there Orion."

"You're going to make sure Chuck and Sarah are kept out of this."

"Your son and daughter-in-law are not spies. They will not be involved."

"How did you get involved in this, Bryce?"

"I was recruited at the University of Colorado. I was going to retire a year before the last Olympics and join the agency but Sarah and I won the World Championships. I couldn't quit when the United States had the opportunity to win its first pairs gold medal at the Olympics. I started my training with the agency during breaks in my skating. It's actually been helpful as a cover. I can help the agency with the forensic accounting I studied in school and don't have to worry about going deep undercover. I'm too well known."

"Is that why you're still with Lindsay?"

"Yes. I always thought I was going to have to go deep undercover and couldn't have anything resembling a normal life. After what has happened, I think I can."

"Does Lindsay know what you do?"

"As much as I can tell her. That's why she won't say yes to my proposal. She's not sure she can be married to someone who is sort of a spy."

"She's just being wise. It's better to get that ironed out before you get married."

"Agreed. I'm glad Sarah found Chuck. They really are perfect for each other."

"Did you ever try to recruit Sarah?"

"On the sly. She's certainly capable, but all she ever wanted to do was be a doctor. She's getting everything she's ever wanted and then some. I'm really happy for her. What about Chuck? Did you ever try to get him involved in the spy business?"

"No. We wanted to keep him out of it. He's the most brilliant programmer I have ever seen. He makes me look like a rank amateur and I was the best until he came along. He's helped sort out some glitches in my programs without knowing what they were for. He likes writing his games which keeps the company very profitable."

"What exactly does your computer program do?

"For a lack of a better term, it's a data miner and sorter. It takes data like you just gave me and mines it and sorts it for patterns and clues of illegal activity and helps trace everything back to the source. You know what they say, follow the money."

"It sounds very big brotherish."

"It is. But it was used in tracking down a terrorist sleeper cell in London and stopped an attack."

"Hopefully you can do something with the file I just gave you."

"I'll let you know. Let's get back to the party."

Carina Miller walked into the Bartowski's home and looked around. _I didn't think figure skating and ice hockey paid this well._ She was wearing a sundress that stopped at mid-thigh and had no back. In her purse was an itsy bitsy black string bikini. _I hope there are some bachelors here. I don't want to go after any married men in the newlywed's house. Sarah wouldn't approve._

Carina spotted Sarah in her teal green string bikini that was tastefully sexy, but not too small. She was talking to a tall dark haired man that was quite muscular and wearing only his swim trunks who was getting Sarah to laugh quite easily. _Who was this man and where was hubby? _Carina looked over to her left and saw Chuck talking to a woman she didn't recognize. She was quite attractive and wearing a bikini that was about the size of the one in her purse. _Is the honeymoon over? _Carina decided to watch a little more from a distance. After another minute or so, Chuck excused himself from the woman after handing her a drink from the refrigerator and walked over to Sarah where he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she squealed in delight. They kissed briefly and Chuck gave the large man a high five and a handshake. _The honeymoon was definitely not over. _Sarah and Chuck continued to talk to the giant of a man and they shared a few more stories bringing more laughter. _He's not bad looking and he must be pretty big. I need to meet this man. _

Carina walked over to where Chuck and Sarah were and cleared her throat. The three of them turned at once and saw Carina.

"Carina," Sarah exclaimed, "We're so glad you could make it."

She gave Carina a hug as did Chuck. Carina whispered in Sarah's ear as they hugged "Who is this mountain of a man?"

Sarah whispered back. "I'll have Chuck introduce you." She turned and whispered something into her husband's ear.

Chuck spoke up. "Where are my manners? Carina, I'd like to introduce you to my teammate and all around good guy, Crash Thompson. Crash, this is Carina Miller, an Olympic skier and gold medalist in the giant slalom. They shook hands and Carina let her hand linger in his for a moment. "Crash saved my butt so many times during the Olympics I had to get him on the Ducks. We traded for him right before the deadline. We wouldn't have won the Stanley Cup without him nor the gold medal."

"You're way too kind Chuck. You deserved the player of the tournament in the Olympics and MVP of the Stanley Cup finals."

"Thanks Crash, that's why I want you on my team. You make me look good."

They shared a laugh and Carina asked "Crash, that must be a nickname?"

"My parents were carnival freaks and found me in a dumpster, but raised me as one of their own."

Carina looked surprised for a moment before catching the joke. "Ha ha. Very funny. There must be a story there somewhere."

Crash laughed and said "Yeah. My real name is Tommy Thompson. Tommy, not Tom, not Thomas. I was teased a lot at school and bigger than most. One day we were learning to ride bicycles on the school yard and I kept on missing a turn and crashing into a tree. I must have hit that same tree ten times. One of the kids started calling me Crash because of it. I liked it better than Tommy, so I didn't mind it when everyone started calling me Crash and it stuck. Even my parents call me Crash now."

"It's a great name for a hockey player too," Chuck added.

Carina said "The pool looks quite inviting. Where do I change?"

Sarah said "There is a changing room just beyond the diving board on your right."

Carina nodded and headed in that direction.

Crash asked "How do you know her Sarah?"

"We met in Vail Colorado about ten years ago when we were both on vacation. We skied together and had a lot of fun. I must warn you, she's always looking for men to devour. So far she hasn't been the type to settle down. I think she's attracted to you but don't expect any long-term commitment from her. If you want some fun, go for it. If you want something more, be very cautious."

"Thanks for the advice, Sarah. I'll be very careful."

Carina came back a few minutes later wearing her barely there black string bikini. It's a good thing the guests with small kids had gone inside to play games. Chuck and Sarah heard Crash gulp when he saw her. She walk right up to Crash and said "I think it's time to leave this old married couple and have some fun. Care to join me in the pool?"

Carina looked at Sarah and smirked before diving in. Crash soon followed. When they broke the surface, Carina swam up to him and said "Spill, Crash. What did Sarah say about me?"

Crash decided to be brutally honest and said "She warned me to be careful around you, that your looking for men to devour. She also said you're not the type to settle down but that were a lot of fun. She also said she thought you were attracted to me. Is that true?"

"Wow, Crash. I'm not used to someone being so honest with me. Yes, I am attracted to you. Do you want to know why?"

Crash nodded.

Carina said, pointing to Chuck and Sarah "See those two over there?"

Crash nodded.

"I've known Sarah for a long time and until she met Chuck, she was incomplete. Chuck completes her and she totally trusts him. Because Sarah totally trusts Chuck, I trust him. Because Chuck trusts you, I trust you and I usually don't trust anyone. I can count on one hand the people I trust and two of them are right over there. You make another. I can't promise you anything beyond a little fun tonight, but I'm willing to do that if you want and leave the door slightly ajar for something more if we both want it."

"That's quite eloquent Carina. Chuck's become a really good friend of mine and I appreciate your trust. Let's have some fun and then look at the slightly ajar door when the time comes."

They smiled and swam and spent some time getting to know each other.

Morgan and Alex came back to the pool in their swimsuits, Morgan in his black boardshorts and Alex in a red bikini. They came up to where Chuck and Sarah were standing by the edge of the pool. Chuck had removed his shirt and Sarah was applying some sun screen. Chuck had already done the same for his wife. Morgan looked over at Alex and winked. He said to Chuck "Hey buddy, pointing to something in the water. Look at that." Alex was also looking down. "That's interesting. Sarah, you should take a look at this too." Chuck and Sarah turned around and looked into the pool. Morgan put his hand on Chuck's back and Alex put her hand on Sarah's and they pushed them into the water. Knowing they would be in for it if they stayed dry, Morgan and Alex jumped in right afterward and ended up being engaged in an epic water fight with Chuck and Sarah. Soon Crash and Carina joined in along with Bryce and Lindsay. After the splashing died down, Sarah said "There are four couples here. How about a chicken fight?" Sarah immediately climbed on Chuck's shoulders and issued a challenge. "Who wants to take us on?"

Carina, not wanting to turn down a challenge said "C'mon Crash. I can't let a challenge go unmet." She climbed on his shoulders. They engaged in an epic fight as both ladies were in excellent shape as were the men. Both ladies refused to go down and the only reason Chuck and Sarah ended up winning is because Crash stepped on a toy that was left by one of the kids and lost his balance. "No fair," Carina exclaimed after she came up spluttering.

Alex climbed on Morgan's shoulders and Lindsay on Bryce. Carina climbed back on Crash and a free for all ensued. Alex and Lindsay teamed up to take on Sarah and Carina joined in. Seeing that she was outnumbered three to one, Sarah asked Chuck to try to get away. Lindsay leaned way out and tried to reach Sarah's arm, but missed. Alex was able to reach Sarah's arm and held on. Carina with the help of Crash came at Sarah from the side and she wrapped her arms around Sarah. Lindsay was then able to hold on and grabbed Sarah from the opposite side of Carina. They all pulled on Sarah from opposite directions. Since Crash was the biggest and strongest of the three, he ended up pulling Lindsay and Alex into Chuck and Sarah, causing all three to bump into Crash and Carina. Their momentum caused everyone to lose their balance and fall into the water. All eight of the contestants came up laughing and spluttering.

Chuck and Sarah climbed out of the pool and grabbed some towels to dry off. After getting some food and beers, steak for Chuck and chicken for Sarah, they sat down and enjoyed their meals. Chuck looked out over the pool and yard and was glad to see everyone having a good time. All in all, they had about seventy-five guests in total, but no more than fifty at one time as people arrived and left at different times. Sarah looked a little cold so he went and got a dry towel to put around her shoulders and her wrap. Chuck put on his T-shirt as the evening air was cooling off. Various guests including Zondra, Casey and Diane Beckman joined them at the table where they sat while they ate and wished them congratulations and good fortune for the year ahead.

Around midnight, after the final guests, caterers and cleaning crew had left their home, Sarah took Chuck's hand and led him to the pool. She pulled off his T-shirt and gently pushed him in the water. Dropping her towel and wrap on the pool deck, Sarah jumped in with Chuck and swam up to where he was shoulder height in the water. Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around her husband and kissed him hard.

"We're finally alone again," Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm hmmm"

"I think it's time for you to remind me why you like string bikinis so much."

Chuck looked wickedly at his wife and grabbed the string of Sarah's bikini that was around her neck and pulled. "You mean like this?"

Sarah just kissed him some more and nodded. The bottom string on her bikini top was quickly untied too and Sarah leaned back long enough for the top to float free. She pressed her bare chest against Chuck and continued to kiss him while untying his swim trunks and pushing them down. Chuck stepped out of them and immediately reached for the strings on either side of Sarah's bikini bottom. The fabric soon was floating away and their naked bodies were pressed together. Chuck put his hand under Sarah's perfect bottom and lifted her up while shifting his lower body slightly and lowering her back down. He was now completely inside his wife and she moaned with pleasure, keeping her body pressed against her husband's muscular one. They stayed that way for quite a while before coming together in a wonderful climax.

"I love you Mrs. Bartowski. Happy Anniversary!"

"I love you Mr. Bartowski and Happy Anniversary to you too!"

**A/N 2 -** Oooh, Bryce Larkin a spy? Stay tuned. And no, Chuck and Sarah are not spies and never will be in this story. But that doesn't mean they don't somehow get mixed up with some. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who continue to review or follow or favorite this story. Standard disclaimers apply. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 19

After a fabulous train trip through central Europe and the Alps, Chuck and Sarah decided to spend a few weeks in Vail, Colorado. Sarah was happy they ran into a famous eye surgeon on the trip in the dining car of the train on the way from Paris to Zurich. His name was Dr. Juan Diego Arnaldo. He was speaking at an opthamologist conference in Zurich and invited the Bartowskis to attend. Chuck and Sarah eagerly accepted and invited him to dinner after his presentation. Needless to say, he was charmed by Sarah and agreed to help her any way he could with her career in medicine.

Even though she had gone skating at least once a week for exercise when attending medical school, she felt out-of-shape and didn't want to forget everything she learned when competing. Sarah also enjoyed skating with Chuck and they thought it would be fun if Chuck learned from her coach, Diane Beckman. They also wanted to surprise her.

One morning in the middle of July, Diane showed up to work at the rink expecting a couple of young kids to teach as her appointment just indicated two skaters for beginning lessons. _I thought coaching the Olympic gold medalists meant that I wouldn't have to resort to this type of work. Oh well, I'll just hand them off to someone else. _Approaching her office, she was surprised to see the light on and her door slightly open. When she opened the door and saw who was inside, she dropped her keys.

"Hello Diane. We're your next lesson."

"Sarah! Chuck! It's so great to see you. What do you want lessons for?"

"We've been fooling around on the ice doing some jumps, lifts and throws for fun and we thought it would be fun if you trained Chuck and I for a few weeks. God knows I can use the exercise."

"I don't know….. Now that I'm famous for coaching the gold medal winning team of Walker and Larkin, I don't know if I would be interested in coaching a couple of rookies, especially at your ages."

Chuck laughed. "What, you don't want to coach the next great ice skating team of Bartowski and Bartowski?"

Diane laughed back. "Sounds like a vaudeville act. Actually a friend of mine sent me a video of you two skating when you were in Tahoe. Sarah was great as always and you really surprised me Chuck. What do you want me to do for you?"

"As I said, we've been doing some skating for fun and we would like you to help us do it better. As you taught me Diane, it's more fun when you do it right. Chuck is already a great skater, so it hopefully won't be too hard to help us improve. After all, we're not asking you to get us ready for US Nationals."

"After what I saw on the video, I wish you were. But I know you have other priorities now and I respect that. The number of skaters that have asked me to coach them has skyrocketed since Vancouver thanks to you and Bryce. I'll be happy to do what you ask. Let me get my skates on."

The three of them headed out to the ice and Chuck and Sarah skated around holding hands for a warm up, changing positions and footwork.

"Not bad," said Diane. "Where do you want to start?"

Chuck said "Let's start with the basics to make sure we haven't learned any bad habits."

Diane started at the beginning and had them skate forward and backwards, then turning and spinning. Everything looked perfect. "No bad habits that I see, let's see you do some jumps."

Chuck and Sarah started out doing some side-by-side double toe-loops and landed them just fine, They proceeded to do just as well with lutzes, flips and axels. Diane was amazed.

"I could have you ready for a podium finish at the US Nationals in two months."

Chuck laughed. "You're kidding Diane. I know my wife could do it but me? I'm a hockey player."

"And you're a great skater sweetie. That and you're strong and mentally tough. Learning a routine would be easy for you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence honey, but who's got time to do all that?"

Diane said "Sorry Bartowskis. You had me dreaming for a minute. I know you're doing this for fun, so let's have some fun!"

Diane worked with Chuck and Sarah for three solid weeks and had them landing everything they tried. She even choreographed a short program for them for fun that had a point value equal to what Walker and Larkin skated to in Vancouver. Diane made a video and sent it off to the US Figure Skating Federation without telling Sarah or Chuck.

After they went home to California, Diane received a call from the director of the federation. "Who are those two skaters, Diane? Will they be competing at Nationals?"

"Hold your horses Frank. They won't be competing."

"Why not? They're the best I've seen since Walker and Larkin. What's their names?"

Diane laughed. "Bartowski and Bartowski."

"Are they brother and sister?"

'Nope. Husband and wife."

"What! Why haven't I heard of them? They didn't defect or something did they?"

"Actually you probably have heard of both of them. You watch ice hockey don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a big Devils fan."

"Then I'm sure you've heard of both of them. Did you watch the Stanley Cup finals?"

"Of course I did. That kid from the Ducks killed us. What was his name? Butrusky, Butrowski, something ethnic."

"Chuck Bartowski."

"That's it. He killed us. Was MVP of the finals. As much as I hate to admit it, he deserved it. Has a smoking hot wife too."

Diane burst out laughing. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you."

"What?"

"The skaters you just saw on the video were none other than that same Chuck Bartowski and his smoking hot wife. Although you remember her as Sarah Walker. It's Sarah Bartowski now."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. They're doing this for fun and exercise. Sarah just finished her first year at medical school and is at the top of her class. Chuck you know about, except for his success with computers."

"Any chance of convincing them to compete?"

"Slim or none. Let them enjoy their lives. I've never seen two people happier and more in love with each other than those two. It would be disgusting if it wasn't so cute and they weren't such nice people."

January 2012

CIA Headquaters

Langston Graham was sitting behind his desk with a scowl on his face. "What do you mean there's a bug in your program. Can't you fix it Orion?"

Bryce Larkin and Stephen Bartowski were sitting in chairs at the front of his desk. "One of the flash drives Bryce gave me to analyze contained a nasty virus. It must have been a Trojan Horse."

"Didn't you back up the program?"

"Of course. What I'm worried about is the data on the drive. Bryce won't be able to go back in and get a clean copy."

"This is important Stephen. This company has its tentacles all over Europe and is trying to establish a beach head in the U.S."

"We know Volkoff Insdustries is important and needs to be stopped," Bryce added.

"Whoever set up the Trojan Horse was good. Real good. I know of only one person who can fix this, but he's very busy right now."

"Well, get him unbusy."

"Can't do that. He doesn't work for the CIA or any government agency."

"Who is he?"

"My son, Chuck."

Langston looked crestfallen. "Do you think he is still angry about what happened in Vancouver?"

"We haven't talked about it. It did smooth things over quite a bit when you let them use the limo and penthouse. Besides, he's in the middle of a two week road trip with the Ducks."

"Can you get one of your laptops to him?"

"Probably. His next game is in Boston tomorrow night."

"Get it up there. They checked into the Four Seasons this afternoon. He's in room 858."

"How did you know that so fast?"

Graham shrugged. "We still keep tabs on your son and daughter-in-law. For protection purposes only. They are not being followed or anything like that. We just know where they are in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case we get wind of something bad happening near where they are. If so, we can try and protect them."

"Humph. They are not spies Langston."

"I know. But they would make good ones."

"Not going to happen Langston. I'll ask him to look at the program for me and that's it. Nothing more."

"OK. You can't say I didn't try. Get that computer to Boston."

Chuck came back from dinner and opened the door to his room. He was looking forward to call Sarah and find out about her day. He missed her terribly. When he flipped on the light, he saw the computer on his bed. He walked closer and saw a note.

'Son. I need you to look at this for me. A virus has corrupted the file and I'm trying to save the data. I also brought you some of your thinkin' juice. Ron Bauer, your favorite.

Aces, Charles. You're aces.

Dad'

Chuck looked in the refrigerator and found the bottle of Ron Bauer. He opened it and took a swig. _Thanks dad. I'll call Sarah in a minute._

He opened the laptop and immediately it requested a password. '1 or 11.'

_Easy peasy dad._ He typed in 'Aces, Charles' and the computer booted right up.

While waiting for the computer to finish running through the startup programs, he set up a video Skype chat with his wife. He entered the appropriate codes and Sarah's beautiful face filled the screen. "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

Sarah smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "Just fine sweetie. I love you and miss you."

'I love you too."

"What's that on the bed?"

"Oh, that. My dad left me a computer. Something about saving some data off a drive."

"Right up your alley sweetheart. You'll have it figured out in no time. Did he bring you some thinkin' juice?"

"Yeah. Ron Bauer."

"Your favorite. Don't forget to eat something."

"I just got back from dinner with the guys. I had steak and baked potato. It should hold me for a while."

Sarah chuckled. "I wish you were nibbling on something else."

Chuck gulped. "I miss you too sweetheart."

"Carina is in town and we're going out to dinner. We're getting Mexican."

"Sounds like fun. Have some nachos for me."

"Will do." The doorbell rang in the background. "That must be Carina." She went and opened the door to let her in.

Carina gave Sarah a hug and noticed she was on the phone. "Talking to hubby?"

Sarah nodded. "Sweetie, say hi to Carina." She held the display so she could see it.

"Hi Carina."

"Hi Chucky. Where are you?"

"Boston. We're playing the Bruins tomorrow night."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Have fun with my wife. Make sure she doesn't drink too many margaritas."

"Margaritas? No, we're drinking shots."

Chuck laughed. "Call me when you get home sweetheart. I'll be up for a while."

"Will do Chuck. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too baby. Bye."

They disconnected their phones and Chuck turned his attention to the laptop. He looked at the screen and started scrolling through the code. He loaded on an elliptical algorithm he designed and ran a diagnostic. While waiting for the program to run he took a swig from the bottle of chardonnay. A few minutes later a series of reports popped up on the screen. Everything looked normal at first glance. Chuck took a second look and started to notice a pattern. It was just a subtle difference from the normal sequences seen in a program, but it was there. Taking a closer look, he spotted the problem, something he had seen before at Harvard, but modified slightly. It was dubbed the omega virus. This was a much more virulent virus which was a bad omen. _That's it. I'll call it the omen virus._ Chuck started instituting his self-made countermeasures and after another thirty minutes and ten swigs of Ron Bauer Chardonnay, he had the file cleaned and readable. Opening the file, he noticed that it held a ton of financial records and decided to immediately close it. _This looks CIA related. I don't want to know. But I better be safe. _Chuck logged into his supersecret internet account that bounced the signal around every continent three times and pressed enter. He also set up a new encrypted boot sequence that only he and his dad used and knew about.

Picking up his phone, he call his dad.

"Hello son. How are you?"

"Hi dad. I fixed the file. What do you want me to do with it."

"Wow Chuck. You are special. I tried for a week to fix it. Piranha is still the best. How long did it take you?"

"Oh, about 45 minutes, give or take. What's so special about this file dad?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It's related to what I do for Uncle Sam."

"Got it. Maybe you better have them send someone over to pick it up right now. You wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Stephen chuckled. "You watch too many James Bond movies. But you're right. I'll send someone over within the hour."

"Wait, don't I need a passcode before I should hand it over? How do I know it's not an imposter?"

"You really do watch too many spy movies. OK, I'll call you back."

Stephen called Graham. "It's fixed."

"That was quick."

"I told you he was the best there is. He wants someone to pick up the laptop."

"I'll send someone right away."

"How will he know who to give it to?"

"The night manager is one of ours. Tell him to take it to her. Her name is Hannah Hansen."

"What does she look like?"

"Petite. Brunette and quite attractive."

"OK, I'll tell him."

Stephen called Chuck. "They would like you to take the laptop down to the night manager. Her name is Hannah Hansen. I know what you're going to ask next – she's CIA and she's brunette, petite and quite attractive."

"OK dad. I'll take it down right now. Oh, and don't forget about Omaha."

Chuck powered down the laptop after erasing all traces of his internet activities and put it in its case that was left with the computer. He left his room and headed to the elevator. He saw his friend Crash Thompson already in it when the door opened. "Hey Chuck."

"Hey Crash. Heading out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to shoot pool with the guys. You want to come?"

"Sure. I just have to drop this off with the night manager."

"OK."

They exited the elevator and headed to the manager's office. Chuck knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Chuck opened the door and stepped inside. An attractive petite brunette stood and asked "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Are you Hannah Hansen?"

"Yes."

"I was asked to give this to you."

"Yes, right. You're Mr. Bartowski in room 858. Thank you for bringing it down."

Chuck handed over the computer. "You're welcome. Good night."

Hannah put the computer in the hotel safe and locked it up. She called Graham. "I have it."

Crash and Chuck went to the pool hall and played some games with some of their teammates and drank some beers. Chuck was a pretty good player but Crash was a very good player and won most of the bets. A couple of members of the Boston Bruins came into the hall and challenged the Duck players to a game. Chuck decided to sit this one out as he wasn't one of the best players. He went over to the bar and sat down with his beer.

A young and pretty college student wearing a Harvard sweatshirt sat next to Chuck and smiled at him. Chuck smiled back and asked "You a Harvard student?"

She responded "Yes."

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology."

"A noble profession. I'm an alum. I graduated a few years ago."

"What are you doing now?"

"I graduated in computer science and I play ice hockey for the Anaheim Ducks. We're playing the Bruins tomorrow."

"I shouldn't be talking to you. I'm a Bruins fan."

Chuck laughed. "I won't tell if you won't. Besides we have Harvard in common."

"I guess you're right."

"My name is Chuck, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Amber. What are you doing here? Trolling for young coeds?"

Chuck looked horrified for a minute. "No, no, no, no, no. I'd never do that. Besides, I'm very happily married. I wish she was here with me right now. Her name is Sarah. I'm here with some of my teammates playing pool." He pointed over to one of the tables.

Amber looked at him appraisingly. "You know, I believe you. Most men I meet at a bar would have been flirting with me in the hope they can get in my pants."

Chuck turned red. "I'm sorry that happens to you. You are very attractive, but I thinks it's important to respect women."

"Wow, a gentleman and a scholar. Your wife, Sarah is it? Is a very lucky woman"

"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one. She's in medical school at Stanford."

"Do you have a picture?"

Chuck pulled out his wallet. He carried a picture of them on their honeymoon and a picture of Sarah after she was awarded her gold medal. He showed them to Amber.

"Your wife's an Olympic gold medalist?" Wait….. Are you Chuck Bartowski, the hockey player who won the heart of Sarah Walker at the Vancouver Olympics?"

Chuck nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"I followed your story. I'm a big fan of Walker and Larkin. Any chance of a comeback?"

"No, sorry. My wife's retired from skating and concentrating on medical school. Bryce has gone onto other things as well."

Just then Chuck's phone rang. It was Sarah. "Hi sweetheart. Back home now?"

"Hi honey. Yeah, we just got back. Carina's still here but I didn't want to wait too late to call. It sure is noisy. Where are you?"

"I went to play pool with the Crash and some of the boys."

"I take it you fixed the computer problem."

"Piece of cake. Had it done in less than an hour and delivered it to the hotel manager. Did you and Carina have fun?"

"Yep. She's disappointed that I wouldn't let her get me drunk."

"Hah. I'm sitting at the bar next to a Harvard student. Says she's a big fan of Walker and Larkin. Do you want to say hi?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sure."

"Sarah, this is Amber." He held the phone so she could see the display.

"Hi Amber. I hope you're not trying to hit on my husband. He's mine."

"Woah, Sarah. I have to admit when I first saw him I thought he was cute. Then I accused him of trolling for college coeds and was put in my place."

"My Chuck doesn't troll for women in bars."

"I'm sorry. I know that now. I'd be just as possessive of him if I were in your place. He's quite a catch."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Chuck here says there's no chance of a Walker and Larkin comeback."

"Never happen and it's not just because my name is now Bartowski."

Amber chuckled. "I really am a big fan I enjoyed watching you at the Olympics. I wish you well in medical school."

"Thanks. If you want, I can send you an autographed picture of the two of us on the podium. Chuck will let you know how to contact our agent."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you. Goodbye Sarah and it's been a pleasure talking to you."

Chuck took the phone back and walked outside where it was quieter to continue his conversation with his wife.

"Sorry about that baby. I just wanted to show off my beautiful wife."

"To a woman?"

Chuck laughed. "I didn't mean it that way silly. I wanted to show her why I would have to be the stupidest person that ever lived to cheat on you."

That got a chuckle out of Sarah. "I know you'll never cheat on me and I will never cheat on you."

"How long is Carina going to be in town?"

"Through the weekend. We'll see some of the sights although we'll be at a sports bar watching your game tomorrow night."

"I love you Sarah. I wish I could put my arms around you and hold you close right now."

"I love you too Chuck. I miss you like crazy. I would love nothing more than to be snuggled up in your arms. Well, I must admit, I would like it even more if I was snuggled up in your arms naked in bed after several rounds of love making."

Chuck's mind just melted at that thought.

"Earth to Chuck. Come in Chuck."

He managed somehow to return to his senses. "What was that Sarah? You were inviting me to come in?"

It was Sarah's turn to blush a little.

The Ducks – Bruins game was a sell out and in front of a very boisterous pro Bruin crowd. The Ducks played an excellent defensive game for the first two periods and managed to hold the Bruins scoreless, giving them a 2 – 0 lead heading into the third period. Sarah and Carina were sitting at a sports bar in the City watching the game while leaving untouched numerous drinks given to them by the predominately male crowd. Two young college students from Berkeley had been watching them from a distance and was wondering if they were lesbians, as they turned down every approach from a male of the species. They simply had to find out.

They approached the bar where Carina and Sarah were sitting and the one called Dave said "My friend and I were wondering something." Carina looked at him from the corner of his eye while Sarah was absorbed with the game. Chuck was on the ice for a shift and she wasn't going to miss it for anything. "We were wondering if you liked men?"

Carina snorted at the question and Sarah wasn't even listening. Her man was on the ice and that was all that mattered to her. Carina turned her head and smirked. "What's it to you if we like men? I only see a couple of young boys. Let me know if you see any real men."

Dave's friend Bob spoke up. "You've turned down about a dozen men that have approached you. What are we supposed to think?"

"If you would have bothered to look at the third finger of her left hand, you might have noticed she's married. And I'm sort of dating her husband's friend."

Chuck had a shot on goal that was somehow saved by the goalie. Sarah wondered aloud how the puck didn't end up in the net. She said to the TV "That's OK sweetie. The next one will go in."

Bob said "What's with her?"

Carina said "Her husband plays for the Ducks."

"You're kidding me, right?" There was a break in the action and a commercial came on. Sarah turned to Bob.

"Why would she kid about something like that?"

"I dunno. I guess I never thought I'd see someone like you in here."

Carina said "I guess it's your lucky day. My sort of boyfriend also plays for the Ducks."

"Really? Sort of boyfriend?"

"We have an understanding."

"Does that mean I have a chance?"

Carina smirked. "Like an ice cube on a hot summer's day."

Bob turned to Dave "Did you hear that? I've got a chance."

Dave dragged Bob away from the bar. "You never were the sharpest tool in the shed."

Carina turned to Sarah and burst out laughing. "How much time's left in the game Sarah?"

"About ten minutes to go. Chuck and Crash have had really good games so far. Chuck has a goal and an assist and Crash two assists. Where do you want to go after the game?"

"Let's go to Fisherman's Warf. I want some seafood."

"I know just the place."

They continued to watch the game and it remained 2 – 0 going in to the final two minutes. Chuck and Crash were on the ice and both ladies were glued to the TV. Crash brought the puck out of his zone and head manned it up to center ice. He passed in to Chuck who took it across the blue line and set up behind the net. He passed the puck out and went into the corner. When the puck came to him, a Bruin player battled him for possession of the puck and it squirted free. When Chuck turned away from the boards and looked down to find the puck, another Bruin player charged into the area to get the puck. His stick got tangled with his teammate's and Chuck took control and passed it out to Crash at the blue line. When the two Bruins tried to free their sticks by lifting up on them, both sticks hit Chuck in the back of his head causing a large gash and a severe sprain of his left wrist when he fell. Chuck laid motionless on the ice as he was out cold. The game was stopped and the two Bruin players waived the trainer frantically on the ice. It was a total accident, but they felt horrible about injuring another player.

The camera followed the puck out to the blue line and Sarah couldn't see at first what had happened. When play was stopped, the commentators immediately started talking about a Duck player being down on the ice. Alarm bells went off in Sarah's brain and she watched the screen for more information with her hand over her mouth. Carina, sensing that bad news was about to happen put her arms around Sarah and held on. After a few minutes, they finally showed a replay and Sarah screamed at the TV. "Nooooooooooooooooooo."

Earlier that day the CIA courier came to the hotel manager's office to collect the computer. After giving the passcode to Hannah, the courier received the computer and left the hotel. Once in his vehicle he made a phone call. "I've got it." At the other end of the call Alexei Volkoff smiled.

A/N 2 - A little bit of a cliff hanger. Stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - We are getting closer to Sochi. Probably two more chapters after this one. This helps set the stage for what is coming. Standard disclaimers - I don't own Chuck, Cutting Edge, Olympics, etc. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 20

Sarah stared at the TV screen in disbelief. This was the second time she had seen her man unconscious on the ice. This time it was worse because she was 3,000 miles away and didn't know how to get any more information other than watch the TV. Calling Chuck's cell phone wouldn't help because he couldn't answer it. She did have the phone number of the Duck's PR director but didn't know for sure if she was in Boston. Carina was doing her best to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The TV showed a stretcher carrying Chuck off the ice and the Boston fans giving him a standing ovation. The two Bruin players were given five minute major penalties and game misconducts, not that it mattered as there was only a minute left in the game. Having a two man advantage for the remaining time, the Ducks scored one more meaningless goal and the game ended 3 – 0. The commentators said they would pass on any information regarding Chuck's condition as soon as they had any. Sarah decided to call the PR director to see if she knew anything.

After the players reached the locker room they were relieved to see Chuck sitting up with his left hand and wrist heavily wrapped and his head bandaged in the back. Crash went immediately to his friend and asked how he felt.

"Hey Crash, buddy. I'm OK I think. I just don't remember the last few minutes. The last thing I remember was passing you the puck near the end of the game. Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won my friend. 3 – 0."

"What happened?"

"You were hit in the back of the head by the sticks of two Bruins and were knocked out."

"Oh my God. You've got to call Sarah for me. She said she was going to watch the game with Carina. I bet she's freaking out!"

Crash went to his locker and grabbed his phone. He also got Chuck's phone. Crash called Sarah's number but the line was busy. He decided to call Carina.

Carina heard her phone ring and saw who it was from. She answered. "Hi Crash, do you have any news? Sarah is freaking out on me."

"He's OK. I'm right here with him. Can you put Sarah on the phone?"

"Right away." Carina tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "Crash is on the phone. Chuck's OK. Here, talk to him."

With tears in her eyes, she said "Hello?"

Crash had passed his phone to Chuck. "Hi baby."

"Chuck! Are you OK sweetheart?"

"I'm OK. I have a concussion and a cut in the back of my head. My wrist hurts like hell from the fall. I hope it's just sprained."

Sarah was relieved. "I'll catch the first flight I can to Boston."

"As much as I want to see you, please stay put. Since I can't play for a while, they're going to send me home first thing in the morning. I'll call you as soon as I know the flight number and time."

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly out there?"

"I would like nothing more than to see you, but I'm hoping to get a 7am flight or earlier. I would be gone before got here. The want me to stay awake due to the head injury. I might as well try to fly home early."

"Are they going to take you to the hospital?"

"Just for X-rays and a few hours of observation. I'll go straight to the airport from there. Hold on for a second." The travel secretary handed Chuck some documents. "Good news sweetheart. I'll be leaving at 6:30 am and will be landing in SFO at 9am. United Flight 2345."

"I can't wait to see you sweetheart. I'll see you at 9:00am or so tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in the morning. I'll call you after the hospital checks me over."

They handed the phones back to Carina and Crash so they could chat for a few minutes. The TV commentators came back on and gave the following report.

"We have just received a report regarding the condition of Chuck Bartowski. He has suffered a concussion, cuts to the back of the head and what appears to be a severely sprained wrist. He is awake and will be taken to the hospital for X-rays and observation. That is good news, although it means the Ducks will be without the services of arguably their best player this year for several weeks. Let's go down to the locker room for the latest."

Reporter Nancy Robbins said "I have coach Carlyle with me for the latest. Coach, what is the latest and how will this injury to Chuck Bartowski affect the team?"

"Chuck will be sent home in the morning to start his recovery and it looks like he will be out for about 4 weeks. He is an integral part of our team and will be missed. It is up to the other players to step up and fill the void."

"Thank you coach. Back up to the booth."

Sarah turned her attention away from the TV and looked at Carina. She had just finished talking to Crash. "Crash said that Chuck is on the way to the hospital, but seems to be in good spirits."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Let's go back to your home. We don't need to go the Fisherman's Warf."

"Thanks Carina, but I know Chuck is OK and we need to eat. Let's head over there."

Sarah paid the tab and they headed over to Fisherman's Warf before going back to Palo Alto.

_One week later…._

Alexei Volkoff stared at the Orion computer. His computer techs couldn't figure out how to log in to the computer and no one wanted to be the one to try to hack into the system for fear of the wrath of Volkoff. If a hacking program was tried on the login, it would immediately erase everything and cause the computer to overheat, frying the drive. If the special Omaha password that only Chuck and Stephen knew was not used after two tries, the same thing would happen.

Volkoff fumed at his techs. "With all the money I pay you, how can you not figure this out?"

"There is one person that is light years ahead of everyone else, and it is clear that his hand is involved here. He goes by Piranha."

"Who is the Piranha?"

"He's a ghost. No one knows for sure. I thought I had him once and hacked into his system. Instead, he trapped me. I got into a system that he wanted me to and he erased all my data through the back door. It was ingenious. It took me six months to recreate what I lost."

"What should I do? Give it back?"

"That's what I would do. If you try and hack it, it could destroy all of our files."

"I don't believe it! No one is that good. I've got to try so I know what the CIA knows about me."

"I strongly advise you against doing that."

"I will not be stopped by a ghost." Volkoff tried a login and it failed. After a second failed attempted, the screen displayed a river with a small piranha that went around devouring everything in its path until it grew the size of the screen. The display flashed brightly and the laptop started smoking. The security systems in the building started sounding their alarms and Volkoff's desktop computer started showing code scrolling through being erased. In a matter of minutes, Volkoff's entire network was destroyed.

Volkoff screamed at everyone in the room. "FIND OUT WHO THIS PIRANHA IS AND TAKE HIM OUT!"

Two weeks later…

Chuck was sitting in his Palo Alto living room watching Tron. Sarah was curled up next to him and he had his arm around her while they munched on some popcorn and sipped soft drinks. Chuck's wrist was improving but it was taking longer than expected because they later discovered he had a hairline fracture, pushing his recovery time out to six weeks. His concussion symptoms were also getting better and it helped having a top neurologist for a sister. The additional time needed for his wrist was actually a good thing as it kept Chuck from coming back too soon as this was his second severe concussion in less than two years. Chuck and Sarah attended the two games that the Ducks played against San Jose (one win and one loss) and invited the team over for dinner. It was a little cramped in their condo, but it was a nice day and they were able to set up tables outside.

Chuck leaned down and kissed his wife, a kiss that rapidly was becoming more and more heated. Before clothes started to be removed they heard a knock on the door. Both Sarah and Chuck groaned. "Who could that be?" Sarah asked. Chuck started to get up but Sarah told him to stay put as it was important for him to not stand up abruptly. Sarah looked through the peep hole. "It's your parents Chuck."

Sarah opened the door and welcomed them in as hugs were exchanged all around.

"Mom, dad, what a nice surprise. We didn't know you would be in town. You could have stayed with us."

"It's nice to see you too," Mary added. "I just wish it wasn't for something so serious."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. "What are you talking about? They took a seat at the kitchen table and Sarah gave them something to drink.

Stephen asked "Do you remember that computer I sent to you in Boston?"

Chuck nodded.

"It was stolen from Hannah Hansen, the night manager. Somehow a Volkoff Industries employee intercepted the passcode and impersonated the CIA courier. He got the computer."

"Not to worry dad. I put on our standard failsafe login protocol and backdoor trap. If they tried to hack the system or log in incorrectly, the computer would fry and if they were connected to their network, something else bad would happen."

Stephen chuckled. "I knew it would be safe in your hands. Did you look at what was in the file?"

"Just long enough to see that the data was readable. It looked like financial records."

"That's what it was. Bryce copied the file but we couldn't hack it. I knew you could."

Sarah beamed with pride at her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's too bad we lost the computer. We could really use that data to bring down Volkoff Industries before he gets his tentacles in more legitimate business and be able to hide his organized crime activities."

"That's not a problem dad."

"Why not?"

"I made a copy, just in case."

Stephen and Mary beamed at their son. "Where is this copy?"

"In a safe place. The only other person who knows where is Sarah."

"Tell us where it is so we can get it and use it against Volkoff."

"I'll give you a copy. Don't worry about that. Just tell me where you want me to send it."

"Why won't you just give it to us?"

"No offense, mom and dad. But you work with the government and after what they did to Sarah and me in Vancouver, we want to have as little dealing with them as possible. We will help our country when we can, but we are not spies and never will be."

"We understand. When can we get the file?"

"I can get it for you tomorrow."

"OK, good. There is one more issue to deal with. Who knows that you're the Piranha?"

"Not very many. Why?"

"When Volkoff tried to login to the computer…"

"They didn't."

"They did. It was connected to their network and destroyed their entire system. We got wind that Volkoff has put out a hit on Piranha. Who knows you are him?"

Sarah almost freaked out on the spot. Chuck put his arms around her and held her close. She calmed down a little. "The only people who know besides those of us in this room are Morgan and Ellie." Morgan is up in Canada with his wife, Alex and you know where Ellie is. Morgan took a vow of secrecy regarding my hacker name. He won't tell anyone, not even his wife."

Mary said "We're going down to visit Ellie and Devon after we leave here. We'll talk to her then. It's important that you don't discuss this on the phone with anyone. You should be more anonymous when you hack something in the future."

"Right mom."

"Is Chuck safe? Are we safe?" asked Sarah.

Stephen nodded. "Chuck's handle is a ghost to the outside world. The best way to keep you safe though is to bring down Volkoff. We can do that with those financial records, especially now that his network has crashed. We can go in, seize all his assets and put him behind bars before he knows what has hit him."

"We'll get you the file tomorrow"

Three weeks later….

Chuck and Sarah were in the waiting room of the Duck's orthopedic surgeon waiting to see if he had clearance to play now that his wrist had healed. They stopped by and saw Ellie first and she gave him the OK to play as the concussion symptoms were gone. Sarah was a little apprehensive about Chuck playing hockey again as he seemed to get hurt more than most players. She kept this to herself though as she knew how important hockey was to the man she loved and didn't want her fears to keep him from playing. The doctor called them in to his office. After reviewing the X-Ray and examining his wrist, the doctor gave Chuck clearance to play. He was excited to be at the next practice. The Ducks were playing .500 hockey in his absence and Chuck wanted to help get them a high seed for the playoffs since they had fallen to third place in the Pacific Division behind Vancouver and San Jose.

Returning to their Newport Beach home, Chuck barbequed some cheeseburgers, medium rare with extra pickles for Sarah, and they sat outside by the pool to eat. Sarah had changed into her barely there blue string bikini and Chuck put on his board shorts.

"I know you're excited about playing again sweetheart, but can you not get injured for a while?"

Chuck got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love that you worry about me and I worry about you too. You know I don't do it on purpose?"

Sarah chuckled. "I know sweetie. It just freaks me out when I see you lying on the ice like that. Why can't you just pull a muscle or something like that. I can massage it and make it feel better."

"Oh, you're a temptress. I think I'll fake pulling a muscle just so you can massage it."

Sarah grinned at him. "You don't have to pull a muscle to get a massage from me. Although there is one part of you that rises to the occasion when I massage it."

Chuck turned red.

Sarah smirked. "We've been married almost two years and I can still embarrass you. You're so cute.

"Cute. Golly gee. Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

Sarah untied his board shorts and lowered them to the ground. "Oh, you most definitely are not eight."

Later that night, Chuck and Sarah were snuggled up in bed eating rocky road ice cream and Chuck was flipping through the channels. A news flash caught his eye.

"Breaking news. The FBI has just announced that Russian Kingpin Alexei Volkoff has just been arrested in New York City on grounds of extortion, racketeering, grand theft, murder and attempted murder. He faces 200 years to life in prison. Authorities tell us that the big break came when a hacker broke into Volkoff's network and destroyed the system, causing Volkoff to come to the United States to claim much of his financial resources. For once, anyway, we can thank a hacker for actually doing something good for a change."

Sarah started laughing. "My hockey playing nerd just brought down one of the biggest criminals in the world. I think you deserve some sort of medal."

Chucked pulled his wife in for a chocolaty kiss. "I've got something far far far better than a medal. I've got you."

Sarah smiled at him and said "You've got me all right and I never want to go anywhere else. I love you. I guess this means we're totally safe from Alexei Volkoff now."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'm never letting you go."

June 30, 2012

Chuck and Sarah's second anniversary celebration was a private affair this time. They decided to go to Australia for three weeks and since they both liked trains, decided to take the Ghan from Adelaide to Darwin and later take the Indian Pacific from Perth to Sydney. They started their journey by driving the Great Ocean Road from Melbourne and stopping for a night or two along the way in Torquay and Mt. Gambier before reaching Adelaide to catch the Ghan.

Sarah continued to excel at medical school as was still at the top of her class. She was instrumental in bringing Dr. Juan Diego Arnaldo to guest lecture at Stanford University and she was delighted that he was so well received. He performed several surgeries at the Stanford Medical Center and Sarah was very happy that he asked her to watch and assist. Dr. Arnaldo explained everything he did while Sarah asked questions and even made a suggestion to the famed surgeon. During the performance of another surgery a few days later, Dr. Arnaldo used Sarah's suggestion and it worked better than his previous method. With the help of Dr. Arnaldo, Sarah's new method was written up in the medical journals and he gave her full credit for the idea.

Chuck returned to the ice in time to help lead the Ducks to their second straight Stanley Cup championship and winning the Hart Trophy for League MVP. Despite missing six weeks and fifteen games, he led the league in scoring with 98 points, including 45 goals. Since his original three year contract was up at the end of the next year, the Ducks were eager to sign him to an extension. Chuck, after consulting with his agent and Sarah, agreed to a five year extension at $7 million per season, plus a $5 million signing bonus, not that he needed the money. It was nice to be appreciated.

After a wonderful trip around Australia, viewing the Twelve Apostles and other spectacular rock formations on the Great Ocean Road, seeing the lake that changes colors in Mt. Gambier, petting the dolphins in Monkey Mia, walking around Uluru, swimming in the Indian Ocean, and taking a boat cruise up the Swan River, the two lovers hopped on the Indian Pacific Train in Perth to head back to Sydney. While in the dining car eating dinner, the couple they shared a table with thought they recognized Chuck and Sarah.

"G'Day. Where are you from?' Sheila asked.

"We're from California," answered Chuck.

Sheila's boyfriend Bruce asked "You look familiar for some reason. Are you on the tele? Are you from Hollywood?"

Sarah chuckled. "No, we're not from Hollywood although we have been on TV."

"When was that?"

"The Winter Olympics in Vancouver."

"Wait…. You're that figure skater… Sarah something….."

Sarah nodded. "I was Walker then. Now I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world. I'm a Bartowski now. Chuck and I met at the Olympics."

"Walker and Larkin. Wait….. You're the hockey player…. What a small world."

"I didn't know winter sports were so popular down under," said Chuck.

"Australians are very sports minded. We've had some success with snowboarding and aerial skiing."

"That's right, sweetie," said Sarah looking at Chuck. "Do you remember when Morgan and Alex introduced us to those Aussie snowboarders?"

Chuck nodded. "I think we saw them at Patel's that one time. They were feeling no pain."

Bruce chuckled. "We Aussies have been known to drink a pint or two."

They all chuckled and enjoyed the rest of their meal. Afterwards, Bruce and Sheila taught Chuck and Sarah to play 500, a card game a little like Hearts, while drinking some champagne.

Chuck and Sarah fell asleep in each other's arms to the gentle rocking of the train after making love to sounds of Nina Simone playing in the background on Chuck's iPod.

Chuck and Sarah spent another three weeks in Vail working with Diane Beckman. Chuck had such a successful year on the ice, he didn't want to do anything different going into his third season with the Ducks than he did in the previous season. Sarah loved skating with her husband and getting the additional exercise she wanted. About half through their three weeks together Diane asked "How would you like to try a new move? Its point value is off the charts if it gets approved."

"What is it?"

"It's called the Pamchenko."

"Isn't it illegal?"

"What does it matter? You're not competing."

"OK. What is it?"

"It's a bounce spin into a throw twist."

"It sounds dangerous. I'm not going to risk my wife's beautiful head for a skating move."

"You're plenty strong enough to pull it off. In fact I think you two are the only skaters who can pull it off."

"Let's give it a try sweetie."

"What?"

"I want to give it a try. Please. Let's try it. For me?"

"You could bang your head on the ice."

"I'm not worried about it. I trust you. You would never let that happen."

"I would never do it on purpose. But what if I slipped?"

"You won't. You're too good on your skates. You stay on your feet when big huge guys are beating on you. I'm petite in comparison."

Chuck laughed. "OK, I'll give it a try, but if either of us want to stop, let's stop."

"Deal."

Over the next week, Diane worked with Chuck and Sarah on the parts of the move. Chuck became more and more comfortable holding Sarah by her feet and spinning her around before launching her in the air. Catching her proved to be the most difficult part as it required Chuck to move a pretty long distance after throwing her to get into position to catch Sarah. Finally, after adjusting his release point, Chuck was able to get into position to catch Sarah. With only one day left before they headed home to California, they decided to put it all together and give it a try.

Diane was secretly recording Chuck and Sarah again. The first attempt failed when Chuck slipped while trying to get into position and was late. The second try also was a little off and so was the third. Diane told them to take a little break as the move was very tiring. They went to the boards and took a drink from their water bottles. Sarah said "We can do this sweetie. We're almost there."

"I know honey. I think I was getting a little tired at the end."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the shirt and pulled him in for a toe curling kiss.

After breaking for air Chuck smiled at his wife and said "I'm definitely ready to give it another try now."

This time everything went according to plan. Chuck launched Sarah at the perfect angle and she spun perfectly and came down in Chuck's waiting arms. It was spectacular.

Chuck and Sarah couldn't believe it for a moment and Diane was left speechless. She called Chuck and Sarah over and showed them the video she had just made.

"You sure you don't want to compete in the next Olympics?

Sarah laughed. "This was fun. I don't know if it would be as much fun if we were training for the Olympics for real."

"Probably not, but you two sure are good enough to win. I can see it now – Bartowski and Bartwoski win Olympic gold in Sochi."

"It will probably be Batruski and Butrowski win Olympic gold with the way commentators goof up our names."

They all laughed and decided to give it another try. The first time didn't quite work out but they succeeded in the final two times they tried. Chuck and Sarah thanked Diane for her time and headed back to their hotel. Diane walked back to her office, plopped down in her chair and sighed. Her assistant walked in with her schedule.

"Your next lessons are in 30 minutes. Do any of them have potential?"

Diane just looked down and sighed. "One or two if they are willing to put in the time and effort."

"That's not bad. Why the long face."

"Because the two skaters that have the best chance to win a gold medal just left the building."

"The Bartowskis?"

"Yep. Look at this." She showed her the video of the Pamchenko. Her assistant gasped.

"I didn't think that move was possible. How long have they been working on it?"

"About a week and a half."

"Impossible."

"Nope. These two are incredible together."

"You have to convince them to compete."

"Why? Sarah has already won a gold medal and so has Chuck. In case you haven't noticed, Chuck is a damn fine hockey player. He won the Hart Trophy last year for MVP. Sarah is the top in her class at medical school. They love their life together. Why would they give all that up?"

Krakow, Poland, September 1, 2012

Escorted by her father, the beautiful bride walked down the aisle of St. Mary's Basilica with a big smile on her face. The groom, smiling but nervous, waited for her arrival. This wedding joined two of Krakow's most prominent and wealthy families. Looking from the outside, rumors abounded that it was an arranged marriage to consolidate the fortunes of two rich and powerful men. The truth of the matter was far different. Soon to be husband and wife were very much in love and had known each other since childhood. Avid winter sports enthusiasts, they were looking forward to attending the 2014 Olympic Winter Games in Sochi.

A/N 2 - Who is this young couple and how do they fit in the story? Stay tuned.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Here is the next to last chapter in this arc of the story before we get to Sochi. Thank you reading and to all those who follow, favorite and review. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Chuck, Cutting Edge or the Olympics.**

**Chapter 21**

**January 2013**

Two and a half years into medical school, Sarah had developed something of a routine to keep her extremely busy life in order and in some semblance of balance. It didn't help that her husband, who she loved and adored with every fiber of her being, had to spend so much time away from her to play in the NHL. Sure, they did everything they could to keep their time apart to as little as possible, it was hard for both of them to not fall asleep in each other's arms every night. Chuck and Sarah took turns flying their plane back and forth between the Palo Alto and John Wayne airports during the hockey season so they wouldn't spend more than two or three nights in a row apart. The only time it was longer was when the Ducks were on a long east coast road trip. When the Ducks were in San Jose to play the Sharks, he got to come home and sleep in their bed. Well, they didn't actually get much sleep. She had considered transferring to UCI Medical School in Orange County, but after discussing it with Chuck, decided to stay where she was. Stanford was the best school for what she wanted to study. Chuck had even talked about quitting hockey and concentrating on his family's computer business so he could be with his wife more. He missed her every bit as much as she missed him. Sarah nixed that idea as she knew how much he enjoyed playing in the NHL and she wouldn't take that away from him.

So, before every new term at Stanford and after the Ducks schedule was announced for the regular season, Chuck and Sarah went away for a weekend and planned their schedules. Their number one goal, which was really the only purpose of this planning weekend, was to keep their time apart to an absolute minimum. This past fall, Sarah needed to attend a conference in New York City for a few days. The best part of it was that the Ducks were going to also be in New York to play the Rangers and the Islanders at the same time. Chuck and Sarah got to sleep in the same bed for three nights in a row at the team hotel, if you could call it sleep. It was also no coincidence that Chuck had a hat trick in both games and led his team to victory. The team knew that Chuck alone was a great player. But Chuck plus Sarah was unstoppable. His teammates loved to razz him when Sarah was in town with Chuck, but were very happy when she was due to the positive effect she had on him. Chuck had the same effect on Sarah. She was the number one student in her class alone. But when Chuck was home, her intuition, insight and diagnostic ability went through the roof. She would spot things that her professors would miss. They always knew when Sarah got her 'Chuck time' as they would secretly call it, and it wasn't just because of the gigantic smile she had on her face.

xxxxx

Sarah, sitting in the doctors' lounge, was musing about her last visit with Chuck while fiddling with the bracelet he had given her that was perched on her left wrist, when the head of surgery rushed into the room. She immediately snapped out of her reverie and looked up.

"Bartowski," Dr. Solomon said, "I need your help."

"Certainly. What do you need me to do?"

"Do you know how to do that surgical technique around the optical nerve made famous by Dr. Arnaldo?"

"He's been a mentor for me and I know the technique. But I'm a third year medical student. Isn't there a full-fledged surgeon available?"

"I'm the only one available right now and I can't operate. The patient is my son. I talked to Dr. Arnaldo a few minutes ago. He says you're the one who came up with the technique and have assisted him when he performed the surgery at least a dozen times. According to him, the technique should be named after you, not him, because you were the one who came up with the idea. The first thing he is going to do after you become a full-fledged doctor is fix that oversight. The surgery needs to be done right away. Can you do it?"

Sarah was stunned for a minute. _They wanted her to do the surgery? Sure she had assisted Dr. Arnaldo and he even let her perform it a couple of times and all went well. But to be in charge of her first surgery and on the son of the head surgeon?_ She started to shake slightly. She needed to call Chuck.

"I can do it. When will it happen."

"He'll be prepped and ready to go in an hour."

"OK. I just need to call Chuck."

Dr. Solomon smiled slightly, relieved. He, along with just about everyone in the medical center, knew the bond Sarah had with Chuck. Although he had come to Stanford only a year ago, he was well aware of the Sarah Bartowski stories and how she was not someone to be messed with, especially when it came to her relationship with her husband. "Thank you. See you in OR 2."

Sarah got up and went to the locker room to put on her scrubs. When she got there she called Chuck.

"Hi honey," he answered.

"Hi sweetheart. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I sense something is worrying you. What's up sweetheart?"

Sarah had stripped down to her bra and knickers and took her scrubs out of her locker. She sat down on the bench. "Dr. Solomon wants me to perform the Arnaldo eye surgery technique on his son."

"You mean the incredibly awesome, smartest, most beautiful, sexy, wonderful, fantastic woman in the world who happens to be married to the luckiest man on the face of the earth Sarah Bartowski eye surgery technique. Oh, and I love you. You can do this."

Chuck's words of love and encouragement sent shivers down her spine and she was covered with goose bumps. "I love you too, Chuck. How do you always know what I need to hear?"

"I'm your husband. I get the great privilege to know you and once in a while I get it right."

"Oh, you get it right almost all the time. I'm the lucky one."

Chuck smiled to himself at her words and wished he was there for his wife. "I wish I was there to put my arms around you. What time is the surgery?"

"In about 45 minutes. I wish you were here too. I'm cold."

Chuck, with a little concern in his voice said "Why are you cold? You aren't getting sick are you? Where are you?"

Sarah chuckled a little. "I'm fine sweetie. I'm in the locker room getting changed into my scrubs. I'm only wearing my lacy black bra and matching knickers right now. I wish you were here to keep me warm."

Chuck pictured his gorgeous wife in his mind from the last time he saw her wearing only those items. He audibly gulped.

Sarah giggled a little. ''Chuck? Sweetheart? Are you still there?"

"Oh, sorry honey. My mind just melted there for a minute."

"I better go. I've got to scrub up."

"Do me a favor and get dressed first."

"Don't you think it would be easier to scrub up if I was wearing less?" Sarah teased.

"Only if I'm the one doing the scrubbing and if that was the case, you would be naked." Chuck teased back.

It was Sarah's turn to have her mind melted.

xxxxx

Sarah walked into the operating room after scrubbing up and took charge like she saw Dr. Arnaldo do. She pictured in her mind the technique and how everything should go. She looked at her patient, a young 16 year old boy who was hit in the eye by a baseball and was filled with compassion. _This was why I went into medicine, to help someone like this. _She said a silent prayer to help calm her nerves and thought of Chuck. It also helped her to know that she had his love and full and complete support.

After taking one more look at the X rays and scans, she confirmed in her mind exactly what she wanted to do and went to work. Every time Sarah got nervous, she thought of Chuck and immediately calmed down. Each incision was precise and perfect and the operation was a complete success. Dr. Solomon's son would keep his eyesight and be able to live a normal life. Dr. Solomon and the heads of the medical center watched from the observation area and were amazed at this young woman's skill and technique.

While she was washing up after the surgery, Dr. Solomon came in and thanked Sarah. "That was extremely well done Dr. Bartowski. Thank you for saving my son's sight."

Sarah was momentarily stunned. She was still a medical student, not a doctor. "You're welcome. Glad I could help. Doctor?"

"I know you haven't completed your four years yet, but you have shown a skill and knowledge base far above doctors I have known for many years. If there is anyone I have ever met that deserves to be called doctor, it is you."

Sarah was rendered speechless by his kind words. "Really?" is all she could manage to say.

Dr. Solomon smiled at her and said "Really. If it's OK with you, I'm going to petition the school on your behalf to have your residency start in the fall instead of next year."

"Wow, Dr. Solomon, that would be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You've earned it. Why don't we check on my son and your patient?"

xxxxx

**June 30, 2013**

For their third anniversary, Chuck and Sarah decided to rent a small yacht and cruise through the Mediterranean Sea for two weeks followed by a return trip to Vail Colorado and skating with Diane Beckman. They flew into Nice, France and went into Monte Carlo for two days before they stated their cruise. Walking hand-in-hand along the harbor after checking into their hotel and changing into their swimsuits, Chuck and Sarah walked onto the beach and took off their shoes. Walking along the shoreline, the water came up around their feet, cooling them off from the warm summer afternoon. Looking around, Chuck noticed all of the topless women sunbathing and swimming in the sea.

"I guess it's cheaper for women to buy swimsuits in Europe." Chuck said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're only wearing half a swimsuit Sarah."

Sarah chuckled. "If it bothers you, you don't have to look."

"I'm trying not to look. It's just they're everywhere."

"You don't like women's breasts, Chuck?"

Chuck turned bright red. "Of course I like women's breasts. It's just I only want to look at yours. And do other things too." He gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah looked at him coyly for a moment and winked. "Would you like me to take my top off for you right now, sweetheart?"

Chuck stammered for a moment. "Wha wha what?"

Sarah stopped, took his hand and moved it to the string on her white bikini top. "Just pull the string if you want sweetheart. That way you can look at my breasts all you want and not some strangers."

"I don't know how I feel about other men looking at your breasts honey."

"What are you thinking when you see another woman's breasts out here?"

"Nothing, really. I try not to look."

"Let's try an experiment. Take a look at that woman over there." Sarah nodded toward a young woman who looked like she was about twenty years old and was sunbathing topless on the beach. "What do you think of her breasts?"

"She's pretty and has a nice figure."

"What about her breasts, Chuck?"

"Do I have to?

Sarah laughed. "No, you don't have to. I'm just trying to show you something. I don't mind you looking at someone else's breasts out here because I know you love me and only want me. Oh, I'm sure there are some out here who may be ogling her and may ogle me, but I don't care about that. I just care about you. Now that I've thought about it some more, I'd rather you be looking at my breasts rather that hers. Please untie my top."

Chuck looked at his wife in the eyes and said "Are you sure about this?"

Sarah took Chuck's right hand and had him grab the end of the string behind her neck and had him grab the end of the string behind her back. She smiled at him and said "Go ahead and pull sweetie."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow and held onto the strings.

Sarah smirked. "Chicken. Don't let go." Sarah abruptly turned and ran into the surf. Doing so, her bikini top untied and Chuck was left stand there with her top in his hands. Chuck looked up dumbfounded and saw his beautiful wife going deeper into the water. She stopped and turned around with her hands on her hips. "C'mon sweetie," she called out. "The water's great."

Chuck looked at his hands and saw her bikini top and looked up again at his gorgeous wife standing there almost naked, except for a small white string bikini bottom that didn't cover up much. He looked around a little and saw that everyone else seemed to be minding their own business. He finally headed out in the water and an idea popped in his head. Seeing that Sarah was about fifteen feet away from him and had turned around after seeing that he was finally joining her in the water, he ran up to his wife and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Sarah shrieked for a second before she started laughing hysterically as Chuck carried her farther out into the water and then dumped her unceremoniously in the surf. Sarah came up spluttering and started splashing her husband and turned and swam deeper in the water. Chuck dove after her and swam to catch up. Sarah splashed him again and he dove after her one more time, just missing her with each attempt. After doing this multiple times and swimming out about fifty yards away from everyone else, Chuck dove after Sarah and this time reached out and caught her bikini bottom. Sarah pushed off the sea floor to get away again, but this time without her bikini bottom as that remained in Chuck's hand. Sarah came up out of the water realizing she was naked, and very turned on. Chuck stood there in the water about ten feet from her, held up her bikini and said "Missing something sweetheart?"

Sarah looked wickedly at her husband and said "If you want me to put it back on, you'll have to catch me." She turned and swam farther away from shore and everyone else. Chuck dove and swam after her. After they were quite a distance from everyone to the point they were effectively alone, Sarah stopped swimming and stood there in about chest high deep water. Chuck caught up to his wife and stood about five feet away, catching his breath. He held out the bikini toward her and said with a wink "Would you like this back?" Chuck, knowing that his wife was completely naked and standing just a few feet away from him, was also very turned on. Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked at her husband. "Throw me my top please."

Chuck reluctantly did so with a disappointed look on his face that his wife noticed. _Good._ Sarah stood on her tip toes so that her breasts were just above the waterline and Chuck could see her erect nipples. She made a show of straightening out her top and raising her arms over her head so that Chuck would have a really good look at her beautiful breasts. Chuck stood there mesmerized at his wife's beauty and was very pleasantly surprised when, instead of putting the top back on, used it to tie her hair back in a ponytail. Chuck gulped loudly as he watched her run her hands over her breasts and down her naked body. Suddenly, Sarah dove underwater and Chuck wondered where she went so he could go after her. Before he could move, Chuck felt hands, Sarah's hands yanking down his swimsuit and he stepped out of it. Sarah came up out of the water right in front of her husband with his swimsuit in one hand and his very erect manhood in the other. Smiling mischievously, Sarah said "Missing something sweetheart?" Sarah let go of her husband, wrapped her legs tightly around him and smashed her lips against his. Her chest was pressed tightly against his. Chuck, not wanting to wait any longer put his hands under his wife's perfect ass and lifted up to allow him access. Sarah gasped slightly as Chuck entered her and she moaned with pleasure. "Chuuuuck." They started moving together, slowly at first but then faster and faster until they came together in a very intense climax. Holding each other tightly and panting against each other's lips, they slowly came down from their high and their breathing evened out. "I love you Chuck," Sarah whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Sarah. I'm never letting you go." Sarah smiled. "Better not."

xxxxx

During their cruise around the Mediterranean Sea, they stopped at the Island of Corfu and docked in port. Following a recommendation, the Bartowskis went to Ambelonas Cofu, a family owned vineyard with a panoramic view, gardens and wildlife. While at the vineyard, Chuck and Sarah did some wine tasting and ate lunch before walking around the gardens. They spotted a young couple enjoying the view and speaking an Eastern European language. As Chuck and Sarah got closer, Sarah recognized the language they were speaking. It was Polish. Sarah's grandmother on Emma's side was from Poland and she taught Sarah to speak some of it when she was little. Unfortunately, Sarah had become quite rusty with the language and didn't think she remembered that much. Sarah listened to them for a while as Chuck and she stood there enjoying the view. She was surprised that some of it was coming back. The young couple turned toward Sarah and Chuck and they noticed that she was pregnant. They smiled at them and said hello. They young couple said hello back with a British accent.

Sarah spoke up. "Excuse me, but were you speaking Polish a few minutes ago? Are you from Poland?"

The wife spoke up. "Yes, we are from Krakow. Have you ever been there?"

"Unfortunately, no. My grandmother was from Warsaw originally."

"You are American?"

Chuck spoke up. "Yes, we are from California. I'm Chuck Bartowski and this is my wife Sarah."

The man spoke up. "Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs.. Bartowski. We are the Dudeks. I'm Damian and my wife is Kasia."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dudek. Please call us Chuck and Sarah."

"By all means. Likewise, please call us Damian and Kasia."

"What brings you to Corfu, Sarah" asked Kasia.

"We're on vacation. We are celebrating our third anniversary. How long have you been married?"

"It will be one year come September. Our baby is due in about four months."

"Congratulations."

"Do you have any children?" asked Damian.

"Not yet," replied Sarah. "I'm going to medical school so we're waiting until I finish."

"What do you do, Chuck?"

"I play ice hockey with the Anaheim Ducks in the NHL and I design and write computer games."

"Wait," said Damian. "Were you in the Vancouver Olympics?"

Chuck said "Yes, we both were."

Kasia spoke up "I thought you looked a little familiar. Are you the Sarah of Walker and Larkin that won the gold medal?"

Damian asked "Were you on the US gold medal winning ice hockey team?"

"Yes to both." replied Chuck. "Sarah and I met at the Olympics."

"I remember your story. You were a big hit back home. Isn't Bartowksi a Polish name?"

"I think so, but we lost track of our family history."

"We're big fans of winter sports and love the Winter Olympics. Are you going to compete in Sochi?"

"We don't have any plans to do so. I've retired from figure skating. Chuck may get invited to the hockey team, but that remains to be seen. What brings you to Corfu, Kasia?"

"A combination of business and pleasure. Our families have business interests in this area and Damian is meeting with them in a few days in Athens."

"We've rented a yacht for two weeks and our next stop is Athens. If you would like, you can sail over there with us. We have plenty of room and the captain won't mind."

Kasia and Damian looked at each other and smiled. "That sounds delightful. When are you leaving?"

"We're flexible. We were thinking about noon."

"Sounds perfect. What's the name of the boat?"

"The Neptune. It's docked in the port."

"If you don't have any other plans, please join us for dinner tonight. We're staying at a villa on the other side of the island. It's really quite lovely."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds great. Thank you."

xxxxx

It was a lovely, warm evening with a gentle breeze blowing, The Bartowskis and Dedeks were sitting on the terrace overlooking the west side of the island and the sea beyond. Chuck held Sarah's hand while he looked out over the beautiful view. A bottle of red wine was on the table and three goblets were filled to the brim. Kasia was drinking mineral water since she was pregnant. A tray of assorted cheeses and fruit were on a tray in the middle of the round table.

Turning back to their hosts Chuck asked "This is a lovely island. Do you come here often?"

"This is the first time for us. A family friend owns this villa and was kind enough to let us use it for a few days. What about you? Have you been to Greece before?"

Sarah took a sip of her wine and answered "This is a first time to Greece for us. We've been having a blast sailing around the Mediterranean seeing all the history and islands."

Chuck added "Sarah's done a lot more travelling than me going to figure skating competitions around the world. I went to Europe for the first time for our first anniversary. Have you been to the United States?"

Damian answered "We've been to New York and Washington DC but have never gone as far as California."

"It's a big country," Chuck agreed. "I'm seeing a lot more of it since I travel with the Ducks to play games. I've discovered I like to travel, but it's only special when Sarah is with me." He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand. She grinned back at her husband.

"I know what you mean. Travelling is part of the business but I too hate being apart from my wife. I'm glad she's here with me now." Kasia smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

They chatted amiably until it was getting late. "We better get going back to the boat. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Why don't you stay here with us tonight and we can head over together in the morning."

Sarah looked over at Chuck and shrugged. "We didn't bring a change of clothes or a toothbrush."

Kasia smiled. "Not to worry. There are extra brand new toothbrushes and toothpaste in the bathroom. We're about the same size. You can borrow something from me."

Since Chuck was significantly taller and more muscular that Damian, he was stuck with his own clothes. "That's very kind. I'll make do with what I'm wearing. I'll call the boat captain and let him know we won't be back until morning."

They gave Chuck and Sarah a large bedroom on the opposite side of the villa with its own bathroom. As promised, the bathroom had all of the necessary items for their comfort, brand new. Sarah borrowed a sundress from Kasia for the morning and after brushing their teeth tandem style and washing up, went to the bed and pulled down the covers. Chuck sat down on the bed and took off his shoes and socks. After removing her sandals, Sarah came over and sat on Chucks lap. She gave him a seductive grin and said "I need help with the clasp on my dress." After lifting her hair from her neck, Sarah turned slightly to give her husband easier access and Chuck eagerly heeded her request. Reaching up and unhooking the clasp of her sleeveless blue summer dress that stopped mid-thigh on her long beautiful legs, Chuck then lowered the zipper to the bottom and slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell to her waist. Sarah shivered slightly as Chuck began to pepper her back and shoulders with kisses and she stood up long enough for her dress to fall to the floor, leaving her in her matching lacy light blue bra and knickers. Picking up her dress, she walked over to the armoire and hung it up, wiggling her hips on the way. After walking back to her husband the same seductive way, she quickly removed his clothes and had him crawl under the covers. Stepping back from the bed, Sarah decided to put on a little show for Chuck and danced a little for him while removing her bra and knickers before climbing in bed next to him. Sarah climbed on top of Chuck and began peppering his face with kisses. One thing led to another and soon they were out of breath panting after a passionate round of lovemaking. "I think I rather like Greece, don't you?" Chuck asked. Sarah gave Chuck an amused grin. "I think I like Greece too."

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah spent a very pleasant three days with Damian and Kasia on their cruise to Athens and getting to know them. They found out how they met and a little more about Krakow and the businesses their families owned.

"We own some transportation companies and oil pipelines in Ukraine and Bulgaria. We have other businesses in Asia, Scandinavia and Italy, as well as Greece and of course Poland. We're looking at a few businesses on the US, but my father is reluctant to buy anything right now due to the economy."

"Are you concerned about unrest in the region? Chuck asked.

"Very much. That's the main reason for the meetings. Our families have received threats from separatists in the region, wanting control over the pipelines. We really appreciate the very pleasant cruise with you and Sarah. We love the peace and quiet for a change."

"It's so nice to make new friends," Kasia added.

Sarah smiled and said "Yes it is."

Once they reached port, the two couples exchanged contact information with the promise to come visit each other soon. They each got in separate cars and headed off to where they wanted to go. Chuck and Sarah went off to sight see. When Damian and Kasia arrived at their meeting, they were surprised to see Damian's sister. Speaking rapidly in Polish she said "We must return home immediately. There was a bomb and father was killed."

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah returned to Vail after their Mediterranean cruise and had their now annual three week training session with Diane. Diane started working on a long program for them and they continued to perfect the Pamchenko. When doing the long program, Sarah was having the most trouble with stamina as she wasn't getting the same amount of training as Chuck. Studying, walking around the hospital, skating for fun once or twice a week and lots of sex with Chuck didn't help her cardio vascular conditioning as much as she needed. But, she was retired and wasn't going to actually perform, it really didn't matter.

Diane had secretly invited several members of the US Figure skating federation come and watch Chuck and Sarah skate. After seeing them first hand land the Pamchenko, one member was shocked. "I heard rumors of that move a few years ago. I thought it was impossible."

"Apparently not." Diane said amusedly.

"They would instantly be the best team in the world. Tell me again why they're not competing?"

"As I told you before, Chuck is a real life NHL hockey player who has won league MVP twice in a row and has won three straight Stanley Cups. Sarah will be starting her residency at Stanford Medical Center in the fall. Why would they give that up?"

Diane decided that since Chuck and Sarah could do the Pamchenko, she would petition the International Federation to make the move legal for sure and give it a point value in case one of her other teams could pull it off.

xxxxx

**October 2013**

Chuck was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal and reading the morning newspaper when Sarah came down stairs to head off to the medical center. Chuck had flown up to Palo Alto to be with his wife for a few days as there was a break in the Ducks' schedule and the next game was in San Jose. Sarah took a sip of the coffee Chuck had poured for her and kissed him on the lips. "Are you going to be able to meet me for lunch today sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Of course honey. Is noon still a good time?"

"Perfect. We should still have time after we eat to inventory the supply closet. I think there are some new items in there."

Chuck smirked "New items are fun. But I hope they added some pillows."

Sarah slapped him gently on the arm. "Softy." She grabbed a piece of toast and chewed slowly before taking another sip of her coffee.

Chuck suddenly looked up from the newspaper and said "Sarah, listen to this. There was a plane crash in Germany. The plane was taking the US Figure skating team to an event in Berlin. The pilot and co-pilot were killed. Everyone else was severely injured but are still alive."

**A/N 2 - Everything is now set up for the final chapter in this arc, which will take us to Sochi. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - This is the concluding chapter in the middle arc of the story. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and my regular reviewers and followers. If there is anything you would like to see or added to the story, please let me know. I'll see if I can fit it in. The next chapter should be posted in about a week.**

**Chapter 22**

Krakow Poland October 17, 2013

Kasia and Damian Dudek welcomed into the world a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was 20 inches long and weighed 8 pounds 5 ounces. They named her Morella and one of the couples they sent a birth announcement to was Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Sarah picked out a beautiful dress for Morella and mailed it to the Dudeks. A hand written thank you note from Kasia arrived a week later.

xxxxx

US Figure Skating Federation Headquarters November 2013

Diane Beckman sat in a chair across the desk from Fred Simpson, the new head of the US Figure Skating Federation. She was wondering why she was summoned to this meeting as the US Nationals were only two months away and the Sochi Olympics a month after that.

After exchanging pleasantries, Fred spoke "As you are well aware, the US National team was devastated by the plane crash in Bavaria. Thankfully no members of the team died, but other than Gracie Gold, no one else has seemed to recover enough to be able to compete in Sochi. Our pairs and men's teams will have to be all newbies. Thankfully our ice dancers stayed home and are fine."

"It was tragic. How can I help?" asked Diane.

"You are one of the most famous coaches in the United States. We were hoping you can identify some skaters who are ready to represent the US and get them to Nationals."

"I've got one team in Juniors that is pretty good and is worth a look. But they aren't medal worthy yet. A male skater I'm training has potential. He should be invited too."

Frank nodded. "OK, but you're leaving off our best hope for a medal other than Davis and White."

Diane shrugged. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Bartowskis"

"What? Sarah's retired and Chuck's a hockey player."

"I saw the video of them skating. They're even better than Walker and Larkin."

"That's debatable. It's different when you're doing something for fun than when you're doing it in competition."

"You're still in contact with them?"

"Yes, and I consider them friends."

"Good. You must convince them to compete."

"Have you forgotten that Sarah's in residency at Stanford Medical Center and Chuck plays for the Ducks? When would they have time to train? Besides, I'm sure Casey will want Chuck back on the US Olympic Ice Hockey team."

"What if he wasn't invited to play on the US hockey team?"

"How would that happen?"

"Chuck's had two concussions and I'm sure they wouldn't want their League MVP risking getting hurt again."

"How do you know this? Have you talked to them?"

"No, but I could."

"Have you forgotten about Sarah? Do you even know if they would want to do this?"

"That's where you come in. Use your friendship to convince them."

"I know Casey. We go way back. Let me ask him a question first."

"OK."

Diane dialed the number. Casey answered on the third ring. She put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hi John, this is Diane Beckman."

"Hello, Diane. What a nice surprise."

"I'm discussing some possibilities for the US Figure Skating team and was wondering who you want on the US Ice Hockey Team."

"That's pretty easy. My first two choices would have to be Chuck Bartowski and Crash Thompson."

"What if Chuck wasn't available?"

"What? Do you know something that I don't know?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Wait a second. Does this have something to do with his smokin' hot wife? Are you trying to convince her to return with Larkin?" You figure it would be easy to convince her to unretire if she knew her husband was going to the Olympics?"

Diane smiled at Fred and shook her head. "Something like that John. Thanks for the chat. Goodbye."

"Goodbye"

Diane looked up at Fred and said "See? Your idea is just a pipe dream. Not going to happen."

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind, Diane. Anything can happen."

xxxxx

A few days later…..

Sarah awoke in her favorite position, her head on Chuck's left shoulder, her left arm draped across his bare chest and her left leg across his legs. Taking a peek at the clock she saw it was 7:00am. She needed to use the bathroom but was so warm and cozy snuggled up to her sleeping husband she really didn't want to move as the heat hadn't kicked on yet in their Newport Beach home. She had a couple of days off and flew down to be with Chuck for his game tonight against the Red Wings. Not able to ignore nature's call any longer, she lifted her head and looked for her robe. She saw her purple lacy nightie thrown over the computer monitor and the matching knickers on the desk, but no robe. Chuck's T-Shirt was also out of reach as were his pajama bottoms and boxers as they somehow ended up on the flat screen TV. Putting her head back down on Chuck's shoulder she thought back to last night and smiled to herself. They sure were in a hurry to get naked. Sarah finally had to get up and made a dash for the bathroom after grabbing her robe from the closet, but kept getting colder by the minute. Finally she heard the heat kick on but needed her husband to warm up. After finishing and washing up, she dropped her robe and climbed back into bed, still cold. The quickest way to warm up she knew, was to generate some body heat with Chuck, but she didn't want to wake him just yet. Right then, Chuck rolled over and put his arms around her. She snuggled up against him and instead of falling back asleep, Chuck opened his eyes and said "Cold, cold, cold! Sweetheart, how did you get so cold?" Sarah rolled him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Bathroom," was all she said as she attacked his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't cold any longer.

Later that night at the Honda Center, Sarah headed to her seat next to the Nelsons behind the Ducks bench. Looking to her right, she noted a group of about a dozen teenage or college aged young women waving signs and prancing around in their T-shirts. She asked Joyce "What's with those girls over there?"

Joyce chuckled "Oh them. I guess you haven't been down for a game in a few weeks. That's your husband's fan club. They call themselves the Bartowski Babes."

"What! I'm Chuck's only babe. I'll go tell them off." Sarah started to stand up.

Joyce put her hand on Sarah's arm and said "Relax, Sarah. They're harmless. Chuck just ignores them."

"They better not pretend they're at the Mardi Gras and start flashing their boobs for beads."

Mark snorted. "If they did that they'd get thrown out of the building. Don't worry about them, Sarah. Last game they waited in the parking lot for Chuck after the game. He just ran past them to his car and drove off."

Sarah finally calmed down and the game started. Chuck was very happy that his wife was in the stands and it showed. The first period ended with Chuck scoring two power play goals and having two assists, leading the Ducks to a 4 – 1 lead. The second period was much the same as Chuck scored his third goal and had two more assist as the Ducks extended their lead to 7 – 2. Seven points for Chuck in less than two periods. Coach Boudreau, who had become the head coach at the start of the season wondered aloud what the heck had gotten into Bartowski. The players on the bench started laughing and Crash said "See that superhot blonde in the light blue blouse with the white buttons?" The coach turned around for a quick glance. "Yeah, she's hot. What about her?"

"That's Bartowski's wife."

"So?"

Corey Perry spoke up. "Welcome to the Sarah Zone," he said in his best impression of Rod Serling's voice. "Whenever Chuck's wife is at the game you can count on at least three points from him."

"Ever wonder why we haven't lost in San Jose for four straight years?

The coach shrugged.

"Chuck's wife attends medical school at Stanford and she never misses a game when we go up there."

"Oh.

"That's also why we keep winning the Stanley Cup. Sarah's done with medical school during the last two rounds of the playoffs and never misses a game."

"How can we make sure she's here for every game?"

"I think they have it figured out as well as can be hoped for. Three Stanley Cups in three years? Isn't that what it's about?

"You're right. I just have to get used to it I suppose."

At the beginning of the third period Chuck was sent out to take the faceoff. After getting control of the puck, he passed it to Crash who took it into the zone. Chuck went to the front of the net and got into position. Crash decided to take a slap shot from the point but the puck went off a Red Wing player's skate and deflected into Chuck's cheek, right below his protective face plate and blood started oozing down his face. Chuck managed to stay on his feet but thankfully play was blown dead right afterward. Chuck skated to the bench and was immediately taken to the locker room. Joyce immediately put her arms around Sarah to keep her from freaking out. Crash came back to the bench too for a line change and immediately said something to the coach while nodding toward Sarah. The coach immediately sent for a security guard to escort Sarah back to the locker room to be with Chuck.

The team doctor examined Chuck and cleaned up the wound. Other than a terrible headache and some blurred vision, Chuck seemed to be fine but the doctor wanted to have his cheek X-Rayed. Sarah was invited into the locker room and sat next to her husband while they were waiting transport to the hospital.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"My head hurts and my vision is a little blurred, otherwise I'm OK. I hope I don't get a scar on my face."

Sarah smiled and said "I don't think the cut will leave a scar, but even if it did, I will love you just the same."

Chuck smiled back and said "I wasn't worried about you. I know you'll always love me. I was thinking about my fan club."

Sarah looked shocked at her husband for a moment and then saw the laugh he was having difficulty containing. "Oooooooh, you're going to get it Chuck Bartowski," threatened Sarah as she whacked him on the shoulder.

Chuck lifted up his hands in mock fear as he continued to laugh and Sarah finally joined in, relieving the tension.

The ambulance came to take him to the hospital and Sarah followed with their car. After getting examined, there was no fracture, but the cut was deep and needed a few stitches. A plastic surgeon was available to do the procedure meaning that there would be no scar. The puck somehow got under the protective goggles and hit Chuck in the same spot as where he was hit during the Olympics. This was believed the cause of his blurred vision in his left eye. Sarah thought it could just be something temporary and it could go away on its own. Chuck was expected to be out a week to ten days for the cut to heal and his vision to return to normal.

xxxxx

Two weeks later, the cut was healed but not Chuck's vision. Dr. Arnaldo was in town and examined him. He determined that the problem should go away with more rest. The team gave Chuck the go ahead to resume skating as there was no risk to further damage his vision. Sarah skated with him every day after work to keep him company and alleviate the boredom since he wasn't allowed to use a stick or a puck.

When it came time to name the US Olympic Ice Hockey team, the Ducks told the NHL that Chuck wouldn't be allowed to compete due to his injury but did give Chuck the OK to continue skating. It was simply not safe for Chuck to play ice hockey with blurred vision.

When mid - December came and there was still only slight improvement in Chuck's vision, he started to get worried. Chuck came into the Stanford Medical Center and consulted with the staff. Sarah wasn't allowed to participate in the diagnosis because she was his wife. She was there to support him, of course.

"What could be wrong, Sarah?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. It's frustrating for me too. I want to examine you but no one will let me."

"The vision therapy you have me do has helped some, but it's really slow going."

A few minutes later, the Bartowskis were called into the conference room for a consultation.

"Chuck, it looks like your left eye was knocked slightly out of alignment at some point, probably at the Olympics. You were able to get along with it, but after another concussion and this new injury, it seems to have made matters worse. We're glad that the vision therapy seems to be working, but it is a long process that may take several months to cure. There might be the possibility to operate, but that may make matters worse. The best surgeon available is your wife, and she can't operate on you. Even then, it's not guaranteed that it will solve your vision problems.

Sarah asked, "Have you reviewed the new procedure we are trying out for this type of injury?"

"Yes, but it is still experimental and not recommended for problems as minor as your husband's."

"Minor!" Chuck shouted. "My problem is considered minor? I can't play ice hockey and it's minor?"

Sarah placed a calming hand on Chuck's arm. "I realize that the procedure has only been tried on patients with a more severe misalignment. That doesn't mean it won't work on Chuck's problem."

"You're right, and I agree with you, said Dr. Solomon. "But we have certain procedures we must follow before we can get approval for Chuck's situation. Right now we think the reward doesn't outweigh the risk."

Chuck and Sarah left the meeting clearly disappointed. Chuck's recovery was taking much longer than expected and at the current rate, might not even be back in time for the Stanley Cup playoffs. The Olympics were definitely out of the question.

xxxxx

Sarah took Chuck home and thought of something that would cheer him up. She went into their safe and took out both their gold medals and put on her gold skating costume, the one she wore in Vancouver. Very happy that the costume still fit perfectly, she put both gold medals around her neck. After walking downstairs, Sarah noticed that Chuck was sitting on the couch absentmindedly channel surfing. Sarah came around to the front of the couch and stood in front of the TV and posed in various positions. Her husband became instantly mesmerized by his wife and Chuck reached out for her with his right hand. Sarah gladly took it and Chuck gently pulled her to him until she eventually sat on his lap.

"Wow, Sarah. You look even more beautiful in that outfit today than you did four years ago, and you looked fantastic then."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Bartowski."

"I think you're trying to seduce me, Mrs. Bartowski."

"Ya think?" Sarah asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around his wife and crashed his lips into hers. The kiss became more and more heated and Chuck's hands began to explore every one of his wife's curves through the fabric. Sarah untucked Chuck's shirt and ran her hands over his hot skin before reaching down to undo his belt buckle. Chuck kissed his way down Sarah's jawline and onto her neck and shoulder, Sarah moaning softly to his touch. Sarah removed Chuck's shirt and pushed him down on the couch on his back while she lowered his zipper. At that moment, they heard the doorbell ring.

Groaning in frustration, Chuck asked "Are you expecting anyone?

"Nope."

"Let's ignore it."

Sarah smirked and nodded her head. Looking down at her husband she asked coyly "Now where was I?" as she went back to his pants and started to slide them down.

The doorbell continued to ring followed by loud knocking. "Chuck, Sarah, we know you're in there. It's Diane. Please open up."

Chuck looked questioningly at Sarah who shrugged back. She called back, "Just a minute."

Sarah reluctantly stood up and put on Chuck's jacket that was draped over the back of the couch. Chuck pulled his pants back up and put on his shirt. After looking through the peep hole, she opened the door.

Standing on the doorstep was not only Diane Beckman, but Fred Simpson, the Director, and Nancy Crawford, the Assistant Director. Sarah invited them in and offered them something to drink as they settled in the living room.

After taking care of the introductions, Diane said "I suppose you wonder why we are here."

"The thought did cross our minds." Sarah answered.

"As you know, the US National Figure Skating team was decimated in the plane crash in Germany. Our top pairs teams were injured and can't compete." Fred said.

"OK, how can we help?" Sarah asked.

"We want you to compete at Nationals." Nancy said.

"Sarah and Bryce are retired," said Chuck.

"We've seen the video of you and Sarah skating with Diane. We're talking about Bartowski and Bartowski."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. In unison they said "What? No way."

Diane spoke up, "I know you two have been coming to me for the past few years for exercise purposes. You, Sarah, haven't lost a step. With a little more conditioning, you're every bit as good as the Sarah of Vancouver. I have to admit, I'm very pleasantly surprised, Chuck, at how well you have taken to figure skates. You are a better skater that Bryce Larkin and a lot stronger. Together you two make an excellent team."

"But I'm a hockey player," Chuck protested.

"Yes you are," Fred stated. "One of the very best. But the Ducks aren't letting you compete and even if you could play, the NHL is taking a break for the duration of the Olympics. We need you."

"What about the other pairs teams. Aren't there any ready to be Olympians?"

"None that are even close to your skill set. You two are our best chance for a medal in pairs figure skating. Will you come to Nationals and try?" Nancy asked.

"Even if we wanted to," Sarah added, "How can we be ready in time? I would need time off from my residency. And knowing Chuck like I do, I know he would want permission from the Ducks before going forward."

"To answer your first question," Diane said, "you already have a short program and a long program from when you came to see me in Vail. The point value for the short program is the second highest of the top performers. Your long program is the highest by far with side by side triple axels and the Pamchenko. I got approval for it in September. Rumors have been going around that there is a couple who can do it (she pointed at Chuck and Sarah) but no one has tried it yet in competition. The Russians don't think they need it and they don't know you'll be competing.

"We don't even know if we're competing," added Chuck. "This is crazy."

"No it's not," said Diane. "I've seen you two skate. You can do this. Not only that, you can win."

"To answer your other questions, I think you should see these." Frank opened an envelope and handed a letter to Sarah and another to Chuck. Sarah read hers and passed it to Chuck. Chuck read his and passed it to Sarah. "As you can see, Stanford Medical Center and the Ducks have given you permission to compete at Nationals and the Olympics as pairs skaters. The question is will you do it?"

Chuck looked at Sarah with his mouth open, unable to speak. Sarah smiled at him and climbed on his lap. She whispered in his ear. "You like me in this costume my love?"

Chuck nodded.

"If we do this, I'll let you pick out my new costumes as long as you help me put them on… and take them off."

Chuck gulped and turned pink. "Are you sure about this, sweetheart?"

"Very. It'll be fun. We'll have no pressure on us. We've both won gold medals. You've won the Stanley Cup three times. So what if we fall on our asses. But I know we won't."

"OK, if you're sure. But I'm not wearing any frilly shirt and pants outfit."

"What, you don't want to dress like Big Bird?"

Chuck laughed.

"Not to worry. We'll find something appropriate and very masculine."

"OK, let's do it." Chuck said with a smile.

They turned to their visitors. "OK, we'll do it. Diane, when do we start?"

xxxxx

US Nationals, Boston, January 2014

The skating world was abuzz with the news that Sarah Walker Bartowski was returning to the ice. Not only was she returning to the ice, she had a new partner and her new partner was her husband, a hockey player no less. Some of the upcoming pairs were disappointed, angry even, that these upstarts could be taking their place on the Olympic team. The truth was that no one knew what to expect from them. Chuck and Sarah had never once competed in any competition anywhere. But there were rumors, rumors of the impossible being done by them. There were also skeptics that said it was impossible for them to have a chance to win.

Chuck and Sarah practiced at the Palo Alto rink instead of going to Vail for greater privacy and secrecy. When it came to practice time in Boston, they rented a skating rink outside of town and did not set foot on the competition ice until it was time to warm up for the short program. Diane decided to change Chuck and Sarah's jump and jump combination to make them the most difficult ever performed. Instead of side by side triple toe loops, they were going to do side by side triple axels, unheard of in the short program as it was such a difficult jump. By the luck of the draw, Chuck and Sarah were skating in the last group, the first team out. The skating media was all there as well as every competitor. Chuck and Sarah skated out to the center of the ice and smiled into each other's eyes, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Ready Chuck?" He nodded. "Ready Sarah?" She nodded.

The music started and Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her around the ice with tremendous speed before lifting her up into a perfect split triple twist. The commentators were wondering aloud if they really were going to do the next move and were astounded when they landed perfectly the side by side triple axels. The crowd leapt to their feet and roared with approval. After some exquisite footwork and throw triple flip, they finished with a perfect triple triple jump combination, spin combination and death spiral.

The crowd rose to their feet in a standing ovation. Sarah looked adoringly in her husband's eyes and pulled him down into a kiss he eagerly returned. The ice was filled with flowers and stuffed animals, a few they picked up on the way to the kiss and cry area while they waited for their scores.

Diane beamed at them when they arrived and gave them a hug. The crowd chanted their names, daring the judges to cheat them out of a record score. The scores were finally announced. The scores for Sarah Bartowski and Chuck Bartowski 42.1 for components and 43.97 for execution for a total of 86.07 points, a record total. Sarah and Chuck jumped to their feet and waved to the crowd.

After exiting the kiss and cry area, Chuck and Sarah were corralled by a reporter.

"Chuck, Sarah, that was an incredible performance. Where have you been hiding since Vancouver?"

Sarah laughed. "Hiding? That's funny. We've just been living our lives as a married couple and enjoying every minute of it. And I've been going to medical school.

Chuck said "Yeah, and I've been hiding in Anaheim playing for the Ducks and winning the Stanley Cup."

xxxxx

At the conclusion of the short program, the Bartowskis had an insurmountable lead of 20 points. They sat down with Diane before going home to their hotel.

Diane said "Since you don't need it, I say save the Pamchenko for the Olympics. Don't do it here."

"Why? Chuck asked.

"If you don't do it here, the Russians definitely won't do it in Sochi. They don't think you can, so they won't try it."

"OK, what do we do instead?"

"Just do another jump combination, like a lutz and a salchow."

"OK. Sounds like a plan."

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah decided to go back to their hotel to change and after a long and very hot shared shower, crawled naked into bed. After getting into their favorite position, Chuck said "I never thought skating in front of judges would be fun. But it was. I guess having no pressure made it easier for us."

Sarah snuggled as close to her husband as she could without crawling on top of him and said "That was fun, a lot more fun than I ever had skating with Bryce. I think having a life outside of skating takes away the pressure." She kissed him on the cheek while Chuck rubbed small circles on her bare back. "Do you agree with Diane about leaving out the Pamchenko tomorrow night?"

"I know we do it for fun, but I also like to win. So if she thinks it will help us in Sochi, then let's save it for later."

"Agreed," said Sarah as she started kissing down Chuck's jawline, neck, chest, and abdomen until she reached her destination.

xxxxx

When it came time for the long program, the Bartowskis were skating last. Their closest competitors skated well, but the points values for their programs were not very high. The only way Chuck and Sarah could lose would be for them to fall on almost every jump. When it was their turn, the Bartowskis skated to the center of the ice. Chuck was wearing black pants and a red shirt with no frills. Sarah was wearing a black and red dress that was the perfect complement to what Chuck was wearing. She was absolutely stunning. After clasping hands and sharing a kiss, music of the Firebird started. The only concern they had going into the long program was Sarah's conditioning. Chuck was in great shape from playing hockey, so they decided to front load the most difficult moves for Sarah. Halfway through the program all the elements were performed perfectly, leaving a throw triple axel as the last really difficult element. The foot work, spins and death spiral were impeccable leading to the throw at the very end. Chuck asked if she wanted to do a double axel instead and she shook her head no. Chuck launched his wife into the air and she spun the 3 ½ revolutions before landing cleanly on one foot, a big smile on her face. The crowd rose to its feet and cheered the Bartowskis, clearly the runaway winners of the competition.

Chuck and Sarah were going to Sochi.

**A/N 2 - This concludes the middle arc of this story. Thank you for sticking with me and the final arc will have more drama with some romance and humor mixed in.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - I'm really busy with other things right now so here is a short setup chapter to get things started in Sochi. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Don't own Chuck, Cutting Edge or Olympics.**

Chapter 23

Sochi, Russia February 2014

Two days before the Opening Ceremony, Chuck and Sarah checked into their one bedroom suite at their hotel, The Radisson Blu Paradise Resort and Spa on the Black Sea. Fortunately, they chose one of the hotels that was actually finished and close to the Iceberg Skating Palace where they would be competing. Being married, they did not want to stay in the Olympic Village where their privacy could be interrupted.

Since it was a surprisingly warm day, Sarah and Chuck decided to take a walk around the grounds of the hotel and check out the spa. After heading outside, they noticed a young couple pushing a baby stroller. Chuck said "Look Sarah, that'll be us one of these days."

Sarah smiled at him and said "One of these days."

Approaching the young couple, Sarah noticed something familiar about them and the language they were speaking. She touched Chuck on the arm "Is that who I think that is, sweetie?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Who, honey?"

The young couple turned a corner and they could see their profiles. "It is them" Sarah exclaimed.

She called out to them "Kasia, Damian!"

The Dudeks stopped and looked. Recognizing Sarah and Chuck they smiled broadly and waived them over.

"Chuck, Sarah, it's so great to see you," Damian exclaimed.

They exchanged handshakes and hugs. Kasia reached into the stroller and picked up Morella and passed her to Sarah. Sarah, a little nervous at first, gradually relaxed and the baby cooed at her, bringing a smile to Sarah's face. Kasia said "See Sarah, you're a natural for when the time comes for you."

Sarah talked to the baby "Hi little Morella, you're adorable just like your mommy."

Morella started to fuss a little and Damian stroked her cheek calming her down. "It's OK little Molly, mommy and daddy are here."

"Molly?" Chuck asked.

"Her cousin who is two years old can't say Morella, so he calls her Molly. We think it's cute, so now everyone is calling her Molly."

They all continued their stroll around the gardens before Molly needed a change and feeding. They made plans to eat dinner together at the restaurant hotel at 7pm. Chuck and Sarah continued on to the spa and the Dudeks went back to their two bedroom suite which they found out later was on the same floor as theirs.

Once in the spa, Sarah and Chuck decided to have couples massages and aroma therapy. After receiving the treatments, they were sitting on bar stools in white terry cloth robes enjoying a refreshment from the juice bar when Chuck said "You sure looked cute holding little Molly."

Sarah chuckled. "She's really cute and a good baby. I'm looking forward to having our own, but it's kind of scary and exciting at the same time to think about."

"I know what you mean, but you'll make a great mom when the time comes."

Sarah looked coyly at her husband and said, "I hope so and I know you'll be a great dad. But talking about kids makes me want to go back to our room to practice some more."

"Practice?"

Sarah reached over, grabbed the front Chuck's robe and pulled him close for a kiss. She then whispered in his ear "I really don't have to answer that, do I?"

xxxxx

Bryce and Lindsay Larkin landed at the Sochi Airport and headed to the Olympic Media Center. He finally convinced her to marry him three months ago in a small ceremony attended by close friends and family. Chuck and Sarah were among the friends who attended. Bryce was hired by NBC as a figure skating commentator. It was also a great cover for his job with the CIA. Graham had become aware from his operatives in Eastern Europe that there was a plot to do harm to one of the prominent business leaders attending the games. Details were sketchy and who the target was but what had the CIA concerned was that the rumors involved a business with ties to energy supplies, something that could destabilize friendly governments and drive up energy prices. Bryce was tasked with observing and reporting anything that might be important. After meeting with the NBC media employees, Bryce and Lyndsay headed to their hotel, the same one that Chuck and Sarah were in, but did not have a suite.

Looking around the lobby Bryce said "I know we didn't have time for a long honeymoon, Lindsay. But I hope coming to the Olympics will help make up for it."

"I understand, Bryce. It'll be nice to have the time together as you'll be finished with your work for NBC after the pairs. How do you feel about Sarah returning to competition without you?"

"Frankly, I'm surprised she's doing it but I know the only reason is because of the plane crash. And she's doing it with her husband. I think it's rather cool. I was amazed at how well they did at Nationals. Love definitely suits her."

"Does love suit you, Mr. Larkin?" asked Lindsay as she kissed her husband.

"Most definitely Mrs. Larkin," as he kissed her back.

Xxxxx

Cole Barker walked into the Olympic Village with a member of the women's GB Curling team on each arm. He had become one of the top skips in Curling over the past four years and his team was one of the favorites for a gold medal. His rugged good looks and swagger helped the sport gain interest with the sporting public, especially with the ladies, after his team posed for strategically covered nude photos, mostly of Cole. Even though he had an attractive woman on each arm, he looked around constantly, scouting the female "talent" at the village. After meeting Sarah at the last Olympics, he had taken a liking to women figure skaters, but knew she was off limits. That didn't mean there weren't other lovely young ladies in the sport for him to conquer.

Daniel Shaw and Amy Smith also made the return trip to the Olympics as Canadian champions looking to avoid a repeat of their embarrassment in Vancouver. The return of Sarah Walker Bartowski was an unexpected and unwelcome surprise for them as it reduced their chances to win a medal. Morgan and Alex, Carina, and Zondra also qualified and came back to compete in their events. All were staying in the Olympic Village.

Xxxxx

At a suite in another hotel in Sochi, a man sat in a chair next to a window talking on the phone.

"Have you spotted them?" he asked the person on the other end of the line.

"I have eyes on them. They are eating dinner with another couple in the hotel restaurant. What are my orders?"

"Just watch and observe for now. It is too early to strike. We want to wait until the middle of the Games for the greatest impact. Follow them whenever they leave the hotel. Learn their patterns so we know the best time and place."

"Yes, Dr. Zarnow."

"And Ryker? Don't screw this up like you did your last mission."

Kieran Ryker disconnected the call and stared at his phone for a moment. _How dare he talk to me that way. It wasn't my fault the last mission failed. I'll show him._

xxxxx

John Casey returned to coach the US Ice Hockey team in Sochi. He was the natural choice as he coached the gold medal winning team in Vancouver. After checking into his hotel, he called a friend.

"Hey Langston. You wanted me to call after I arrived?"

"Thanks Casey. We have a situation I would like your help with."

"What is it? Anything to help a former Marine."

"Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything unusual. We've caught wind of a possible attack at the games and want as many people on the lookout as we can. If you see anything, your contact is Bryce Larkin."

"Larkin, Sarah Walker Bartowski's former figure skating partner?"

"The one and the same."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's a TV commentator for NBC."

"You think we can get him to take Chuck's place as Sarah's partner so he can play ice hockey? I really need him back on the team if we're going to have a chance to win gold again."

"I thought he had vision issues and can't play hockey right now."

"I know. The Duck's won't let him play. It doesn't affect his skating though. It's a tough break for us but a big break for the figure skating team."

"Here's how you contact Larkin if you see or anything suspicious. Anything. Do you understand?" He gave Casey the information.

"Understood. Talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Thanks Casey. Goodbye."

xxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and the follows and the reviews. I don't own Chuck, the Olympics or the Cutting Edge.**

Chapter 24

The day before the Opening Ceremony, Stephen and Mary Bartowski, Devon and Ellie Woodcomb and Jack and Emma Walker arrived in Sochi. They also were staying in the same hotel as Chuck and Sarah and wouldn't dream of not seeing them skate together at the Olympics. Ellie was three months pregnant with their first child and they were all planning on eating dinner together that night.

With the new team event in figure skating, Chuck and Sarah will be performing the short program twice in the span of a few days. One of the other US pairs teams was going to do the long program. Team USA was a favorite to win a medal due to the strength of their squad considering that they also had Davis and White for Ice Dancing and Gracie Gold for Ladies Singles along with the Bartowskis in pairs. The Men skaters were less experienced in comparison to the Russians. The Canadians also had a very strong team with strong men skaters and the defending gold medalists in ice dancing.

Stephen and Mary were there in both a personal and professional capacity. They were also sent by the CIA to look out for terrorist threats and the threat against western business leaders attending the games. Stephen brought some of his sophisticated computer equipment that was hidden in normal looking items. Chuck and Sarah sprung for suites for each of them on the same floor of the hotel as they were. After checking in, the Bartowskis, Walkers and Woodcombs went upstairs to freshen up before dinner.

xxxxx

Sarah and Chuck were still getting used to the time change and were sleeping in late since they were still mostly on California time. Sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains as it was now 1pm local time. Chuck opened an eye and felt is gorgeous wife's body pressed up against his body, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders and her left leg and left arm draped across his legs and chest. He looked at Sarah's beautiful face, her eyes closed and her breathing even, lips slightly apart. Using his right hand, he started at her left knee and slowly caressed her soft skin as he slid his hand up her thigh to her bare bottom and then down again. Sarah shifted slightly and mumbled something in her sleep. Reaching up to her shoulder, Chuck slowly slid his hand down her side until he reached her bare bottom and spent a few moments enjoying the feeling of her very soft skin before sliding it back up her back and to her shoulder. Sarah mumbled something again in her sleep. Chuck was now very aroused and his erect manhood pressed against Sarah's leg. Chuck reached up and started stroking Sarah's blonde locks and kissed her on the forehead, before sliding his hand down her neck. Sarah mumbled something again in her sleep. This time she shifted her upper body a little away from her husband and reached down and grabbed his manhood. Now that he had access, Chuck slid his hand from his wife's neck and down to her breast, gently massaging it and pinching her nipple gently with his thumb and forefinger. Sarah mumbled something else, opened her eyes, squeezed her husband's manhood and smirked at Chuck. He looked lovingly at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying sweetheart?"

Sarah pushed Chuck over onto his back and climbed on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. After breaking for air "I said, you better not start what you can't finish, sweetheart."

Chuck gave his wife a devilish grin and rolled her over onto her back positioning himself on top of her. He kissed her just as hard on the lips before moving to her jawline neck and down to her breasts, kissing and licking her nipples, causing Sarah to moan in appreciation. Loving when he took total charge, Sarah surrendered to her husband's ministrations on her body, enjoying climax after climax until they joyously came together, Chuck deep inside her. Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him as they panted for breath, totally spent. Chuck rolled over onto his back so he wouldn't crush his wife, pulling her on top of him.

"That was absolutely incredible sweetheart. I love you Chuck."

"You're right, you were absolutely incredible honey. I love you Sarah." Chuck pulled the covers over them and they fell back asleep for a nap.

xxxxx

The four Bartowskis, two Woodcombs and two Walkers sat in the dining room at a table near the window looking out into the garden. Sarah asked "How are you feeling Ellie?

"Other than a little morning sickness, I feel really good."

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby before delivery?"

Devon answered "Yes, we both want to. We don't like surprises."

"You sound like spies."

"Yes, we're scary spies, scary spies." Devon and Ellie said together with hands raised as they laughed at the idea.

Stephen and Mary chuckled at Devon and Ellie knowing what they joked about was true.

Sarah looked over at Mary and asked "The CIA isn't following us this Olympics, are they? I don't want to discover a bug in my hair like what happened in Vancouver."

"No, Sarah. We're going to keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe."

"Well, I'm not so sure I like the idea of my mother-in-law being my body guard."

"It's not like that Sarah. We're just going to look out for you and Chuck. We don't think anything can happen or will happen."

Chuck looked up and saw the Dudeks walk by and sit at a table next to them.

Chuck said "Damian, Kasia, hi"

They looked up and said "Hi Chuck," and came over to his table.

Chuck stood up and introduced them to his family. "Damian, Kasia, I would like to introduce you to my parents, Stephen and Mary Bartowski, my father-in-law and mother-in-law Jack and Emma Walker, and my sister and brother-in-law Ellie and Devon Woodcomb. Everyone, these are our friends Damian and Kasia Dudek. They're from Krakow and we met them last summer in Corfu." They all exchanged greetings.

Sarah asked "Where is little Molly?'

Kasia answered "She's with the nanny. We decided to enjoy dinner on our own tonight. I see you're pregnant Ellie. When are you due?"

"Not for another six months. How old is your daughter?"

"She's three and a half months old."

"We saw her yesterday," said Sarah. "She's really cute. Looks just like her mother."

Chuck spoke up "I know you came down to enjoy a quiet dinner, but would you care to join us?"

Damian said "We wouldn't want to impose."

Jack spoke up "No imposition at all. Please, come and join us."

Damian looked at Kasia and she nodded. They asked the waiter to move a table over and joined in.

xxxxx

Sitting in a chair outside the restaurant, Kieran Ryker sat quietly observing the Polish couple join the Bartowski clan. He watched intently and spotted something that he didn't notice before. _Is that CIA agent Frost? No, it can't be. Is it? It sure looks like her._ He got up and walked to another chair to get a different angle of view. _It is her. What is she doing here? _

Ryker walked out of the hotel entrance and dialed a number.

"What is it?"

"I spotted CIA Agent Frost here. Could be trouble."

"Who is she with?"

"An older man and three other couples. The Polish couple joined them."

"Is one of the couples these two?" Dr. Zarnow sent a picture of Chuck and Sarah.

"Yes. Who are they?"

"They're pairs figure skaters and the man is Frost's son and she's her daughter-in-law. There's nothing to worry about. She's just here to watch them."

"How do they know the Polish couple?"

"That I don't know. Continue to watch and observe."

xxxxx

The Opening Ceremony was much more relaxing an enjoyable for Chuck and Sarah this time around. They got to walk together in the Parade of Nations and everything they did was just better when they were together. It was unfortunate that there was a technical difficulty when five snowflakes were to turn into the Olympic rings, but it was still a spectacular sight. It never ceased to amaze Chuck and Sarah at all the hard work it took to put on such a spectacular, and it was great to be a small part of it. Morgan, Zondra and Carina walked with Chuck and Sarah as well. It was harder for Morgan as his wife Alex was a Canadian citizen and couldn't walk with him in the Opening Ceremony. After its conclusion, they all rode back to the Olympic Village. Before Chuck and Sarah then headed to their hotel the friends made arrangements to get together the following night for dinner and drinks. Zondra and Carina had heard about a new club in town just for the Olympics that all the athletes were raving about.

xxxxx

Located in the Olympic Park on the Black Sea, the Iceberg Skating Palace was where all the figure skating events were to take place along with the short track speed skating. Sarah stood outside the venue with Chuck and they took in the architecture. It was an impressive building. To the left was the Figure Skating training ice rink. The venues in the park were arranged in a circle around the Medal Plaza where all the medals were to be awarded during the games. At the opposite side of the circle were the Fisht Olympic Stadium and the Bolshoy Ice Dome where the Ice Hockey games were to be played. Curling was held in the Ice Cube Curling Center next to the Bolshoy.

Walking into the training ice rink they met their coach, Diane Beckman and the head of the US Olympic Figure Skating Team, George Button. Diane introduced the Bartowskis.

"So, you are the famous Bartowskis." George stated.

Chuck laughed. "You make us sound like a circus act. Pleased to meet you George."

"We are pleased that you agreed to compete. The ice hockey team's loss is our gain."

"You haven't seen me skate yet."

"To the contrary, I did see you at Nationals. You two were terrific."

"Yes they were," said Diane.

"My beautiful wife is the star. I just go along for the ride."

"You're being too modest, sweetheart." Sarah said.

"We were wondering if you would consider doing the long program in the team completion."

"No," said Sarah firmly. "I haven't been skating long enough to have the stamina to do the long program twice in such a short period of time."

"It will be tough enough to do the short program twice." added Chuck.

Diane said "We better get going or we'll miss our ice time."

"Please don't be angry with me. I just had to ask as you are the best."

"No worries. We're glad to be here and will do our best on the short program."

They said goodbye and strapped on their skates. Taking the ice for the first time in Sochi Chuck and Sarah looked around and saw some of the other skaters. Curiously, they spotted the Russian coach talking to one of the officials, pointing at Chuck and Sarah. "I wonder what that's about?" asked Chuck.

Sarah shrugged and took Chuck's hand as they began to skate around the ice, warming up. A few minutes later, the official came over to where Diane was standing and began to talk to her. Skating by, Chuck lifted his wife up in the air in a press lift before setting her gently back down on the ice. The next time around, Diane called them over.

After skating over to the boards where their coach was, Diane introduced the official. "Chuck, Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Alexander Lakernik. He's the head of the technical panel at these games."

"Pleased to meet you," he said in a Russian accent.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"I have heard from your coach that you might be doing the Pamchenko. Is that correct?"

Diane, who was standing behind Alexander vigorously shook her head no while looking at the Bartowskis.

Sarah answered "We haven't performed it in competition before, so I doubt that the first place we would try it would be the Olympics."

"True," he said. "But I think it has such a high point value you would have to try it."

"It's tempting. Very high risk with a very high reward. It is very highly unlikely that we'll try it."

"So you're not going to try it?"

"The truth is that we don't know at this point. It's unlikely."

Alexander smiled at them and nodded, seemingly pleased at their answer. "It was very nice to meet you. See you tomorrow night at the competition."

After he left, Sarah asked Diane "What was that all about? He sure was curious about our program."

Diane nodded. "I think he was on a fishing expedition for the Russian coach. They wanted to know if you were going to do the Pamchenko for certain so they can plan for it, maybe even do it themselves."

"Have they even tried it?" asked Chuck.

"As far as I know, you two are the only ones that have ever completed the Pamchenko. It is clear that they are scared of you."

Sarah looked at her husband and gave him a kiss. "It must be all those scars you've gotten from playing ice hockey."

"Very funny, honey." Chuck picked up Sarah, put her over his shoulder and skated back on the ice, Sarah laughing and giggling the whole way.

Chuck and Sarah practiced their jumps, lifts and throws before running through their short program a few times flawlessly. Little did they know, but the Russian coach was watching them intently, looking for weaknesses. She found none. And she really was scared of them.

xxxxx

After practice, Chuck and Sarah went over to the Olympic Village to meet up with their friends. Morgan and Alex were already out front along with Cole Barker, Carina and Cole's companion for the night Eve Muirhead, a fellow curler. When Zondra arrived with Bryce and Lindsay, they all headed out for dinner at the Brigantina Café overlooking the Sochi Harbor and Seaport. After being seated at their table, the waiter came to take their orders for drinks and appetizers.

Chuck turned to Carina and asked "When is Crash getting in to town?

"He arrived this afternoon. He's going to join us as soon as he can." Carina leaned in conspiratorially and whispered "Says he's bringing a friend for Zondra."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and Sarah asked "Who is this mystery man?"

"Don't know. But it'll be good for Zondra to have a little male companionship after her old boyfriend cheated on her and dumped her a year ago."

"I heard about that. Wasn't it some brunette skank by the name of Jill he met at a bar in Vancouver?" Sarah asked.

Chuck did a double take. "It wasn't at a place called Jeffrey's was it?"

Carina looked at him in surprise. "Yeah. You know the place?"

Sarah gave Chuck a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"I was there a while back on a road trip with the Ducks. Sent pictures to Sarah as it was really a reopening of Patel's."

Sarah said "I couldn't believe they were able to reopen the place."

"There was a waitress at the bar named Jill. I was trying to eat my lunch and she kept hitting on me so I left without finishing eating."

"You didn't tell me about that Charles," said Sarah, a little annoyed.

Chuck shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. Besides, you don't tell me about all the times you get hit on. Of course you get hit on a lot more than I do, sweetheart."

"I don't know about that sweetie. You obviously don't notice all the looks and stares you get from other women. Don't forget about your fan club."

Chuck laughed and Carina asked "Fan club?"

Sarah said "Chuck now has a fan club of high school and college aged women waving signs and wearing T-shirts at Ducks games I recently discovered. He didn't tell me about that either."

Chuck was starting to get a little worried. He wasn't sure if Sarah was really annoyed or just teasing him. _I try to be sure to tell Sarah everything. Open communication is very important in a relationship Dr. Arnaldo told us._ _I hope she's not mad at me._

Looking into his wife's eyes, he saw a twinkle there, giving it away that she was teasing him. While he was opening his mouth to speak, Sarah leaned into Chuck, bumped his shoulder with hers and started to chuckle. Chuck said "Sarah, I….."

Sarah put both of her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him close, their lips inches apart. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." And he did.

After enjoying their first round of drinks and the appetizers, Devon and Ellie walked in the restaurant along with Crash Thompson and his mysterious new friend. They came up to the table.

Devon said "We ran into these two back at our hotel about an hour ago. Said they were coming to meet you here and they invited us to come along."

"Great," said Chuck. "I thought you were going to eat with mom and dad."

"We were, but your dad mentioned something about needing to be on an important phone call."

"We're glad you came," said Sarah, as they exchanged hugs.

Crash went over to Carina and gave her a hug and a kiss that was eagerly returned. She raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's your friend?"

Crash looked over at his friend and said "Jim, I'd like to introduce you to all of my friends here. This is Carina, my girlfriend of sorts. Next to her are my best friend Chuck Bartowski and his lovely wife Sarah. Next to her is our friend Zondra Rizzo. Jim reached out and kissed the back of her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Zondra." Zondra blushed a little and said "Nice to meet you too." Crash continued around the table making introductions and received help with the two people he didn't know. When he finished he said "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jim Rye. We used to play college hockey together and he now plays for the Rangers. He's trying to take Chuck's place on the US ice hockey team."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Crash," joked Jim. "I know how good Chuck is and if I can do half of what he did last Olympics I'd be happy." Looking at Chuck he said "You're looking pretty good. Are you sure you can't play?"

Crash laughed and said "C'mon Rye. Would you want to chase a puck around the ice getting hit in the process when instead you could be skating around the ice with her?" He nodded toward Sarah.

Jim chuckled and said "I suppose not. Seriously, how are you doing now Chuck?"

"I'm getting better, though not a 100%. I'm still having a little trouble with my peripheral vision but it's getting better. I hope to be back playing before the playoffs."

Everyone on Sarah's side of the table shifted over so Jim could sit next to Zondra. Zondra raised an eyebrow at Carina who gave her a wink. Figuring out that she had been set up by her friends, she was a little angry. Thinking about it a little more, she decided to go with the flow as he was pretty cute.

xxxxx

After leaving the restaurant, the group of friends headed down to a seedier part of the Seaport to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The sign of the door said Gawk's and loud music seemed to permeate the atmosphere from the walls. When they got to the entrance there was a long line to get in to the left. There was no line to the right and a sign said VIP Entrance. Chuck and Sarah walked over to the VIP entrance and asked "What does it take to be a VIP?"

The bouncer at the entrance said "The easiest way is to be famous. Other than that, large bribes will work."

Sarah looked at him and asked "We're all Olympians. Does that count as being famous?"

"Not here because everyone are Olympians."

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes, but I doubt it applies to you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're a VIP to the owner if you are a member of Jeffrey's."

"Jeffrey's in Vancouver?"

"Yep, that's the place."

Chuck smiled and reached into his wallet. After looking around for a moment found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "Here you go. My Jeffrey's membership card."

"Okay, you can go in. Let me stamp your hand so you can get back in without waiting."

Chuck, Sarah and the rest of the group went inside. The music pounded out its rhythm from the overhead speakers as it echoed off the concrete floor of the large rectangular space. A long bar was situated along the right wall, the bar stools filled with patrons. Waiters and waitresses scurried about carrying trays of drinks to the customers. Small square tables were scattered about the room and smoke wafted into the high ceiling. The scent of cigarette smoke, perfume, cologne and spilled drinks filled the room.

Heading toward the back, they noticed a stage with a wooden dance floor in front of it. A drum set sat in the back right corner of the stage with a clear plexiglass partition around the front. Finding a large table to the left of the stage available, they sat down. A young blonde waitress came immediately over. She set a bottle of vodka on the table with enough shot glasses to go around. "Wait," Chuck said. The waitress turned around. Her name tag said Olga. "We didn't order anything yet, Olga."

She smirked at him. "Not to worry. You're a Jeffrey's member and the first bottle of vodka is on the house."

"How do you know I'm a Jeffrey's member?"

She picked up his hand and pointed to the back of it. "You get a special hand stamp. Since you probably don't know, you also get a 50% discount on your bill. So drink up!"

A short slightly overweight youngish man with curly brown hair walked up to their table. "Hi, welcome to Gawk's. I understand that you're a Jeffrey's member."

"Yes I am," said Chuck. "I'm curious, why do Jeffrey's members get VIP treatment."

"Ah, it does seem a little unusual doesn't it. But Jeffrey Barnes is a friend of mine and due to the success of his recent tour of Germany with his band, he helped front the costs for this establishment. We're doing so good, I was able to pay him back with the first two days of receipts."

"The band wouldn't be Jeffster, would it?" Sarah asked.

"That's it! You've heard of them?"

"We saw them at the last Olympics in Vancouver. I guess they've really improved."

"Yeah, they do a really great rendition of _Take On Me_. I'm sure they'll be playing it tonight."

"They're performing tonight?"

"Yep. They'll be onstage in about an hour. Well, it's nice to meet you and thank you for coming." He headed over to another table.

Carina poured shots of vodka in the glasses. Ellie decided to refrain since she was pregnant. Raising her glass in the air she said "To the Olympics!" "Here, here" came the reply from the others as they downed their shots in one gulp. The vodka was actually good Russian vodka, not some cheap imitation and it went down smoothly. Another round emptied the bottle and the waitress was summoned for another bottle, a round of beers, and two orders of Nachos Samplers.

Cole came over to where Sarah was standing and said "Married life seems to be treating you well Sarah."

Grinning broadly she said "It sure is. I can't believe it's been four years since Chuck and I first met. What's new with you Cole? Any closer to settling down?"

"Are you kidding me Sarah. I'm like Carina. I don't think I'll ever settle down. There's too many beautiful women out there to settle for one, but I can see why Chuck did since he has you."

Sarah looked over at her husband who was talking to Eve Muirhead, "He has me alright and I have him. We're not letting go of each other either. Tell me more about your friend there."

"Eve's a fellow skip and a very good one. She and her team have a good chance at a medal, if not gold."

"Are you interested in her Cole?"

"No. We went out a few times but we're too much alike. She doesn't want to settle down either."

Sarah chuckled.

"Hey Sarah, can you do me a favor and introduce me to Gracie Gold?"

"She's a little young for you, isn't she?"

"I thought she's eighteen."

"She is. But she's already got a boyfriend of sorts. I'll introduce you to her later, but she's not going to be one of your conquests."

"Who else is there in the figure skating world?"

"How about Carolina Kostner from Italy. She's cute and a good age for you."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes. I wouldn't call us good friends or anything, but we're friendly toward each other. I can introduce you."

"Thanks."

The lights dimmed around them and a spotlight came on over the stage. An announcement came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome Jeffster!"

Jeff and Lester danced onto the stage where a drummer, bass guitarist and two attractive blonde fraulein backup singers seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jeff was playing his guitar and Lester holding his cordless microphone. The crowd started to cheer and the music began with a rousing rendition of _Take on Me._ Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to the dance floor where she spun and twisted and moved to the music in a very sexy manner, pressing her body into her husband every chance she could. At the conclusion of the song, Sarah reached behind Chuck's neck and gave him a searing kiss, making him weak in the knees. The spotlight left the stage and shone on the two lovers who were oblivious to the attention. Lester kept clearing his throat to get their attention. Finally, when the need for air was critical, the kiss broke and Lester said over the mic, "Get a room. We've got a concert to perform."

Sarah and Chuck just kept their arms around each other and turned their heads toward Lester, their cheeks touching. Giving him a dismissive wave, husband and wife turned their heads back to where they were and resumed the lip lock, ignoring the catcalls as the music began again.

**A/N 2 - The competitions begin next chapter and we will find out a little more about the sinister plot that seems to be brewing just under the surface.**


End file.
